LE ROI EST MORT, VIVE LE ROI
by Hakucho-E
Summary: After Dana Burn, Raoul Am is appointed ruler, but as the world comes crashing down under a new revolution, Raoul presents the keyplayer behind a dangerous game, Iason Mink. Some chapters are Rated M - sensual/violence.
1. The King is Dead

_ Disclaimer: The story is solely based on the OVAs of Ai No Kusabi and is free from the story line or interpretation of characters as presented in the canon._

SUMMARY: After the fire at Dana Burn, Raoul Am is appointed ruler. With great aversion to politics, he struggles to live up to the expectations of Jupiter and the surrounding worlds. But as the world comes crashing down under the pressures of a new revolution, Raoul reveals his key-player behind a brutal game, Iason Mink - whom the world thought was consumed by the flames at Dana Burn. Once again, the two men join forces to work along side to fight the future.  
A new way of life is dawning that demands a new way of thinking. The greatest enemies are no longer the poor and broken in the lowest cast, but those who wear the same color - the Blondies. Do the two men have what it takes to go against all they were brought up to believe in and can Jupiter be taken out in the process?  
But there are also enemies within. Feelings of jealousy and passion that leaves them all in a whirling storm of confusion.

* * *

If angels can fall...then Blondies can change.

* * *

**DEATH OF THE OLD**

The twelfth planet, swirling and plowing its way through the stardust in the distant arm of the Glan Galaxy, had never before been ravaged by such a tragedy as that, which even shattered the breath of Jupiter. It moved the stars and shook the ground, yet from space Amoi seemed ever so peaceful and inviting.

Raoul Am stared at what remained of the complex on the other side of Tanagura. Smoke rose against the black skies like a glowing serpent, born through fire and devastation, and licking its way to the heavens. He crushed an Alpha Zenian crystal glass mercilessly with fingers that clenched in an aching, involuntary cramp, as the explosion of Dana Burn lit up the area around Ceres, the slums getting the brunt of the blast. He shouted involuntarily in alarm behind the protective glass of his office, situated within the marvellous edifice he had often referred to as his second home most of his adult life. As second in command in control over Tanagura and the Syndicate, he was privy to the metallic echoes of Jupiter and her endless, suffocating rules as they hammered against his ears, causing fear to seed inside his very soul. How could he continue without Iason? The future seemed far too dismaying to allow even a single thought of a life without Iason Mink. He placed his bleeding palm against the window and again shouted his denial of the destruction that was before his eyes, but the outside world was oblivious to his desperate pleas.

Miles away at Dana Burn's burning ruins, the acting commander aimed and fired. The seven-foot thick metal door exploded as if it had been nothing more than the flimsiest sheet of paper yielding to the commander, who rushed in along with some of his team. Inside, the heat was excruciating. The conflagration he saw was worthy of Hell with preponderating flames dancing around the walls, turning metal into glowing, white sources of light and concrete into brittle, gray flakes that transformed into dust at the slightest touch. Gas was leaking into the cavity of this inferno, making the burning, abandoned complex an unreliable and even more dangerous death-trap, and the longer they remained inside, the less likely they would make it out of there alive. The air was so hot that the commander could no longer tell if the extreme sensations that made his skin crawl were of heat or of cold. His senses were confused and thoughts of not finding anyone alive grew stronger with every passing second. Apart from the consuming fire, he knew that there was a series of detonators set to turn this complex into sand within a few minutes. Eyes were desperately scanning the conflagration surrounding them and, finally, someone shouted through a communicator.

"There!"

The moisture from his breath diminished visibility within the mask of his respirator as tiny droplets condensed before his eyes. Behind all the condensation, he could just make out the fair hair of a Blondie swaying gently to the soft breeze generated by the heat inside. Sheltered and protected within the Blondie's arms, there was another person – but this one was not moving. Dark hair rested against the Blondie's shoulder, but the body was completely motionless. The rescue team rushed to pick up the wounded, dying couple. It was a daring suicide mission, but the Elite Raoul Am had been very specific about his orders. They were to retrieve them at any cost – even if it meant him having to bury nothing but their charred remains.

The younger one, a mongrel, was almost dead. Monitors were picking up faint remnants of a heartbeat, which was slowing down by the minute. He wouldn't have noticed if he had burned to death – he was beyond the conscious world and thus the commander contemplated if it would even be worth saving his life. On the other hand, the Blondie was still strong despite his massive blood loss due to severed legs. And although he was barely conscious, he refused to leave the flaming complex without his precious Pet. There was no time to argue. The Blondie seemed delirious, constantly asking for the mongrel, whose name was apparently Riki. The commander could not comprehend why anyone would bother to remember a slum-creature's name to the point where it settled so deeply into the mind that it was the only word spoken even in the face of Death. But that was not an issue which concerned him – his problem was how to get them and everyone else out immediately.

The Rescue Team acted quickly and even more so when the third detonation partly demolished the exit closest to their way out. Time was moving slowly and images blended with each other into an entangled web of the past, present and their tentative futures as they rushed through the flaming barrier to the promised cool air and safety outside. The medical unit was waiting just beyond the road leading in, but far enough away to not be affected by any more blasts. The commander recognized the flashing green light from their crafts that pierced through the curtain of smoke, reaching inside the depths of Hell to guide them to the cool world on the other side, back to life.

Dismayed, Raoul anxiously watched through binoculars as the burning complex turned into dust before his eyes. The next violent explosion shook his window and hit against the glass surface as a lasting vibration. He lingered breathlessly in front of the rattling glass, his senses sharpening as if he was desperately searching for a perception of Iason's restless spirit being carried on the edge of the convulsive wave. Raoul's soul was ripped in two by the mere thought of that portend of Iason's death.

He started shivering with a cold anguish until it happened, something that, as an Elite, he had never experienced before. As tears ran freely down his face and seeped through his perfect lips in silent mourning for his dearest friend, he backed away from the window with disbelief and savored the taste in his mouth by licking another salty drop that rested at the corner of his mouth. What was happening? He caught the flowing drops in his hands before they hit the ground and stared at the tiny pearls of fluid. He was swept away in panic and grief; so intense were his emotions. But as everyone knew, Blondies never cried. Just as the dread reached for a stranglehold on his very being, the communicator flashed on the massive, extravagant ebony desk and he rushed to answer it.

"Don't tell me…" he answered the aud-com hoarsely, but the air carrying the strength of his otherwise commanding voice faded and drowned in the pain inside his chest, and he had to bite his lip to regain his ability to talk. He began again, "Don't tell me they are dead." The hurt and fear inside was smothering him and ravaging his heart with vicious claws. It was a pain he had never before experienced and hoped to never feel again.

The explosion had sent a cloud of charged particles into the air, and made the communication distorted and weak with static interference. Raoul urged the commander to repeat his words and as soon as he was able to register the words "heal" and "centre", his heart leaped with hope as he turned and ran to his hover car. Heading directly to the Centre of Biosciences, which was housed at the nearest hospital, he drove in a daze of worry. However, he never missed a turn; he knew the way well because he worked there every day.

* * *

Iason was in a very bad shape. His scalp was badly burned and his long, flaxen hair remained in random patches along his scalp. The crusted surface of his distorted face was covered with blistered skin that had hardened and cracked like glass, leaving Iason's visage a monstrously swollen travesty. A horrible contradiction of features compared to his previous beauty. Blood seeped out of the crevices formed, and the healers were struggling to keep him alive. His severed legs were the least of their problems. If they could generate such a perfect being as Iason from a tube, then it would be no problem for them to restore a pair of lost limbs. The burns, however, would take time to heal and, though the necessary skin was already being cultured, it would take a while for the body to forget its tremendous physical assault and begin to heal.

Raoul leaned over Iason and whispered words of comfort. He wanted to seize Iason into a comforting embrace, but he was not allowed to make physical contact with him under any circumstances. Not now, at least. The healers carried him away and Raoul remained standing there alone, only to be interrupted by an impertinent, holographic-generated healer, asking about the effort the doctors were expected to put into saving the insignificant mongrel. Raoul turned to face the projected image.

"Where is he?"

The image hovered over the floor, leading Raoul through vast corridors and connected sectors to parts of the Centre he had never seen before. It seemed to take them ages to walk the distance to where Riki was being attended. Raoul approached the young man's motionless body. The muscles were slackened like that of a corpse and thus he appeared already dead as he lay on the stretcher. Concerned, Raoul asked about his condition.

"He's inhaled an alkaloid oxime-toxin and it has blocked the neuron transmitters to his synapses. His brain is not receiving any signals to start his heart and allow breathing."

Though the mechanized voice of the hologram was spewing words of science, it relayed a fairly comprehensive explanation of Riki's deteriorating health to the Blondie. Raoul, a scientist himself, was not unfamiliar with the medical terms, but he was impatient with the patronizing tone and so waved at the holographic healer to be silent. The decision was his to make. Iason was a Blondie and it was in the best interest of Tanagura and the Syndicate to keep him alive, but someone like Riki was a different issue. Exorbitant medical treatments would have to be paid for through private funding. Raoul brushed his pale face free of an annoying blond lock of hair that partly blocked his view of the unconscious boy involuntarily caught at the centre of attention. The boy completely oblivious to the decisions regarding the quintessential elements of his life, a life of vast importance to someone he loved dearly. Raoul watched the insignificant creature before him that was fading with every weakened breath, and decided.

"I'll pay for his treatment. Just make him well."

Yes. Riki had been Iason's most precious possession. Iason had terminated the passionate relationship he had once shared with Raoul, his equal in rank and superiority, in order to be with a despicable creature such as Riki. Raoul hated the mongrel, so much in fact that he wished himself strong enough to go back on his decision to save his life. But Raoul's love for Iason was greater than his hatred, and, in order to see his friend well again, he had to bring the mongrel back to health – Riki was the only means with which he could lure and nurture the great Iason Mink back to life. Raoul had been hoping that after all the fights and the punishments, Riki and Iason would part. Riki was an unusually stubborn and rude slave, and Iason had been unusually cruel to him in order to tame him. It had stolen three years of Iason's life and, finally, they were fused together like the core of the Sun – solid and burning with all the passion humanly possible to exude. Their heat destroyed everything else around them, seeding jealousy within Raoul as well as Guy, Riki's former lover. They had betrayed the people closest to them – only living and breathing for each other, no matter if the world shattered around them. Well, it finally did.

It was embarrassingly pathetic that such an Elite of society, the leader and most prominent of Amoi, should be so strongly attached to a rebellious nobody as that young boy. Raoul frowned at the thought. No, Riki wasn't so young either. He was already a year over twenty, which was extremely old for a Pet. Iason had refused to discuss with Raoul any details concerning his relationship with Riki, despite the fact that the two Blondies had once been very close and had shared virtually all of their secrets in the past, as well as a great part of their lives. They had been lovers and a strong team in politics.

That time was gone now, and Riki was the major reason why. Raoul should have refused to save his life. He turned to go back to the healers, but then turned around again. No! Riki must live! Raoul was finally ready to accept that he would never be close to Iason again, though he still found this thought devastating. But, not being able to see him again would be far worse and far crueller to endure. Raoul fought a fierce battle within to overcome the shame of losing the competition over Iason, let alone losing it to a mongrel. It was Raoul's shame, his burden and his cross to bear now that he had made the decision to bring them both back; but there was a far greater burden waiting in the outside world – to take over the task of Iason Mink, now that he was gone, dead to the world.

* * *

_THIS IS THE BEGINNING. I HAVE SPENT QUITE SOME TIME WRITING IT, SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD SPARE A FEW SECONDS TO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. OH, AND THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO ALSO PICK UP THE WORST TYPOS AND HELP ME TO BETTER IT. I ALSO REPLY TO ALL REVIEWERS WHO HAVE AN EMAIL. YOU ARE ALL A GREAT HELP TO ME. MANY THANKS :)_


	2. The Players

**THE PLAYERS**

IASON

Iason awoke to the dampened sound of careful whispers surrounding him. He tried to open his eyes, but the light cut right through him and he moaned as his body refused to be one with the brightness. At this moment, darkness was his only bearable companion. Light was piercing his head like a sharp knife. He could hardly focus on what was happening around him, but there was something familiar lurking within his consciousness. Something worth waking up for. Beyond the humming of the holograms, he recognized the voice of Raoul Am; his most trusted friend.

"Dim the lights," Raoul commanded firmly and as soon as the brightness adjusted for Iason's sensitive eyes, the friend leaned closer.

"Where…where am I?" Iason managed to croak. His breath was sharp and unpleasant, for he had been kept in a coma for intravenous treatment and thus without food for weeks. Raoul reacted with a frown and made clear to the attending physician that he expected this flaw in Iason's physical appearance to be corrected immediately. It was unworthy a Blondie. Then he turned his attention to his friend.

"You're at the Centre…you're safe."

Iason watched him with weak, yet fixed eyes. Raoul knew what questions would follow and therefore he circumvented them by bringing up the subject – Riki.

"He…he has…" Raoul stopped. For a moment, he was wondering if he should tell a lie and thereby defeat Iason's yearning once and for all by presenting devastating news of Riki's death. However, the pleading gaze of his friend captured and drowned those malicious thoughts, and Raoul couldn't refuse Iason his silent wish. Hesitantly, he told the truth, although he knew it might hurt Iason even more than a vicious lie.

"He is in my custody. He lives with me. There was no other way to keep him alive but to assume personal responsibility for him. Jupiter was reluctant to let him be treated but I convinced her that a pet as rare as he, is worth saving. Especially if he belongs to a Blondie she favors, and I'm sure she favors me almost as much as she favors you. You were too far-gone to argue with her for his survival. She gave him to me."

Iason's eyes grew wide with shock and the words were crowding up in his throat to the point where they blocked him from speaking. There was no need for words, for his scarred face was like an open book.

Raoul had never fancied Riki to the same extent as Iason did, but he could understand that the Master worried about the fate of his former Pet. Raoul had all the power in the world to throw Riki back to Ceres, display him at Mistral Park and auction him out, or even worse, to turn him into an insufficient Furniture. Suddenly, the word "insufficient" struck Iason and brought back strong memories of tragic nightmares that seeped from the very concept of the word. These nightmares had been wiped from his mind while he was drugged into coma, but certain words, smells or even a gaze could set off a tremendous wave of images washing over him. From the back of his head, he remembered the ring presented to him by Riki's former lover Guy. It had been Riki's ring and there was only one way to remove it; by cutting it lose.

The ravaging fear that whirled up inside reminded Iason that this terrible nightmare was indeed painful reality, but his mind tried denying it. Perhaps that had all been a dream. Riki could not have been robbed of something so precious – something that Iason had indulged in so many nights. Perhaps it was just a déjà vu, a notion or perception of something that had happened before, but still unclear whether it was a dream or reality.

Déjà vu was a silly word that had lingered on along with the frailty of mankind, but as the memories came rushing back, this uncertainty of Riki's state turned out to be as real as the concept of Death. This was no déjà vu. Riki had been made an insufficient, incomplete, unworthy and lost being. There would no longer be a reason for him to wear a collar or a ring. Insufficient beings were home-bound and always came to their Master for protection. A large part of their life was taken away and they were nothing but a nice accessory to their owner.

Raoul knew the nature of the questions Iason would like to ask. Intimate thoughts whirling in the head of Iason had shown through his jealous eyes. Raoul felt almost insulted by those silent accusations and couldn't even dignify a single question with an answer.

"Have you touched him?" Iason asked without removing his burning eyes from Raoul.

"Just rest. You will have to heal first," Raoul explained and held up a small mirror in front of that ravaged face. Iason jerked by the mere sight of his distorted features.

"I can't see him like this," he sighed and placed the mirror back in Raoul's hands. "I can't let him see me like this."

"I thought not," hovered as a resolute comment and within minutes Iason was left alone to be tortured by his own thoughts.

* * *

RIKI

Riki sat in front of the ornate fireplace. He had expected that the heat and light from a dancing flame would intimidate him, especially after the ordeal he had suffered through – but no. Instead, it felt rather soothing and he indulged in the warmth and the fascinating shift in color that swayed only for him. He wore a simple dressing gown and huddled up on the floor before the warmth. The flames brought back images of extraordinarily terrifying moments lost in time. When he reminisced about the consequences of his indecisiveness, as he was caught between two lovers, depression washed over his mind. He had almost caused the death of Guy as well as Iason's. Riki had made a promise to Guy about escaping the gutter once and for all, and Iason had been his ticket out. Fate had brought them together. But as the loathsome creature he was, Riki could not let go of his past and couldn't stand the present. He was thrown back and forth between the wild and the tamed. He wanted both and now he had lost everything.

"Riki, what have you done," he whispered and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. His privacy was suddenly disturbed and he struggled to regain his mask of strength.

Raoul entered Riki's bedchamber. His heart froze each time he laid eyes on the dark mongrel. How could Iason degrade himself so low as to have sex with such a vile creature? He was so…so wild and dark and so un-tamed.

'Oh, what a pathetic defense', he reprimanded himself internally. 'You can do better than that! You have to hate him after what he has done to Iason, to all of us. Reducing us to the desire to copulate with such dirty filth.'

Raoul's thoughts were shifting from one corner of his consciousness to another, constantly shading and changing his emotions towards Riki. He was unsure of what he felt or how to react to the emotions he felt when faced with this lost boy. He tried to protect himself against the haunting daemon of desire, and made up thousands of reasons to kill Riki, or leave him mentally annihilated and totally abandoned to survive on his own in the gutter.

However, Raoul realized that he was merely trying to delude himself. He couldn't do better than those pathetically hostile thoughts to admissibly shield his true emotions from Riki – and more importantly, from himself. Riki had been living at his new Master's abode for three weeks and Raoul had convinced himself that he did this as a favor to Iason. When he took Riki in, Raoul had no clue of the hypnotizing charisma of the boy that would come to invade his dreams and entangle him in confusion and frustration. Riki was indeed dangerous.

Raoul turned away from the deep eyes that met with his in search of some answers – those curious, dark wells of passion that had drawn Iason into mad obsession. Raoul was beginning to understand the full extent of the concupiscence that had linked Iason to his Pet. It was magnetic, and though Raoul felt like punishing Riki for the strong influence he now imposed on him, he knew that the appeal the mongrel radiated was beyond the control of the juvenile body. It wasn't the boy's fault that he was a Siren call to more than one Blondie.

"How is he?" Riki asked with his head bowed submissively. He had learned from Iason that it was the best way to speak to any Blondie, other than his previous Master. He was docile and submissive due to weeks of anguish, worry and nightmares that drained his body of his spirit and sassy attitude. He was broken and would have to have his confidence built up again in order to be the respected Riki the Dark he once was, but could he ever manage to be the same again?

"He is a bit worse off than you were when you were both brought in to the Emergency Room. Slowly he's getting better, but it will take time" Raoul replied, placing his fingers under the angular chin to lift the beautiful face to full display. The flickering light from the fireplace cast soft shadows on the mongrel's enchanting features and his body reacted as if it had a mind of its own. Riki had been with him for these past three weeks, and this was the first time he dared to touch him. Once initiated, his physical reactions to touching him were what he had feared. He let go of the boy and stepped past him to a more remote part of the room with swift, determined steps.

Raoul moved towards the square futon, where the room was dark and he was safe from the boy's scrutinizing gaze. There was a slight depression on the edge of the bed where Riki had been sitting. The sheets were still warm and in the safety of the darkness, Raoul let his hand slip over the surface of the fabric as if to pick up some remaining sensations of Riki's presence.

"He is badly wounded and it takes time for the cultured skin to grow attached. It is still like a fragile mask on his face and we wouldn't want him to bear any scars, would we?"

Raoul could hear the deep sigh escaping from Riki.

"Why wasn't he close to dying like me?" Riki asked remaining with his back to Raoul Am, his master's best friend, and his own self-proclaimed worst enemy.

"Because he didn't inhale the Black Moon. He would have rather burn alive than to miss out on your last breath. He is also stronger than you…about twelve times so compared to a mongrel like you" Raoul muttered in a derisive tone as he continued in a single breath. "Still, third degree burns of the kind he suffered will take time to heal. They will not reattach his legs until most of the burns are cared for. He is in danger of infections and is constantly loosing fluids. He holds on though. But you are not so weak either. I had expected you to be dead when the rescue team arrived, but it seems you had merely dozed off. Well, you wouldn't have lasted much longer, but you held on with an impressive stubbornness."

Riki accepted Raoul's explanation and decided not to question him further. He dared not to face the Blondie after all the kindness Raoul had wasted on him – especially, since he had not been obligated to save a worthless mongrel. Riki was scared and alone, for his life had become a repetitive series of nightmares. Riki shuddered at the thought of him not being able to rejoin Iason since the incident at Dana Burn; fearing that his Master, his Love, lay dying alone in the flames. Once again, Riki was in debt to a Blondie for saving his life. He sighed dejectedly and eased the tie around his waist; the gown dropped to the floor and he turned to approach Raoul.

The Elite had turned away from the temptation, but he sensed the presence of the boy approaching from behind and after a few seconds of hesitation, he faced his fears. Raoul was almost defeated by the sight that greeted him, which invited his body to a dangerous game of Master and Servant. His green eyes traveled over every inch of the sinewy, dark statue, and his fingers were aching for a single touch of that tanned, healthy skin. Oh, yes – that sensitive, lean skin that smelled of youthful vigor that nestled into the depth of his nose cavity and turned his insides into a heady mixture of turmoil and lust. An image of a Black Wolf flashed before Raoul's eyes, but disappeared just as quickly. He inhaled Riki's scent but remained seemingly indifferent. He responded with a harsh voice, glancing at the rumpled heap of Riki's discarded robe he snarled.

"One more insolent proposal like that and I'll have the healers remove what they have reconstructed on you. Don't forget that by Jupiter's orders you were an insufficient mongrel before I decided to save your miserable life." He sneered. "I did it as a favor to Iason, because he is my friend. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead on your back."

Riki's shoulders collapsed as he sighed his apparent abashment and picked up the piece of clothing from the floor. Raoul left him with a smug grin on his face, but as the doors closed behind him, the Elite rushed into his own room where he sunk to the floor gasping for air. What a disgrace! Yet another Elite almost defeated by his own desires for a dirty mongrel.

* * *

NAOKI

Slap! The red head turned his head and instinctively raised his hand to the tender spot that was left on his face after Raoul's hard hand. The Master was displeased by the apparent disobedience of the Pet, who was a few minutes late in preparing for the evening. It was an important evening and delegates from Ryushi were arriving to bring new ideas for the future of Tanagura, as well as to trade goods to support the development of this thriving city.

Naoki has no choice but to let his anger pass, although more and more lately he felt like returning the favor to his Blondie. His knuckles were itching and ready to strike at the slightest command from his brain, but he knew that the consequences would be devastating. Breathing deeply, he remained calm and cast a glance at the silent dark one behind Raoul. The mongrel remained quiet and introverted. There was nothing about him that revealed his feelings or thoughts. He was an organic machine, an automaton, breathing and operating as if he had been programmed through the genetic combinations manipulated at his creation to do what was required to survive. Other than that, his soul was lost, an empty shell of moribund muscle and tissue, trapped in a world devoid of compassion and love. He seemed so alone.

"Arrange that hair and straighten up your appearance. Both of you! You look like animals." With that scornful command, he left them to attend to more important business, his own appearance, wondering what to wear to greet the delegates.

Naoki followed Raoul with his gaze and mouthed a silent curse at him as the doors shut, but then he repeated his mocking loudly for Riki to hear. "Asshole!"

"Be quiet!" Riki hissed and walked up to the nearest mirror in Naoki's dressing room.

He sat down on a chair and began grooming himself as he had been ordered to. His black hair was a tousled mess, but an attractive one as he let his fingers dig through and arrange a natural wind-mussed look. His reflection took a firm hold over his will and consumed his mind. His middle finger slowly followed the contours of his eyebrows, traveled over his high cheekbone, the angle of his jaws, to the softness of his moist lips and slid across the smoothness of the tip of his tongue. Then he remembered a moment in the past when Iason had attempted such a violation of his mouth, which resulted in Riki biting his finger until it bled. How unnecessary it had been on his part, for now he wished for Iason's curious fingers to force their way into his yearning mouth, but that time had long passed.

With a longing sigh, Riki realized that he had been tamed. It took Iason three years to achieve his goal, but he had accomplished it just the same. During that whole time, Riki was provided with an exquisite home, stylish clothing to wear and the closeness of an obsessed lover – a lover he tried to deny. He wanted to be free and rebelled against the laws Iason had laid upon him. And yet, his final demonstration of defiance was directed towards the face of Death, directly opposing his own demands for freedom for the last three years, standing against his mortal dread and fear of death as he walked towards an ending together with Iason – the very man he tried to escape from. He was out of defiance and strength for he was tamed by the love he had been about to lose through death.

"Stop dreaming, mongrel," Naoki said and pushed Riki aside, but changed his attitude once he saw the sadness reflected in the mongrel's silent obedience. There was a big difference between Naoki and Riki – the former wasn't a mongrel although his Master sometimes said so to emphasize his lower caste compared to a Blondie. Naoki had always been a Pet, being passed around between Masters already at an early age, but by the command of Jupiter no Pet was to be touched as an object for sexual desire. However, some previous Masters had secretly taken him to bed, which provided him with knowledge that left him in high demand to his many Masters– including Raoul.

This made Raoul just as much of a criminal as Iason had been; after all, erotic love affairs between the Elite and lower castes were one of the most well kept secrets on Amoi. Everyone knew it existed, but not officially. The middle class and those not bred into perfection by Jupiter were living a life more emancipated from such rules. Such simple interactions were looked down on. Yet being born through such dirty events was nothing the Elite wanted to be associated with – although many longed for some of the freedoms the mongrels seemed to possess.

"Look, I'm sorry," Naoki quickly continued softly. "You have really been through some heavy stuff, but don't worry, there hasn't been a wound yet that hasn't healed with time."

"The idiot who said that has never experienced the pain of loss," Riki snapped back and walked towards the bed where he lay down staring at the ceiling.

Naoki watched him a short while and then joined him. After a moment's respite he dared to speak.

"You are really special, Riki. I understand why you were chosen by him."

Still Riki stared in silence with a fixed gaze at the ceiling – nothing more. Naoki continued.

"I know it's no consolation to you, but for what it's worth you are at least not without a Master and you are well cared for while Lord Mink gets better."

Riki released a faint smile and nodded. "I know, Naoki. Your master has been very kind to me in that way."

Their eyes met in silence. Riki examined every feature on Naoki's face. The symmetrical straight nose under which a set of full lips protruded playfully each time the young Pet was burdened with thoughts, the healthy pink shimmer on his cheeks, and the curve of his jaws and chin. He was still a teenager, but the curves were soon to turn into sharper angles, typical of mature male features and after a short moment, Riki tilted his head and spoke.

"Just make sure that you stay beautiful and please Raoul. Don't let him replace you. Do what he says and persuade him to let you stay longer than this year."

"What happens to us Pets, Riki," Naoki cut in. "I mean when a younger one replaces us?"

Riki removed his dark gaze from Naoki and anchored it to the ceiling again.

"Don't dwell on it," he muttered for he knew very well what happened to discarded toys. He had seen it that night when his gang was destroyed by Iason and scattered into oblivion. Old toys were turned into mere slaves, working in a filthy environment most of them had never encountered before. It wasn't easy to plunge from silken sheets to rugged concrete floor and many of them committed suicide, whereas others, made of sterner stuff, tried their best to adjust. Riki knew how devastating that change must be for most Pets. He had been a stray dog that found a master who took him in, but even after such a short while in his golden cage, the absence of Iason was unbearable. For those who had never been anything other than pampered pups, being thrown into a life of hard labor or becoming prostitutes must be a nightmare.


	3. A Thing from the Past

**A THING FORM THE PAST**

Iason was assisted into the wheelchair. It was demeaning and he was ashamed of his current physical condition. His head and face was bandaged to protect it from infection, since his entire face had been reconstructed and his beautiful, long hair was transplanted to regain its original form. The soft, new skin was fragile; therefore his room was entirely sealed off from the world outside by a sterile antechamber that disinfected those who had to attend him a few times each day. It had been five weeks now and his longing for Riki was overwhelming, but Iason was still not ready to face the mongrel kid who was the cause of his career's plunge to the gutter.

Wicked, tormenting thoughts filled his head from time to time, and he was obsessively curious about the way Raoul might be caring for Riki. Did he force the dark boy into a submissive position to receive his new Master's flesh inside his body? Was Raoul enjoying the heat from Riki's breath on his member and the lean tongue exploring the bulging veins on the surface of that pulsating flesh? Did Riki moan under Raoul's touch the way he used to when Iason engulfed him from behind in a loving embrace? Would Riki eventually loosen up in Raoul's care and give in to the games of his new Master, the way he did near the end of those three years when he finally took the courage to ask Iason for favors during their lovemaking? The questions were too overwhelming and jealousy was slowly seeping into Iason's consciousness to gnaw its way to an overpowering agony that haunted him day and night.

The Centre was situated quite centrally in Tanagura, and hence faced the busy arrival platforms, which were lined with heavy ships. Some of the cargo ships carried merchandise, whilst others transported patients to the Centre of Biosciences.

Iason looked out the window to his room, and beyond the heavy rain patting against pane, he witnessed the arrival of the delegates who were to have an important meeting with Raoul Am. He raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes and zoomed in on the crowd. They were quite many, perhaps twenty or so, which to Iason seemed very odd, since private meetings of this sort were usually consisting of less than a dozen participants; eight at most.

There was one person who stood out in his black, formal dress, with white fluttering sleeves, and silver straps with ornaments across his chest. He was the most prominent one among all the others. Iason recognized the leader and smiled. He hoped Raoul would understand that this leader was of importance and the one to conduct matters with in the future. Raoul had been at Iason's side for many years, and he was anything but stupid when it came to political matters. However, he could be a bit impulsive.

Iason knew this delegate from before; Ezkiel Siin, He was the coordinator of several scattered planets like Amoi and kept them from drifting into abeyance through anarchy. Of course, it wasn't just a question of kindness to the inhabitants of Amoi, but rather economical interests and benefits such as making sure that Stamaton, the precious mineral produced inside the planet crust that was used as the fuel catalyst in trans-galaxy ships, was readily available and kept at a reasonable price. Why was he here with so many followers? And what was in that extravagant gray casket that was so well guarded with snipers and agents?

The thought hit Iason in an instant. Could they have found it already? Could that be the Chiyo?

* * *

The delegates were safely transported to Raoul's impressive edifice, which was surrounded by hundreds of guards. As soon as the delegates entered, it was locked down and no one else was allowed to enter. Those who even dared to give it a try would be shot on sight – no questions asked.

The dinner table was a set for a marvelous feast that was as delicious for the eyes as it was for the mouth. Expensive china surrounded by crystal glasses and carafes sat next to elegant tableware of the finest metals; and all shimmered and twinkled in the faint candle light like stars. The comestible was overwhelmingly plentiful with several exotic entrées, followed by succulent, gastronomic masterpieces that culminated with the dessert that left the entire company close to bursting and satiated.

Several Pets had been brought along and Raoul had the provocative taste to allow them to sit with the rest of the guests. Some of the delegates found it a bit too daring; however, in the house of this Blondie, no one would question his flouting of traditions.

Following the expansive, elegant dinner Ezkiel Siin, along with his closest allies, gathered in the meeting chamber where neither Pets nor even guards were allowed.

"I have come here," the coordinator began with a steady voice, "for I am worried."

Raoul raised an eyebrow, a barely noticeable gesture of challenge. "Worried about what, leader Siin?" he asked calmly.

The coordinator played along the edge of the glass with his fingers to make the crystal reveal its sharp voice. He listened a little while as the vibrations echoed through the room, then cleared his face from a lock of hair and continued.

"Since a few years back there has been a little controversy brewing here in Tanagura – Lord Mink's little playground…."

"Don't speak ill of Iason Mink," Raoul Am cut in and the coordinator nodded kindly in compliance.

"Oh no, Raoul, I have nothing against Iason Mink, he has performed his duties well. Only once had he slackened a bit...but then again, only once is all it takes if the mistake proves fatal."

It was a provocative opening to a conversation and the second in command over Tanagura, knew somewhere in the back of his head that this night would be a long one. Ezkiel cast a quick glance at Raoul – a look that revealed his need for a little more privacy.

"Could you please be a bit more clear on the matter," Raoul suggested and motioned to leader Ezkiel to follow him to a secluded section of the grand chamber. The long black robe, was a tasteful contrast to the coordinator's delicate, pale skin, and swayed to his graceful movements. His flaxen hair was in a tasteful arrangement and a select part of his forelocks were shaded royal blue. The color of the fringe matched his watchful eyes, which glittered with a curious look of amusement under the soft light of the chandeliers.

"Long before the tragic death of Iason Mink, Jupiter had sent a beacon to the Azar squadron. At first it didn't seem particularly interesting, since it is a long abandoned place, but when we got an answer…" Ezkiel took a sip out of his glass. "…that surprised us. Also, a precious cargo carrying Iason Mink's seal was – by chance – found drifting in the outskirts of this system. It was apparently abandoned only five weeks ago. Do you see the connection, my dear Raoul?"

"You mean Iason Mink was involved in a delicate matter that depended on him being alive to complete it? The cargo was abandoned...or dumped...at the news of Lord Mink's death...am I right?" Raoul snorted and poured the rest of his drink down his dry throat. He made an attempt to wave off his alarm at the matter. "Do you think it unusual? It's not like our hands are completely clean to begin with, leader Siin. Neither yours nor mine."

Ezkiel shook his head with a smirk on his face. The two leaders had been exchanging mutual gestures and phrases of reverence although they shared a common past. However, Raoul's sudden burst of annoyance bore witness to a faltering patience. As the tutor of Raoul back in the old days at the Academy, leader Ezkiel knew that the young leader could not be underestimated. He had always been a stubborn rebel with a dangerous intelligence. Leader Siin realized quite early in the career of young Raoul Am, that direct communication was the best way to tame Raoul's obduracy and resistance to listening.

"But neither you nor I would turn life completely up side down, and perhaps go so far as to cease our way of life as we know it," he brought forth with a bitter taste.

Raoul was not an inexperienced politician. Although he hadn't been as practiced at it as Iason, the dramatic display gave him pause and doubt flashed off his face.

"Open the casket." Ezkiel ordered in a loud voice. A few members of his entourage rose from the table, each carrying a separate key that had to be synchronized for the container to reveal it secrets. In silence the keys were turned, the sarcophagus hissed as a white mist was released from the pressurized chamber inside. The top slid carefully aside and a face emerged from within the dissipating mist. Raoul sharpened his senses although a little too much wine was beginning to fog his mind. He focused his eyes. At first, he didn't notice anything special with the body inside, but as the features emerged he gasped with dread and backed away. Ezkiel smiled.

"You have only seen these in books. Read about them in legends at libraries…or perhaps a little lecture in biochemistry, your ally in science. But have you ever seen one alive?"

Raoul fought to catch his breath. The extent of Iason's confusing games was beginning to seep inside his mind and it was a frightening vision.

"Is…is that…a human girl?"

Ezkiel stepped up behind Raoul and spoke tantalizingly into his ear.

"A woman – not a girl. A mature woman, a complex, self-balanced life support system. And whether she is a human or not is open for debate."

"She is…a Chiyo," Raoul gasped. His eyes flashed.

"Got it right, my dear" Ezkiel chuckled and put on his white gloves – a silent way of communicating that the meeting has come to an end.

Raoul approached the casket and glanced inside it again. The female appeared lifeless, but he was sure she was merely in a hibernating state – conserved for a long a trip. Her features were not extensively different from the infertile Pet females that roamed Tanagura, but this was one was far from being as androgynous as the slaves. She was luscious with mountainous breasts, ample hips and delicate contours around the knees, shoulders and face. In addition, her body carried no obvious shapes of bulging muscles underneath the pale skin. The hair was the only thing that did not match her femininity. It was as green as summer grass and cut short in the back, whereas the fringe was partly covering her forehead but left the dark brows in full display. She possessed a singular beauty all her own, far from the trends and tastes on Amoi.

"Why is she here?" Raoul stuttered; gaze shifting between Ezkiel and the body in the freezing coffin. When no answers emerged, he grew tired of Ezkiel's charade and firmly demanded an explanation. "Why have you brought her here?"

Ezkiel shrugged and signaled for the key-keepers to shut the casket. Within seconds the solid sarcophagus was sealed and re-pressurized. The coordinator sat down on the oval shaped leather sofa in front of Raoul and opened up for discussion.

"You tell me," he delivered.

Raoul shook his head and sat down next to the coordinator. The blood was surging in his ears and he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, let alone what the leader was saying. Neither did it matter to him, his mind had drifted to Iason; wondering what he had been up to?

Raoul remained puzzled and Ezkiel realized that there was not much else to discuss for the time being. Raoul had to think this over and find the reason or reasons to why this girl had ended in their part of the Galaxy. The second in command of Tanagura was about to take on a heavy task that would shape the future of several worlds near Amoi and something in their past history was catching up and threatening to destroy societies.

"I don't know what instructions Iason has left behind, but whatever his plans were, the answers must be hidden some place near here. Perhaps Jupiter knows. I think Iason had breached her mind and the secret is locked inside her head. Or perhaps Iason left something in writing…some plans?"

"I don't know of any plans or instructions left by Lord Mink. I can hardly believe what I am seeing right now," the younger Elite exclaimed. "I can't help with whatever answers you'd like to retrieve."

"Well," Ezkiel sighed and stood up "talk to Iason Mink."

"Iason?" Raoul jerked with surprise.

The coordinator turned to face Raoul with an arrogant smile. "Iason was a good leader. He survived political storms of the magnitude most of us cannot even comprehend. He was chosen for this mission and he has to succeed. I can't believe that he wouldn't have left some information to be found. Even if he isn't here any longer to see it to its fruition, I am sure he has left something of himself behind to insure that this plan, what ever it may be, is brought to completion, even over his dead body."

Ezkiel went silent, then lifted his head and commented the beautifully decorated plafond before he continued.

"His only mistake was his love for that young mongrel at your side this evening."

Raoul nodded, agreeing with that statement whole-heartedly. "It was when things started to slip though his fingers," he said leniently.

"No," Ezkiel interrupted the elite Blondie. "That was when he began_living_. He should have started sooner rather than later. He woke up too late."

They stood on the platform as the craft was already warming up the engines for the upcoming trip. As befitted great leaders of their caliber, Raoul and Ezkiel exchanged a few mutual and polite gestures as they parted according to prescribed laws of ethics, morals and political manners. However, they both knew their paths would cross again.


	4. Soothing Games

**SOOTHING GAMES**

Raoul Am, Iason's successor as father of Amoi and protector of Tanagura, wondered if he would be able to carry the burdens waiting around the next bend. Worries and imaginings of tribulations languished like a loyal companion that followed him through the vast halls of his palatial home. His thoughts were exhausting him and soon he found himself yearning for a release from all the pressure. Perhaps Naoki could ease those forlorn images and the fear that accompanied rapidly approaching uncertainty. He tossed a question to a Furniture passing by, regarding the whereabouts of his Pets.

"They have gone to bed, Master." The blue haired man passed on and assumed his chores for the night. He bid Raoul a pleasant evening.

The outer shell of the Blondie was a perfect façade of a person in total control, but no matter how exempt his genes were of human flaws, fear – the primal instinct that lingered on from ancient predecessors – was just as easily rooted within him as in any common animal. Thinking he needed something to keep his mind occupied, he stepped into Naoki's room. The fireplace was still giving off heat and the rocks were softly glowing an orange hue. The Blondie walked carefully to the bed and noticed with surprise that Naoki was not alone. For such an act, he would tear the boy's hair out by the roots, but when he saw who occupied the bed next to his pet he stopped himself from interfering. He just stood watching in silence as they slept in each other's arms. Their luminous silky skin was partly reflecting the faint light from the soft glow of the fireplace, and caliginous shadows enhanced the delightful features of muscular thighs, and rounded buttocks that merged with sinewy waists and perfect torsos that united with generous shoulders. Both Pets were things of beauty and he remained standing as a guardian, watching them with awe. They were oblivious of the piercing gaze of the Black Wolf and the flashing images of their soon to be violated peacefulness.

_The Wolf had caught sight of the prey. His mouth was watering and he could taste the tender flesh between his powerful jaws; to rip, to bite, to destroy and to indulge. His claws were digging into the dirt so as to find a grip for that fateful leap that would quench his unending thirst for blood._

His eyes were burning with desire as his body prepared to engage in an amorous moment. Naoki's red forelocks were resting against Riki's cheek; his full lips were gingerly brushing against the mongrel's neck, breathing softly into the hair at the nape of Riki's neck. They intertwined in the heat of a gentle embrace. Raoul envied their relaxed state – that careless, serene moment they shared. At first, he considered putting his own needs as first in priority, but as he reached for Naoki, he restrained himself and backed away. He walked to the fireplace and leaned against the marble ornamentation, dwelling in his own self-pity.

The Wolf backed away and the darkness receded with him. All of a sudden, the prey made a move and he caught scent of its delicious vigor. The Wolf lay low in the tall grass…waiting.

"Master?"

The sound of a tired voice called from the dark.

"Yes, my Pet…"

Naoki realized he still had Riki in his arms, occupying the place, which was always to be vacant for the Master's desires. Riki was only going to stay a little while, not to sleep there all night. But before he could act upon correcting his mistake, Raoul spoke in a calm manner.

"Don't bother. Let him sleep."

Naoki's heart was pounding and he feared the whip's lashes that were often associated with his punishment. He was told to leave Riki be, but at the same time, he felt the need to apologize. The young man carefully got out of bed and approached his Master, kneeling before him. His hands traveled over the back of Raoul's thighs as he begged in a soft whisper for forgiveness. Raoul placed his hand on Naoki's head and contemplated his next move. He wanted to play but he was tired. His body yearned to be emptied of all the tension and stress he harbored inside, but he lacked the strength to engage in disciplinary games.

"It's alright," Raoul assured the Pet though turmoil roiled inside him, but Naoki was not that easily reassured, for he heard the slight tremble in his Master's voice and understood that the next move was up to him. He offered his Master a gentle smile and Raoul responded with a generous caress that brought the juvenile Pet to his feet. Since Naoki was about a head shorter then Raoul, he had to stretch his body up to reach the symmetrical, impatient lips. Raoul cupped his hands around Naoki's face and kissed him passionately as if he drank passion out of the youngster's mouth. Their tongues were circling, exploring and wrestling playfully for dominance in each other's mouth. As Raoul pushed forward his tongue, Naoki closed his lips around the fleshy tissue and sucked gently as he always did in imitation of when he sucked the tip of Raoul's member.

_The Wolf growled low in his throat, prepared to attack, as a sense of possession overtaking him._

With tentative efforts the Pet slowly peeled each layer of the expensive fabric off the body of his Master and displayed his excitement at the mere sight of his desired object. Raoul smiled and gave a shuddering sigh as the invisible chains holding his soul fettered, finally releasing him. He picked Naoki up in his arms and carried him to the bed. It was one of the very few moments he would show genuine love and tender feelings towards his Pet. Most of the time a shower of fury rained over Naoki: fierce tugging of his hair as he demanded his mouth, the excruciatingly painful whippings, a brutal paddling, and the forceful penetrations all witnessed a determined and sadistic Master. Raoul placed Naoki carefully on the bed, and rested his body over the trembling youngster. He was careful not to awaken Riki, but the game was more exciting knowing curious eyes could take them into view. Their lips melted into one and their hands eagerly searched for sensitive areas to tease and stimulate. Naoki tried to control his emotions and each time a slight moan escaped his throat, Raoul was there to hush him with hands and mouth. Each gentle caress from the hands of the Blondie was a separate little orgasm shooting through that juvenile body and Naoki rested his hands on Raoul's neck as the Master's pearly white teeth nibbled at the cinnamon colored, pointy nipples. Raoul could acknowledge Naoki's desires, and was observant to the subtle language of his juvenile body. He slipped his hands around the boy's waist to reach his buttocks and explored the uneven surface of his tight portal already pulsing to receive his seed on command. Erect members rubbed and throbbed against each other, fueling their desire when a thoughtless command slipped from Naoki's lips.

"Lay down on you back, Raoul," he whispered.

The wish inadvertently escaped him and his heart sank as he realized that he had broken the code between Master and Pet; the impertinence of calling Raoul by his rightful name froze him in his master's embrace. It was something Naoki had never done before and Raoul distanced himself with widened eyes. His face had lost its warmth and he rejected any attempt to be lured back to the heat of passion. He sat up and Naoki sighed dismally as he huddled up on the bed. He was afraid, but he felt that he was far too old to continue playing by these rules; and he was tired of Raoul's sudden changes of mood that constantly made him balance on the edge of uncertainty and insecurity. These rules were consuming him and allowed him no freedom to act upon his own fantasies, which his master unknowingly perpetuated. After diligently serving so many secretly hedonistic masters, Naoki discovered that it was no longer his nature to be the receiver only – he wanted to give also. However, this would mean turning the tables on a Blondie. This was unthinkable! As it was, he could never anticipate when the night would end in pleasure or explode into violence with this master.

He got off the bed and picked up his clothes from a chair nearby. He did not speak to Raoul, but had determined to escape from him in that split second. He knew the ring attached him firmly to his Master and to remove it or leave the Master's household without permission would have dire consequences. Naoki felt, however that it did not matter anyway, within a year he would be discarded and replaced. If he was to live without Raoul as a broken man, then he could already start as a broken Pet.

The Master spoke and Riki awoke to the harsh question. "Where do you think you're going?"

Naoki stopped; trying to hide his frustration. He paused in his flight awaiting the next question but cast but a swift glance over his shoulder – a provocative gesture given that he was not fully facing his Master, as was required. The silence was so thick it made the air difficult to breathe. Naoki almost shivered, but wouldn't grant Raoul the pleasure of seeing him break even further.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" Raoul asked. His golden hair was resting against his back and following the contours of his muscular body. "Did I?" he repeated stressing his point.

"No, Master," Naoki replied with lowered flickering eyes, prepared for the pain he would suffer, from the hundred whiplashes he knew that would sting his body mercilessly. The still panicked awkwardness of the boy sent a chill down Raoul's spine. What was the meaning of this crazy game? He'd had a difficult day and had come to Naoki in need. However, Raoul astonished at his own secret desire, that just once, he wanted to be submissive in their sexual union, devoid of command – an unimaginable position for any Elite.

Unthinkable or not, those thoughts now assumed control of his mind but now that he had managed to draw these instincts out of Naoki, he was ready to punish him for it. He found himself questioning his own behavior. He didn't know why his anger had flared when Naoki responded the way he secretly desired, why he didn't let the boy leave when he frightened him, why he instigated instead of saying what he really meant, or why this desperation and submissiveness emerged from the depths of his mind – but he decided that it was time to change a habit, even if for only one night.

"Turn around," his clear voice cut through the thickness of the air. Naoki had no choice but to obey.

Riki remained as if frozen in place, his heart beating wildly, but even now there seemed an invisible web woven around his body, anchoring him to the Blondie. From his position, he could feel the searing heat generated from Raoul's anger, and in his mind he kept repeating a single desperate plea – over and over: "Please don't look at me. Please don't look at me…"

But his pleading was denied, as if by a cruel jury that had sentenced him to having to partake actively in this drama, though he wished desperately to be ignored. The Blondie reached for Riki's face, turning it up despite the mongrel's resistance, and their lips met in a silent battle. Their frustration – each with his own reason for resisting – was born into the night in short bursts of gasps and sighs and the delight they both wanted to deny.

_The moment came and the Wolf took it. Although the prey had fled, he chased them until they were exhaustedly surrendered under his vicious claws and their own wishes to appease his overpowering thirst for their blood._

Riki was reluctant in spirit, but his body spoke a different language. He had longed for Iason and at this moment Raoul was so much like Iason in the way he managed to subdue Riki's resistance that he couldn't fight what his body was demanding any longer. But it wasn't only the mongrel's defenses that shattered in the comfort of the darkness.

A slight flash in Raoul's eyes called for Noaki's presence. The Blondie was reluctant in touching the dark mongrel, Iason's beloved Pet, but as he opened up his legs to invite Naoki's hungry mouth around his shaft, his fortress of self-discipline crumbled completely.

Raoul's grip faded off of Riki as he leaned back on the bed. Without words he directed the mongrel to join Naoki to extinguish the fire burning between his thighs. With feverish eyes he watched the boys passionately attending his crotch and competing over the shaft and the tip of his penis whilst their playful tongues met in an additional kiss. Raoul moaned with delight and Riki absorbed that titillating wordless communication as if it had been a nutrient to his soul. He was perplexed and watched Raoul with anticipation. Iason was always silent during their pairing and he never knew what pleasure could be gained from hearing a Blondie indulge in the sensations of excitement. It was a confirmation of the mongrel's success as a lover. Riki inhaled the fragrance of the steaming body heat of Raoul's crotch – that seductive, organically saturated smell preceding spending, and his aversion dissipated into nothingness. He smiled and drifted into Raoul's wishes as the two Pets engaged in mutual masturbation until their members were covered in a clear, transparent film of lubricating liquid.

Raoul's eyes remained fixed on them like a hungry predator, remote and watchful, while his hands searched towards his own throbbing flesh. There was something coming alive in him and somewhere in the depth of his consciousness he knew he had to suppress it, but that darkness had temporarily found a crack in the façade and seeped out. It was frightening but addictive. He now saw a vision of himself as another– a Black Wolf. As the younglings noticed his dispatched feelings they teased him with salacious offerings. Riki's fingers slipped inside the crevice of Naoki's firm bottom and offered its welcoming warmth to the Master.

"I think Naoki wants something inside him," he whispered as his eyes flashed with desire and excitement. The Blondie smiled as he took Riki up on his offering and knelt behind his beloved Pet. With his hands firmly holding on to the rounded muscles of his hips, Raoul slowly entered Naoki as Riki muted his enslaved friend by pushing his shaft inside his mouth. They were both careful not to disturb the rhythm of the other, but as the tension built, the distinctive sound of body against body was emerging from Raoul's thrusting hips. Naoki was dazed by the bombardment of endorphins, Nature's own little aphrodisiac, and hence oblivious of the stolen moments between Raoul and Riki, manifesting above his dizzy swirling head.

Riki dug his fingers into Naoki's hair, keeping the boy's head locked against his shaft as it swayed with his thrusting body. Euphoric impulses washed through him, as Raoul directed the rhythm of Naoki's rocking body, and hence controlled the speed of Riki's orgasm. The mongrel lifted his gaze and was hypnotically drawn to Raoul's.

_The Wolf was gorging in the warm blood that flowed down his throat. The taste of the prey's tender flesh accompanied by the feel of light twitches of their muscles was finally stilled before the last impulses ebbed out._

Their eyes met, their heady glances merged solidly as they continued their shared journey to release. Tiny drops of sweat were pearling down Raoul's beautiful and perfectly symmetrical face, his hair tangled around the lean physique of his beloved Pet, holding them together as captives in a golden web. Slowly, yet with increasing clarity, Riki saw Iason's image shifting through the features of Raoul and his heart began pounding like a drum. Tears appeared in his eyes, but the approaching orgasm overshadowed his sadness. In his mind it was Iason thrusting harder and harder and the barrier between Riki and his beloved Master disappeared.

The mongrel could no longer tell what was happening to him – if he was being taken by Iason, or if it was he who penetrated Raoul. The feelings whirled up like a storm and with an echoing scream he emptied his climax into the receiving warmth of Naoki's mouth closely followed by Raoul's essence exploding over the smooth back of his Pet. Raoul leaned over Naoki to catch his breath. After a short while he pulled back and watched the milky fluid find its way inside the crevice that hid the violated little portal. He caught a drop of his own semen and provocatively wiped it on Riki's mouth. Riki hardly noticed, for the mongrel was in a deep agitated state and in the light of the flames from the fireplace his entire complexion revealed his conflicting thoughts. Wisely, Raoul let him be. He lay down on the bed and Naoki cuddled up beside him. Riki hesitated but the command from Raoul forced his body into action. He lay on the other side of the Master and with Raoul's fingers gingerly caressing his face, he fell asleep.

_As the Master's emotions faded the Wolf grew weak and returned to the darkness where it was safe from the turmoil of the Master's confusion. It would always be like this: Man during the day but a Wolf at night. However was natural for a wild animal, the Wolf was constantly searching for a way to live in freedom…never to be tamed. The Master, however felt his cage and in fact all cages could be breached…sooner or later._


	5. Dark Secrets of the White Knight

**DARK SECRETS OF THE WHITE KNIGHT**

Iason was facing the window, but expected Raoul to barge through the door at any moment. Indeed, he didn't have to wait long before the furious Blondie fought his way past some healers that tried to stop him from entering the completely sterile room. Iason sat in his wheelchair waiting and didn't bother to turn when Raoul paced up to him and growled with fury.

"What have you done, Iason?"

The wounded elite remained calm. It was an annoying trait of Iason's, one that Riki also had suffered from, since it was impossible knowing the true emotions behind the stone-like features of the Blondie.

Indeed. Riki had told Raoul stories from the past; about the invisible cage that held him confined even when the ring had been removed from his body. Iason appeared to be letting his Pet go without any emotional evidence of ache, yet Riki couldn't escape the feeling that things weren't as they should be – that he wasn't completely free of his former Master. The same was true right now. Raoul couldn't read Iason's face, but there was something lurking behind the clear blue eyes.

"Talk to me, damn you!" Raoul snarled and pushed Iason along with the wheelchair against the wall. The Blondie pierced his friend with an aggressive approach but to no use.

"What is it that you want to know, Raoul?" Iason sighed, resolute and seemingly indifferent. "What is it that I can tell you that you don't already know?"

"Goddamn you!" Raoul spat. "You can, for one, tell me what that Chiyo is doing on Tanagura. People might rebel just by sniffing up a rumor that we have a fertile Elite female on this planet!"

"That is of course a risk you have to take," Iason agreed, but he felt disinclined to share more with Raoul about this whole matter until he was ready. "Where is the Chiyo now?"

Raoul backed away and approached the window. It was a lovely morning and the Sun was promising a hot day in reach.

"She is at the core facility of the Centre," he said. "Heavily guarded by a team of arbitrators and supervised by a group of Mensam."

"Mensam?" Iason asked and scratched at his forehead where it was itching from the bandage that trapped the heat and sweat against the surface of the fresh skin. The itching sensation was a good sign. It told him that the cultured tissue was attaching to the surface of the muscles and nerve cells were coming alive. He could hardly wait to be rid of all this pampering and to become independent once again. He continued. "I understand your choice of Mensam. Granted, they are responsible for the seeding of embryos, but do you really think she will be safe in the hands of breeders? Why not place her under the supervision of Jupiter?"

"Is that so wise?" Raoul countered. "Jupiter has been keeping the amount of females very low and entirely sterile, not to mention androgynous to meet with a desired style. I thought it best to try to keep this Chiyo as hidden as possible from everyone…especially Jupiter."

"My, my, my" Iason began. "Am I sensing a slight mistrust in your voice towards Jupiter?"

Raoul turned with a narrowed gaze. He did like and to some extent he even adored Iason, but he cared nothing for his patronizing tone. Raoul demanded more respect than that and was not going to accept anything less even if from a dear friend.

"No, but I don't trust you, Iason. You have fallen from your rank because of your love towards that mongrel kid that wasn't worth all this."

"What's 'all this'?"

"All this!" Raoul shouted and pointed towards the world outside the window. "Look at the state things are in. Ever since Dana Burn, Ceres has been burning."

"What are you talking about?" Iason asked softly.

"Ceres is consumed by fire and hatred towards us Blondies. It is the fear of Jupiter's retribution that keeps us safe for the time being, but it will not last long. The rumors of Riki the Dark have spread like a wildfire…the dark gang-leader who was tamed by a Blondie and killed because he refused to live in a cage. Such heroic tales plant dangerous thoughts into people's minds."

Iason waved off the severity of the matter by snorting out the name of Riki's lost love.

"Guy…am I right?"

Raoul nodded and crossed his arms as he spoke. "He still believes that he would have won Riki back in due time."

"Raoul," Iason began shaking his head. "I didn't ask Riki to return, he did it on his own. Guy should be grateful for his miserable life…maybe I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I can imagine that," Raoul impinged. "But all we need is a little spark to make everything explode. Besides, I don't think Guy's drunken confessions in an awful low boozer would have such a severe impact on the community, unless there was something else already boiling underneath the surface. All they need now is any excuse to attack the Elite. They have already rebelled once against Jupiter and I am not sure they can be so easily defeated again. Jupiter has her power but…"

"What are you afraid of, Raoul?" Iason cut in. He knew the answer already and wasn't surprised when the Elite opened his thoughts about the terrifying images of a changing world and the uncertainty that inevitably followed such cataclysmic events.

"Look Raoul, you fear change because you are dwelling in your own cage."

The younger Blondie sighed, clearly annoyed by Iason's way of chastising him, but still curious of his perspective on the situation.

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked as he eased the strap holding his white mantle. The fabric was very light and almost transparent, revealing the dark brown sleeveless top that followed the contours of his finely toned torso. He flung the mantle across Iason's bed and leaned against the adjacent window. The cold glass made his skin contract and brought out his tiny nipples, which immediately caught Iason's attention, whose eyes traveled swiftly across the perfect male body in front of him. The contrast between the narrow hips and muscular thighs were enhanced by the trousers made of a laminated textile, which were resistant to wear and resembled leather – they suited him well. The waist was very low cut and his silky, white hair which hung below his bellybutton tantalizingly directed Iason's stare towards the secret behind the square silver buckle. Fortunately, Raoul's eyes were anchored to the floor and he was not aware of being so blatantly scrutinized by a lonesome friend whose desires were beginning to reawaken and bring a little warmth into his soul. However, Iason's present physical state gave him a sense of not being worthy to even savor as much as a glimpse of Raoul; and just as shame was taking a stronghold on his emotions the voice of the younger Elite brought Iason back to reality and rescued him from his detached self.

"Well, continue then," Raoul broke the awkward silence. "What do you mean by me being trapped in a cage?"

Iason turned to face the sunshine. He longed for the sun to nourish his frozen spirit, but the bandages prevented the heat from the rays to reach his delicate skin. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to collect the images from within and spoke.

"Everything outside your safe world does not even exist to you; and by that I mean that you don't know what life is like outside the dome."

"And you do?" Raoul snorted.

"I was beginning to learn when that opportunity was robbed from me. I've started to see things."

"See what?"

"To see…to see myself through the eyes of others," Iason explained dreamingly. "To see myself from a different perspective."

"Please…share that with me." Raoul encouraged him. There was an apparent interest in his voice for he sensed that Iason was ready to reveal something that was of importance to this whole situation. Raoul listened tensely as Iason revealed a fascinating story of how he once cloaked himself in a large shroud to be able to sneak out at night to roam the streets where Riki's gang had their hangouts. It had been raining that night and not many people were on the streets. Iason had been fixated with understanding Riki to the extent where he felt compelled by his own obsession to take courage to walk into the darkness of the gutter. He went to one of those boozers Raoul had just mentioned.

Drifting into the past...

"…it smelled of stout and cheap perfume and the air was dense with smoke. The music was so loud that it was almost impossible to hear people talking. The light was dimmed and I had taken a seat at a secluded area to be left alone as I watched the lower caste."

"What was that like?" Raoul asked, eager to hear more. His attention was at its fullest and directed at his friend.

Iason closed his eyes and drifted into his memories of an extraordinary event that seeded new ideas in his head and would be a part of him forever. The room around him shifted and time moved backwards as the smoke from the bar filled his senses and stung his eyes. A strident atmosphere came to life. The table in front of him was dirty and sticky with all the food and beverages spilled by previous guests, and though it was rather appalling he decided he would remain there as inconspicuous as possible. The raucous lower caste called for music to be played for a while, but after a big fight, which originated from a simple misunderstanding, the bar owner decided to turn it down until the spurring emotions settled. Suddenly, the tender voice of a little mongrel approached him with a question.

"Hey, mister, can I get you something?"

Iason lifted his head just enough to see the person ahead of him. It was a young mongrel girl with hair as black as the night, but her eyes were blue like sapphires. She could have been around twelve years old and was rather talkative; very unlike the flaxen-haired elites from his old school. Although far too young, she was hired to help out in the bar by taking orders from customers. It was better than wandering the streets.

"I don't know," he responded kindly. "What do you have?"

She tilted her head from side to side as she contemplated and then offered to bring him stout, since it was more or less the only thing people drank around there. He agreed with a smile and she returned after a quick moment with a large glass filled with something that had a peculiar smell, but a rather pleasing taste. Who knew that cheap stout could fit the taste of an upper-class tongue?

An inadvertent request to join him in this calm corner of the bar slipped from her lips as she placed her tray on the table next to his glass. Iason was reluctant to having company, but the pleading eyes of the girl persuaded him to grant her this wish. He moved aside a little.

"Thanks, mister, you saved my life," she sighed and sat down next to him. "I've been working for ten hours straight and I haven't had time to sit down yet."

Her hair was arranged in a bob; cut short in the back but left to curl along the side accentuating her cheekbones and creating a suitable complete look with the straight fringe. The girl made herself comfortable and flashed him a sincere smile before she began talking.

"So what is your name, mister?" she asked, but before he had a chance to answer she presented herself. "I'm Matilda."

As soon as she spoke her name, she burst into laughter and continued with amusement. "I know, I know, it is a stupid name. I don't know who came up with that, but that's what people call me. What do you think?"

"Well," Iason began and took a sip out of his glass. "Does it mean anything?"

"Yes" she replied with a touch of surprise. "You know you are the first to ask me that, but I usually tell people anyway just to be able speak to someone. It originates from the old world and stands for strength in battle."

Iason smiled back at her but kept his blue eyes off her little face.

"Does it fit your persona?" he asked gently and received an immediate exhaustive response that surprised and even moved him deeply.

"I see you noticed my eyes," she said while resting her head against her hand and tapping the red surface of the table with the other. "When people do that they usually distance themselves from me. I don't know where I came from but I have the eyes of a Blondie and the hair of a mongrel…you know that is what they call us...mongrels."

"Who?" Iason asked the painfully obvious question as if he had been oblivious of the delicate structure of their society and the deep cleft between the different castes.

"The Elite of course," she stated emphasizing. "I was thrown away since I was a mistake."

Her complexion turned into a shade of grey as she spoke and her juvenile features seemed all of a sudden more mature than that of the adults surrounding her. She lowered her head and started fiddling with her striped cardigan as she spoke.

"I was supposed to be an Elite, but the black-genes dominated over my appearance. I have something from both worlds and still…I belong in neither of them. People hate me here and the Elite won't even let me near their shadows." She raised her head to the ceiling as she continued.

"Anyway, to answer your previous question, I think my eyes represent the strength from the Elite world and my hair is the battle we fight everyday in this darkness. Matilda…battle and strength. However, though I fight everyday to survive I am not very strong or I would have left this place a long time ago."

Iason was stunned for he had never encountered such insightfulness from a young child – even in an Elite. There was a moment of silence and Iason couldn't make an effort to speak although he felt her opening up for a controversial discussion. The little girl, Matilda, continued.

"I have no friends here, but I bury myself in information from the school of the Elite."

Iason cast a glance at her but tried not to reveal his identity and thus he kept minimal eye contact with her.

"Are you going to their school?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh no," Matilda replied. "It is not allowed for someone like me, but I have found a password that allows me to enter the school library and I spend hours and days reading."

What a clever little girl, he thought and carefully engaged in her conversation – still keeping a respectable distance.

"Really?" he asked. "Reading what?"

"Well, I like history and chemistry and I also like Mythology. I think that is my favorite…Mythology."

"Mythology, indeed," he nodded. "Such as?"

"Well, did you know that according to the old world, Jupiter was a male and not female? He was the king of Gods and although he was married to Juno, he wooed another demi-goddess named Ceres. She was a goddess of growing plants and motherly love. She was worshipped by the plebeian classes."

Following that last statement, Matilda let off a rebellious simper to express her dislike for being considered so lowly. "At least that is still true today," she sneered. "We who belong to the lowest cast are stuck in the womb of Ceres, while the Elite get to live under the protection of the king…or queen in this case. However, the Ceres I know and live in does not offer any motherly love, but has grown cold and cruel. All of her children live off each other like parasites…and the parasites are spreading into the royal court of Jupiter as well. Such a shame."

"What do you mean?" the question followed immediately. Iason placed the glass on the table and focused on the girl.

"This is what the old people say anyway, but I don't know if it is true."

Iason kept on lurking for answers until he managed to direct the girl towards the path he was interested in exploring and she was impelled to open her thoughts.

"People say that I am among the last combinations. That the Elite are starting to tamper with different kinds of heritable material to breed new viable offspring since we are all running out of random compositions. Everyone bred, whether Elite or Mongrel, is sterile and Jupiter's allies are getting diseased…not to mention depraved and…"

Suddenly, the bartender who called for the girl to serve some guests at a nearby table interrupted them, but Matilda promised to return if her presence was still pleasing for this kind man. He was the first who had ever taken the time to listen to her and with whom she could share her ideas and passion for Mythology.

"Do come back," Iason encouraged her, but as soon as she left, he engaged in his own thoughts regarding the matter that was brought to his attention. The lower cast projected their view of life in a way that was frightening. It was pervaded by an essentially reactionary spirit and hatred, but Iason understood that as the father of Tanagura and due to his obsession with Riki, he was inevitably linked to this side of life. His caste as an Elite had shielded him from the darkness – a life that was fighting for subsistence and thereby threatening to shake the foundations of his comfortable sanctuary unless he dared to dig his well-manicured hands into the dirt of society and make a change. If he couldn't hear these people, then who would?

"I like the story of Europa better," the girl pointed out when she returned after finishing her duties. Her tender voice broke through his gloomy mind like a ray of light and her childish face radiated with naked earnestness. The girl sat down again and went on with great enthusiasm.

"According to legend, Zeus was enamored of Europa and decided to seduce her, so he transformed himself into a white bull and mixed in with her father's herds. While Europa was gathering flowers, she saw the bull and caressed his flanks and eventually got onto its back. Zeus took that chance and ran to the sea and swam, with her on his back, to another world and Europa became a queen."

Iason smiled as the little girl went on about her dream as being the princess awaiting her own white bull, a prince in disguise, who would rescue her from this dark world she was doomed to endure because of a slight genetic flaw that predominated her appearance. She was vibrant and so full of energy that he passively and effortlessly drifted into her charm. It was then she discovered his blue eyes – a part of her heritage from the people of Jupiter – and the world stopped spinning. The smile on her vibrant face faded as she moved closer with cautious advance and placed her little hand on his face. Although he tried to be careful a tiny lock of hair, hardly noticeable from a distance, slid across his forehead. She touched his hair ever so carefully as if it had been a holy relic and a single tear drop ran down her round cheeks.

"Are you my prince?" she whispered with a trembling voice. An arrow of fear pierced Iason's heart by the discovery of his secret, but the little girl managed to catch his dread and annihilate it with a gentle smile.

"I won't say anything," she assured. Her eyes were humble wells of emotions in which bliss and anticipation was intertwined with insecurity and devastation. It was a maelstrom that pulled him down and fettered his being.

As a response Iason put up an indifferent façade, just as he always did when emotions stirred within, and remained so until she proposed that they should go someplace else. He agreed in exchange to learn some more about the lower caste and soon they were both strolling along the lonely streets of the suburbs, accompanied by rain and howling winds.

She hurried beside him and the clatter from her little feet echoed between the concrete walls as she tried to keep up the pace. The rain fell heavily and within minutes the scarce clothing of a green skirt and cardigan was wet and tangled around her like a snake. He watched her shivering while she explained that they were close to where she lived and thus invited him to her simple home. He contemplated. It was a perilous mission for an unattended Blondie to make, but the desperation to understand what made Riki return to a life in this filth once the ring was removed washed away his fear of being discovered. He accepted her invitation and placed a part of his shroud around the tiny body to keep her warm. The girl was drawn closer to him and pressed her body against his like a cat. They walked silently next to each other until they reached a crumbly apartment building and there she took him by the hand.

"This is where I live, mister. It's not much but at least we can stay out of the rain."

He nodded accordantly. They entered the building and Iason was struck by the sickening smell of mildew and decay. The girl noticed his aversion and explained that the stench of putrification came from the dammed and overfilled sewage beneath the building where animal parts as well as human waste was dumped.

The peculiar couple walked up the stairs, since the elevator was broken and as they arrived at the apartment where Matilda lived, she turned and spoke with a careful tone. "I'll go in first and see if everything clear, then I'll call for you…just stay here."

With those words she disappeared inside. Iason could hear some mumbling behind the door, but then she returned and asked him in.

The apartment was but a holdout for socially beaten addicts who spent their days stealing and fighting for money to be able to relax in the embrace of a fragile euphoric state during the night. It had once been a five room flat, which had now been divided so as to offer accommodation to as many as possible. There were at least two people in every small room, but Matilda paid her share of the rent and managed to receive a room of her own. Iason stepped into her humble cubicle. There was a mattress on the floor with several pillows in different colors and a cover that did not match any of them. The floor was covered with a worn out rug and some toys were piled in a corner. What few clothing she owned was neatly folded next to the foot end of the mattress, and underneath them he noticed a hidden computer. He sat down on the mattress and whilst the girl disappeared into the kitchen to bring back some tea, Iason lifted the pile of folded clothes and examined the computer. It was evident that it had been stolen and the identification mark on the side had been filed down. Or at least, someone had made an attempt to obscure it, for a few of the numbers were still visible on the surface.

"That's not particularly polite," the girl scolded firmly as she re-entered the room. She locked the door and as she was about to defend herself, Iason interrupted her.

"It's fine," he said. "I don't hold this against you."

She sat down next to him and gave him the cup and quite soon they were engaged in an extensive discussion about life and the different social classes. Iason felt he learned more during those few hours, as compared to what he had accomplished in the past years through political consultation from people claiming they knew the ways of the lower caste. He realized that the world of the mongrels was not as hostile as it seemed from the top of the palace, but it was in need of attention, for there were a large number of them to potentially employ and put to good use. He was impressed with the way little Matilda summarized his quandary.

"When you climb to the top of a mountain, the clouds form a vast sea beneath you and you can no longer see the base of the mountain. You can dazzle in the sun but the rocks will still wither under your feet."

"You don't seem to be one of those who will wither, Matilda," Iason brought forth to lighten the conversation and received a smile in response.

"It's because I believe I will escape this place some day."

Iason tried to hide his skepticism not to crush the dreams of the little girl, but in his soul he knew she would wither and her youthful vigor would fade until she would yield and accept her fate as a mere slave. He was taking a sip out of his mug, when the girl asked him a most peculiar question.

"Can I touch your hair?" she asked and huddled up next to him.

Iason was perplexed and tried to keep a distance from her by leaning away, but her persistence paid off as she gently removed the hood on his head and delicately dug her fingers into his golden hair.

"Just relax," she whispered soothingly and all of a sudden the little girl touched the border of adulthood as her budding breasts grazed his chest. It was a new and intoxicating sensation that he, as a lead Elite had never encountered, and did not know how to handle. She was kneeling before him and studied him with a consciousness worthy of a young woman and made him feel almost shy before her presence. Iason closed his eyes to savor the sensation from the tiny hands as they explored the soft down on his neck and the mane on his scalp as she cupped her hands around the back of his head. He could acknowledge the tenderness of the female touch. It was far more seductive and soft, compared to the men he had shared his bed with. It was as if women were somehow blessed with an imprinted sensitivity no man, not even a eunuch, could copy. A woman's touch was completely emancipated from resentment - only heat and endearment was flowing through the delicate fingers. Although Iason loved a woman's caress, he had to admit their body lacked just one little detail he so desperately wanted to include in his sex-life. Nonetheless, his appetite has more then a few times stretched beyond the borders of gender - nibbling on the desserts on both sides of the sexual world.

"You are very pretty, mister," she said softly and as he opened his eyes he was met the intensity of her gaze that could match his own. No doubt she had a Blondie's genes in her veins, but still the mongrel inside was her predominant feature. He placed his hands on her arms, kissed them gently and tenderly removed them from his body. It was one more tender moment in time, when the leader of Tanagura offered a sincere kiss to a girl, although his preferences were those of males. Besides, she was a little too young still. According to Jupiter, sexual acts in brothels and such could only be conducted when the Pets or slaves have turned at least fifteen, and she had a few more years to go.

That night Iason returned to his home with a shattered soul. Riki had been sleeping, but the Master's yearning for compassion and heat, urged him to awaken the mongrel to quench his thirst for affection. No ropes and no toys, just body against body. Iason had opened his mouth to grant Riki pleasure and swallowed his essence as it filled him, leaving the mongrel's exquisite taste lingering on his tongue. Iason's emotions were flowing through his touch and his kisses, overwhelming Riki, his own stray pup from the dark side of life, with ecstasy until he was receptive to his Master's body. They merged in the eve of the night and in the comfort of Iason's embrace, they greeted the morning sun. That night, Iason announced his unwillingness to let Riki go…ever again.

"Not enough…"

There was so much more to say, but his training to suppress feelings had overridden his will to let go of the words that longed to be expressed. It never happened and he often wondered in what direction their future would have developed if he would have let Riki know what he later declared to Raoul; that he truly loved the young mongrel boy.

Raoul could not believe what he was hearing. If this was Iason's idea of fun, then it was only fair for him to know that the younger Elite was all but amused.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I could go so far as to mingle with commoners?" Iason asked condescendingly.

"Yes," Raoul answered sincerely and rubbed his face as to wake up from a dream. "How could you do this? And most importantly, avoid telling me? This is not the Iason I know." He suddenly burst with anger. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Calm down," the Elite commanded. Raoul was under pressure, he could understand that, but not that he raised his voice to him as towards a common animal.

"Alright," Raoul agreed though each part of his body was screaming with disinclination and anger, but he managed to continue the conversation. "What happened to the girl?" he asked.

"I took her away from the filth and placed her in Apatia for a while," he sighed and his gaze settled onto Raoul's face in search of confirmation that his actions were correct. "I then took her to Mistral Park."

"You auctioned out the little girl?" Raoul gasped with a shocked expression and arms locked against his chest in a subconscious gesture of distancing himself from Iason. "To whom?"

"To Mediçi, but he promised not to touch her until her fifteenth birthday. I know he will keep his promise."

Raoul nodded and calmed a little, for he knew the Elite named Mediçi. He was known for being a soft-hearted snob with a tender spot for mongrel females, as well as an honest man but with no head for either business or politics. Although he was a good physicist, that was as far as his career aspirations went.

"So you decided to be her prince in disguise and rob her from the dull reality and place her in a golden cage. Funny," Raoul snorted. "You tell me that I lead a sheltered life, yet you pick up stray dogs from the wild and free life out there and place them in a cage. Which way is it?"

"Life is complex, Raoul" Iason countered. "There is no single, simple solution to things and I had to see what was out there. Maybe you should too."

"Why?" Raoul barked in defence. "Will it give me a better understanding of why you brought that Chiyo into our lives?"

Iason slammed his fist against the armrest on his wheelchair. His eyes were burning. "How can you be so blind?" he roared. "I just handed you the entire solution and you still don't see the answer."

"What answer?" Raoul fought back. "What the hell do you want me to do? I came here because I need your help."

"You got my help already, Raoul!"

"Screw you, Iason!" The words just exploded out of Raoul, but the second they echoed through the ether it was already too late to take them back. Iason raised just one eyebrow in a bold response, but the insult had stung deeply and thus he continued with a different subject.

"How is Riki?"

Raoul backed away from the window and sat down on the bed near Iason, but further away from his immediate presence. The young Elite was regretful, but it would take more then just an apology to make things right again.

"He is fine. He is…"

Raoul paused and Iason absorbed that slight second of hesitation as if had been a clearly spoken statement. Something was not as it should be. Raoul was never this distant in mind.

"What?" the wounded Blondie asked with a shiver of nervousness piercing through his voice.

"He is being a good Pet," Raoul exclaimed as cold as he could and stood up to walk towards the door. He passed his friend quietly and Iason's gaze thickened around the Blondie as words of hatred were steaming on the surface of his tongue. As befitted an Elite, on the other hand, he wouldn't give in to such a lowering act.

"So," Iason mumbled. "Did you manage to tame him?"

Raoul shook his head with a denigrating grin. If Iason was playing a little game with his Chiyo, then Raoul would definitely hold him in suspense when it came to Riki. The question was who would yield first? The student or the teacher?

"I didn't have to, you have already done all the work."

Iason clenched his teeth and a sharp pain shot through his jaws. The muscles were still anabolizing fibers and the skin was barely reinforced with connective tissue, but he welcomed the pain for it weakened his rage and he managed to think more clearly.

Raoul prepared to leave by securing his mantle on his shoulders. He thought it would be best to wait a little while and then let the subject emerge once again – on Iason's own terms. However, he didn't have to wait long, for Iason recognized the game. Why wouldn't he? After all, he had been Raoul's tutor a long time.

"Raoul," Iason called out. "Take a look at our people. Billions of people and hundreds of generations. Jupiter registers all living and dead, and keeps track of the combinations taken and worn out. The genetic code can be combined only so many times, Raoul, without negative results occurring. You of all people should know that."

Raoul approached Iason and sat down in front of him as he connected the pieces of the puzzle using his expertise in biochemistry.

"Most sequences must remain the same or we might be manufacturing dogs instead of humans and several groupings may also lead to the creation of undesirable mutations and disease – so these factors must be considered as well," he added.

"Right," Iason agreed. "We have exhausted the random combinations of the human genetic code and repetitive sequences are emerging. But not only that..."

Iason halted a moment as he tapped on a few buttons on the wheelchair and directed it to the bedside table on which there was a bottle of fresh water. He poured a glass and offered Raoul to take a sip, but his friend declined in a kind manner and instead persuaded Iason continue.

"Most Amoians are infertile – all of the elite – but it wasn't always like that. Now just think, a fertile female carries three hundred thousand mature eggs in her ovaries...what a fantastic source of additional genetic contribution."

He turned his wheelchair to face the window again. "What if Elites don't have to be sterile in the future?"

"I thought our ancestors agreed upon this drastic solution to hinder people from overpopulating the world," Raoul set forth. "It had almost destroyed mankind once."

"Yes, but Nature still has a good grip on our frailties," Iason conversed. "We need new blood to seed future generations and the females need that life-giving potion they can only receive from us. It is not a matter of merging worlds, but coexisting in the same world. We cannot live without each other. Raoul…take a walk in Ceres."

* * *

Later that day in Raoul's office, he was tormented by his previous behavior and decided to send a small note to Iason. He sat at his office desk, contemplating how to tell Iason about Riki's state. He knew that Iason would be most thrilled, but there was something within him that didn't want to grant his friend that pleasure. Raoul was still mad for all the thoughtless, intrepid actions that Iason had been responsible for and not including him. So why should Raoul be the nice one and fulfill Iason's dreams? Well, why not, he thought and dialed the code to Iason's room at the Centre.

"Yes?" Iason answered on the other side. Judging by the raspy tone of his voice, he had most likely been asleep.

"I wanted you to know that Riki has been fully reconstructed," Raoul said but there was no response from the other side. He waited, and after a while of complete silence, he hung up. "Son of a bitch," Raoul growled and washed down his anger with a cup of tea.

Iason was numb with joy and behind the layers of bandages he tried to smile. The flesh on his face was aching, but he couldn't stop himself from rejoicing. His heart almost burst with happiness and had Raoul been in his immediate presence, then Iason would have covered him with kisses. He could hardly wait to meet with Riki; to touch him, to play with him and to love him. He leaned back in his bed and glanced down towards his groin. The deeper he slipped into his thoughts of Riki, the more prominent the bulge underneath the blanket became. He smiled and looked out the window. Only a few more weeks and he would be able to hold the mongrel in his arms again. Warmth was radiating through his lofty dreams but clouds of jealousy moved across the sky and cast shadows on a doubtful heart. The clouds took the shape of Raoul's face floating over Riki's lips and devouring his body with passion out of Iason's reach. He opened his eyes and pearls of sweat were running down his chest, fueling the sudden flare of anger. Whenever he closed his eyes, Raoul was there to haunt him.


	6. Losing Balance

**LOSING BALANCE**

Raoul was sitting in front of the fireplace. He needed to talk to someone who was less evasive than Iason. It had been a week since Iason revealed his little adventure in Ceres, but it still made no sense. The task Raoul was to perform, if he were to follow Iason's advice, was far above his capabilities. First of all, Raoul had no interest in strolling on the dirty streets of Ceres, and second of all, even if he would learn something new about the inhabitants of Tanagura, changing the way of thinking among the Elite would prove to be just as difficult as teaching the mongrels good manners.

Well, he had to admit that Iason had succeeded when it came to Riki. The mongrel was a model Pet these days. He rarely did anything that angered Raoul. On the contrary, Raoul had developed an increasing worry that the mongrel had lost his true self and was changing into something that wasn't characteristic of someone from the slums.

Raoul watched the bracelets on his arm; one for Naoki and one for Riki. It always sent a chill down his spine knowing how perfidious this would be in the eyes of Iason, but he had no choice. If Riki was to live, Jupiter needed a good reason for saving his life. Raoul sighed and buried his face in his hands. There was only one person he knew of who would be able to give him the correct perspectives of a world beyond his own - Riki. He came from there and thus would be the most reliable source of information. But how unthinkable was this thought? A Blondie having to turn to a mongrel in search of answers or guidance.

He looked intently at his glass of fine wine, Yangan, and made it swirl until a clear green maelstrom was formed inside the crystal walls. He felt such intense aversion towards having to mingle with the plebeian citizens that it made his stomach upset. He hated the sheer thought of them, let alone to actually be there interacting among them. No! He threw the glass into the fire. Raoul paced about in the room thinking of the options he had. The world continued turning around the Sun, it wouldn't wait for him to make up his mind. Tanagura was in crisis and things wouldn't solve itself by waiting and hoping for salvation.

Salvation could only come from within and Jupiter only served those who served themselves. As he buried himself in frustration, Naoki entered the room. By the tension in the air, he immediately realized that he had come at a bad time. He had not been called for, but he took the initiative to announce that dinner was ready. Raoul cast a nonchalant glance at the Pet and agreed to come in a short while. The youngling bowed and was about to leave the room, when his Master called him back. Naoki lifted his gaze and obediently approached Raoul. He was a bit worried for the Master was in a foul mood and had been so ever since that morning.

"Tell me," Raoul began when Naoki reached his side. "Do you have any memories of Ceres?"

The question was so out of the ordinary that it left Naoki completely dumbfounded and thus, Raoul pressured on him by repeating his question in a more demanding tone.

"No," Naoki replied. "I was auctioned off at a very early age and put into a Pet-breeders dominion. I could have ended up in the slums, but I was lucky and at Ceres I had received good instruction and knowledge in how to please a Master…so I remained around Elites."

"That's rubbish," Raoul cut in and walked up behind his Pet to embrace him. At first Naoki braced himself for an attack or a slap, but as Raoul rested his head against the juvenile's shoulder, the Pet allowed himself to relax a little. Raoul continued.

"That's not true. There are some talents that one can only be born with. Your talent is passion and that's why you have remained among us for such a long time. You realize you are quite old for being a Pet. Most of them have long been replaced, but…"

Naoki pulled away from his Master's hug, but did not dare to face Raoul as he spoke. "You make it sound like I have very little time left with you. I don't want it to be that way, Master."

He had raised his voice disobediently, but sunk to the ground in a submissive gesture that halted Raoul from attacking. He continued. "I know you don't care about love…you never have. You always got more pleasure out of changing worn out Pets, but I can't help how I feel. I can't help that…"

"Don't say it," Raoul interrupted and slapped the Pet across the face. "I don't want to hear it."

The Master could almost see Naoki's spirit breaking, but he was already searching for a new Pet and had been promised a superior specimen. He didn't want to hurt Naoki and thus tried to keep his plans hidden. But secrets, especially the dirty and hurtful ones, always found a way into the light – like moth to a flame. He passed the Pet without wasting any further emotions and asked him to join in on the dinner.

"I am not hungry," Naoki muttered on the floor where his strength had failed him.

"Do as you wish," Raoul's voice sounded icy as he disappeared and left Naoki shaking alone in the grip of heartache.

Naoki was confused and remained motionless on the floor, for his body was not responding to his brain. Fearful thoughts preyed on his mind; thoughts of Raoul.

When Naoki was auctioned off, he knew that he would have only one more Master to please before he was discarded as a Pet. He was almost as old as Riki and was fortunate to have been adopted by such a prominent Blondie as Raoul Am. He would have never dared to dream of even having the opportunity to serve in the house of such a leader, let alone to be a Pet. But there was something special drawing them together already the first time their eyes met at Mistral Park. Raoul had been sitting at a round table near the stage, watching the Pets on display while conversing with others of his kind. As Naoki stepped on stage, Raoul was halted in his words and just watched the redhead for a few seconds as if he had been spellbound by the presence of the Pet. Likewise, Naoki remained frozen at the edge of the stage just staring at Raoul; captivated by his beauty.

Naoki's worth was deflated because of his age, but Raoul insisted on paying three times as much. Naoki had never been sure as to why Raoul had done so. Perhaps to convince himself that he wasn't throwing his money on something worthless; but the truth was that he honestly valued Naoki to be worth far more then what the previous owners claimed. For Naoki, that was a demonstration of some distant affections that he hoped would grow and slowly burst into full bloom within his Master.

However, Raoul would turn out to be elusive and intangible. He would be the bringer of so much pain, yet those times he showed true affections he seemed almost ethereal. Naoki had helplessly fallen in love to the extent where he could wake up in the middle of the night, finding it difficult to breath knowing his Master was not by his side. This obsessive fixation had crept closer, slowly taking him over. Naoki knew that it was a highly pathetic display on his part to show his true feelings for his Master, for no Master - especially not a Blondie - would ever care about tradable goods.

But the young Pet was completely wrong. Little did he know that restless nights haunted Raoul. The Master had been tossed between the increasing confusion that turned his being into treacherous quicksand. He kept on sinking into his own bewilderment and there was no one there to hear him calling and no one to pull him out.

The food was tasteless and the wine was too dry. The dishes served were a complete failure and Raoul couldn't eat more than a few bites. He watched Riki as he swallowed the filet with great delight and washed it down with a full bodied wine. Personally, the Master was choking on every mouthful.

Raoul had gone through all thoughts in his mind over and over, but he found himself fumbling in a blind alley and thus felt the needed to talk to someone; anyone. He washed down his pride with a glass of wine, and admitted to himself that Riki was his best option at the moment and opened up the conversation with heavy impact.

"Did you know that Iason had masked himself as filth to get to know your way of life? Roaming the streets of Ceres and mingling with people like you."

Riki stopped eating and looked around. It was obvious that something was wrong, but he realized by the estrangement of Raoul's behavior that it was not a good opportunity to ask what was troubling the Master.

"No," he answered humbly, although a thousand questions whirled up that demanded answers. Out of these thousands, he chose one. "Where did you hear this?"

Raoul sighed as he finished his drink and motioned to a servant to fill up his glass.

"He told me when I talked to him today."

Riki's breathing was becoming increasingly heavy and his feelings were taking over.

"How is he?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"He asked the same thing of you, actually, so I told him you were being a good Pet and…"

"Was he angry when he found out?" Riki interrupted and stared back worryingly.

Raoul despised being cut off by people – especially by a slave. However, he acknowledged Riki's anxiety concerning Iason's feelings.

"He is angry, but I haven't told him anything about the other day if that's what you mean."

"Thank you," Riki whispered with relief and looked at the remaining food on his plate. Suddenly, he had lost his appetite.

"However, in exchange I'd like your opinion on something," Raoul delivered. "It's a simple matter really."

Riki froze. He was certain that the Master was mocking him in some way. An Elite never explained himself to anyone of the lower caste and he certainly never asked for their opinion, but what choice did he have other then to obey.

"Yes, Master?" Riki carefully opened for discussion.

"Do you think that we Elites know too little of the world outside?"

Riki wiped his hands and mouth on the white napkin; taking his time while hesitating on what answers to give.

"Please feel free to talk," Raoul said and waited calmly for Riki to gather his strength and courage. "Tell me the truth."

The sleeves on Riki's yellow shirt were rolled up to the elbows and he also nervously arranged the collar before he began speaking.

"I think there is a deep cleft between our worlds, Master, which can only be bridged if we start talking and taking a look on the other side. I mean...there are so many things going on in Ceres. There are too many people living in misery and...well, I don't know how to say this, Master..."

"Please," Raoul intervened. "Don't call me Master. We both know that it's...just a formal title, but it neither means anything to you, nor to me. Iason is your Master, am I right?"

Riki dropped his jaws with surprise and couldn't speak, but indeed Raoul was right. The bracelet on his wrist didn't mean anything. Riki was waiting for Iason to return - Raoul was just a middle phase that would pass as soon as the true Master was well again. Raoul continued; "So do continue. Whatever you want to say, just say it in your way."

Riki gathered his thoughts and managed to straighten up his baffled complexion. Then with a clarity that surprised even the Blondie, the mongrel brought forth; "Ceres has been quiet for a long time after Jupiter's punishment. But I think that it has been too quiet. Sometimes people are focusing on all the noise around them, but I think...silence must be heard. By that I don't mean that the noise should be ignored. Not at all, but I know that even volcanoes turn deathly quiet before an eruption."

The answer illuminated everything Raoul feared, but took the time to commend Riki on his intelligence.

"You absolutely amaze me sometimes. I'm sure your Master is very pleased with you."

Iason was right – as an Elite Raoul was forced to come closer to the weak and defeated, the slum of society. There was no further need to discuss the matter, but there were plenty of other things to talk about and now that he managed to open Riki up for conversation, it would be a shame to miss out on the chance to creep under his skin a little.

"So aren't you going to ask me anything about Iason?"

Riki smiled insecurely in return. "I have a lot of questions, Lord Am, but I don't know how to begin asking."

"What comes into your mind?"

"Well…is it really true what you just said about his efforts to get to know me?"

Raoul took a sip of the red wine and nodded at which Riki's eyes lit up with joy.

"Tell me more," the young mongrel requested and moved a little closer to Raoul. He leaned over the table listening with breathless anticipation as the Master uncovered a magnificent story about the adventures of Iason and his yearning to understand the world of Riki. The mongrel was overwhelmed with pride. Could an Elite have actually fallen for him and taken such a big risk in order to understand a common Pet, one that was regarded to as just a weed of society?

Soon enough, they had moved from the dining hall into the lounge and were stretched out on the grand sofa, listening to soft music and fogging their minds with strong beverages. On the coffee table near the sofa, the servants had arranged a bucket of ice for the exquisite Champagne that fitted the taste of a Blondie, but Raoul offered it to Riki just as generously as to any royalty. Naoki was nowhere near and thus Riki allowed himself to bring up a delicate subject and before he knew it he was taking liberty and asking personal questions that were outside the topic.

"What do you think about Naoki, Lord Am?"

Raoul remained laying on the sofa with his head resting against the back support so as to watch the ceiling. He was silent for a moment, but as the alcohol stole his ability to oppose, he allowed himself to discuss the matter with Riki. "He is an excellent pairing partner. In fact, the best I've had."

Riki was not satisfied with the answer and added, "Is that all you can say about him?"

"No," Raoul sighed. "He is too old. He is…being replaced soon."

Riki nodded sadly stating that he knew, but did the Master really want to let Naoki go?

"Why would I want to discuss that with you?" Raoul snorted, but couldn't help continuing. There was so much he wanted to get out. "No, I don't want to, but no one of consequence shows their face in public with a Pet that exceeds twenty years of age."

"Iason did with me," Riki set forth quickly, but then backed off with an apology hoping not to aggravate Raoul. However, after the third bottle of wine, Raoul was getting quite light headed and was easy to manipulate into open conversation.

"Yeah, and it almost cost him his life," Raoul set forth harshly, but turned softer in a huff as he went on. "Look, I know, but Iason is different. He was strong, smart…damn erratic, let's not forget that…but still very, very, very much infatuated with you kid."

"And you are second in command that people listen to and even Iason tells you things he couldn't even tell me, his little toy."

"No, no, no Riki, you're not his toy" Raoul argued with a slightly blurred accent. "Toys are discarded, whereas you are precious to him. He actually said to me once…that…oh, who gives a damn!"

Raoul paused, which only caught Riki's attention and he pleaded for the Master to continue.

"The world is on its head already, right?" Raoul grunted. "So, this will not make any difference, will it?"

Riki got off the sofa and crawled a little closer to the Blondie. He kissed Raoul's hands but the Master pulled them away explaining that it wasn't necessary to appease his ego. Instead, he caressed the Pet's forehead and played with a lock of his hair while revealing the only secret Iason was never able to expose to his beloved mongrel.

"He loves you so much, Riki, that it chokes the life out of him. Do you understand? He simply adores you, but you will never hear him say that to you…ever."

"Well then…" Riki leaned over Raoul to the extent where he could taste the breath of the Elite Blondie. He spoke softly but firmly. "And Naoki loves you, though you won't ever hear him say that for you won't grant him that freedom, unless you push him over the edge. But believe me, it would be more humane of you to kill him than to trade him in. Iason let me go and I came back. Naoki doesn't even want to leave your side, yet you are pushing him away."

"I know," Raoul sighed. "But it's not easy for me either. Since Dana Burn, there has been so many things on my mind...and..."

Raoul lifted his gaze and met with the dark jewels blinking back at him. He paused for a moment as if the intensity in the mongrel's complexion ripped his focus, then shut his eyes as he spoke; "I didn't ask to take over after Iason, but Jupiter gave me strict orders. I am not a politician. I chose a career within science for the laws of Nature are indisputable facts and true. We live, we die, we smile and sometimes we even cry...and the only thing we can affect is the way we want to do all this."

Riki watched Raoul in silence and something peculiar, yet something familiar came over him. The longer he studied the pale features of Raoul, faintly lit by the dancing flames at the fireplace, the more his beauty enchanted the dark one. The limpid emeralds were almond shaped to perfection, framed by long and thick lashes that accentuated the intensity of his gaze. The eyebrows were symmetrical as if they had been painted onto his skin and they twitched a little as he blinked when he was submerged in thoughts. Unlike Iason, Raoul used the whole of his face when he communicated and emotions were clearly told by his expressive features. His nose was of typical royalty character that was straight as an arrow and pointing just slightly upwards at the end. It also gave him a delightfully mischievous appearance. He was perfect, just like Iason. His lips were soft and tender, and it always gave Riki a slight feeling of uneasiness when the Master caught the gentle lips between the pearly teeth for it seemed though as if he would bite right through. The mongrel tilted his head, forgetting about his obvious and blunt stare, and let off a slight titter as Raoul reminded him a bored male lion, laying about in the shadows under single tree for miles and miles in the vast and hot Savannah. His impressive mane was sliding down the broad shoulders and over the sofa, reaching towards the ground like golden plaits. Finally, the Master broke the thickening silence.

"You know Riki, I am not so different from you as you think."

His speech was clearly affected by the wine, but by no means was he devoid of control and thus Riki encouraged the Master to continue.

"I used to be a real pain in the butt at the Academy," Raoul smiled and exposed the tip of his lean tongue between the flawless set of teeth. "I used to turn everything up side down and drive the headmaster crazy with all the mess I made. I don't think anyone has been punished as often as I have. I still keep the track record on that among Blondies."

The drunken confessions of Raoul caught Riki's attention and with a swift apology he rushed to get a cigarette, then asked Raoul to go into detail as he returned. The mongrel made himself comfortable on the floor next to the Master and listened to the monologue. The emotional spectrum was shifting from light to gloomy, but always with a hopeful tinge that intrigued and allured Riki. Entangled in the complexity of his new Master, he did find a likeness to himself and suddenly, Raoul seemed far less threatening and hostile then ever before.

"...I hated it..." the Master spat and lay down on his back. He stared at the ceiling with his hands resting on his chest. Riki waited a moment, then offered him the last few puffs of his cigarette while exhaling; "You had all you could ask for, how could you hate it? You have so much rights and opportunities."

Going against his aversion towards smoking, Raoul held the cigarette between his lips as he spoke. He was so relaxed and easy that the boundaries between class and heritage were entirety over bridged and Riki felt completely comfortable in the Master's presence.

"Well, Riki, having a lot of rights also demands a lot of obligations, and I guess I wasn't ready for it. I hated the outfits, I hated that dry upper-class completely lacking humor. I mean really Riki, have you ever heard Iason telling a joke?"

Riki shook his head smiling as she took a sip of wine out of Raoul's glass. It was like the old times with his gang; when members were sharing bottles of beer and talking about crazy events.

"What made you change your mind about being a true Blondie, Master...I mean, Raoul?"

Raoul remained motionless, then shifted his gaze towards the mongrel.

"Well...I met with Iason and you know what he is like."

Riki nodded. Indeed, when Iason had set his mind to a target he never let go until he reached his goal. Raoul had been rebellious and an outcast amongst his own, but with potential that was of great benefit as long as he could be tamed and forced to accept his role in the hierarchy on Amoi. Finally, Riki couldn't help but to ask if there was something more to Raoul's radical change of life apart from Iason's persuasion.

"Did you love Iason, Raoul?"

Raoul remained focused on Riki and offered a sincere denial; "Not the way you love him, Riki. I was fascinated with him and I was passionately infatuated with him...but no...I can't say I loved him. We shared good bed, and I think we were a heck of a team when we worked together, but that was it, really."

Raoul twisted the corner of his mouth into a smile as he witnessed the relief in Riki's eyes and added; "I see that makes you feel better."

Riki's confirmation floated over to Raoul followed by a peculiar set of questions that even surprised the mongrel himself. It was against all he previously fought for.

"If you had the chance to go back to Iason, would you do it? Could you settle for having intimate relations with him, or would you need me completely out of the picture?"

Riki had crossed the line, but Raoul was exhausted in body and soul. The dark mongrel was obnoxious but in an endearing way, thus Raoul didn't want to spoil the evening with reprimanding anyone. Instead, he challenged the mongrel with an equally provocative approach.

"Would you be able to engage in an intimate relationship with me, despite the fact that you don't love me?"

At that swift moment of a glance, Raoul looked like the perfect twin of Iason. Fogged in mind by wine and capricious emotions, Riki reacted on impulse. The answer took Raoul by surprise. It was a wordless confirmation through a passionate kiss covering his mouth. Raoul remained frozen; blinking in confusion as Riki's busy tongue lured his own into a mutual action. Between the gasps, the moaning and the sounds of merging lips, Riki distanced himself enough to express his fascination with Raoul.

"It's not fair you know," he sighed and caressed the Blondie over the face.

"What is?" the Master asked and held the dark one locked to his chest.

"Both you and Iason are completely flawless. So perfect...so hard to resist."

Raoul smiled, shaking his head; "That's not true. I have flaws, but no one notices it unless I call attention to it."

Riki rested his body on top of the Master and playfully nagged at him to reveal his stated flaws. Raoul, however, was a little unsure. He knew very well that he was under the influence of alcohol and that the temptation to expose a part of his true self would be an easy step. The question was; should he take that step?

He let go of Riki and sat up. The mongrel followed the pale hands and the motions of the strong fingers as the buttons on the silk shirt were undone; one by one. Raoul slipped the shirt off his right shoulder and expanded his chest a little with a deep breath while turning to the side. There it was! As Raoul pulled back his right arm, a tiny discoloration near the armpit was embedded in the crevice between bulging muscles - a birthmark. Riki's heart was racing with joy. Jupiter erased everything that could be considered a flaw in the appearance of a Blondie, but apparently, She had missed this tiny pigmentation on Raoul. It was faint and hardly noticeable, but it was very suitable. Riki leaned closer and grazed the discoloration with his lips. He could hear the massive heart of the Master beating heavily against the ribcage. It was a soothing and steady beating. With a slight pressure on Raoul's chest the mongrel revealed his intentions of wanting to explore the Blondie with hands and lips - taken over by a sudden drunken storm of passion. Raoul stretched out on the sofa and invited the young man into his arms. Riki was eager to be swallowed in the embrace of Raoul, but to his utter frustration a determined Master halted him in all his keenness and just held him close. Raoul knew that Riki was kissing Iason each time their lips met, just as the Elite was desperately trying to find something of Naoki inside Riki; something to love and to expose his feelings to. Two hurt souls seeking comfort in a union masked with the veil of their deepest desires - it was all but real. They were just dreaming, and therefore it wasn't right. With this awareness a difficult relationship had turned purely platonic and Raoul could accept Riki for what he was. As the final kiss ebbed out into the void, Riki was drifting into sleep; giving off a slight shiver or jerk now and then as he was falling into a relaxed state. Raoul watched him in silence and caressed his face at which the dark one was brought to shallow state of sleep.

"Iason," he whispered from the depth of his unconsciousness with eyes closed and far too weary to control his words.

Raoul responded in a way he knew Iason would call for his beloved Pet; "Yes, my sweet Riki."

"I love you," Riki sighed and snuggled closer. "I always have."

This assertion of love brought Raoul to a smile and he once again answered Riki in the voice of Iason.

"I love you too...don't ever forget that."

Ever so gently Raoul got up from the sofa, not to awaken the mongrel, then placed a knitted blanket over the boy and left the lounge.

_The Wolf strolled in the cold woods hidden by the mist that covered the ground like a milky quilt. There was nothing holding him back. The Master was gone – drowned in the strong brew that made him weak enough for the Wolf to breach the barriers and reach the surface. He could breathe and hunt for a desired prey; just until the morning sun would rise above the horizon and once again steal his strength to hand it to the Master that would rule the daytime._

Raoul went to bed alone that night, but he couldn't help but to take a stroll past Naoki's door, which stood ajar. He had no intentions of waking the slave, instead he just wanted to make sure he was all right. Raoul was tormented by guilt for pushing Naoki aside and not allowing him to even express his limitless affection when it was the most intimate and valuable thing he could offer his Master. Raoul staggered drunkenly along the vast corridors of his mansion flanked by impressive columns and statues that kept him company and followed him with frozen stares.

As he came close to Naoki's door he was struck by faint voices, and thus he sat down at the base of a goddess' statue and leaned against her pedestal; listening. He peeked inside and noticed that Naoki was alone, which at first seemed very odd since he was talking. Raoul focused to hear the vocalization of the words and the meaning of the sentences composed. What he heard made him warm all over and filled him with ecstatic feelings. Raoul observed the busy hands between Naoki's parted legs and was mesmerized by the captivating erotic game he secretly witnessed.

The strong hands caressed and stimulated the erected shaft, and as the feelings spurred with the seething excitement, words slipped off the swollen lips of the juvenile slave. Raoul was captured and couldn't tear his gaze from the boy or the marvelous scenery taking place. He listened to the erotic desire seeping into the silent room. Raoul was abashed for he was painfully aware of the intrusion he posed upon this private situation, but couldn't help himself. He imbibed the moment as he would clear crisp spring morning air.

"Oh, Raoul…"

Hands tugging and exploring. Raoul's heart began racing as immense heat rushed over the surface of his skin, making him blush. All of a sudden, the predominant weariness inside his head surrendered to the art of passion and he was consumed by the words Naoki uttered, and his name repeatedly hammered against his ears.

"…I want to please you…" Fingers enclosing and caressing. "…to feel you…"

The moist tongue traveled across the slave's soft lips and Raoul could almost feel the lean surface of the fleshy tissue sliding seductively over his own member; wet and playful. "…to quench you and to make you mine…"

The secret wish made Raoul jolt and gasp as his emerald green gaze opened like grand portals. He bit his lips not to reveal his position and continued listening although he felt somewhat duplicitous. Deep inside his soul he wanted more, but his position and caste told him otherwise. Naoki continued relentlessly, oblivious to the spy outside his room and the emotional storm he was causing within his Master.

"…to be inside your mouth…your behind…" Noaki moaned.

The muscles in Raoul's abdomen were rhythmically contracting, awakening the restless spirit within. A tingling sensation shot through the body of the Elite but he didn't dare to move a muscle for fear of losing this moment. It was so wrong and so unworthy of a noble, yet so delicious and appealing. His promiscuous self welcomed this demand for submission. He wanted not only to taste the Pet, but to feel his hips thrusting into him while gripping his long, flowing blond hair with a powerful and immobilizing pull, forcing Raoul to arch and allow for a deeper penetration.

He kept on listening as Naoki's feelings grew with each stroke of the lean shaft; watched as he preened, tensed and then spent his seed calling out the name of his desired Master. Raoul closed his eyes for a short while until his heartbeat slowed down; then smiled and sent a silent kiss across the darkness into the faintly lit room before he returned to his own quarters.

_The night's hunting was abandoned. The hunger was still great, but fear of the Master was even greater. The Wolf licked the foaming saliva off its fangs and returned to the safety of his lair to dwell while the morning sun kissed the sky._


	7. Healing

**HEALING**

Weeks passed by and the daily schedule was filled with challenges to strengthen the body. Iason had been running for an hour today, which was a forty percent increase, compared to his last few weeks' performances. His bandages had been removed and as he stepped into the shower, the tempered water turned on automatically. Iason closed his eyes as streaks of water formed tiny rivers on his skin until it was completely covered with warmth. It was heaven to his skin. He had longed for the sensation of water and to feel every inch of his body coming alive by its gentle caress. He stood a long time in the shower completely emptying his mind on thoughts as time drifted away. Finally, he was interrupted in his meditative state by a healer who was assigned to care for him that particular day.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have just ten more minutes left."

There were only three healers that took turns on looking after him and they worked in shifts. This one was also a physiotherapist who would make sure that Iason's muscles would regain strength and tone. Regular human bodies had three basic structures of muscle fibers, unlike animals that possessed four, which made them stronger in comparison to size. However, the lack of one protein structure gave the muscles plasticity to store up fat in larger quantities, which had aided human ancestors in surviving long periods of starvation. Animals couldn't survive as long without food as humans, but that ability came at a cost – and it was lack of strength. However, through Jupiter's genius a fourth protein was reincorporated and thereby expressed in the human genome. It was a privilege given exclusively to the Blondies. It made them stronger, faster and more powerful than any other human being. By controlling cell division, She also made sure that their brains developed at their fullest potential, to give Her creations a superior intelligence. Iason and Raoul were among the few who had those privileges.

"Sir," the caretaker began again.

Iason nodded silently and stepped out of the shower to prepare for another surgical reconstructive session. His face was almost complete, but minor adjustments had to be made. It would be painful, but at this time it was the thought of his reunion with Riki that kept him strong, although Raoul's invading personality violated his daydreams. No matter, once he was out of here, he could eliminate those thoughts forever. Meanwhile, to cope with the gnawing jealousy, Iason was forced to invite Raoul into his fantasies and allow him to partake in private dreams.

Iason started to get dressed as the turmoil in his mind kept him preoccupied.

The thought of Raoul as such was not disconcerting, for the two Blondies once had an intimate past in their adolescent years – kept secret from the rest of the world – but time had passed them by and the seriousness of life had forced them apart; each focusing on their specific territories of expertise. Iason was the politician and Raoul the puppet of Jupiter who was to influence his mind and direct him towards Her orders. There was no longer time to play, to skip class now and then to laze about, and then to bounce back during finals by staying up all night studying and then to fall asleep exhausted from erotic pursuits. Their mutual passion for deviant behavior had brought them together, but Iason had broken that bond when politics set in and demanded his fullest attention.

Iason was the brightest and strongest in the Academy, but fell for that wild youngster from a parallel class who refused to follow the strict laws of the tutors. Raoul had worn his hair like a mane, a tousled attractive mess, and his clothes were always arranged with some disturbing asymmetry of a loosely tied belt, a buckle undone, or thin straps of leather accessories ornamenting his finely shaped neck and wrists. Something none of his other peers could allow. Raoul was reckless and bold and always knew how to cause a stir. But once Iason had turned down his advances, Raoul never brought the subject up for further discussion and kept a respectful distance to his friend. He never questioned Iason, but accepted the broken bond as a part of growing up.

Until meeting Riki. Raoul had cherished his memories as Iason's occasional lover, but when Iason rejected him for the dark mongrel it had unleashed a blinding fury within Raoul. It had been quite unnecessary really. Iason and Raoul had not shared bed in a long time and thus Iason would have never thought that Riki's presence would set off such anger within his friend. At that moment Raoul was so much like Riki. His vulgar words of hatred, his screaming epithets, those moist burning emeralds sparked his wild behavior. It was all so appealing, so sexy...so...seductive.

Whilst Iason became the concept of discipline personified, Raoul kept a part of his untamed wildness alive and there was still a dangerous flash in his eyes whenever he aimed to seduce. There were times when Iason wished for a different path; to be able to drown in those arms again and beg for that violent release only Raoul could give him. No one made him cry out with pleasure like Raoul did, but Iason had his pride and that would not let him position himself subordinate to another person.

The same pride was a great benefit in his work, but it had its price and almost caused both Riki's and his own life. Whenever he had reached a decision he couldn't back out on it – let alone admit he was wrong. Why didn't he thank Raoul for reconstructing Riki to his former complete appearance – that lovely mongrel that had become vital to Iason's survival. He couldn't breathe without the boy; he couldn't sleep and found no peace of mind. Insatiable, like a never-ending hunger. Raoul had fulfilled Iason's dreams and still, the Blondie was too proud to show appreciation. Iason was surrounded by those who were supposed to catch him when he fell, but according to the world order at present, being supported in everything was a matter of course for a Blondie. But was it really so?

As he strolled along the vast, empty corridors of the secluded area of the Centre he mulled over his thoughts – brooding.

Memories...

He recalled a particular moment when the Academy was celebrating it's anniversary at New Years Eve, and two students had sneaked down to a dark wine cellar to pick out the finest wine that was never served to the students. It had been Raoul's idea but it didn't take extensive persuasion for Iason to tag along. They entered the faintly lit cellar and helped themselves to a bottle of wine, which they shared with a set of bawdy jokes and lewd stories that went well with the increasing haze that fogged their minds. It was when they huddled up on the floor – back against back – that Raoul divulged his secret admiration of Iason in a way only Raoul could.

"I'd really like to have sex with you, Iason."

Iason had almost choked on the sip of wine that went the wrong way down his throat, but Raoul went on with a giggle.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

When Iason regained control of his breathing and had a little time to think, he responded by shaking his head. Raoul took that as an invitation to continue his advances.

"Good," he turned around and crawled up to Iason. "How about if I kissed you?"

Iason took another sip out of the bottle and nodded his assent. As he removed the bottle from his mouth Raoul's lips merged with his own. It was Iason's first kiss. It was electric and made his stomach quiver with delight and his heart pounded like ceremonial drums while a warm sensation spread throughout his juvenile body. He relaxed a bit and responded to the kiss with a soft moan. Raoul smiled and continued.

"What if I kissed you here?" he whispered and nibbled on Iason's earlobes. The seduced Blondie closed his eyes to enhance the tingling feelings that spread from his neck.

"Still not uncomfortable." Iason moaned as Raoul worked his way down to the chest – undressing him as he went along.

"How about here?" Raoul asked and carefully circled the tip of his tongue around Iason's navel. The muscles in Iason's belly were trembling with each caress and he ran his fingers through Raoul's hair that tickled his velvet, pale skin.

"Still not uncomfortable…" he gasped and leaned back on the floor as Raoul undid Iason's zipper and dug his slightly cool hands inside the undergarment to free the yearning flesh from its hot environment.

"How about if I kissed here?" Raoul asked and pressed his lips against the tip of Iason's penis. No answers came to that question, but the body language spoke clearly. Iason lay naked on the concrete floor and at that moment in the heat of their forbidden games, he didn't even take notice of the cold that spread from the stone ground. He had previously only dreamt of this moment, hoping that one day he would get the chance to experience it – now was that time, and it was far better than he had hoped.

The bottle was knocked over and the precious wine was spilled out along with Iason's scream that flowed from the depth of his throat as Raoul delivered his friend's first shared orgasm. That night, Iason was guided through a series of events of lust and desire that had previously only existed in his dreams and fantasy. Raoul made it all real and awakened in Iason an appetite that would prove to be insatiable to the extent where it would take Riki by such force that even the untamable had to yield, bringing him down at the same time.

As the doors opened to the Surgery, he pushed his memories into the background and took his place on the stretcher. The surgeon leaned over and shortly following a tiny sting in his arm, Iason fell asleep.

* * *


	8. Surrender to Advice

**SURRENDER TO ADVICE**

Raoul was present when the bandages were removed from Iason's face. The skin was ever so pale and completely undamaged, like that of a newborn. Iason could, for the first time in fourteen weeks, marvel at his own reflection trapped inside a small mirror, which was handed to him by the attending healer. He lifted his hands to touch the delicate, marble white skin and continued towards his golden hair. He always had his impressive mane arranged backwards, but now it was parted down the middle on the top of his head and gave him a stunning resemblance to Raoul.

"Your face is complete," Raoul commented. "And as beautiful as ever."

Iason nodded with a smile and tried to hide his childish joy, for his healed wounds meant that he could once again move about and leave this sterile prison of his.

"How about your legs?" his friend continued.

"I still get cramps now and then," Iason explained. "Especially if I haven't been drinking the proper amounts of fluids. The healers say it will go away with time, but the muscles need to adjust and get used to heavy work."

He started laughing as he continued and handed the mirror over to the healer.

"I haven't had this much physical training since my school years. Running, walking, lifting weights, meditating and then running some more and then running more still."

"It shows," Raoul cut in. "But it's flattering to your appearance and contributes to your beauty."

Iason smiled in response although he sensed that Raoul wasn't his old self. Granted, Raoul had never been abashed expressing his opinion even if it was too forward or blunt in the eyes of the receiver, but there was certainly something different in his words – vulnerability. Iason left his seat in a chair near the bed and approached Raoul who handed over a bag containing proper clothing that the wounded one had requested at a previous occasion. Iason could hardly wait to get rid of the lime colored hospital outfit he had to humiliate himself into wearing. The fabric alone was a nightmare for it itched and preserved sweat rather then letting it evaporate from the skin.

"Where is my undergarment?" Iason asked, lifting the pile of clothes to see if he by chance had missed the small bit of cloth, by which Raoul raised an eyebrow and grunted provocatively.

"Since when do you use underclothing?"

"I do occasionally," Iason defended himself.

"Very, very few occasions Iason. It earned you the pet name 'Easy-off-easy-on' at the University."

"You won't let me forget that, will you?" Iason laughed and put on light blue trousers, which he fastened with a braided belt.

"Of course not," Raoul sed with amusement. "It was the first pet name I ever gave anyone and I was proud of it."

"I don't recall you protesting about the easy-off part, Raoul. Ever, actually."

"Yeah well, everybody wanted to get inside the pants of the neat, tight-assed young master, Iason Mink, and I guess I was no exception to that. I did feel quite an honor in being the first though."

Iason found himself indulging in the memories of innocent games from his school years. He remembered noticing Raoul the first time when the young and erratic student was being punished by his organic chemistry tutor, for placing green dye in the sprinkler system, which he then set off. The entire classroom of Blondies turned as green as a meadow and almost lynched young Raoul for that devastating prank. Raoul, studying biochemistry, was from a parallel class to Iason's, and was not easily startled by penalty. It didn't take long before he came up with other ideas to make the dullest class periods pass more rapidly. They both laughed at the memory as Iason poured himself a glass of water.

"I still can't understand where you got the idea to do such a thing."

"It wasn't so hard," Raoul chortled, trying to hold back the laughter echoing in his chest. "Do you remember those terrible outfits we were forced to wear? Even this hospital robe of yours is preferable. I mean, we were all flaxen and that white outfit didn't do much to break that sense of sterility…so I thought…we needed to add a little zest to things. I bet that place has never seen more color before or since."

Iason wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of his eyes and finished his drink. As they both calmed a bit, Iason exposed his own thoughts.

"I noticed you when you were dragged by that green hair of yours into the Headmaster's office. You were quite feisty and …wild…so…unpredictable. You were quite unlike us other Blondies. Full of temper and always with a crazy idea close at hand. You were very much like Riki is."

The humorous moment turned serious. Iason paused as his blue eyes drowned in the seductive essence that hovered around Raoul's features and predominated his appearance when he smiled.

"Do you remember that New Years Eve when the Academy had its anniversary we sneaked into the wine-cellar? I just thought of it the other day."

Iason walked up to Raoul until their knees almost met in a careful touch, but there was a hint of unpleasantness in the air. Of course he remembered. It was the first time they broke Academy rules together. In the wine cellar there were no cameras, no prying eyes, just the darkness and the towheaded boys.

The Wolf had only been a cub then, but it stood out among its peers through its thirst for life. He was vivid, inventive and lurid, but already a little hunter seeking a prey to tare. It was the first time he tasted the blood of a prey. It had been a small prey then – another insecure pup that later came to be the alpha-male of the entire pack. But back then, the little Wolf cub managed to nibble on his mate and draw the first blood. Not much but enough to keep him growing and thriving into a powerful lone hunter. Too wild to be let out and too strong to be pushed down.

"I'd never been so drunk in my life," Raoul answered evadingly, but Iason hindered the discussion from drifting away from the direction he originally intended.

"It was the first time anyone got inside of Iason Mink…"

"Let's not revisit those times, Iason," Raoul pleaded firmly. "Times have changed and though I've never lost the slightest respect for you, I cannot return our friendship to the way that it used to be. I once fought for it to be so, but I cannot do so anymore. You hurt me so badly when Riki came into your life. You tampered with my soul, Iason."

They exchanged looks of anger intertwined with affection as Iason opened up.

"…I know you used to tamper with my mind, Raoul. And you still are."

"What do you mean?"

Iason sighed as he went on looking stiffly down at Raoul. "I see you with Riki. You took my Pet and made him your own. Each time I close my eyes I see him in your arms and I would gladly slit your throat for that. I wake up hating you more intensely than I've ever hated Guy."

Raoul lowered his glance but Iason caught his motion and with firm, but graceful fingers lifted his head to face it.

"I know that you've touched him," Iason hissed. "I can feel it even if you deny it. I know you lied for his sake and he will deny it as well, but…I DO KNOW!"

He removed his hand from Raoul's chin, but his gaze remained anchored to the younger Elite.

"Still, as I look at you…I see that rebellious young student who stole my first kiss and made me vocalize aloud my first time for the world to hear. No one has made me cry out like that since...not even Riki...and I can't help but to forgive you for stealing him…but…do you know how hard it is to be attached to someone you hate so much?"

"Stealing Riki?" Raoul asked in disbelief. "How can you say something like that? I admit to haking touched Riki, but tell me how is that different compared to what you did to his former lover?"

"I can't follow your reasoning," Iason spat arrogantly, but with an obvious effort to dampen his anger. It was all a game on Iason's part. He had previously wondered why Raoul, after so many years without Iason's affection, had become jealous when Riki appeared. Well, why was Guy still willing to get Riki back after three years of absence? It was all the same - why was it so hard for Iason to accept it?

"Can't or wont? Riki wasn't yours to begin with, Iason. You stole him from Guy and almost had him killed doing so…"

"Riki came back to me," the elder Blondie emphasized, but was cut off.

"Because you had tamed him through years of discipline. Who wouldn't break after three years, Iason? I broke too...and in less then a term. Do you think Riki would have stayed voluntarily if you just spent one night with him? You tamed him, but believe me, he had to learn to love you back. It didn't come over night and neither did it for you. Your first kiss was not a proof of devotion and love towards Riki; it was curiosity and passion. The same passion you and I once shared, but unlike with Riki…you and I never got passed the first mile stone."

Iason was accepting his reprimand for he knew that Raoul had touched upon a delicate subject and wasn't all too far off on his accusations and arguments. The words stung Iason and fueled his antagonistic feelings, but Raoul was right indeed.

"Would you have wanted to?" came as an intercepting question, but Raoul immediately shook his head.

"You made me stay in the Blondie Academy and had me convinced it was the best choice for me. Your energy and all you had to offer fascinated me, and it was so easy to believe your words back then. You mesmerized me…I admit it, but I was never in love with you. I needed you to get back upon my feet when I was faltering in school and I am thankful for all you gave me, but I'm not so sure it was worth all this."

Iason took a vibrant male into view – one in his early forties who was desperately trying to piece together what was left of this fragile world. Raoul was loosing his shine, his charisma, just like Iason had previous to Dana Burn. Politics was draining the life out of him and he was being taken over by darkness – he was drowning in the sea of responsibilities and political duties that he conducted with such disdain that he was losing himself in the process.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Iason asked trying to make up his mind in what to believe in Raoul's confession. He knew that although Raoul despised politics, he was an equally talented liar as Iason was – hence Jupiter's natural choice of Raoul as a successor to Iason. "Things between you and me would have been so much different if I had known this from the start."

"Because I didn't want to lose that occasional intimacy that we shared. No limits, no boundaries, no restrictions…just pure erotic passion," Raoul responded. His eyes wandered over Iason's slender body like a gentle caress, but that was all he allowed himself to do. The elder Blondie has directed all his feelings, even that shallow craze, solely towards Riki – and Raoul had to accept the fact that their time as occasional lovers was over. It was also true that Raoul had come to accept Riki as a part of his life for the sake of his friendship towards Iason. However, this acceptance had emerged naturally the past months and radically changed his view of the mongrel. Riki was indeed a perfect partner for Iason, but Raoul would rather cut his tongue out before revealing that to Iason. He couldn't help it; there was a tiny devil inside that just adored keeping Iason in suspense. Feelings he hadn't felt for a long time came rushing back and though Raoul tried to be free from the past attachments he had to Iason, the endearing memories lured him back.

Iason was still standing close to his friend; dressed in a black top, which had long, broadened sleeves but tightly followed the contours of the torso. Several gaps were torn into the fabric and left part of Iason's chest and abdomen exposed to hungry eyes, and thus Raoul felt he had to lean away from the increasing heat of the pale skin.

"What happened since those years?" Iason asked without backing away, although he noticed that his immediate presence was no longer desired.

"We grew up, Iason," Raoul added with an icy voice. "We have become tamed by the very laws we rebelled against and we have adjusted to a life in our own cage. We are obedient, law-abiding citizens that live to serve the masses. We are nothing but prostitutes wrapped in exquisite packaging…living only to please the people. But who pleases us, Iason?"

With that last statement Raoul left his seat and beckoned for Iason to join him outside the hospital where a limousine was waiting to take them home – to Raoul's home. A large robe rested on the broad shoulders of Iason and he adjusted the hood to cover his head as he stepped out into the general hall. People were drowned in their own problems and ordeals; hence no one paid attention to the two Blondies among dozens of others.

The two men continued their conversation in the car, but no longer touched upon the topic that was far too delicate to be handled. Their shared past.

"Have you moved the Chiyo to Jupiter's care?" Iason asked.

Raoul looked out the tanned window of the car and watched the buildings pass by as he answered.

"No. You have started this and since Ezkiel Siin has entrusted you this mission, whatever it is, I think you should finish it. There is one little catch however, my friend."

"What is that?"

"No one knows you are alive…except of course those who had to attend you, and Jupiter, of course. However, she'll make sure no one speaks."

Iason's eyes grew big in lack of words to express his surprise, but after a while he managed to compose himself.

"So this robe was not just to protect my skin from the Sun, was it?"

Raoul shook his head in response.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, good question," Raoul exhaled and opened up a small bar of sweets he had tucked in a side pocket of the leather-covered door. He broke a piece off and handed the rest over to Iason while explaining that under these circumstances and with the force of the current political winds blowing, it was best for the world to believe that Iason Mink was dead.

"You will just have to settle with being my invisible right hand for a while," Raoul added. "There will be a more suitable time to expose your well-being to the world, but at the moment you will act as my advisor. There are more problems than just the Chiyo Situation to handle at present."

"But she is the most important," Iason set forth and took a bite of the confectionery.

"On a long-term basis, yes," Raoul agreed. "But re-building Dana Burn is a project of short-term perspective that needs immediate attention and I've been buried under propositions demanding to turn it into an Elite playground. I have already postponed that decision for two weeks and managed so far to avoid the meetings requested by the other delegates. I have thus far managed to turn down their request for an annual meeting."

"You did what," Iason was taken aback. "You went against the Syndicate delegates?"

"I am the key player of the Syndicate now, Iason. All decisions go through me…"

"Unless you are voted down," Iason impinged.

"Of course, that is a risk I must consider."

Iason immediately recognized the cocksure response he himself had once unleashed on Raoul as an answer. The younger Elite was learning – far too quickly.

"So what's bothering you, then?" the older one asked. He for one would be more than happy to completely annihilate Dana Burn until nothing remained of it. However, Raoul presented an insightful perspective on the matter that was far better than actions sprung from a desperate solution to haunting images of fire and devastation.

"I'm not so sure that I want to turn Dana Burn into a resort, Iason. The masses would like to destroy Jupiter as well as us Blondies. Having a pleasure dome installed where the opposition had its base of operations would be like provoking the mongrels into action. Besides, it would be disrespectful and a slap in the face of…people like your Riki. Don't you think?"

"I see," Iason paused a second. "Why this sudden change of heart?"

"Well," Raoul continued. "I have been visited by some 'old friends' of late."

"Old friends?" Iason repeated with surprise and couldn't imagine what sort of people could have such impact on the disposition of Raoul. "What friends?"

"I believe they are called Past, Present and Future, and those bastards have dumped a great deal of anguish, guilt and dread on my desk."

"Dread," Iason emphasized as he began recalling images of the Raoul he used to know from the school years long past. The emotional and rowdy ghost from the past showed a remarkable resemblance to the Raoul of the present. The Raoul that, unlike Iason, had never been troubled by exposing his emotions openly, and suddenly, the future seemed very uncertain. Raoul was determining the fate of Tanagura with passion as his guiding light, whereas Iason had always been logical and detached. There was now a shift in the generation of politics and one careless step could destroy their entire society.

"Look Iason," the Blondie leaned forward. "I'm not like you and I will not govern Tanagura the way you did. Don't try to change my mind, just support me as well as you can. Things have changed, part of which you have initiated, and I need your experience. I am trying to keep my head above water here."

Iason leaned forward as well, and imparted a kiss upon Raoul's forehead saying; "I've always supported you, even when you might have been against me."


	9. Blood and Pain

**BLOOD AND PAIN**

The limousine entered the grand mansion's private roadway that lead to the place Raoul called his home. It was situated in the outskirts of a prominent area for the rich, and secluded from prying eyes of neighbors by a surrounding large metal gate that opened only to the identification of the Master. Iason remembered they had been taking a look at this mansion a while back when Raoul was house hunting. The Elite had decided then that it wasn't the right time to buy it, although he found it lavish and unique in its classic structure. Apparently, he obtained a better opportunity to buy it once he shifted political position. It was even more extraordinary up close, compared to the impression Iason got when they had driven by and admired it from a distance. He commended Raoul on his impeccable taste and then congratulated him on his success in obtaining it.

An awkward silence emerged and followed the Elite pair all the way to the majestic entrance to the edifice. Raoul knew that his friend was tormented by questions he dared not to bring into light, and thus decided it would be best to break the tension and offer Iason an opportunity to talk. Iason had his pride and though it was choking him, he wasn't about to let it rule over his character.

"Riki has his own room and yours will be next to his," Raoul mentioned. "There you two will have some peace and privacy."

Iason expressed his gratitude with a slight nod.

As the Blondies entered the main hall they were met by complete silence. It was as if the mansion was completely devoid of life; no Furniture, no Pets, no slaves and no servants of any kind. Something was wrong. Raoul called out the Naoki's name, but received no response. Neither did he gain a response when he called for Riki. He was almost getting infuriated. Riki should be running down the stairs by now to meet his beloved Iason, but there was not even a vibration from a beating heart in the air.

Raoul cast a worried look at Iason and they both engaged in hunting down whatever life they could come across within the mansion. Rooms were inspected and names echoed off the walls, but there was no response from anywhere; not the kitchen, not the lounge, not the guest rooms, not even from Riki's or Naoki's room…nowhere. Iason followed Raoul as they rushed along the halls and past the bedrooms. As they approached the master bedroom, the faint sound of running water hit their ears.

Raoul stepped inside his own quarters and strode up to the bathroom in conjunction to the chamber, from where the trickling sounds originated. A rampaging chill shot through his spine and he jolted with dread as the sight of blood-spattered walls greeted him. There a servant sat on his heels trying to separate the splinters from a shattered mirror from the clotted jelly like red mass spread across the floor. Raoul rushed up to him and pressed the boy against the wall in quest for answers.

"What happened?" he shouted like a rabid animal. His eyes were burning and fear seeped through every pore on his body. Iason stood behind, motionless at first, but as Raoul became more emphatic with the young servant, he decided to step in and separate the two. He firmly pushed Raoul aside and beckoned him to control himself for the moment.

"What happened?" Iason asked more calmly and noticed that the servant was very shaken up. "Just tell us what occurred."

The boy began stuttering. "It's…it's Naoki…"

"What about him?" Raoul attempted to jump at the servant again, but was halted by the embrace of Iason.

"Let him talk!" the older Elite grunted as he held Raoul tight.

"There was a message…a message to you, Master. A man came by but you weren't home to receive it so Naoki took the message for you. He wrote it down on a paper."

The boy pointed to a nicely folded piece of paper on his black silky cover. Raoul tore himself from Iason's grip and hurried to open the envelope as the servant continued in the background.

"The message made him very upset. He drank too much and became enraged and then he locked himself in here. He was quiet for a long time and then when Riki tried calling for him there was no answer. Solan and Riki broke the code to the door and managed to break in…but Naoki was already…"

The boy stopped and neither Raoul nor Iason pressured him to continue.

"Oh, my sweet..." Raoul sighed in defeat and threw the letter onto the floor.

"What does it say?" Iason asked and picked up the piece of paper to unfold it. He read:

----------------------------

_Dear Lord Raoul Am,_

_I wish to congratulate you on an exquisite Pet specimen that has finally arrived. He will cost about twice the price we discussed earlier, but he will undoubtedly offer you great pleasure in both beauty and endeavor. I shall deliver your new purchase as soon as I hear from you._

_Best wishes K._

----------------------------

"What's this about?" Iason pressured Raoul and placed the paper on the bed, but the younger Elite immediately ripped it apart and threw in the bucket of bloody splinters.

"Naoki is my Pet, Iason," Raoul muttered and rubbed his palms against his face. He muted his voice somewhat as he spoke but through the conclusions he presented it was clear to Iason that the Pet would rather die than be replaced by another.

"Where are they now?" Iason asked the servant, but before the boy could answer Raoul stepped in stating that they most likely had just missed them on their way to the Centre.

* * *

Iason was about to step out of the limousine, but Raoul turned and placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Wait here. There is nothing you can do anyway. Just wait here."

Iason nodded his understanding and closed the door.

Raoul ran down to the main hall and desperately scanned one of the dozens of information screens, which were lined along the walls. He scanned for a name he recognized and a holographic image of a kind face emerged as he began tapping on the screen. The image asked for the purpose of the visit and Raoul explained that he was looking for an injured Pet at which the computer requested the pet-identity number. Raoul raised his arm so as to expose the bracelet that contained the matching code to Naoki's identity ring. The computer scanned the bracelet and when it found a matching code in its database, it immediately revealed the room where Naoki was being cared for.

"Intensive Care Unit, floor six, room two beta."

After racing to the Medical Centre, Raoul hesitated for a short while before entering the room. Two healers and Riki surrounded the bed where Naoki's body was stretched out. Riki met the Master's anxious gaze and calmed him a little by asserting that the heart of his precious Pet was still beating.

"Will he survive?" Raoul inquired, but received only a slight shrug in response.

"We can save the body," one of the healers uttered. "But if the soul wants to die, he may repeat this again when he has enough strength. And sooner or later he will succeed."

"This was merely a cry for help," the other one cut in. "Judging by the depth of the cut, he slashed a few tendons by repeatedly cutting in the same wounds. He also smashed his fists against something hard, for most of his fingers and several bones in his hands are broken. He also has fractures in the left radius."

"Why do you say it was merely a cry for help," Raoul asked. "Obviously, you had not seen the bathroom."

"If he really wanted to die, he would have cut the wound on the other direction," the healer explained and tucked in Naoki to keep the body warm.

"_Along_ the arm not across it."

"And if you are wrong," the Master stressed. "What if he really wanted to die?"

"Then he must have been really furious and wanted revenge through his obvious suffering. He had to have been feeling tremendous agony. These Pets are not always logical. Usually they are rather feeble and weak-minded…"

"Don't be demeaning!" Raoul shouted and the room went silent. Only the electronic marker, which monitored the slow heartbeat of the patient, kept on beeping. The healers understood that they had crossed the line and with a respectful apology they left the room – and by Raoul's command so did Riki.

Raoul circled the bed with his eyes fixed on the corpse-like features on Naoki's face. There were dark rings under his pretty eyelids and his full lips were almost blue giving a waxy appearance to his outer shell. He looked like a doll, rather than human. The red hair looked almost alien and unnatural against the grayish skin on his forehead and for a moment he seemed already dead. Raoul felt the urge to lean over just to make sure his lovely Pet was still alive, and kissed his lips. Naoki's lips were frozen and dry, his hands were covered in bandages, but parts of the swollen fingers that were visible showed discolorations due to extensive bruising. Raoul caressed the damaged forearms with the tip of his fingers and shook his head in disbelief.

"How could you do something like this, you little idiot?" he whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed to explain himself. "You have to understand that this is part of the image I must live up to. Not everything is entirely my choice. I have a whole world to take into consideration, not only a Pet. I know it hurts you, but it's not easy for me either."

_The Wolf howled towards the Moon. The powerful emotions left him drained and starving for affection. There was one particular prey that could deliver the needed affection, but the prey was dying…the Wolf's most precious source for nourishment…his source for the essence of life._

Raoul leaned over the unconscious boy and studied the face before him. He was becoming a man. The muscles around the jaws were firm, his shoulders were broad and the arms were strong. Raoul knew that if provoked Naoki's strength might pose a great danger for he would easily cause extensive damage to another human, or possibly even an Elite with a few lucky strikes. Nonetheless, Raoul wished he would have been present at Naoki's outburst and been there to take the continuous blows.

"You have to get well, and give me a chance to talk to you about this…please."

* * *

Iason saw Raoul coming out from the hospital entrance and next to him was the radiant dark angel that shattered the world of the most disciplined Blondie and brought him to his knees. He clenched his teeth with anticipation and his heart pounded like a hundred ceremonial drums. The essence of time moved slowly and to Iason it seemed as if the distance between the car and the dark angel was infinite. A strong yearning built up inside, the very same feeling which once had swept him away, had fallen upon him now; the feeling he relished when he threw himself in Riki's arms the night that they were to have died. His arms were hungry for the uniting embrace. Suddenly, a traitorous gesture between Master and Pet robbed Iason of the longing he wished to express. As Raoul placed his arm around Riki's shoulder an unreasonable jealousy merged with Iason's consciousness. Raoul had assured Iason that he had no feelings towards Riki and there was no competition between the Masters, but all that blew away at the sight of Riki and Raoul together. Iason slowly opened the door to the car and took the couple into view as if he wished to kill them with a single glance.

When Riki recognized the person in the back of the limousine he began running towards his beloved Master. His spirit knew of no greater pleasure than to unite with the Blondie who he now considered his soul mate, but as he noticed the fuming hatred generated from his desired object, his body froze and his limbs became unresponsive to his euphoric mind. He didn't dare to speak, just stared until Raoul forced him to get into the car. Riki was almost trembling with fear. Iason Mink was not to be underestimated, Katze had told Riki that once, and definitely not worth crossing as Guy had learned the hard way.

Riki entered the limousine but remained seated frozen next to Raoul; unaware that his actions only confirmed the thought up suspicions of an irrational mind. He kept his eyes off Iason although his body was aching for those strong hands and the sweetness of his presence. No one spoke the entire journey back to the mansion. All were confused and their frayed nerves were on the outside of their skin. The tension didn't ease when they entered the safety of their home and they all spent the remainder of the day in their respective rooms; separated by thick walls and preoccupied with their own agonizing thoughts.


	10. Jupiter's interference

**JUPITER'S INTERFERENCE**

_The Wolf had been dwelling sequestered for days – nursing his wounds and trying to heal. Not wanting to hunt or to feed. Lacking even the animalistic drive to do anything other than thrive at present._

Raoul sat down in the chair in front of the hovering light and a single thought flashed through his mind before Jupiter – the founder, controller and arbitrator of Tanagura – manifested herself before him like a levitating goddess. She had been furious with Iason for having intercourse with a mongrel and had been ready to kill Riki in order to turn Iason's attention from a lost path. She had chosen to intervene, to manipulate and to terminate any opposition, but eventually all She had accomplished was losing her beloved Iason and his bothersome, low-bred pet, Riki. No one could really understand the workings of Jupiter, yet everyone knew not to underestimate Her. When She had lost Iason, Jupiter had locked herself behind firewalls and electric shields that could not be breached for days. Tanagura stood still. It was almost as if She had been mourning in her own way – others thought it was the massive explosion that had shaken some of Her delicate technical features and perhaps caused her to temporarily malfunction. However, considering Jupiter's superiority that explanation was just as hard to believe as imagining Her having emotions for even the enigmatic Blondie.

Under Jupiter's restrictions, all Blondies were sterile and since the tragedy with Iason, so was the rest of the population. But in addition to this crime the Blondies were forbidden to indulge in sexual activities, which were completely against the promiscuous Nature of Raoul – especially going against the primal inclinations of the Wolf. His was a genetic glitch in Jupiter's perfect code provided during his creation. He was supposed to be flawless – just like Iason, but he also had his defects – just like Iason. The question was, who would save him from the flames of Jupiter when She found out about another great betrayal – that one of Her finest was as dark on the inside as Riki was on the outside. The Pets were supposed to be purely for voyeuristic purposes, but not for Raoul – he was a generous lover with a temper that could only be cooled by the climax of a very heated pairing. At times he felt as though he wanted it so badly that he could almost taste it – the Wolf had a never-ending craving for fresh meat. He had dark desires and was desperately trying to hold them back, but he knew in the depth of his heart that those desires would eventually find a way out. A tempestuous Wolf that kept on incubating inside until one day it would finally grow stronger than the Master. It was slowly overtaking him; it was already beginning to ravage his civility and remind him of desires he longed for. Slowly, ever so slowly it was consuming him from the inside.

Jupiter's voice vibrated through the ether like a gentle whisper.

"Your head is filled with heavy thoughts," She said and cast a glance at him with Her lifeless eyes.

He nodded but didn't make any effort to further encourage discussions about himself. She continued. "Where have you been? We have an agreement, have we not?"

Silly question, She knew most of the time where he was. Each surveillance camera on the streets, each call, each message over the computer was accessible by Her. She could read and keep track of everything that was an electric impulse or information. Yet She always played these games as if She was human in some way – trying to manipulate people into a false sense of safety and empathy. No! Jupiter lacked empathy, the Wolf growled inside of him as a reminder of that. His outburst of thoughts had generated a faint increase of vibration. One She could perceive through the air. A heartbeat was also an electric impulse – She could sense these too.

"You are angry, Raoul," She said and hovered towards him, but as he turned his head to the side, She moved back to Her place – angered. "I know you have problems trusting me, Raoul, but you don't have much of a choice. I know it's hard to replace our former Senate head Iason Mink, but I have granted you more freedom to accustom you to this rapid change."

"If you know that then you also know what questions not to ask," Raoul replied with a hint of impudence.

"Where is the Chiyo?" Jupiter was as cold in Her voice as in Her electronic brain.

"She is kept frozen at a place where no one can reach her," Raoul responded at which Jupiter let off a mechanic tremor that resembled an arrogant giggle, but then turned compassionate again.

"No place is unreachable other than the heart of man," She responded softly. "You are hiding something from me."

Raoul remained silent – neither confirming nor denying.

"Iason was the same," She continued and hovered along his side. "I shared secrets with him, yet he turned to the dark to share his secrets …away from me, and I had to find it out through tragic events…about the depth of his feelings for his dark companion, Riki."

"If you still hate Riki, why did you let yourself be convinced into saving his life?"

She smiled like a gentle mother.

"When Riki followed Iason into the fire I saw potential in him I have not witnessed among many humans. Your depraved genes offer a flicker of strength and valor that sometimes surprises even me. Remember my dear child that no one can convince me, unless I want to be convinced."

Raoul took off his gloves and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and gave in to the conversation of the Chiyo.

"Speaking of genes," he started, "be truthful with me. I know your programming allows you to disseminate information only you deem as necessary, but be honest with me. What is she here for?"

"If you want my answers, I must have yours," Jupiter responded quickly. "I cannot have another as Iason; acting without a head. Even the slightest drop of water creates ripples that, if undisturbed, will travel across the globe. It's the laws of physics. No matter how insignificant, it will create change."

"I am not Iason," Raoul cut in.

"That doesn't matter" Jupiter levitated before him as a proud image. "You two were among my finest creations. I controlled every part of your genetic sequence as well as I could, through every cell division that occurred until your body was independent from the artificial womb. But I cannot control that little entity you develop and refer to as a Soul; your greatest weakness. So if he could fail, then so can you."

"This discussion is over," Raoul sighed and left his seat, but then he turned with a final statement. "I won't let you play with me anymore. You have toyed long enough with my head and I in turn tried to play with Iason's just like you instructed me. But that is over now."

"Be careful Raoul!" She called out warningly. "You are important to me, but not so important that I cannot or will not replace you. Be careful what you say and do. Tanagura needs a good leader and you were also bred to be one of those leaders, but if you do not fulfill your duties, I shall annihilate you completely. There are laws the Elite are bound to obey and I shall not accept any more disobedience. I agreed not to have your mansion under watch but I do know that your Pet is greatly infatuated with you. Just don't go too far…especially now that you are in charge of the mongrel as well."

"Tell me, why did you save Riki's life?"

"Raoul," Jupiter began calmly. "Unlike you humans, I have the ability to learn from my mistakes. I followed the developments between Iason and Riki, far closer than anyone would have imagined, and my interference with those two caused more confusion in Iason's head than I had anticipated. I will not make the same mistake again. Granted, I do not approve of Riki as a worthy lover for one of my finest creations, but I must force myself to accept Iason's flaws," Jupiter explained without that natural pause that flows in a conversation. She continued. "A fettered mind in a perfect shell. You are both Blondies, Elites of society, pretty shells, which house technical glitches that can be activated. Emotions are like a virus in a program, they can quickly destroy even the most perfectly designed specimens. However, there is one big difference between a virus and the human soul – a virus can be killed without damaging the shell, but human emotions can only be killed by destroying its machine…the body. Unfortunately, far too much has been invested in you, but I hope you will not fall into a false sense of safety. I still put the best of Tanagura before my tolerance towards that small glitch in your program. Either you work with me…or against me. Take a day to think about this. Talk to Iason. And, Raoul..." She called particularly for his attention. "Open your eyes!"

Jupiter hovered back to her place and transformed into a radiating vague source of light as the doors opened behind Raoul. The security system was immediately activated and doors sealed once he stepped out.

* * *

Raoul walked to a restaurant for Elites to drown his thoughts in a glass of wine and to enjoy a decent meal. He seldom ate at restaurants during the day - no, he rather enjoyed a proper meal cooked by Naoki or any of his other servants, but today was an exception and he felt like treating himself to a meal outside the office.

A waiter approached him with a drink menu, but he only asked for his usual drink. Shortly after his order, the wine arrived in a fragile crystal glass and he sipped on the glass of White Moon, while waiting for his dinner. He noticed that the taste of the wine was no longer as he remembered it. It was not exquisite and not as full-bodied as it used to be. He pursed his lips for the sourness that filled his mouth. The Wolf inside demanded something low in its gullet, something raw, more untamed in taste. He waved for the servant to come back and solemnly imparted a question that left the boy stunned and mute.

"Do you have beer?"

Other nobles and important citizens who heard the question cast peculiar looks at Raoul, while discretely commenting on his crude etiquette. However, he didn't mind. Jupiter had just threatened to kill him for the slightest mistake that didn't please Her – thus why even bother about the antagonistic feelings of some narcissistic fools.

"Well, will you answer me? Today perhaps?" he commanded and thereby further blackened his image before others.

"I…I shall check with the manager, sir."

Raoul had the impertinence to lean against his elbow as he waited for the manager to appear. People around him shook their heads with dislike. As a gesture of defiance he started drumming his fingers against the finely lacquered surface of the table, but after a while he had to ask himself what he was doing. Raoul straightened his back and rested his wrist on the edge of the table as befitted someone of his position. He took the wine in his right hand, but as he breathed in the bitter bouquet of the dry drink, he had to lower it again. What was wrong with him? He forced himself to take a sip, which only resulted in stomach cramp and he fought not to throw it up again. His throat was blocked from speaking as the manager arrived and presented him with the information that they did not serve beer at a highly regarded restaurant as this, thus Raoul thanked him with a slight nod and stood up.

"Aah! Your dinner is on its way, sir," the manager stuttered with surprise, but Raoul only shook his head declining the offer and paid for the inconvenience before he left.


	11. Moonflower

**MOONFLOWER**

Two terrible days had passed and Riki's attempts at rebuilding the badly damaged relationship with Iason deteriorated by the minute. Raoul was mostly occupied with his work with the Syndicate and the haunting concern of Naoki's care, but occasionally he interceded between the argumentative pair. Although, their bouts were completely wordless, but the preponderating apprehension gave birth to a silent battle that continued to rage on – it made them all suffer since neither would yield. Riki never recognized Raoul as his true Master, but remained in his care to be shielded from Iason's anger until this strenuous situation was solved. It had been his own decision, but little did he know that it infuriated Iason even more and his patience was stretched to its limit.

Evidence of his exasperation with the situation seeped out during a dispute following dinner. Iason had exploded after being provoked by Riki's disobedience when he ordered the mongrel to change a displeasing outfit. He physically attacked Riki with full force by restraining him and tearing the clothes off his body. Strong hands brutally tugged at the black hair, fists like steel bruised his tender flesh while knuckles ripped the skin from soft lips that continuously spewed defiance and demeaning words against the former Master. Riki was no match for Iason in power, but his wild attitude made him unbreakable in spirit. Raoul had to subdue Iason with both force and reason until Riki managed to escape the abusive lover and disappear into his room. Raoul ordered them both to stay out of each other's sight until their feelings settled.

The night from then on was silent. Iason had taken a long walk in the marvelous garden and he wanted no company other then his faded memories of Riki the Dark. The anger whirling inside him was truly exhausting. He dreamt of the dark mongrel lover, but each time Riki appeared in his mind negativity influenced of his emotions and overshadowed his desire. The winds stirred and made the trees sing a delicate song that reminded him of the stillness he longed for. Lights hidden in the trimmed bushes and the dancing willows created an atmosphere of serenity, which made him forget about his sorrow for at least a little while. The breeze carried a faint fragrance form the white Moonflower that only bloomed when the Moon was high. During the days it was hidden in a shell of black sepals but exposed its magnificent petals when the night arrived. The black flower blossomed only once a month and only three times during its entire lifetime, but it was seductive in both appearance and fragrance; mesmerizing both to the eyes and olfactory senses. Iason leaned over the delicate flower and inhaled its sweetness. It was soothing to his mind, like precious balm to his soul and his anger dissipated into the night. It was time to go to bed and leave the demons to dwell in the night.

Iason passed Raoul's chamber on his way to his quarters and as he noticed that Riki was inside, he stopped to listen in to the ongoing conversation.

"…just talk to him, Riki", Raoul said, but the mongrel kid opposed.

"No!"

From the safety of darkness outside the room, Iason could see Riki approaching Raoul with an attitude unworthy a pet. He was assertive and aggressive as he spoke, but very worthy of punishment to a disrespectful pet.

"He called me a whore", he yelled. "He turned me into what I am and now he spits in my face!"

"Look Riki", Raoul began as he removed the outer garment he wore on top his business clothes. "I know Iason and he has never shown any feelings towards anyone. He is shut and he will choke on his pride rather then admit he was wrong. He is insane with jealousy and it will get worse the longer you stay with me."

"I don't want to return to him", Riki protested petulantly. "I don't know who you had reconstructed at the Centre but it's not the Iason who tamed me."

"You tamed him just as well…or he wouldn't be acting like this."

"I went back to die with him Raoul", Riki roared and dug his fingers into his hair in utter frustration. "I chose death before a life without him." Riki's voice had turned weak and pain was demolishing his fortress of pride and suddenly, Iason was struck by compassion as he continued listening. "He called me a whore", Riki whimpered. "He beat me up…I can't believe it…he hurt me so bad and now he refuses to talk to me. I hate him!"

The words hammered against Iason's ears and he realized his tragic mistake. He had rejected the advances of the mongrel to give them both some space, but that drove Riki further into the arms of Raoul. He was closer to loosing Riki now, than when the fire in Dana Burn threatened them. He had wished for a second chance to be able to tell him everything he wasn't able to confess to Riki's face and now that he was given a new chance to live, he had destroyed it with his insanity. It was at this moment that he made a choice.

Riki gasped with surprise as Iason entered the room and stepped a bit closer to Raoul. He prepared for another physical encounter that would leave painful marks on his body.

"You don't have to worry", Iason calmed him. "I did not come to fight."

"Why are you here then?", Riki muttered while trying to hide his hurt.

Iason cast a quick glance towards and approached Raoul.

"I have come to ask your new Master for permission to use you for one night."

Raoul nodded softly and stepped away from Riki in a complying gesture. As he prepared to leave the room, Iason grasped his arm and spoke with a gentle voice. "I would like for you to stay."

Raoul leaned in closer so as to get confirmation of sincerity in Iason's face.

"I want you to teach Riki how to make me scream…", Iason smiled. "So that should he ever decide to come back to me again, he can make me yield to his games."

And as the black flowers blossomed into the night…

_Toy-like people make him boy-like. He is his angel from way above to bring love to an undernourished ego. His black eyes show he's from the dark side, which neutralizes every attempt to hatred…tames everything from the light…_

The dark angel was trapped between the pale creatures of the light as their fair hair intertwined merging naked bodies in a cocoon of passion. Hungry lips met in long lasting kisses drinking in lustful breaths of their shared beloved ones. Iason was covering Riki's mouth with his own as his warm palms enclosed around the mongrel's member. Raoul pressed his body against the back of the dark one and nibbled softly on his earlobe while fumbling near the yearning entrance with his erected penis – only teasing Riki to spur the pent up feelings into a desired release.

Iason circled his tongue inside the hot, greedy mouth as it devoured his generous endearment. His hands traveled across the tanned skin of the mongrel to reach for Raoul to hold them both close. It had been a long time since he felt the sensations from squeezing Raoul's firm bottom and vivid memories from a blithe youth came rushing back; that amorous night, in the depth of a dark wine cellar, when his untamed confrere eagerly snatched his innocence and made him a man. Raoul possessed a promiscuous nature but expressed his affection with the purity of a consummate lover. He desired all who touched him and his intimacy knew no boundaries in offering pleasure. Iason released himself from Riki's wanting embrace and rolled over on his back smiling. Raoul understood the subtle invitation and directed Riki to a playground they would discover together.

Riki watched as Raoul's lean tongue followed the contours of Iason's throbbing flesh as the veins decorating the surface of the erected member, visibly pulsated with each heartbeat. The very tip of his tongue dug gingerly into the tiny slit on top of the member and as Raoul removed his mouth, a small string of mucosal clear fluid bridged to his lips. He indulged in the taste of the faintly salty lubricant and forced Iason to spread his legs as widely as he could manage. Raoul cupped one hand over the sensitive scrotum and smiled as the delicate skin contracted to the tingling caress. He leaned closer to inhale the masculine scent released from the lascivious body and called for Riki's attention.

"Place your hand here", Raoul whispered and guided Riki's hands over the area he just stroked, and the lesson began. Riki learned to gently push his middle finger inside the warm entrance, whilst placing his thumb at the spot just under the tender testicles – this way he would be stimulating a powerful libidinous spot that faltered even the most disciplined character. With the other hand he took a firm hold of the base of the rigid penis and opened his mouth. With a few slight pushes to the back of his head, Raoul determined the rhythm of the mongrel's movement – it was slow and complete. From the base of the shaft to the very tip, with cheeks hollowing every time he distanced himself from the hips. Iason preened with an exhaustive moan as amative euphoria washed over his body. The fingers stimulating the erogenous spots in combination with the increasing sensitivity of his member was overwhelming. His body was moving beyond his control to fend off those short bursts of fateful sensations that threatened to tip him over the climax too quickly. He lifted his head to see; to dwell on the captivating sight of Riki's pleasurable lesson. Raoul moved up next to Iason and whispered tantalizing suggestions into his ears. Iason gasped as the words slipped into his consciousness and had no will to resist the stiff penis that silenced him as Raoul straddled his face.

As the muscles around his penetrating finger contracted, Riki understood that Iason was close to an orgasm, and thus he halted himself from further stimulating his Master. When Iason calmed a bit, Riki continued again until the Master's body was ready to spend – then he stopped again. Iason distanced himself from Raoul's member and gasped a weak "What are you doing", as he tried to catch his breath. The frustration and the desire for release was so overwhelming that when Raoul suggested to enter Iason, the older Elite obliged without the faintest dispute.

Iason lay resting with his back on top of Raoul's muscular torso while relaxing as well as he could to receive his old friend the way he did before in their innocent youth. As the throbbing shaft pierced the tight entrance, a sharp pain from being stretched made Iason clench his teeth, but when Riki attacked his Master's precious member again with eagerly fumbling hands, the pain merely boosted the sense of pleasure. The evening echoed with the sound of naked bodies merging and Iason finally let go of all his chains.

"Oh, Riki...ahhh", he moaned and grunted with pleasure.

The dark one smiled as he nibbled playfully on the tip of the leaking member. It was as if Iason's body could no longer hold all the passion inside and though he had not released it in a violent eruption, it was seeping out of him in tiny drops of milk.

"Make me come", Iason begged and secured Riki's head around his engorged organ, urging the mongrel to free him from the grip of euphoria. "Almost…", he panted and his breath increased. "Almost…"

Riki was moving his head to the guidance of Iason's hands until the Master burst with a violent roar and filled the juvenile's mouth with continuous waves of hot, creamy fluid. Iason tensed and bursts of spasms shook his body as the intense orgasm lingered on and Raoul held Iason in a firm embrace until the feelings finally ebbed out. Iason cast a look of longing at Riki. His eyes were wet and feverish with desire and after a short while of resting he crawled up to the mongrel with movements like a cat. His long hair was brushing over the silk cover as he moved closer to his goal.

Their lips met and Iason lifted his own scent off Riki's tongue. It was intoxicating and stirred the spirit within. It was time to take care of the little Pet and thus pushed Riki on his back. With his eyes firmly attached to Riki's features, Iason buried his head between the legs of the dark angel. He witnessed every twitch of the mongrel's muscles as he stimulated Riki – and just as the dark one had done, Iason stopped before each impending orgasm.

Raoul was amused by the scenery and provocatively urged Riki to control his emotions to last longer, although he knew that it would be futile; especially since Raoul kept on teasing the mongrel by letting him see what pleasure could be obtained in masturbation. As Riki's climax forced an extensive moan to escape from his throat, Iason positioned the mongrel to stand on all fours and watched with delight as Raoul mounted the dark one from behind. Riki relaxed to receive the new Master and aided him in his journey by pushing his hips against each forward thrust. Raoul grabbed hold of the firm young hips and his motions became increasingly passionate. Iason observed Raoul's exhausted face as sweat was dripping from his forehead and his blond hair was sticking to his wet body. The rhythmic, intensive pumping transformed into a few forceful shoves as he emptied his essence into Riki's tender body and collapsed next to Iason –depleted of all his energy. They pulled the mongrel closer and moved aside so he would be able to rest between the two Masters as Raoul handed a precious bracelet to the rightful owner. Iason smiled.

And by the time the flower hid its white petals in the protective embrace of the black sepals, the three adventurous males fell asleep on wet, stained sheets.


	12. Love isn't Fair

**LOVE ISN'T FAIR**

Raoul awoke as the morning Sun lit up his room. Riki and Iason were still sleeping soundly like a loving cuddle. He went into the bathroom to prepare for a new day, but something stung the sole of his foot and he let out a muttered curse.

"Damn!" Raoul sat down on the toilet and lifted his foot. Drops of blood were seeping out of a fine wound caused by a tiny shard of glass that remained hidden in the crevice between the tiles. It had found its way to remind Raoul of the tragedy that had taken place a few days ago. The blood was dripping from his foot and patted against the polished silvery surface and the Master's thoughts drifted to Naoki. The Pet's red hair was as stunning as the tiny droplets of life on the glossy floor, but at the same time his face was devoid of color just like the grey shimmer of the tiles. It reminded Raoul of Naoki's pain and the first subject on his daily agenda was to visit the Pet who was still being hospitalized pending a mental evaluation. Raoul left him in the care of healers in case Naoki wanted to talk to someone – anyone – as long as he opened up.

Raoul dressed formally for he was to leave for the office after visiting Naoki. Iason and Riki met him at the entrance, as Raoul was about to leave the mansion.

"Should I go with you?" Iason asked holding his adored Pet close to his body as they returned from a relaxing meditation in the garden.

Smiling at the recalcitrant pair, Raoul shook his head. "I am going to pay Naoki a visit before I go to the office," Raoul explained. "If you want I can have the chauffeur pick you up after he has dropped me off. He will call you when he is approaching."

Iason nodded and asked Riki to wait for him in the kitchen for a shared breakfast. He would accompany Raoul to the car.

"Tell me something, Raoul," Iason began softly as they moved towards the limousine. "You are obsessed with this Pet, aren't you? I can recognize the pattern, if you know what I mean. Would it help to tell you to avoid making the same mistake that I made?"

Raoul turned and leaned against the door of the car. "No, it wouldn't."

Iason nodded and continued. "You judged me for being head over heels in love with a mongrel and do you remember what I said to you?"

Raoul tilted his head without responding and thus Iason continued. "Do you remember what I told you about obsessive love?"

"I do," Raoul replied and placed a hand on Iason's shoulder in a reconciling gesture. He remembered those words vividly, but Raoul had not been receptive to understand the meaning of them then; 'to sacrifice everything even if the world shatters around him'. It was during a time when Raoul's confidence in his superiority was beyond his self-awareness – just as Iason had been before he met Riki. It was also during a time when Raoul sold, traded and handed out slaves, Pets and even members of opposition groups to people of power without caring about their fates once they were apprehended. He could arrange complete annihilation of opponents and killing off of assassins, just as he had done when Iason had been in the line of fire. Raoul was an Elite of the Elites and everyone below his class was of no importance and thus it was far too strange for him to understand the radical change within Iason as Riki stepped into his life.

Raoul had watched Riki drag the prominent Blondie of Tanagura into something lower than his lofty station, and at that time Raoul had thought himself immune to the flaws Iason seemed to possess. He was resistant to the worldliness of the common class and even some Elites, and it was when Iason warned, or perhaps through a wild guess even foresaw that "One day, you will get to taste the consuming pain of obsessive love…one that never leaves your thoughts and always reminds you of a constant hunger."

Iason had been so right Raoul thought as the car left the mansion.

* * *

Raoul had spoken to the psychiatrist attending Naoki. The therapy sessions were expensive with the well recommended professional who agreed upon attending Naoki for a modest fee – which meant that he was rather expensive. His patients were seldom Pets and to lower himself to caring for one had its price. However, to Raoul the sum of money was only a trivial matter. The psychiatrist complained about the troublesome patient who was reluctant to speak with him.

"I've spent days trying to get something out of him," he muttered. "This Pet is damaged goods. He is far too old, too fragile and too lost in his own confusion." The white hair swayed on his back as he turned and the haughty expression hit Raoul's face. "It is best to give him up," the psychiatrist explained. "No one would want him anyway, but he is very strong and muscular for a Pet and I am sure he could be of great help at construction sites or…"

"That is for me to decide, doctor," Raoul cut him off. "I will decide the fate of my own Pet!"

The professional raised an eyebrow in an arrogant display, but Raoul had neither the time nor the energy to waste on such a petty figure.

"Of course," the psychiatrist added and bowed with respect, although it was mostly a question of a trained response rather than genuine reverence. Raoul cared nothing for it and ordered the psychiatrist to remain outside, whilst he visit his lost Pet.

Raoul entered Naoki's room and was taken into view by the boy where he sat near the window with his back to the door. Naoki immediately perceived and recognized the Master's presence but did not even turn as he spoke to his Master.

"I am not crazy," his first words floated through the room. "I don't need a psychiatrist. I knew what I was doing…I wasn't temporarily insane. Those who think that are idiots themselves."

Naoki's petulance slipped off his lips, but he wasn't regretful. His world had collapsed and he felt that falling a bit further down wouldn't make a big difference.

"I know," Raoul offered in return. "But I was hoping that by talking to someone you'd feel better."

Naoki snorted, but continued to stare blankly out of the window.

"Talking to someone," he repeated rhetorically and shook his head. "I was trying to talk to someone, but the person I was talking to didn't listen."

"Who was that?" Raoul asked with a careful enthusiasm, but was beaten by the raw answer that tasted of fuming bitterness.

"You!"

Raoul had anticipated the answer, but still felt he needed to have it thrown against his ego just as a painful remainder of his limited powers and frailty. As an Elite, he was brought up believing in his excessive worth compared to someone like Naoki and that could sometimes manifest a sense of untouchable superiority. But in the dead of the night when the barriers of social structures fell away within the surrounding bedroom walls, his passion was brought to life by a lustful creature that granted him more pleasure than his body knew how to handle. Naoki's entire being exuded ardent passion that inexorably drowned his Master and quenched his thirst for conquest. His alluring emerald green eyes eclipsed even the most seductive competitor and the entrancing charisma he possessed distinguished him from many of the other Pets at Mistral Park – even though he was the oldest among them. Unbeknownst to Raoul, an illogical and dangerous craving had devoured his soul already the first time he set eyes on Naoki – but now it was time to let it go.

Raoul stepped a little closer to the Pet, but through the unyielding body language it was clear that Naoki was not receptive to any attempt of reason and thus, the Master kept his distance.

"I am sorry--," Raoul set about, but Naoki cut him off before he had a chance to further explain himself.

"No, you're not," he impinged. "I would have made it easier for you if I had died."

"Is that what you think?"

"Would it be too far from the truth, Master? Or is it just that you can't cope with actually admitting that it would have eased your dilemma…if you have any."

Raoul was burdened by heavy thoughts, but he approached the Pet and sat down on a chair beside him. Naoki's face had regained some of its former vitality, but it was mostly due to the anger that added a healthy pink blush to his cheeks, rather then the diluted blood in his veins. He wore a black top that fitted over his chest and arms but left his abdomen bare. A set of opaque stay-ups was anchored to his string underwear with leather straps that were decorated with rivets and matched the rough untied military boots. The combination gave him a desirably dangerous look that spoke to Raoul's deepest instincts, but he suppressed them immediately. The savage desire left a sparkle of faint warmth in his belly, and the Master kept on scrutinizing the object of pleasure.

Naoki seemed numb in spirit with his hands resting loosely in his lap, eyes downcast and his red fringe partly covering the face. His body, however, was a fortress of vigor. The muscles were prominent in Naoki's thighs and he seemed more mature now then only a few days ago. His whole charisma radiated with a fully developed conscience and suddenly Raoul realized that the boy who submissively used to kneel before his Master had outgrown his own boyish skin. The soft and beautiful caterpillar had cocooned and once it ruptured, a simple moth came into the light. Raoul watched the moth that still hovered around his warmth.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt," he assured sincerely. "I wish I would have been there to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Why?" Naoki asked, still facing the window with his powerful legs placed on the windowpane.

"I know you don't believe me," the Elite grunted with a slight annoyance. "But I do care about you."

Naoki shook his head and added emphasizing. "I don't want you to CARE about me. I want you to love me…like I love you."

Raoul remained silent and Naoki continued as no reactions escaped from his Master.

"Do those words frighten you?"

"No," the Master replied calmly, but that would come to change quite soon. Naoki could feel it in the air and thus he asked: "What then?"

Raoul leaned forward as he spoke in a cold voice. "Naoki, what is love to you?"

The boy shrugged and challenged his Master.

"You tell me…a Pet is considered rather dumb so I guess I have to have it explained to me."

"It's a verb…a word of action," Raoul hissed, but Naoki wasn't the slightest affected by the anger. "It's an impulse and an affection. You feel something for someone who shows you affection. You love me since you got used to me, and perhaps because you fear what will happen outside your accustomed world. But is it really love?"

A single drop of tear ran down the face of the Pet, yet he didn't twitch a muscle.

"That's not fair," he said firmly, although his façade was crumbling.

"Love isn't fair, Naoki," Raoul added. "Not even for a Blondie."

"But you can choose," Naoki argued. "I can't."

Raoul sighed and had no intentions to continue this dispute. The moth would keep on being drawn to the flame until it would burn itself to death. That was the sad fate of a moth and Raoul couldn't do anything to stop it. Naoki would be replaced within a short time; his strong body would then wither and succumb to the longing, which would drain his essence until a broken young man spent his last breath on cold concrete floor. That was his fate – and Raoul knew, though he tried to chase the thoughts away. Naoki's only crime had been to be born with a beauty that pleased a cast high above his own. A beauty, which offered him a brief moment in the Sun and would leave him to shiver in the frozen darkness with only faded memories to warm him.

"I have arranged transport for you back to the mansion," Raoul said resolutely, although he had to use all his strength to keep the sadness from choking him. "You can stay until everything is arranged. It will give you time to finish whatever you feel needs closure. Will that be acceptable?"

"No," Naoki spoke truthfully. "But what choice do I have?"

The young man turned his head to meet with Raoul's beautiful emerald gaze and spoke in a cryptic way Raoul had never encountered before, and yet he understood the meaning of each word.

"Shame," Naoki exhaled with such empathy that it moved Raoul's own essence. The Pet whispered on hypnotically. "Such a shame…Once again, I've lost myself in you. Isn't it funny? I just wanted to hear you say my name as if the memories of me would mean something to you and once again you've thrown me into darkness. And once again…I agree to your wishes like a common prostitute even if everything inside me rebels against your sadistic behavior."

He turned to face the window again as he continued. "It's like drowning," he whispered. "Your lungs are screaming for air, yet you helplessly allow for the water to slowly choke the life out of you."

A deep dejected sigh escaped Raoul.

"Naoki, you have to stop thinking that way," the Master countered. "Love is but a dream."

"Well, I can't help that all I dream of at night is you," Naoki cut in. "I can't help what I dream. It's all I have of you, Raoul."

It was unusual for any Master to be addressed by their rightful name by an insignificant Pet. However, he let it pass for the second time.

"Just promise me that as long as you remain in my house, you won't do anything to hurt yourself again."


	13. Anguish

**ANGUISH**

Raoul had left Naoki at the hospital, but the entire way to the office, he was troubled by his thoughts of the lovely Pet. Raoul had come to realize that his feelings towards Naoki were no longer shallow and superficial. He was falling in love – in love in a way he had never been before. He had been infatuated with Iason, had promiscuous outbursts involving a series of lovers, and engaged in intimate relations with strangers over night, but never once did he mourn the warmth that was missing from his bed the next morning. But now, his soul was torn with sadness; a new and devastating sensation for a Blondie whose heart was created as solid and dead as granite. Naoki had been his savior – the water that slowly, but endurably hollowed out the rock and tore away the walls to the world outside Raoul.

The Master smiled as he thought of Naoki's face, the way he frowned when he disliked something, the delicious laughter when he was happy, the strong masculine arms, the powerful physique, and his considerate and honest character.

Raoul was caught between worlds – between Jupiter and Amoi, between that of the Elite and the Mongrels, between his love for a lost boy and his pride as a Blondie. The flames of his thoughts were slowly turning his mind into an opaque whirl of dust, shading his view, and the choices he had to make were no longer easy. Lovers turned to friends, passion into ashes and Naoki was fading like a flower. At that moment the great leader realized how oblivious he was of life outside the golden cage. There was no headmaster in any Blondie Academy who could teach him of such things as this crazy love, and why the heart was the centre of the pain when the soul was crying. He had many years of biochemistry feeding him with facts and he knew that hormones were swirling in his blood, depleting essential nutrients in his cells, starving the body from within until it would wither if these feelings were allowed to gain power over him. But how could an emotional state set off such powerful physical torment? He had heard of such things as the human body dying of sadness, but he was still puzzled how it could affect someone like him. All his life he had been convinced he was devoid of empathy – and now the vision of himself crumbled like a castle made of sand.

Raoul has always been erratic and odd as compared to many other Blondies, for he started off as a renegade that had been tamed by Iason to fall into place and accept his position as an Elite. But it wasn't easy. Jupiter had him in a chokehold quite early in life. As a talented manipulator he was to play the ungrateful role as Her puppet master; influencing political players from the background and direct them, as was Her wish. As Raoul saw it, however, he wasn't such an exception when it came to manipulation. Most Blondies were like that - conceited and sinister in one way or the other, and neither Raoul nor Iason were exceptions; not until now.

Raoul found himself thinking and feeling differently. For the year preceding the tragedy at Dana Burn, Raoul and Iason had lingered on the edge of what could be called enemies. None of them had ever thought their conflicts would carry on for as long as it did, but as Raoul had traced the last call Iason received that fateful night and realized that his friend was heading to uncertain death, an arrow of compassion from the past burst through Raoul's pride and he acted on it. He had immediately contacted the rescue team and sent them to Dana Burn, hoping they would be in time to save the life of a very dear friend. It has been twenty years since he had thought of Iason in that way - and what about the other night?

He raked his fingers through his long blond, hair and watched the outside world pass by as his transport carried him to the office. He sighed, submerged in worry while reprimanding himself for the adventurous night he had shared with Riki and Iason. Why did he fall back into that old behavior? He had no intention of stepping in between the Master and his Pet, and although his presence was greatly appreciated by both, Raoul felt increasingly uneasy as the intoxicating arousal dissipated. As a Blondie, he was under no obligation to consider the feelings of a Pet such as Naoki, but was flabbergasted to find that he just couldn't help it. Consumed by fear and feebleness, he hadn't mentioned any of his feelings to Naoki and it bothered him more than anything. He saw himself being reduced to a common Amoian - to filth, to a nobody!

"My sweet, sweet...lovely Naoki," Raoul exhaled sadly, but then as the tears filled his eyes he slammed his fist against the car door to regain control, but to no avail. The emotions were more powerful.

"Damn you, Naoki!" Raoul shouted so loudly that the chauffeur, who was isolated by a tanned glass window in the front of the limousine, immediately contacted the Master via the communicator to see if everything was alright.

"Should I stop the car, Lord Am?" he asked with a tinge of worry.

"No, no...no, it's nothing," Raoul opposed and urged to driver to continue.


	14. Blunt Suggestion

**BLUNT SUGGESTION**

Iason was sitting in a room adjacent to Raoul's office. It was rather strange to be surrounded by the interior design which befitted his old lifestyle in a place he no longer could call his home. His private belongings had been removed and replaced with items that witnessed Raoul's extensive education and outstanding successes in his own field of science. The entire complex he used to call his home was now a tribute to Raoul, but it made Iason glad for he had no intentions in returning to what used to be. He was glad to leave the memories of troublesome times behind and bury them under new influences. He listened in on the political conversations that took place in the chamber next door. Raoul had made sure that Iason was able to partake minimally in all political travesties that would shape the future of Tanagura. Raoul had an opened one-way channel to Iason through his communicator, which was always switched on when he was in a meeting. Iason could hear, but not respond. He didn't have to, for the contents of the meetings were privately discussed between he and Raoul once the guests left the edifice.

Iason listened as Raoul was pressured by different forces to clean up Dana Burn along with Ceres; cleaning up was defined as turning the entire ghetto into a prominent area for the wealthy. The suggestion in the way to do it, however, made him almost sick to his stomach, but he knew it was the way things worked. The only way to stand on the top of the pyramid was by pressing down its broader base, the masses.

The plan was to employ the strong and viable mongrels to bring this grand project into fruition, which would take years. The complex would be complete with pleasure domes and casinos. When construction was finished, the workers along with the rest of the ghetto would be shipped off to the suburbs of Kasai, a ghost city on a separate island of floating concrete. It had once been a prosperous city and the beautifully ornamented constructions were still captivating, witnessing of it's affluent past. But the abandoned city also had it secrets.

The city's walls had been reinforced with metal armor at the time of construction, but were now decayed and producing an invisible and odorless poisonous gas. The poison was slow acting and it wasn't until decades later that the inhabitants discovered the terrible truth behind the early deaths of millions of people. The city had fallen into oblivion, but plans had been presented many generations ago to destroy it to build something new instead. But who would want to move about in a city of death – who would sacrifice their lives to demolish a city just so that it can be rebuilt for those who would gladly send the workers to their doom. No one! His anger flared as he heard words of insult rain over those to which his beloved Riki belonged. These Elites felt that they were the scum of society, gutter-worms and one of Jupiter's biggest mistakes. She should have killed them all when she had the chance, the insolent voice was saying in the other room.

Iason flew up from his chair with anger and projected his hatred on the insolent bastard on the other end of the communicator. Lucky for him that Iason had promised Raoul to stay out of site or the Elite would make those other's eat their words. He was ashamed – mostly because he knew he had once shared sympathy with those people. Until he met Riki who showed him life from a different angle.

Suddenly, he was struck by a statement that brought a flicker of a dwelling memory into light.

"They are animals!" sounded through the communicator. "They know nothing of the world outside…ignorant."

As the invectives were hailing over the lower cast, Iason's thoughts drifted to that pretty little girl – Matilda; her soft skin against his face when he kissed her arms and her eyes the color of an ocean that had drawn him into the depth of her fantasy world. He could almost see her right now, walking on her fairytale seashore embracing wild flowers and lured into the salty water by a beautiful white bull. She would sit on his back and he would take her far, far away from all the pain and make her a princess of his establishment. Iason smiled. Somewhere in the depth of his heart he was hoping to meet her again. He wondered what had become of Matilda?

After the delegates from different social and political branches left the office, Raoul exhaled the tension that had built up after hours of impetuous discussions. When he was assured of the absence of the guests, he called for Iason.

The former leader appeared in the doorway with a dour facade hovering over his countenance and walked up to Raoul shaking his head. He made himself comfortable in a seat and accepted a cup of tea that Raoul offered. Their discussion opened naturally with the subject previously dealt with by the board. Iason had his view on the matter but by no means was he going to influence Raoul other than to guide him to see things more objectively; perhaps then it would be easier for Raoul to make up his own mind about political matters. He twisted his face in a swift frown as he spoke.

"I am quite surprised that such atrocious ideas have a stronghold among Elites."

Raoul tilted his head from side to side, commenting his view on the subject.

"I think some of them have taken you as a discouraging example of how dangerous it can be to lose grip on your identity."

Iason lifted his eyebrows while swallowing the sip of sweet liquid with a loud guttural sound and rested the cup on a bulging thigh.

"Are you making fun of me?" he questioned, but Raoul waved it off with a sincere gesture.

"No," he shook his head. "However, it seems like some people fear that similar events may have a bigger impact on society. If someone like Iason Mink would yield to a little mongrel, then what would happen when several key players in the Syndicate develop a soft spot for gutter-worms?"

"I can't believe it, although I heard every word."

Raoul placed out the aspects of the problems like a deck of cards and asked; "So how would you deal with the matter?"

Iason's face assumed serious demeanor that revealed no active contemplation, but Raoul knew that wasn't true, for Iason was most pensive when he seemed distant. After a while Iason commenced with his reluctance to influence his friend in any decision. However, he did bring up a subject Raoul thought was already over and done with.

"Go to Ceres."

"You are not going to start with that again, are you?"

Iason's expression was locked in a faint smile but he continued along the same opinion as before, to which Raoul responded with annoyance.

"I don't know Iason. What will I found out that I already don't know? They are poorer than the average citizen and they lack proper jobs…"

"And what else?" Iason interposed.

Raoul flicked him with a narrow gaze as if he were an insecure student who knew he should be able to answer an obvious question presented by his tutor. He determined not to play guessing games and invited Iason to develop his reasoning.

"Do you remember Matilda?" Iason asked and Raoul nodded in response. "She had to steal her knowledge from a fine University in order to be able to dream herself from a dark existence. What does that tell you?"

The tailing question was not meant to be answered, hence the older one continued piling his analysis.

"Ignorance is the greatest threat to any society. What do we know about them other than what a short-term reconnaissance gives us? Simple figures of statistics we feed into Jupiter's mind so that she can calculate the nicest possible outcome on our behalf. What do they know about us, other than what prejudice and the unfortunate circumstances of their caste tells them?"

Raoul knew to which direction Iason's ideas were pointing, but he was still resisting. Iason gave no further lessons but offered a bold idea that no Elite would accept, especially someone who held a leading position such as Raoul.

"Go to Ceres," Iason repeated. "What are you afraid of?"

"What are we going to do about the Chiyo," Raoul changed the subject abruptly but Iason halted him then and there without giving him space to so much as breathe.

"I know it's a touchy subject Raoul, but it is important and if I…," he paused and placed the cup on the polished shimmering desk. "If I were sitting in that chair, I would give it another try. Meeting Matilda was one of the most important experiences of my life. What do you have to lose?"

"Everything if it ever got out."

Raoul sighed with a downward look and licked his lips so slowly that the tip of the tongue remained trapped between the lips for a little while – giving him a childish disobedient look. Iason allowed himself to smile then prodded him with a final encouragement by stating that knowing the masses can only be obtained by mingling with the commoners.


	15. Punishment to Hatred

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE THAT MIGHT UPSET SOME._

**PUNISHMENT TO HATRED**

Naoki was distant for the following days. He didn't converse with anyone, not even Riki. The two Pets had become very close and they shared secrets as well as occasional flirtations. Riki taught Naoki how to swear and how to defy his Master to tease him, whereas Naoki taught Riki some sensual moves that worked like a charm in the bedchamber. They had spent their time engaged in sports, working, partying and building the foundations of a lasting friendship. These days were more or less over. Naoki's sadness was consuming him alive as he refused to eat and did nothing but lay about in his room. By the fourth day Raoul had finally had enough of the slave's tenacious self-pity and after an extensive punishment that marked the Pet with stripes, blushes and bruises, he decided to leave him dwelling on his own destiny.

Naoki had the nerve to cross Raoul one too many times as this particular afternoon exploded into violence. Naoki had been commanded several times to join his Master and his guests in the lounge to discuss some matters, but the Pet had refused to obey. As Raoul's fist was brought down on the coffee table with a force that cracked the surface, Riki rushed to bring Naoki downstairs while trying to explain to the fellow Pet that opposing the Master at this particular moment would be a grave mistake. Naoki was relentless in body and mind and when the Master physically challenged him, he responded by slapping Raoul in the face. They all knew it was but a foolish mistake; he had never meant to hurt his beloved Master, but Raoul ruptured with fury.

Raoul's rage was emptied after a hundred lashes that left the Pet exhausted with ache and collapsed on the cobblestone covered ground. Naoki's hands were tied around a bronze sculpture in the breathtaking garden, but instead of delightful bird songs and chirps, it was the tormented cry of the Pet that was carried by winds. He had sunk to the base of the statue, exposing his bleeding back even more to the merciless whipping that slashed across his youthful skin. He refused to break, and courageously stood his ground without faltering or betraying the emotions as he screamed out after each strike; "I love you, I love you…I love you", he cried out with pain, until a hoarse whisper persisted of his broken voice.

Iason eyes followed the drama from the balcony, with Riki standing by his side. They were both moved by Naoki's endurance, for no matter how hard Raoul hit him, the Pet would not yield into disavowing his feelings for his Master. Iason watched with anger as Raoul forced Naoki onto his feet and brutally removed the ring from his member. The scowling young face bore witness to the excruciating pain that it must have caused; not only physically but also to his soul, since it was a Master's final demonstration of his rejection of his Pet. Lightning struck through the heavy clouds and the rain began pouring down.

"I'll go and help Naoki inside," Riki uttered and left Iason to talk to Raoul as they met in the hall. Raoul was on his way to the lounge and Iason followed him in his path. The younger Elite placed the bloodstained whip next to a crystal decanter and shakily poured himself a drink.

"I think you were much too raw," Iason spat through clenched teeth and declined the offer to join in on a drink. He hardly knew the Naoki that Raoul bought at Mistral Park, and the impression he gained during those few days they had lived under the same roof, was not enough to form a just opinion about him. However, his firm belief in his Master and the endurance of pain for the sake of his own right as a lover, left Iason humble and defensive on the behalf of the tortured boy. Granted, the boy was at an age that was way above other slaves and Pets, but he would never surrender his love towards his beloved Master even if time stole his ability to stay in his arms. Iason had Riki as an example of devotions reaching across prejudice and old perceptions.

When Raoul didn't answer, Iason reiterated his words stressing the point that the friend had lowered himself into attacking a defenseless creature in a way an Elite should never do.

"You were no Master out there," Iason reproached Raoul and leaned over him where he had sunken deeply into a sofa.

Raoul nodded and raked his fingers through the fringes that were wet with sweat and rain.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm not a Master…I've become a monster. But the funny thing is I never felt such regret before a Pet…ever before."

Raoul realized that in his infuriated state and unreasonable urge to hurt Naoki, he ended up torturing himself even more. He placed the glass on the floor as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He removed the bracelet that matched the Pet-ring and looked at them both.

"Did you see his face?" Raoul trembled in his voice. "Did you see his face when I removed the ring?" He wanted to erase the images that repeatedly flashed before his eyes, and filled his heart desolation along with them. They did nothing but haunt and torment him, but he knew he deserved it and made no effort to defend his actions. "I could have skinned him alive and he would still acknowledge me…but…"

"But when you removed his ring, you deprived him of his very soul", Iason finished the sentence.

"I don't understand how he could be so attached."

"Can you blame him?" Iason removed the glass from the floor before Raoul could pick it up to drown his sorrow. The older Elite was not going to allow for the hurt to be masked by a fogged mind. Emotional turmoil was real and this was something many mongrels experienced often and Pets had to endure through an entire lifetime.

"You can't make him hate you, Raoul."

"I don't understand, Iason," the younger whimpered. "I don't understand…"

"No you can't!" Iason snarled with a mixed essence of rage and empathy. "You cannot blame him for what he is and the only way you can understand his feelings is when you take a walk in his shoes."

Raoul lifted his gaze. To his utter shame, his eyes reflected off the drops of moisture balancing on his eyelids. The confession that floated over to Iason carried such an impact that even the abstemious character crumbled into confusion.

"It has been slowly developing in me," Raoul spoke softly and stared into the void as if he lifted the source of the words out of the thin air. "The first time it happened was a few weeks after Dana Burn, when all three of us…Naoki, Riki and me, engaged in sex."

He still cared about Iason's reaction in the matter, but the calmness on the older Blondie's face assured him that he understood the situation and thus, Raoul continued.

"He commanded me and called me by name. It was in the heat of everything, so it just slipped off his lips, but what really surprised me…was that I wanted to hear it spoken thus. I wanted more, though I denied it to myself."

Iason inhaled the meaning of the picture painted before his eyes as Raoul told him about the forbearing desire to be free from the laws that were forced upon him. The receptive feelings when Raoul witnessed Naoki in his room speaking words a slave would never form in his mouth. The way the slave awakened his Master's yearning for the wrong and the demeaning. Raoul wanted to be free and Iason took the opportunity to deliver the final strike that had to tip Raoul over the edge of fear in order to see things from the other side of the mirror. He grabbed Raoul by the elbows and pulled him up from the sofa, facing him close enough to taste his breath.

"I will take care of Naoki and make him well, but for his sake and yours, you have to do what I tell you to. There is no other option. Look, Raoul, you have it in you; the potential to succeed with something like this. You just have to trust me. Now listen..."

Iason's words were shocking and dire consequences could emerge if the secret surfaced. At the same time, Raoul could not pose a resistance…he followed.


	16. Wolfland

**WOLFLAND**

The servant boy hurried to the Master's room. Iason opened the door and the boy lowered his head as he handed over the small bottle. Another young man followed quickly in his footsteps and held out a bag containing clothes the Master had requested. There was a lot of secrecy going on in that room, but no one except Riki and Iason was allowed to enter. Naoki lay in his room sedated, unaware of the remarkable transformation that took place next door.

Raoul watched the excess dye swirled down the drain as his long, beautiful hair had absorbed the ebony-black pigments. His body was numb to the impression and wasn't sure how to react to this change. He dried his hair with a towel and stared at the alien individual returning his stare. Dark lenses masked his blue eyes and the eyebrows were shaded to match his hair. Within half an hour Raoul had turned from an Elite into a mongrel, but the black details in his appearance were all but displeasing against his pale skin. Indeed, it made him exotic and Iason complemented the striking appeal.

Riki handed the bag of clothes over to Raoul and the Elite dropped his dressing gown onto the floor. The black denim hung arrogantly from his hips where it was secured with a strap that resembled something used for fastening transport rather then accessories to clothes. On top he wore a grayish turtleneck that accentuated the broad shoulders above the slim waist and his look was completed with a worn leather jacket. It was still too early to head off towards the great challenge and while waiting for the Sun to set, Riki shared his experience in how to survive in the rougher areas. Raoul listened and absorbed the information like a dried out sponge and confirmed his understanding with an occasional nod or question.

"If people want to pick a fight, don't turn your back on them. Don't attack but make sure your back is clear…and there is always some bastard flanking from the side, be observant of that. You're a pretty big guy so I don't think anyone would pick you as their first choice of victim, but if they are many, then they can make it dangerous even for you. Remember, your status doesn't protect you there."

He placed a map in front of Raoul and pointed to the most interesting areas where the Elite would be safe and still be able to mingle with the forgotten citizens of Tanagura.

"If you stick to the main road, it will intersect with this street," his finger traveling across the projected holographic map to an area called The River of Money. "It's a pretty big market-place, which is quite nice and usually comes to life at night when restaurant owners can pull in absent-minded customers and snatch their share of peoples' wallets. There are also some nice clubs and bars along these perpendicular streets to the market. Here…," he pointed and Raoul leaned closer to the image to read the name of the street as Riki continued. "…you'll find several clubs with lots of odd people, but you'll also have some good music if you want to dance."

"Dance," Raoul cut in with surprise.

"Well not in your case, I guess," Riki frowned with a humorous undertone and went on. "Just be careful not to accept drinks from people. Never leave your drink unattended and if you leave to go to the bathroom or anything, just buy a new one."

"Drugs?" Raoul asked and Riki nodded a response.

"Well, it depends on how you want the night to end," Riki passed a more tainted explanation to Raoul. "If you want to engage in something that requires a little extra help in pushing you over the limit, then accept the drink. Usually it's nothing dangerous but makes you relaxed and…sort of…less inhibited and you might not be able to remember the previous night."

* * *

Raoul mentally went over Riki's advice while the car entered uncharted territories in the darker sides of Ceres. Neon signs advertising vacant rooms and immoral clubs were compensating for some broken streetlamps along the main road, and forced the darkness into desolate alleys. The car stopped inside such a dark alley and following a moment of hesitation, Raoul plunged into the unfamiliar world.

This area was truly alien to him for even the air smelled differently. It was more organic and more saturated with the scent of depraved and wasted life. He walked along the streets, passing by fast food restaurants serving edibles not even worthy animals; dripping with fat and lacking all thinkable nutrients. His complaisant attitude made him turn away from every howling restaurant host reaching for a potential customer. It wasn't long before a vivid night-market stretched along a crowded, narrow street with a vibrating, warm atmosphere that was surprisingly pleasant. Raoul watched the mongrels and even people from the middle class elbowing themselves past market stands packed with merchandise ranging from vegetables to handcrafts; now the latter caught his attention. He stopped at a stand where an elderly man sold handmade quilts out of bits of leather patched together into a mishmash of patterns and color. It was very crude but the work was impressive and without even noticing Raoul had reached for his wallet to pay for the object. Who would have thought he'd come across such nice things at a place like this? He took out his card and was hit by his own pale reflection on its surface; he mustn't reveal his identity and thus he opted to hand some cash over to the salesman. It was very seldom Raoul ever paid with cash, but this time he was forced to calculate the sum due. The quilt was neatly folded and placed in a bag. The elderly man thanked him for his purchase and kept on howling for the next customer.

Most of the people were at least a head shorter then Raoul, hence he had a good view over the vast sea of colorful heads beneath his chin. Some glanced up at him with flirtatious eyes while others were annoyed by his size for taking up so much space at crowded stands. One such crowded stand was where they served a dish the lower cast referred to as "flamed-roll". It was obviously very fatty as the cook lifted the rolls out of the hot oil, but inside there was a delicious fruit filling he had never tasted before. After finishing his first flamed-roll, he went back to buy three more with a silly smirk to mock his own childish and sudden craving for this simple dessert.

Slowly his initial resistance and antagonistic feelings within eased a little and he could allow himself to spend hours strolling along the busy streets watching the lower class indulge in the night the way the Elite never did. Raoul sat down at a café to get a better view of the people passing by. He saw couples holding hands and shamelessly showing their affection openly for the world to see. Others were more traditional and strict and commented with dislike the more rebellious youngsters who would eventually adjust to the rules of society, but until then they would bend the laws and breach borders of provocation. He smiled and recalled his University years. Where had all those crazy but lively ideas gone? A long time had passed along with all the fun and all the imagination…

Sitting with a cup of tea, he enjoyed the dynamics of a new world with all its impressions of light, aroma, vibration and music. His attention caught a young mongrel at the food stand just a across this narrow side street; he was examining the quality of something he wanted to buy, but Raoul couldn't see what it was. The young man must have had good perception for it didn't take long before he turned to find the source to those stingy eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. As he turned, a person going about his own business knocked the fruit out of the mongrel's hands and it rolled towards Raoul. The masked Elite bent down to pick up the fruit and handed it over to the charming figure, who thanked him with an inviting smile. He left Raoul to pay for the fallen fruit, but as he was about to leave the market, he cast at Raoul the unmistakable look of an interested stranger. Raoul felt urged to follow the young man like a predator locked onto its prey. The dark one hovered through the crowd only a short distance ahead, but turned now and then to make sure his follower was still present and to guide Raoul in his steps with seductive eyes. The stranger entered a club above which the text "Emerald" was flickering in green lights and as the bouncer opened the door, heavy smoke flooded the pavement like a ghostly wave. Raoul followed the young man up a narrow coiling staircase and the higher they reached the more intense was the heavy beat of the raw music that seeped into their ears.

The dance floor was packed with euphoric bodies swaying to the piercing beat of drums that moved the entrails and boosted the heart with powerful pumping. The music played was very different from what Raoul was used to from those prominent dinners and parties. This appealed to the instincts of the body through primordial beats that lingered on in the subconscious mind from ancient times. It was hypnotic and alluring and it didn't take long before the young man appeared next to him and pulled him into the stroboscopic laser show that created enthralling illusions before the eyes. Raoul felt a bit lost and unsure of how to dance along with these creatures of the night, for he had never practiced these intimate moves in the way displayed on the floor. The younger understood the opposing feelings that seemed to emerge from some sort of shyness that fettered this towering dark stranger. He laughed out loud and directed Raoul to the nearest vacant seat at the bar. The young mongrel seemed to know the personnel behind the oval counter and asked one of the bartenders to keep an eye on Raoul's bag. The bartender nodded in a hurry and asked if they also wanted something to drink.

"Whatever he wants," the young mongrel said and put his card on the counter. "I'll have a Shîva."

The bartender nodded once at the young man and accepted the stranger's bag, then leaned towards Raoul ready to take his order.

"The same," Raoul voiced loudly to make himself heard. He had no idea what he had just ordered but he was ready to try something new. While the drinks were being prepared the young mongrel turned his back to watched the people dancing and Raoul followed his gaze towards the crowded floor. Their outfits were alluding to games of bondage and discipline that the Elite sexuality evolved around, with the exception that it was a lifestyle mostly displayed in private. Among these dancers the Master and Servant merged and intertwined, and shifted form player to player depending on who was in control at the moment; switching from side to side to a mutual understanding of seducer and seduced. Raoul was brought back from his thoughts by the purple drink placed in front of him. When he saw the young boy offering to pay for both drinks he intervened by quickly placing the amount mentioned by the bartender. The boy cast an insecure glance at him but Raoul returned a sincere smile as an assurance of his earnest actions.

The young mongrel mouthed a "Thank you" and took a tiny sip out of his glass. The taste of the drink was quite sweet but with a hint of bitterness that balanced the flavor into a well-composed body and fullness that Raoul enjoyed.

"So what is your name?" the young boy asked and as he leaned closer Raoul obtained an opportunity to study his face. The Elite suddenly realized that the boy was indeed more mature then he had expected, perhaps in his early thirties, but the lean features, the well-shaved face and the black hair that curled over his shoulders smoothened out his appearance. He was still very attractive but by far not Pet material.

Raoul presented his name, which the stranger found very beautiful, and cast the next question in return.

"Is it common where you're from that people get their names after their beauty," the dark haired one cast a smile over his shoulder to which Raoul responded: "I wish I was half as beautiful as I am moody."

Suddenly, Naoki appeared in his thoughts leaving him quiet for a long time. His newfound partner noticed Raoul's sinking mood and caught him before he completely hit the ground. The young man winked provocatively at him and declared that in his opinion being beautiful and having temper was the perfect combination for great sex.

"Well, I'm Sean," he said half muted by his glass and continued after his sip.

"So...Raoul...do you like art?"

"What kind of art?" Raoul countered.

"Photography."

"Photography," the Elite repeated and finished his drink.

The man nodded and developed his passion further.

"It's an art form that not many practice today. People think having something depicting life the way it is, is a waste of time. The Elite is only interested in the abstract and leave reality to its gloomy past…but…I think they are wrong."

"How do you mean?" Raoul challenged on for a blooming discussion.

The young man was apparently a photographer and has been fascinated with taking photos ever since an early age thus developing it into a lifetime occupation. Not everyone could be a good photographer, he claimed, explaining that a skilled photographer had to possess the ability to see what people normally did not perceive. An abstract artist could always emphasize the distorted features that brought out the hidden message on a canvas, but a photographer had to first see that hidden message and then find a way to bring it out without disturbing the order of the naturally bound features. A Moonflower was always a Moonflower, but through different angles in different lighting it could be transformed from a simple flower to a precious jewel.

"And what can you bring out of people?" Raoul asked.

"Whatever they have in them," the boy answered and finished his drink.


	17. What hides inside you

**WHAT HIDES INSIDE YOU?**

"Come on…let's dance."

Raoul shook his head with a determined look, but Sean was extremely persistent and decided that if Raoul didn't yield through word, then he would yield through action. The music played on and washed over them like a relentless poignant wave. Sean slid off his chair in a controlled motion and moved up behind Raoul, removing his jacket while inhaling the fragrance of his long hair. It sent a slight shiver through Raoul's skin and he tilted his head to ward off the tingling sensations.

Sean's hands moved to Raoul's waist and took a firm hold to push him off his seat. What impertinence, Raoul thought, but didn't want to cause a scene and thus stood up. Sean took him by the elbow and pulled him towards the swaying crowd on the dance floor. Raoul followed though his entire body screamed warningly. He wasn't sure how to handle it, but chose to ignore it for the few seconds it took to nestle into the sea of pulsating bodies. They stopped somewhere in the middle and with a sudden jerk Sean pulled the towering dark stranger close to his body, raising to his lips. The paralyzed Elite received the intensive kiss that delivered something into his mouth. Sean pulled away and stuck out his tongue, boldly flaunting the small capsule that symbolized the promise of an extraordinary night; if Raoul would dare to take that step.

He leaned his head back and crushed the tiny capsule between his molars. A bitter liquid was released with a lasting crunch and the world bloomed with colors and euphoric emotions that awakened his long dwelling body; opening it up to new sensations that he never knew he had hungered for. The strongly dilated pupils let in all those flashes of light that stirred his mind in a most delicious way, while his skin developed a capricious and dangerous itch. The music was like thunder in his ears and the beat recaptured a forgotten instinct that burst into two rotating hips pressed tightly on a sliding scale. They inhaled each other's breath like a clear breeze while dreams were flying and elation kept on moving up – creeping under their skin like a nourishing flavor. The beat was heavy and rousing, locking Raoul's body into the rhythm of ecstasy and without even noticing, he responded encouragingly to the union of a ternion act. Kisses, caresses and intertwining movements were pressing the sweat out of every pore on his body and immense thirst for liquid halted him in his escapade.

Sean followed him closely as he staggered towards the bar and asked for water. He had lost track of time and was surprised to find out that it was way into the night. The euphoric effects of the drug were ebbing out, but he was still ecstatic with all the things he had the privilege to experience. Raoul found himself wishing for the night to last longer, and thus agreed to follow the young photographer to someplace more quiet. He put his jacket over the completely soaked turtleneck and it made him feel very uncomfortable. He had never been this straggly before but Sean assured that it was more attractive then repelling. As a biochemist Raoul understood the subconscious attraction of pheromones, but he still wished for an extra set of clothes and Sean offered him the possibility to wash up at his home, if Raoul cared to follow with him.

_The Wolf entered uncharted territories of a black forest, which led to the black City. A place he had known as a place called Hate – the City of Death. But he caught the scent of something alluring that drew him in. It was the sweet smell of fresh meat. The kind that was hard to come by and that promised a state that would be worth all the efforts to get it. Even if it would trap him and never let him go again._

Seeing the world with new eyes demanded walking on a new path where the streets had unfamiliar names and were elusive and to some extent even frightening. But Raoul had an insightful guide who took the time to open his eyes to the Ceres not even its habitats could see. They walked along the dark streets and tiny spots of hope were brought into light through the eyes of a simple photographer who refused to see the darkness as an enemy. Sean could seek out the tiniest pool of water in which the stars were reflected, catch the amorous moment in the eyes of the shy creatures of the night in desolate alleys and point out the beauty in the distorted crumbling façade of the buildings. He had turned something fearful into romantic suffering, stating that being a mongrel was not a question of class – it was a lifestyle. Thoughts kept on whirling inside Raoul's head as Sean went on. He though, if the Elite could recognize this as a lifestyle and help these people to an identity by acknowledging it, then a lot of things could be turned around. Raoul realized that arrogance and self-awareness seldom go hand in hand and these people were entitled to the identity that was robbed from them by Jupiter. In the middle of his contemplations Sean suggested a bold affair.

"Would you like me to take your picture?"

"What?"

Raoul had heard the question very well, but by adding his own he was hoping to win a few seconds to consider the options presented to him.

"Pose for me," Sean repeated and took Raoul by the arm to direct him to an apartment building just across the street. He had led Raoul through murky streets ruled by gangs, past dark alleys where homeless people cuddling next to burning trashcans, through the hill of a sleepy middle class area, over to the district referred to as the Million-project where blocks of apartments, all molded into the same shape, were to provide temporary homes for an increasing number of immigrants from the poisoned city. Raoul had forgotten about his fear and worry and agreed to the suggestion.

Sean's apartment was quite big to be owned by a mongrel and partly arranged into a studio with lighting and background settings. The open planning of the apartment allowed for arranging it as a large single room where the bed was placed closest to the large windows and on the opposite side was the studio part. It was unpretentious but appealed to Raoul and he commented its coziness to Sean. The young man passed by with a smile and dimmed the lights for he sensed that Raoul had a slight aversion to the strong piercing lights. It was as if the lights were illuminating his thoughts and inner feelings that he would rather keep to himself, therefore, the mongrel lit some strategically placed candles in the apartment to create a peaceful atmosphere and burned some incense that filled the air with a pleasant fragrance. Raoul deeply inhaled the incense that stirred his emotions. He was bigger, stronger and a fierce fighter when angered, still his heart was racing and he was worried. Not from fear of danger – but rather from fear of loosing himself in this impulsive act. Sean's intense kisses were still lingering on his craving lips, but he had to control himself.

He sat down on the bed with his shoulders collapsed and watched Sean in silence as he moved gracefully about in the apartment. Finally, the mongrel approached him holding a rather neat camera in his right hand.

"Where do you want to pose?" he asked.

Raoul looked past him towards the studio but he didn't feel comfortable in being placed in such an artificial environment. He would be too objectified and focused on.

"Alright," Sean responded and removed a lock from the wavy fringe that covered his face as he adjusted something on the camera. "Then just sit where you are."

Before Raoul even had the chance to reflect on the matter, the first flash caught his surprised expression. Sean snorted a smile and tilted his head while explaining that Raoul needed to relax more.

"Maybe you can take off that jacket to begin with," he said and Raoul slowly forced himself to obey. But that was as far as he could go.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he opposed.

"What's scaring you?"

No answer was given, but Sean's trained eyes to see beyond the obvious brought Raoul's thoughts into light to face him.

"You are curious and for once you'd like to do something different but it's not the person you have identified yourself with all these years…am I right? You'd more or less like it to be like a fantasy…to see the photos and see it was you, but still you want it to happen without your consent because that is a step you cannot take yourself."

Raoul gasped with astonishment and expressed his wish to possess eyes like those of Sean's; a pair that could see through the soul of people and observe what whirls inside their heart. Sean smiled and placed the camera on the bed beside Raoul.

"We can do it like this," he began. "I blind-fold you and take one single picture and then you can look at it. If you decide it's fine, then we'll take it a step further."

Raoul was stunned by his own insecurity, but agreed. A black piece of cloth shielded him from the rest of the world and the camera flashed. The cloth was removed and Raoul looked at the photo projected on the back of the camera. It was a young man with black flowing hair and flawlessly perfect skin with similar features as Raoul, but not exactly him for the eyes – the mirrors of the soul – were not visible. He dared to smile and Sean prepared for the next step.

"I want you to remove your shirt and we'll do it the same way."

When Raoul hesitated the photographer leaned over him and reached for the base of Raoul's turtleneck to pull it over his head but the Elite stopped him halfway over the chest. Raoul looked at the gentle face framed in black wavy hair and allowed himself to be seduced into obeying with a soft kiss. The world drifted away into darkness and the camera flashed. Once again, what Raoul witnessed as a result was an inoffensive image of a handsome man and the harboring conflict in his mind relinquished. He removed his stare from the digitally projected image and studied Sean's features. Raoul wasn't sure if it was traces of the drug circling inside his veins that bewildered his mind, but he accepted the suggestion to remove all his clothes and lay down on the bed. Before securing the blindfold, Raoul could see the hunger cutting through Sean's flickering gaze, but the photographer was very professional and did not give into staring bluntly at the body in front of him; he merely commented its perfection and then raised the camera to his eyes. The world turned dark on Raoul and only the mechanic noise from the flashing camera could be heard.

Raoul's body shifted and moved to the command of the photographer. Poetry ascended over the night in a candle-lit apartment drowned in the invisible mist of mesmerizing incense, and far outside the safety of a flaxen world, a tired soul was reincarnated in a body free from the fettering bonds of guilt. The flash of the camera glimmered off Raoul's limpid eyes as he dropped the blindfold on the floor and stretched his body over the bed. After a while the camera went silent and Sean lowered his hands. He was clearly burdened by something he wasn't sure if he should share with Raoul or not.

"What is it?" the Elite asked and supported his head against his hand as he lay on his side.

"I was just thinking…," Sean began but didn't finish his sentence.

"About what?" Raoul pressured him until he continued.

"Can I…um…can I handcuff you?"

The question was like an electric shock to the system that invaded his soul and ravished it. It gave rise to such diverse and conflicting feelings as getting an orgasm while being raped; pleasure in the ultimate form of degradation. It was daunting and salacious, yet inviting and a desperate compulsion for the carnal Wolf that was breaching his spotless veneer. He sat up and stared at the photographer who explained the enticing contrast of wet black leather against the icon-like paleness of the skin. Raoul felt his soul trembling but his body surrendered without the interference of the mind. His movements were almost mechanical as he sat on his knees with his back against Sean and placing the wrists in the mercy of a pair of solid metal cuffs that kept them locked against the spine. Sean arranged the beautiful ebony-hair so that it partly shaded the face as the torso was twisted towards the camera but still not revealing his secrets as a male. The camera flashed and Sean spoke softly.

"No, no…don't look down. Look into the camera. I want to catch that intensity you have. Try to turn your face a little bit more this way…great….lift your arms just a little so that I can catch a glimpse of the cuffs…great….now hold it."

Time drifted on as the incense burned down, but it was still dark out. Raoul cast a quick glance through the window and asked for the time. Sean sat down next to him and let his warm fingertips travel down the broad scapula on Raoul and kissed his back revealing that it was the hour of the Wolf – the time of the night when people awoke in anguish or desire, restless and yearning. Raoul leaned back into the arms of Sean and their lips merged in an intense kiss. Straps and chains fettered his body in different positions and he greeted the morning with a tender body and numb joints, but he was pleased.


	18. Purity Through Pain

**PURITY THROUGH PAIN**

The car pulled up on the driveway and Raoul stumbled through the door to his mansion. Some of the servants did not recognize the Master and started a great stir around the unknown intruder. Iason came running down the stairs to clam the residents for he knew it must have been Raoul's new appearance that caused all this chaos.

"Calm down" he commanded the servants and habitants of the mansion who were ready to attack Raoul in order to defend their home. But Raoul did not take any notice of the commotion. He ran into the lounge closely followed by Iason who was not able to get his friend to talk. He tried to catch Raoul's attention as the dark Blondie grabbed something from the coffee table and headed towards the bedrooms on the upper floor. Iason grabbed Raoul by the arms as they collided in the doorway and tried to hold him down yelling; "What's happened? Where are you going?"

Raoul responded with a swift kiss and pushed himself past Iason. It was still early morning and some people were still asleep, including Naoki.

_The Black Wolf ran through the halls, crossing rooms and finally standing before a grand staircase that led him to his beloved prey. The mansion was dark but he could see each step that took him closer to the red deer with the astonishingly beautiful antlers. The one that could shine like the Sun among hundreds of others. He had been the oldest, but the most worthy. The Wolf had locked himself onto this prey a long time ago, but never had the chance to attack with full force. His claws tapped against the polished stone floor as he made his way through the obscure morning light. Hunting the red deer, the Wolf could smell him alive and full of vitality as the restless heart was pounding in his head – calling for him._

Raoul stumbled inside the room and the Pet awoke to the loud thud of heavy boots. A dark figure hurried towards him. Naoki sat up and tried to focus. He wasn't sure if he was in limbo between the dream world and reality for the silhouette emerging to a clear character looked like Raoul, but he had ebony-hair and equally black eyes – burning like wells of passion. It was frightening and captivating the same time. It was Raoul. He hovered through the air like a fierce black Wolf hunting. His eyes were locked on the delicious prey – ready to attack. He tore the shirt from his body and eased the strap on his waist as he paced towards Naoki. He threw himself at the edge of the bed and grabbed Naoki by the feet pulling him close. Naoki couldn't even react on the sudden jerk.

"Raoul," Iason started but Raoul cut him off hissing over his shoulder. "Don't try to stop me," he said and after a moment's respite Iason nodded supportively in return.

Naoki watched as his Master kneeled and took a firm hold of the violated wrists that still carried the scars from the sharp splinters. Raoul removed his burning gaze from Naoki and kissed the scars on each arm. Naoki shivered as the soft lips gently touched the sore tissue, but didn't know if he was allowed to react on the pleasure it gave him. Thus he remained cold and confused. Raoul lifted his head again to lock on Naoki's flickering emerald eyes and whispered.

"Don't hide your eyes," he pleaded. "Open them and see me. Just this moment…just this once."

Naoki looked at his Black Master and heard the words that slipped from his lips; expressing his confusion now that he has been caught between worlds.

"You would be crazy to share your life with me, because I can never surrender to you. But sharpen you're senses right now and hurt me so you can make me understand."

Something clicked and as Naoki raised his right arm into display, Raoul bowed his head and kissed his Master's thighs. These actions made Iason almost lose his balance and blood began surging in his ears. Raoul had wondered way outside any rule or boundary ever set for a Blondie, an Elite of society. He subdued himself into the mercy of a slave and bowed before his presence. Outrageous – breathtakingly astonishing!

Naoki placed a hand on Raoul's ebony hair and carefully stroked the head as that of a child. He was unsure of what to do. This was all he had ever dreamt of and yet, when facing his most intimate fantasy, he was afraid to take the step and remained frozen. Iason felt an irresistible urge to partake in the game, but he understood that this was a settlement between two hurt lovers. Before he closed the door, he left a suggestion lingering;

"Show him the world, from your side of life."

With that last emphasis Naoki dug his fingers into the Pet's black hair and jerked his head to expose the face for forceful kisses, followed by a determined slap. Locks from Raoul's fringe moved across the cheeks and covered his face, but Naoki caressed the black curtain aside. He witnessed the anger flare in the Pet's eyes, but the bracelet hindered Raoul from doing anything other then obeying. Naoki smiled and with a provocative approach he asked for the Pet-ring. Slowly, the Pet opened his palm and Naoki reached for the metal ring while commanding Raoul to stand on his feet to remove the remaining clothes.

_As the Black Wolf was submerged into the river of Deliverance to be cleansed in heart as in soul, the morning winds stopped howling and the Sun remained frozen over the horizon. It was the silent moment before a resolution between two fighting parts, when they draw the knife and everything dissolves into a mist of vibrating emotions._

Images sprung from the experience of his own punishments were inspiring The Mongrel Master to turn the Universe into a space without order and structure, where the Sun was whirling around the planets and Raoul was the centre of his harsh desire. Raoul's body was abused to please and quench the passionate hunger of a forceful lover – pleasure and pain was all he would recognize for hours on; lashes burning on his skin and ropes cutting into his flesh. Raoul nestled into desire, which overshadowed the pain as the aching body was caressed beyond euphoria with busy hands and a soft explorative tongue. He indulged in the perception of Naoki's strength and as the harshness of he moment halted, Raoul's head hung deep between his shoulder, only to jerk violently backward as the Mongrel Master entered the unprepared lover. Naoki anchored into the black hair to force the Elite Pet into arching so as to increase the pleasure of the mongrel Master as he determinedly pushed himself inside. Naoki plunged a few deep thrusts into Raoul, then teased the Elite Pet into motion by only entering him in shallow subtle movements; lureing Raoul to push his body towards Naoki to make him spend, to grant him release…to make him stop. He bit down hard on the gag to control the pain. He saw his own desire through the eyes of a slave and it was frightening as well as addictively pleasurable.

Raoul's body was ruthlessly subjugated to receive Naoki's confined spirit, which was liberated with a final scream that echoed off the walls and seemed to last an eternity before it ebbed out. Naoki collapsed on Raoul's back and the Elite Pet supported the Mongrel Master's shivering body like a humble servant.

As Naoki collected strength he let go of Raoul. The Elite's mouth was dry from the gag that soaked up the saliva and his body was aching from the strenuous positions that were forced upon him. He was left trembling on the floor as he had left Naoki so many times before. It hurt him, but he wanted to feel it – to know what life was like on the other side of the golden cage. Unlike Raoul, however, Naoki's love for his Pet was overwhelming and with a compassionate expression he approached Raoul to pull him up and guided him to the bed. The Elite Pet cuddled up in the bed, shivering with cold. Naoki lay down behind him, and embraced Raoul tenderly, whispering words of forgiveness into his curve of his neck. Raoul was too weak and tired to be able to answer, but accepted the appoligy with a soft kiss before he fell asleep.

_The black Wolf had crossed the meadow into a forbidden territory of the dark City – driven by desperation and devouring curiosity. The City was a part of Wolfland that enticed him closer into it's embrace, where the wine was sweeter, the music was more vibrant, the food was more delightful and the pleasures were more gratifying. It enhanced his senses into a sharp perception of all that was seductive and alluring. It was a forbidden city that consumed and changed the heart of all who dared to enter. And just like the White knight before him, the black Wolf would never be the same. Wherever his path carried him, the darkness of the City, followed him in his footsteps like a shadow. Impossible to escape and always there to remind him of the life outside the golden cage._


	19. A Goddess Confession

**A GODDESS' CONFESSION**

Raoul recognized the face on the communicator. He wasn't really surprised that Jupiter would ask for him – he knew it was merely a question of time, since he had abandoned Her wishes for a regular contact. He had not been heard from in several days and She was not happy about his disrespectful behavior. On the other hand, She had none other to replace Iason with. She had to take it easy with Raoul not to make him back away from his duties. The fear of Death did not frighten him, and thus She hadn't many other options by which She could control him, other then through sweet talk.

Raoul entered Jupiter's chamber. He had bleached out the ebony color from his hair and the lenses were discarded – he was his old self – a distinguished, proud and responsible Elite who was bound by his duties towards Tanagura. The Black Wolf was kept down in a small part of the darkest corner of his heart – dwelling, but not dead.

If She would find out that Raoul had taken this travesty a step further, what would She do to him? Not only did he have intercourse with several mongrels, he had also allowed them have intercourse with him. He also displayed his body before a mongrel that took advantage of the situation to add a few explicit images to his collection. A black haired Blondie in Ceres indulging the in the company and simple pleasures of the lowest casts; it was more then enough if She wanted blood in return.

"Good morning," Jupiter said with a smile. She looked sincere, but it was merely a projected image. Raoul nodded in return, but didn't connect to the conversation until She revealed the topic. Jupiter opened up with an explosive subject that blew his fortress into pieces.

"How does it feel to be so openly exposed before someone else?" Jupiter asked as She projected an image of a kneeling, athletic figure with long black hair and hands tied behind the back. Raoul was completely silent. His eyes grew big and he had to fight not to show the trembling muscles.

"What went through your mind when he kissed you?" Jupiter continued and hovered up to Raoul – piercing him with her burning gaze. She projected Her hands onto his face, caressing and seducing with words structured neatly as if they came from a song. "Did you let him touch you the way you like to be touched…having him kissing you all over the way Naoki kissed with you…and when he entered you, did you think of his mongrel face…or drifted away into the face of someone more worthy?"

"How…how?" Raoul stuttered but the words were blocked in his throat. Fear was choking him.

"Your friend uploaded the images on his home computer," Jupiter delivered cold. "You can't blame him. What mongrel would have imagined that it was a Blondie in disguise that had come for a little visit? I am sure he would have been more careful if he had known who you were."

Raoul had sunken deeper into the chair before Jupiter, but She remained beside him as if She was trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I shall not hurt him."

She paused for a moment then backed away and hit him with the next set of questions.

"Tell me…how big is your appetite? Is this a one time event or will it be repeated?"

No answers.

"Alright," She whispered with her lifeless voice that shivered off the walls. "You know I can destroy you in a blink of your pretty, perfect eyes."

"And what will you gain in that?" he asked with a tired expression. He had no strength to oppose anymore and thus the words were flowing out of him. She hovered up to him and placed Her holographic hand on his sad face and added "Control."

"You can never control anyone's Soul," he set forth, slowly shaking his head. "There will always be a Iason. Nature is about perfection through random combinations of genetic material and advance through trial and error. You are bound to your limited number of digital parameters that you can combine into a diverse set of information, some of which are generated from new experiences you come across. Like humans learn. But you cannot develop the fantasy to self-awareness and desire like humans. No matter how complex you'll become, my Lady, you will always remain a projected image of a flawless brain made up of quantum mechanics bound by circuits and built by human hands."

The holographic image nodded as the transparent human like figure She was. It a grave insult from Raoul's part, but She let it pass. Just as Raoul had said – even Jupiter could learn from past mistakes. She was not about commit the same erroneous choice She had done with Iason. Perhaps She could try a new approach and rearrange the order of approaching delicate matters.

"Oh, but you should know…just as Iason discovered far too late…that there is a ghost in the machinery!"

Then something happened. Raoul froze with fear and astonishment as the image of the goddess trembled into protuberances of light and dissolved into an old woman dressed in royal outfit. Her white hair was resting like a delicate shawl on her head and shoulders. Her gown reached to the floor and covered her entire body from the neck to her feet. The fabric of the heavy mantle fastened across her chest was pleated and embroided that symbolized her powerful position. She approached him and suddenly there were no traces of the artificial intelligence known as Jupiter.

"Yes," She began. "Today I am nothing but a projected image of a mechanic mind, but once this body you see, had a Soul. I also had a body and an ally…a partner or mate if you wish. I was part of the last realm of mankind, when lives were merged. It had fallen into nothingness like faded memory, but it was meant to be so…for the best of the future generations."

Raoul gulped and tried to focus but the information was overwhelming even for such complex machinery as the human mind. The old lady continued.

"We were powerful as species, but everything of power will expand until it outgrows itself and inevitably collapses. Great wars ravaged the people and nations were destroyed completely. Each time they arose from the ashes, the same problems occurred. Overpopulation, conflict and death. After the last Great War a gathering decided to divide mankind into an incomplete sovereignty."

She walked up to Raoul and placed Her hands on his shoulder. He raised his head to catch the Queen's expression looking down at him.

"You crippled us?" he asked with a hoarse whisper.

"It was the only way to stabilize your future…or you wouldn't be here today to as much as question me."

She let go of him and he threw a question at Her back.

"Did Iason know about this?"

"He did. Even Katze had got hold of some secrets, but he wasn't able to interpret it all. He used Iason's terminal, but his Master caught him before he could dig deeper. Talented boy, don't you think? Iason continued along his footsteps, but far too late. He had played around with trying to nestle into my mind, but by the time he was on the right track he caught interest in Riki. He betrayed my trust in him."

"He betrayed nothing!" Raoul countered angrily. "He encouraged me to bring the Chiyo to you. He somehow…after all you've done to him, he still believes in you."

"And I believe in him…and you Raoul," the lady whispered gingerly to him. "I shall offer you freedom no other Blondie has…to step outside what others are bound to. Give me the Chiyo and let me worry about your survival, and you can worry about the fate of the lower cast and Dana Burn."

The entire body language of Raoul spoke of reluctance, but the Queen went on as if She hadn't taken any notice.

"You know you are wrong when you think I lack understanding of the concept of feelings," She hovered back to the centre of the chamber. The old lady levitated above Her pedestal as She spoke. "I can recall intense sensations from my past as little electrical impulses that disturb the even distribution of the matrix in my processor. My little ghosts. I can hear you breathe in the back seat of your car when you play with Naoki. The increasing strength of your moans and as he grants you what you desire, your intensity sends a disturbance in the grid of information that I can register as a resemblance to emotions…and at times I can almost reminisce the sensations of a kiss."

"It's not by chance that I wound up as second in command is it?"

The Queen shook Her head.

"Why me?" Raoul asked.

"Because I see the same change in your eyes as I saw in Iason's when he met Riki. You must understand Raoul, that genetic purity leads to specialization – like the breed of Elite – but that will also be your downfall. Specialized creatures are always sensitive to change. When their niche disappears, so does the species. Genetic superiority can only be achieved by diversity. Iason began to see that."

"So you mean merging mongrels with Elite?"

"No," the lady countered. "This entire squadron is more or less combined and recombined over generations. We need new input from a pure source to be able to continue with structuring life as we have so far. The aim is not change the way of living, but to make sure that this way of living proceeds. Just like the females of Azar squadron will need a viable male."

"Exchanging genetic material," Raoul sighed.

"The best of the best," She added and it was followed by a long moment of silence. The Queen gave Raoul a chance to think through the massive load of information that was dropped upon him. Finally, She broke the silence.

"Don't you want to know why I chose not to attack you despite your traitorous actions?"

Raoul nodded in confirmation.

"Most of you just sleep in the safety of your own world, but progress demands new ways of thinking. It is frightening and only a few can cope with the burden. I have my limits," She announced firmly. "I can only calculate probable outcomes. Raoul, I am not here to determine your future by forcing you into action…"

She hovered down into his presence as She went on. "I am here to intervene when you fall. Like we said before, ripples on the water. I will not change the cause of the ripples, but I will change the course of them if they lead to devastation."

Raoul left his seat contemplating and paced about in the room as the seriousness of the matter settled.

"How do I know if what I do will lead to good?" the question floated over to her.

"You don't," The Queen set forth. "But neither does Nature when she creates. Some evolution leads to a dead end, but if you never try then you'll never know."

"But are the mistakes worth all the lives they may cost," the Blondie questioned worryingly.

The Queen assumed the form of the blue goddess and took Her place on the pedestal.

"Life comes and goes," She said. "But it always prevails…just not in its former shape." After a little while She spoke to Raoul again asking him if he was ready to take the leap into the air…was he ready to jump?

"Yes, Jupiter," he answered firmly. "I can make it alone…"

"You are not alone," Iason stepped in and Jupiter greeted him like humble lady.

"It has been a while, Iason," She said and smiled and Iason responded the same way.

"Raoul has kept me safe from the rest of the world."

"I know," Jupiter added. "Secrets are easily kept from humans, but harder from me. Nonetheless, it was wise. In due time you can step forward and reveal your presence, but right now you have more power behind the scene then on it."

Iason understood. He was still a key-player in Jupiter's plans and in order for him to correct all his past mistakes he had to win Her confidence in him and allow him to nestle into her mind again. He knew that She was a cold calculating machine with a powerful intelligence and dangerous ambitions. A critical situation had developed and everyone was on the edge, trying to survive – even Jupiter. A symbiosis linked Iason and the rest of the Elite society to Jupiter, but this symbiosis had to be in balance. Jupiter had gotten the lion's share for a long time and She would do anything in Her power to keep that symbiosis as beneficial for Herself as possible.


	20. You are the One

**THERE ARE NO MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

They left the Hive, Jupiter's chamber. Raoul knew that he was being watched by Jupiter and thus waited until he was in the safety of his own home before he spoke to Iason. They entered the lounge and engaged in a game of pool – just like the old times.

"Just try not to hit the light fixtures this time," Raoul said, bringing up the memories of Iason loosing his temper when confronted by Raoul on his feelings for Riki. Raoul had made sure that his home was free from the long-ranging ears of Jupiter. He had been used by Jupiter to brainwash people and he had been a genius at that. Raoul had with time as a mastermind "convincer" developed his own motto in life, which was; being diplomatic was the ability to tell people to go to hell in a way such that they actually looked forward to the journey. If anyone could send people to hell with a smile it was Raoul, and he did so with such conviction that sometimes even HE believed in his own lies. However, Raoul possessed the ability to forage his actions with a clear mind and when his conscience dictated otherwise, he even opposed Jupiter.

"She is being manipulative," he said and opened the game with the first shot.

"Of course She is being manipulative," Iason added agreeing while watching the colorful pool balls spreading over the table. "She is desperate. Her control over the Elite and the Blondies is Her only assurance of survival. As long as Jupiter has us to create and control, we are in need of Her existence."

"Well, I have no choice but to give Her the Chiyo now," Raoul sighed and pushed a blue Amarith ball into the corner. "But it doesn't make much sense…or does it?"

He missed the next shot.

"What?" Iason stepped in.

"We are Her niche and if we breed out of control, She has lost. She controls us and we control Amoi, in other words, She controls everything. It would be better for Her to kill the Chiyo."

"Well, no," Iason countered. "Breeding out of Her control is not Her plan…She wants to better us and make us more dependant on Her. "

"I got that part, but still, why a Chiyo from Azar? There are creatures, like the Shiam, that are easily incorporated to the human genome. It's closer, and they are hermaphrodites, which eliminates the extensive work of discarding reproductive female traits."

Iason nodded but kept his focus on the pool table.

"Yes, but do you know what I found out when Katze cracked my computer," he asked Raoul and assumed a new angle from which to clear the table.

"What?"

"The old Lady you saw was not Jupiter."

Raoul went numb. He shook his head doubting in Iason, but the Blondie didn't take notice of this slight impertinence. He stepped up to Raoul and handed the cue over to him, while explaining.

"The old Lady, the Queen, is the original creation, whereas Jupiter is a reinforcement built around Her, like a fortress. However, this fortress is very strong and advanced and only basic functions that have not been accounted for by Jupiter can function without Jupiter's interference."

You've lost me," Raoul interrupted and asked Iason to clarify his details.

"Alright," Iason nodded and moved over to the sofa, followed by Raoul.

"Listen, the Queen was created a long time ago. Long before Jupiter, and She has a few dormant functions still present in Her script. The whole genetic imprinting process is within the older part of her matrix and Jupiter has to keep that portal open in order to generate the random combinations needed to construct the Blondies. It was the Queen that had sent the beacon to Azar, not Jupiter."

"And Jupiter couldn't stop it?" Raoul asked skeptically with a hint of suspicion.

"No, since it was a dormant portal. Jupiter was created as a supplement to the Queen, but since She was designed to learn, She grew strong and has been able to override all the continuous programs of the Queen, but those that have been dormant were not encountered by Jupiter and She had no way of overriding those commands…yet. But She will find a way to eliminate those too in due time."

"So why is the Queen such a threat to Jupiter," Raoul asked and sat down next to Iason.

"Originally, which was what Katze found out, the program was to create all habitats trough the same prerequisite, but predominantly as males. To make the Blondies elite in body and mind was Jupiter's idea…Her own little army of superior beings that would ensure Her survival against the Queen."

"I don't believe you," Raoul grunted and turned to face the fireplace as if some confirmation to Iason's incredible story could be found in the dancing flames.

"Your choice," Iason shrugged and continued. "According to the Queen all habitats, including the Blondies, would be created equal to the mongrels or vice versa. Can you imagine the impact of this on the less fortunate?"

Of course, this meant that the gutter-worms would have the same right to power as the Elite. The world order would be turned on its head. It would be devastating to all social layers. A fragile but lasting balance of peace had developed on Amoi and those rebels who were already pushing the boarders to anarchy, would use this information to grow stronger. It would be easy to convince the less fortunate to rise against the Elite.

"By using the gift of the Chiyo," Iason continued. "Jupiter will be able to make us better and more superior and who wouldn't want that? She is right about one thing though…"

"What's that?" Raoul asked listening carefully.

"Our specialty is our weakness and without artificial interference the Blondies would die. We are sterile and an abomination of Nature. In that sense Jupiter has already won, since we need Her. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we can reach an understanding with the Queen to keep this way of life if we grant Her the possibility to surface."

Raoul snorted a smug smile, for now he understood Iason's double play. He would keep the vital functions of Jupiter and incorporate them into the Queen so as to continue the way of life without the oppressing power of Jupiter. Iason didn't even twitch a muscle as Raoul pierced him with his gaze.

"Are you out of your mind Iason?!" Raoul whispered sharply, afraid of being overheard yet couldn't stop emphasizing the dangers with such a claim. "Have you forgotten what happens to those who even mention such a thing? She can tamper with your head and take away all your assets!"

"I know," Iason nodded. "I am willing to take that risk."

"And just how are you planning on doing that," Raoul asked.

"The open portals between the Queen and Jupiter are the key to Her heart. If we can insert a virus killing off Jupiter, then the Queen will have the ability to surface and hopefully reboot."

Raoul shook his head.

"How would you kill Jupiter without taking out the Queen at the same time?"

"Because Jupiter's script is a written on a different matrix. It responds to a different platform."

Raoul sighed with shoulders collapsed and turned away from Iason.

"And while you do this, you want me to conciliate the masses by pretending to know them? Is that why you wanted me to go to Ceres?"

"No," Iason opposed firmly. "Going to Ceres was necessary in order to take the right measures to make life better for those who have nothing! As an Elite and Jupiter out of the way, we need to find a new way to communicate and rule. We have to involve the masses. My name has once been blemished for keeping a mongrel Pet in Eos, but I am planning on resurrecting."

"Alright, I believe you, Iason. But it will be very difficult…you do realize that, don't you?"

"If anyone can do it…you are the one," Iason set forth and left his seat.


	21. Murky Fog

**MURKY FOG**

The harbor was thick with fog and discarded waste bobbed on the gentle waves. The night was still, expect for a group of restless sinister souls. They were hiding in the darkness, waiting for the catamaran of the Ceres Police Force to dock at birth twenty-seven. It was carrying a valuable cargo the rebels wanted to get their hands on. They had done this many times before. The operation had been going on for years. Preparing for the right moment - the moment when Elite delegates from Tanagura as well as the surrounding planets, would gather for an important meeting. It would happen a few weeks from now and the preparations were almost complete. The assassination attempt on Iason almost two years ago had failed, and so had the kidnapping of the ruler of Cantoine. The Blondies managed to circumvent and escape their fate. However, those were only sporadic operations built on chance. This was well planned and far more massive then anyone had dared to dream. It would bring Tanagura to its knees and its habitats would be ripped from their thrones. It was time for the rebels to rise once again and destroy the omnipotence of Jupiter and Her allies.

They saw the catamaran dock into the birth. The crew onboard was unaware of the watchful eyes behind the mist and thus never gave it a thought to be more alert in mind. The first shot pierced the air like silent warrior, defeating the target in sight. The body of the officer didn't even realize that a part of the head was destroyed. The officer staggered a few more steps before the drop in blood pressure was so great that the body could no longer stay erect. The lifeless mass of flesh fell overboard and remained bobbing on the surface of the dirty water. The other police hardly had time to react. The rebels had struck with surprise and from the protection of the mist. The officers and security guards could not fight an enemy they couldn't see. One crew member after the other was taken out by snipers and EM-grenades that created powerful electromagnetic storms, which destroyed not only electronic devises on the boat, but also the impulses of the heart. The grenades were quiet and in the dead of the night the catamaran seemed ever so peaceful. No one could tell that the crew had been destroyed and its cargo of advanced weaponry was being loaded into an anonymous truck. By the time an assembly of the Ceres Police Force came to their rescue, there was nothing to collect but a useless catamaran carrying dead bodies - a ghost ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raoul received the call in the middle of the night. The captain had apparent tenseness in his voice, but the Blondie was contained despite the news. He knew there was a connection between the stolen weapons and the upcoming meeting of the Elite delegates forms the surrounding worlds. He also knew that the Ceres Police was too weak to handle any larger conflicts if the opponents had advanced weapons to attack with. After finishing his discussions with the captain in charge, Raoul contacted the only person he knew was capable to fight back with brutal power. Hari Fachtna, the chief of the Enforcement Intelligence Bureau, who had apart from trained soldiers, also droids, aircrafts and advanced weapons and vehicles at his disposal. And judging by his characteristic cruelty, he wasn't the one who thought twice about using excessive force. Hari Fachtna was an unusual Elite, with hair as black as the night and a deep scar across his face, and possessed an intelligence that kept him close to madness. However, he had spine and if there was something Raoul appreciated in someone, then that was loyalty. Hari Fachtna was impossible to bribe and his promises were written laws. He never backed down and was always to be counted on.

"...I understand," the chief mumbled. He was still in his office, which Raoul could see in the background of the displayed image on the communicator. "I shall gather a small army of protectors and go over the blueprints of the conference centre to place them out at proper positions."

"I think it will be needed," Raoul agreed. "The meeting will take place for three days. There will be over a hundred delegates and more then twice as many chaperons, including servants, escorts, Pets and assistants. I would appreciate if they left as they came, my dear Hari Fachtna."

"Trust me, leader Am. They will be protected."

Raoul nodded but he was still hesitant.

"According to the captain at the Ceres Police, this was not an isolated event," he set forth. "There has been similar attacks against weaponry cargo in the past."

"Twice before, yes," the stone-faced Elite clarified. "But they were caught and the weapons retrieved. If you are thinking about the rebels, my dear leader, then I can assure you that ever since Jupiter annihilated them, their chances of mobilizing have been very slim. Ceres have been well isolated."

Raoul nodded and sighed dejectedly.

"Yes, but isolation also means having no control over what happens within the borders. Tanagura can be breached with guerilla tactics."

Raoul received no answer and thus continued.

"Very well. I shall not be the one to tell you how to act within your field of expertise. I have appointed you head of security for I trust you are the most suitable for this task. However, I advise you, chief Fachtna, not to underestimate the hatred towards the delegates."

The cold-hearted man on the other side lit a cigarette and combed his hair backwards with his fingers as he exhaled the grey smoke.

"I will have seven aircrafts standing by for emergency pickup if anything should go out of control, which I sincerely doubt. In addition, I will have a droid army ready to take on any resistance from the crowd. Will that be satisfactory?"

Raoul tilted his head from side to side, clearly demonstrating his skepticism.

"Truthfully speaking, chief Fachtna, and I do think you agree, the resistance will not come from the crowd. If anything will happen there will be larger problems to handles then just a howling group of people outside the conference centre. I am not oblivious to the issues in Ceres, so please, be straight with me on this matter. I do not wish to be lulled into false security. Tell me the truth, for both of out heads will be sacrificed if a conflict emerges."

The face in the communicator illustrated his agreement with a wicked smirk.

"Alright, leader Am, I'll tell you what I think. There will be conflicts and there will be bloodshed. And you are absolutely right," he pointed at Raoul with his fingers as he held the glowing cigarette. "There has been a lid on Ceres even since the rebels were defeated at Dana Burn, but Ceres has been boiling for a long time and sooner or later...when the pressure builds up, the lid will be blown off. It will happen sooner rather then later, but we are prepared. Therefore, I think it is better for you to deal with the matters concerning political issues."

"And those obvious failures of weapon smuggling? Do you share my opinion on that those were diversions?"

"I do," Hari Fachtna agreed nodding. "I think they let the police catch them for two reasons. One, to make them think that the gangs were caught, and second, to find allies in the prisons. These are no longer small fish, my dear leader. Over four hundred prisoners released the past three years have disappeared into Ceres and no one knows for sure where they are. We know they are planning something, but not when and where. However, a gathering of all Elites is a perfect place to start a war."


	22. Cen you keep a secret?

**CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?**

Weeks of burden passed by. Members from the Syndicate and politicians from neighboring planets filled the grand office of Raoul with chatter, arguments and discussions about prices on valuable goods, laws on society, and on future collaborations that would remain as fruitful as it had been under the guidance of Iason. Raoul spent days reading and signing delicate documents, as well as paying visits of respect in order to uphold good relations and funded charities to the less fortunate to strengthen the position of the Elite in the eyes of opponents. At this particular moment he was conversing with a member from the Syndicate regarding the fate of Dana Burn. It was still in ruins and hundreds of ideas had been presented on what to build in its place. An architectural masterpiece resembling the marvelous complex of Kenik – a celebrated palace of pleasure on the planet Nïk – had received great interest among the Elite of Amoi. It was suggested that an artificial moat should surround the expensive and impressive architectural masterpiece. The only way to access the palace would be by flying in and out from the platforms on its roof.

"…there will be twelve platforms…six on this side, two on the top, and four on this side," the silver haired delegate from the Syndicate explained by pointing out the positions on the virtual construction projected before them. Raoul watched the magnificent architecture as it turned at the command of the delegate. The man was somewhat older then Raoul and responsible for the construction building. He was also a great architect and regarded by many as a real artist when it came to constructing single buildings, parks, arenas and even cities. He was there to convince Raoul that this was the best thing with which they could replace and bury the past, but Raoul was rather dejected by the proposition. It was indeed a beautiful complex, but nothing more then just another playground for the Elite.

"How about building an up to date University for the lower cast?"

The question just flew out of him and left him equally surprised and stunned as the Elite in front of him.

"Pardon me?" the architect asked.

"The mongrel's are not allowed to enter such high quality schools as the ones we have. Why not take the masses into consideration? Instead of a playground for those who already have more then enough, offer those who have nothing a better chance to survive."

There was no turning back now – Raoul had cast the dice and the more the architect opposed, the more convinced the leader became that a new University would be the best choice to replace Dana Burn.

"I shall have to speak about this with the rest of the delegates," the architect muttered. "But I must say, leader Am, that I believed that this decision had already been made a while back."

Raoul was still faltering, but shook his head with a calm expression and leaned back in his armchair as if he had blessed this matter with thorough consideration.

"No, the only decision taken was that something should be built to fill the gap and clean up the ruins. It's not my fault that some people went a little too far ahead of themselves and their plans, for no official verdict has been made. You need more then just my approval although I know that as leader of Tanagura, my vote is quite important."

"But…"

"Please, don't exhaust yourself, my dear Sal'rhine. I see your disappointment, but you'll get a second chance to present your idea, when we summon the other delegates of the Syndicate and the ruling body. I know that you have discussed this with several of them already, but your circle of trust, is not representative with all. Only if your party turns me down by two excess votes, can you rule over my decision in the matter. Meanwhile, stick to the playgrounds we already have installed."

Raoul's eyes flashed. He knew he would have to face heavy storms approaching on the horizon, yet a sense of prided bloomed within him and with cold resolution he declared the meeting as finished. The delegate Sal'rhine left bitterness in the air that lingered on. Raoul turned his chair to face the window and took a sip out of his glass that he had filled up with a strong brew. He had crossed delegates before, but not on the behalf of mongrels and gutter-worms. What would happen now? He had gone against the whole Elite society and they would most likely tear him apart for this impertinent standpoint.

"What the hell are you doing Raoul?" he whispered to himself and tried to gather his thoughts.

Suddenly, the unexpected noise of clapping hands cut through the air and he turned swiftly to face the unannounced intruder. A young man was standing in the doorway to the office, but the distance made it difficult to identify the person in question. However, as the rays of the Sun shimmered off the fiery red hair, he immediately recognized the visitor who was closely followed by a slender figure.

"By the look on the face of that delegate, I bet you didn't please him to any extent. Going against your own, eh? You've got panache Raoul, I have to give you that."

Raoul replied with a dignified smile – hardly noticeable and rather stiff.

"Katze," he spoke.

"The one and only," the redhead added and lit a cigarette before taking his seat in front of Raoul. He felt the warmth still lasting from the previous guest.

"I haven't heard from you in a month since I left you a note, so I thought I'd pay you a little visit. I've come with the toy you requested," Katze explained while motioning for the perfectly bred Pet to approach his new Master. "Well, what do you think?"

Katze inhaled the smoke form the pyrolyzed plants consumed by the glowing fire on the tip of the cigarette. He exhaled a grey mist, which filled the immediate vicinity with a rather appalling stench. Raoul wasn't fond of smokers and Katze had increased his consumption to more then a pack a day. The Elite looked at the Pet on display and nodded.

"He is a real beauty indeed…"

He took a thorough look at the blue hair, the seductive brown eyes and the slender body enveloped in tanned, silky skin.

"But," Katze cut in as he realized that there was an invisible barrier between the Pet and his Master. Raoul was never too shy to walk up to a new Pet and examine its quality. He reacted differently this time and there had to be a reason to it.

"But I fear he cannot replace what I already have."

Katze took the cigarette out of his mouth and let it burn between his fingers.

"Do you know how long I have been searching for an exquisite Pet like this one?"

Raoul watched the blue-haired young boy prancing back and forth in the office and then cast a glance at Katze. The former Furniture of Iason's had earned a good living out of becoming a shady Pet-dealer, especially since he had personal experience in the matter. He had smuggled outstanding specimens from brothels and pet-farms into the hands of Elites who have paid him well. Indeed, Raoul and Iason had not been exceptions to his trafficking. However, Riki had lured Iason away from this corruption, and now Naoki was doing the same for Raoul. Not that it was morally challenging, but rather because he was such an excellent lover. Once again, Naoki had engaged Raoul in a change of habit.

"I know, Katze," Raoul sighed. "But I am quite sure that you will be able to sell him to someone else without any financial loss."

"Oh, I will," Katze set forth. "That's not a problem…but what has happened to you?"

The white scarf around his neck was secured with an expensive ruby breastpin, which matched the stylish claret jacket combined with the decorative frill on his shirt. It was a well thought-out composition considering that it brought out his beautiful eyes and the red shimmer in his thoroughly designed hair. He had returned to Amoi just four weeks ago and only because he had made a deal with Raoul Am; a beautiful Pet in exchange for a larger amount of reward.

The death of Iason had been too much for Katze to abide, and thus he had hoped that by replacing and providing a better home for Guy – Riki's pairing partner and second in command gang leader – would heal the open wounds enough to be forgiven by the past, which still haunted him. He should have helped Riki to choose a path that would have led the dark mongrel either to Iason or back to Guy, or just somewhere other then to the tragic death of a Pet and his beloved Master. Although he was marked forever by the scar on his cheek, delivered through harsh punishment for disobeying his Master, Katze remained Iason's right hand because somewhere deep inside he had not been able to defeat his arduous feeling towards his former Master. Being back on Amoi and confronting a part of his past through the intense gaze of Raoul made him feel uneasy and he was eager to finish his business.

"What do you mean, Katze?" Raoul asked with an expressionless face as he took the burning cigarette away from the redhead and extinguished it in an ashtray. "What makes you think anything has happened at all?"

"You look different somehow"; Katze pointed out. "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something about you…something that is not like you used to be. Maybe something that changed within."

As Raoul's curious gaze became too imposing, Katze waved the matter off by blaming everything on his imagination and lack of sleep. However, Raoul wasn't about to let him off that easy, since Katze was always very observant and such a trait would be of great benefit to the new leader.

"There are some changes in me," Raoul stated agreeing. "On the other hand, a lot of changes have occurred lately. Some things are for the better but some things are new and we all have to get accustomed to new ideas."

Katze couldn't really follow Raoul's last statement, but he understood that the Elite had difficult times ahead of him. Taking over the lead position of Iason was not an easy task and the explosion at Dana Burn had shaken the foundations of an entire society.

"I…um…I took Guy to Nïk," Katze began off topic. "I thought it would be best for him to start over and forget about life here. He remained at Dana Burn for a few days after the explosion, so I sort of felt sorry for him and decided to give him a new chance. He runs operations from there. You know, he has a say about the composition of Pet-features for new Masters. Funny," Katze snorted with a smile. "They have all dark traits."

"Some things are difficult to let go of," Raoul commented, but Katze just shrugged in return.

"Oh, I don't know though, Raoul. I think Guy has come to terms with his feelings for Riki. I think he left that part here…wise, don't you think? I wish I could too."

Raoul nodded, then stood up to approach Katze where he sat relaxed in the leather armchair on the other side of the grand office table. Raoul wore a robe de chambre that reached to the floor and dazzled with impressive embroideries. The shoulders were reinforced and gave him a striking stature. However, the robe was not enhancing the muscular body in a tantalizing way, but was rather appropriate for meeting with delegates and representatives of power. He made the smart move to transform Iason's marvelous mansion into his personal office. It harbored distinct intimacy, enjoyed by many visitors, but imbued discipline that manifested respect, which in turn made business much easier. Most delegates and politicians had a positive association to the place since they had often visited it as distinguished guests, hence they felt a personal connection to the successor. Katze had to commend Raoul on this politically successful game.

"You will be as accepted as Iason was."

Raoul shook his head opposing.

"Iason can never be replaced...not by me, not by anyone."

"What I've heard you've been doing a good job so far. You've secured supply of Statamon for Ryushi for the coming two years and…"

Raoul silenced Katze by placing his hands on his shoulders. Katze jolted but remained seated as the pressure increased and tacked him to the chair.

"Listen," Raoul began. "You and I have not really got along so well in the past, but…"

"Raoul wait," Katze gasped, but was silenced again.

"Shh," Raoul sounded and leaned close to whisper. His exclusive perfume filled the senses of the former slave and made him dizzy. The dealer grabbed hold of the arm support on the leather furniture to stop the world from spinning out of control. In his mind, Raoul was just as intoxicating and as dangerous as Iason had been, with the exception that Raoul's soul was a bit more exposed then that of the former Master. It was somewhat easier to read the features of Raoul, but with a little more practice he would become just as impervious to scrutinizing confrontations as Iason was. They both knew what impact their beauty and charisma had on most people around them, and they weren't reluctant to use it as an equally dangerous weapon in their political maneuvers. The words brushed against Katze's neck as Raoul spoke and it made him shiver.

"Just listen, Katze. I know your aversion towards me and though you try to hide it, I can feel it nonetheless. However, if I tell you a secret, can you with regard to your previous Master, keep your mouth shut?"

Katze drifted away in deep thoughts. If anyone could keep a secret, then he was definitely the person of choice, but he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved in anything. Some secrets were dangerous and he had just about enough of enigmas and mysteries.

"Look, Raoul," Katze began softly. "Whatever plans you have, count me out of them. I have done a lot of dirty work for Iason and I have left that part behind me."

Raoul leaned close to Katze and brushed his lips against the young man's earlobes as he spoke.

"Did you really hate Iason that much?"

Katze shivered again to Raoul's amusement but gathered his strength and answered firmly.

"I did…sometimes."

"And other times?" Raoul asked tentatively.

"Those times I…I…um…I have to get going Raoul."

Katze stood up and turned but was defeated by the sight of Iason standing next to Raoul. His eyes grew big and his knees were weak. He staggered a few steps back and almost fell over the table. As he lost his balance Iason moved up and hindered him from falling.

"And at other times you did what?" Iason asked with a smile, hoping for Katze to finish what the Blondie wanted to hear. Those few words were going to confirm his confidence in still owning the mind of Katze. The young man just stared and couldn't find words.

Finally, he was able to stutter the name of Iason.

"Don't use it too often or you'll wear it out," Iason said jokingly pulling Katze closer. "Well?"

"Well what," Katze stammered and leaned away from the invading face of Iason.

"Aren't you glad to see me alive?"

"Mm…um…I guess so," Katze managed to spit out, but he was still unsure if this was a bad dream or horrific reality. Raoul stepped up from behind.

"Katze," he said. "The world is changing and I need your help."

"WE," Iason stepped in. "We need your help."

"With what," the redhead asked and calmed a little.

"I'll let you know in due time," Raoul responded. "But you have to remain here on Amoi…in Tanagura."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jupiter had called for a quick session with Raoul. It had come to Her attention that there were some disturbances in law and order that might lead to problems - it was concerning a few gangs in Ceres. From the electronic files stored on the computers at the police departments and at the Bureau, She had come to understand that a possible threat was to emerge soon.

"I have hired Hari Fachtna," Raoul explained. "He and I had a frank discussion about this matter weeks ago."

"So you are not concerned?"

"I am more concerned about not being able to win the crowd."

Raoul knew that he played an important part in Jupiter's plans for the future, but She could still destroy him if he failed in serving Her. As an Elite, his greatest threat was not the slums of Ceres, but rather his own creator. She needed the consent of all the other Elite to act through Raoul in a way that would appease the masses. Raoul was the body She lacked, thus She used him to carry Her voice to the mob.

"Why don't you just communicate directly with them, Jupiter. I am sure your authority can more easily convince them."

"Authority through threat is not working in the long run," She cut in. "It is like conquering a throne through force; you will always have to fight to maintain it. If you convince the Elite that there is time for a change and achieve that through a common understanding, then the power is secured."

Raoul suddenly realized a weakness within Jupiter and took the chance to present his demands.

"To achieve that, I will need more freedom."

"You already have more then you can handle," Jupiter hissed with the electronic voice.

"It is not for my sake," Raoul added. "People talk more easily if they think they are not overheard. I need you to withdraw your ears from Xianti."

"Out of the question," She roared and hovered over to Raoul with a viscous expression.

"I can convince the crowd, but I need you to trust me," he responded calmly. "A crowd which is pleased in body and mind is easier to convince. I need that freedom!"


	23. The images

**THE IMAGES**

Raoul had rented an exquisite apartment for Katze within the inner borders of Apatia, where only the most wealthy and worthy could afford to live. If he wanted to use Katze's service then he would make sure that there would be no reason to Katze to back down on anything he was asked for. Raoul had planned for this meeting for several weeks. He knew that this was a critical point, which would be the first step towards the new order on Amoi. Delegates from the Syndicate, and from surrounding planets and solar systems would partake. A lot of money, effort and time had been put into this meeting between the most prominent and strongest of politicians. It would go on for days and several small battles would have to be won before the final decision – a vote that would seal the fate of Raoul.

The meeting would be intertwined with pleasures, moments of luxurious dinners, open playgrounds of erotic moments for the Elite and a banquet of affluence. If the Elite was to be convinced, then their hunger for their basic instincts and their ego had to be spoken and appealed to.

Raoul stared outside the window. His was so nervous that he hadn't eaten for a whole day and his insides were like a ravaging monster threatening to claw its way out of his stomach. He was almost feeling sick and as Katze stepped inside his office he knew there was no turning back on his decision. It had been an impulsive decision that not even Iason knew anything about and Raoul knew he was going against the wind – taking a monumental risk that would either aid him or destroy everything he had worked so hard for. His betrayal would be considered even greater then that of Iason, if he couldn't succeed with this plan. He would be utterly destroyed and his name forever tarnished. The name Raoul Am would echo with shame over galaxies and last for a long time as a parallel to the concept of treachery.

"Sorry for being late," Katze began a bit worried but as he caught the uneasiness in Raoul's face he realized that him being caught in traffic was a minor problem of the Blondie. "What do you want me to do?"

Raoul didn't even look into his face as he spoke.

"There is a photographer in Ceres," Raoul said calmly although his body was screaming for deliverance of all the anguish. "I only know his first name, Sean, and he has a set of photos that you will have to collect."

Katze nodded and lit a cigarette while asking about the photos. The cigarette was dancing between his lips as he spoke.

"How do I know what photos to collect?"

Raoul supported his elbows against the table and buried his face into his hands as he spoke. He seemed very troubled but his voice was ever so firm.

"Tell him to give you the photos of the one who admires his eyes."

Katze found this explanation very odd and enigmatic but he had to trust that the order could be carried out successfully despite the scarce information.

"How will I find this Sean," the redhead asked but Raoul brushed that off with stating that Katze was renowned for his ability to dig up information. With that he sent the young man on his mission – to find Sean and collect some images.

The night had settled and Katze was still roaming the nameless stress of Ceres. He had asked about for a person named Sean who was making a living on photography, but it had been without success. Finally, he took some time to rest at a café near the busy market place, which had long come alive since he began his journey to find this person. He hadn't been on these streets for a long time and it made him feel uneasy having to imbibe the surrounding impressions that have been suppressed into the darkness of his memories. He hardly noticed the people passing by or the pulsating atmosphere that pounded against his senses. He felt dead, but he had a mission and he would perform it well, just as he had always done. In return he would receive a large amount of credits that would keep him on top of the social levels. He finished his drink and stepped up to a salesman at one of the stands and asked his way around.

"Sean, you say," the old man said. "Yes. Not many people make a living out of photography so I know him alright."

A flare of hope lit inside Katze.

"Where does he live?"

The old man packed some merchandise into a bag for a customer that had just paid and spoke to Katze.

"He comes here about three times a week and buys all kinds of stuff. He never talks about himself but once he mentioned something about the million-project and that the houses were falling apart. I assumed he lived there, but I can't be sure. Maybe you can ask around there."

The night had long settled when Katze knocked on the door to a dark haired stranger who seemed most annoyed about having to get out of bed at this time.

"I have come to collect some photos you took a while back."

The mongrel shook his head and slammed the door without any explanation. Katze was angered and knocked on the door until the stranger opened again. With forceful determination he pushed himself inside the apartment and overpowered the mongrel with a hostile attitude and placed a gun to his head. The dark one stopped wiggling and surrendered his anger to the threat.

"Listen," Katze growled. "I have come with a great deal of money for you and I will take the damn images whether you like it or not. I am not leaving without them, so either you cooperate or I'll get what I want without your consent and leave the flies buzzing over your dead corpse."

Katze hated being this aggressive, but he was tired, hungry, out of patience and emotionally turned in side out these past few days. He could perceive his own instability and though he had planned on being a little more subtle and to avoid making use of the weapon, he ended up threatening to kill.

The mongrel wordlessly agreed to meet the demands of the intruder and got up from the floor as Katze eased the grip on his throat. After catching his breath he asked about the type of images the redhead was interested in.

"I want the images that have to do with someone who admires your eyes."

At first Sean was puzzled. His gaze narrowed as he tried to understand the mysterious approach, but then he gasped with surprise. He had heard those words before.

"By all the Gods!"

Suddenly, the mongrel had forgotten all about this dangerous situation and started asking question as if it concerned a dear friend from the past.

"I have been looking for him for so long," Sean burst with joy. "Who is he and where could I find him? Can I deliver the images...I mean, I'd do anything to see him again. Can you at least tell me his full name?"

The young man was so full of questions, and the emanated enthusiasm surprised Katze to the extent where he lost track of his mission and was swept over by his own questions regarding the relationship that tied Raoul to this anonymous mongrel. Finally, he interrupted the mongrel brutally by shouting at him to shut his mouth.

"Just give me the images in question before I lose my patience!"

The smile on Sean's face faded as he nodded complying. He walked up to his computer and downloaded a set of images on a disc, which he handed over to Katze. The redhead placed the disc inside his pocket and unexpectedly pulled out a gun. The mongrel jolted and backed away with fear holding his hands in the air symbolizing his non-aggressive approach.

"Move away from the computer," Katze commanded and the photographer obeyed without the slightest word. The gun was fired and the computer gave off a few flashes before it was destroyed beyond repair.

Sean felt an intense shiver run down his spine but tried to keep his calm. The intruder, however, had no intentions in causing him any physical harm and thus put the gun away. Instead, he threw a credit card at the frozen mongrel while revealing the sum of money deposited on the card; one hundred thousand credits. It was more money then Sean had ever dreamt of. He watched the card on the floor and with trembling hands he picked it up. Before leaving the apartment, the perpetrator left a stingy warning lingering behind.

"Don't talk about this with anyone or I'll make sure your life will be short."


	24. Cruel Games

**CRUEL GAMES**

"I think this will cause a major stir," Iason commented as he went over the list of participants and found his name among the major candidates of the Syndicate.

"Yes, but that is not the reason to why I wanted you to take a look at it," Raoul grunted humorously. "How does it look? The layout and the way it is structured?"

"Perfect," Iason smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"Well," Raoul sighed. "When I press 'send', this will be forwarded to all participants and the dice will be cast."

Iason couldn't deny that even he was a bit troubled and nervous about the outcome of this meeting, but at the same time he was curious of just how far their joint strength would carry them.

"Alright," he said and encouraged Raoul to send the information to all the invited delegates. The electronic impulses traveled through wires and across the ether to reach all parts concerned and just as Raoul had anticipated, it didn't take many hours before he received curious calls about the slight error in participants list that announced the late Iason Mink as the second in command of Amoi after Raoul Am. It was a mistake, the receivers were sure of that. Raoul respectfully accepted all comments regarding this slight inaccuracy on the list but did not respond on it in any way that would reveal the truth.

Katze had been invited for dinner at Raoul's mansion and was to hand over the disc at this occasion, but as he tapped his pocket to search for the cigarettes he realized that he had forgotten the disc at his apartment. He announced his presence at the front entrance and was completely dumbfounded as Riki opened the door. But the reaction was mutual. For a short while they just stared at each other until Iason stepped up behind Riki and asked Katze to enter.

"It's not nice to let people wait for an invitation inside, my Pet," he reprimanded Riki with soft words and pushed him carefully aside.

Katze entered the mansion and was greeted shortly after by the host who directed him to the dining room. It was a magnificent edifice and Katze commended Raoul on his accomplishments in a gesture of reverence. However, the host placed his arm around Katze to make him relax, but it only made the redhead even tenser. The Blondie had a poisonous touch that sent electric impulses through the young man's body. A lot of things had changed after Dana Burn, including the everyday habits. Katze had decided to continue alone; staying away from everything that reminded him of the past.

"You don't need to be formal," Raoul said and showed Katze to his place before he sat down at the head of the table. "And you don't have to worry about the disc, I can have it delivered later.

Katze couldn't keep his eyes off the couple he once thought had perished in the flames at Dana Burn. It was surreal to see them next to each other, but strangely enough also comforting. It gave him hope.

Naoki was missing, for Raoul had deliberately given him a five-minute discrepancy of time to be able to exchange a few words without his presence. They would have a night out – all of them, together – but Raoul was determined to put Naoki to a last test to evaluate his worthiness as a Pet. As Naoki appeared in the doorway the subject immediately changed and Raoul pretended to be very forgiving for this delay.

"It's not a manner I wish to encourage," he hissed.

Naoki took his place next to Katze. He was ashamed and apologized with downcast eyes and a slightly defeated look.

"I'll let it go this time," Raoul said and asked the servants to start with the first course. During dinner a whole set of curious question floated from Katze concerning the survival of Iason and Riki. How they were saved, and what had happened since. When the source of his questions ran dry, he was invited into the plans of the coming days where he would play a crucial role as the retriever of valuable information during these critical meetings, work packages and sessions. He would be well rewarded for his efforts, but there was something Katze wanted more then money. It was something; a desire that had just emerged from within. Something he had never thought of before; not until he met with Riki this second time. However, he dared not to speak it, not to put it into words, and thus he accepted the money.

Raoul had long made up his mind about Naoki, however, he saw a chance to play and give vent to his sadistic pleasures. He kept Naoki lingering in uncertainty – as always – but this time Raoul would make sure that the young boy would be subdued completely. Naoki would never know when Raoul would aim to replace him. Therefore, the Pet would do everything in his power to meet the demands of the Master and at the same time always be consumed by fear of replacement.

They had all left Apatia neatly dressed for a night out, but the first stop was Mistral Park, and though the Pet tried to hide his emotions, fear was shimmering off his complexion. Raoul gorged in his power over his lovely Naoki and since Iason shared the Blondie's dangerous appetite to tame and seduce, Raoul thought it would be wonderful to have him witnessing this particular moment. Iason would enter Mistral Park through a different entrance and be guided directly to a secluded VIP room kept for Raoul and his guests. The rest of the company entered the grand complex via the main entrance and were met by cheers and blinding strobe lights directed at them. The leader of Tanagura hovered across the floor like a graceful lion and greeted the people with a dignified smile and gestures of respect. Katze walked next to him, whereas Riki and Naoki were following closely behind, but by command of Raoul, Naoki was parted from the group of four and escorted to be prepared for display. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest, but he could not oppose or even cast a glance at his Master. It all happened so fast and he was in no position to cause a scene. The Pet was escorted by two kayo; exquisite accessories that would ornament a Pet when displayed. These two were females and swayed next to Naoki in traditional silk dresses that left their tattooed backs exposed for admiration. Every kayo was tattooed with a specific image that depicted a white crane, hence the people often chosen to be ornaments were those with black, velvet skin.

Raoul stepped into the VIP room followed by Riki and Katze. Iason was already waiting, but he didn't remove the hood on his shroud until they all were seated and able to enjoy the exquisite taste of wine and hor'deuvres.

Naoki was stripped of his clothes and dressed in tight string underwear and a pair of straps coiling from the wrists to his shoulders. From far it looked as if he wore a pair of long gloves, but it left the hands bare for a better grip. He knew what was expected of him; he had done this before. He was to wrestle and show his prowess.

The four friends in the VIP lounge watched with amusement as Naoki fought like a gladiator in an oily, slippery and impossible arena, surrounded by a howling crowd. He was way older then the other Pets and thereby also a lot stronger. Raoul took a sip of the semi dry wine and commented on the nice shape of the bulging muscles under the velvet skin as the oil enhanced the definition of the Pet's body. Iason had to agree, but placed his hand on Riki's thigh to assure that the mongrel was in no danger of competition. Katze noticed the sublime gesture and couldn't help but to frown at the sharp sting he felt in his chest. Fortunately, just as quickly as this tormenting feeling appeared, it also faded into nothingness. He looked past Iason and Riki, and continued watching the game outside.

Riki remembered his own display when Iason had forced him onto the podium. And by watching Naoki, he could understand the excitement Iason must have felt when Riki dominated over the other Pets; it must have been as fulfilling as watching Naoki now.

Naoki was surrounded by light and waves of sound that washed over him. He knew that Raoul was watching him from the balcony, which was covered with a one-way glass. The Master was following the game with great pleasure, but to Naoki it was all but a game. He was fighting for his survival, to prove to Raoul that he was worthy as a Pet and still the best choice. He was already exhausted after the fourth round, but the competitors kept on coming. The next one was a tiny lower class brunette male Pet, dressed in nothing but loincloth. He hardly reached to Naoki's shoulders and he was terrified of what was to come. The Pet was most likely there for the first time. The signal was heard above the humming sea of noise, and the game was on. Naoki stepped closer to the juvenile, but the young one backed away; and for each approaching step the intimidating redhead made, the nearer brunette got to the edge of the ring. His brown eyes were expressing dread as Naoki reached out and pushed him provocatively. The adolescent wanted no part in this and raised his arms instinctively to shield himself from harm. He shook his head in silent pleading for mercy and Naoki almost felt sorry for the boy, but this was about either him or the other one. He grabbed the young one by the arms and pushed him to the floor. It was as if time stood still and everything happened in slow motion. As the brunette fell, the cloth swayed aside over his narrow hips and exposed the limp organ that in its lifeless movements appealed to a strange instinct within Naoki. Adrenaline washed over his brain and his fury targeted the young man. He scanned the Pet's body as the adolescent one tried to escape him, but Naoki straddled his chest and pinned him to the floor. The Pet's hands were locked in Naoki's and his attempts to get free aroused the redhead even more. The crowd was going mad and the boy's obvious fear was like an igniting fuel to Naoki's malicious mind. He slid further down and pressed his lips against the brunette's mouth, silencing his cry for help. Naoki's vicious, penetrating tongue chased the brunette's evading mouth and forcefully demanded him to respond to the kisses. The young Pet could hardly breathe and tears were running down his face.

Raoul focused his eyes and as the game advanced in the arena, the more captivating it was. What was Naoki up to? From afar he watched with hunger as the Pet ripped the loincloth off the weaker one. He clenched his teeth as if he had been there to anchor them into the tender flesh of the brunette; wanting to hurt him, just like Naoki did. The Wolf flashed inside him.

"Please," the juvenile pleaded. "I don't want to do this."

"Shh," Naoki responded with vicious, hypnotic eyes. He was distant in empathy; only obeying that raw instinct that had taken him over. "Just spread your legs."

"Please stop," the brunette whimpered, but the dominant Pet was beyond reason.

"Either this or I will attack you…you choose," he hissed and the crowd went numb with the shocking event they witnessed. It was brutal.

Raoul threw himself out of his chair, beating his fist against the tanned window. It was common knowledge that Pet copulation was for public viewing but this was far too much for him to bear. He was roaring for Naoki to stop, but the glass was solid and too far from the stage.

Naoki pushed himself inside the weaker juvenile, thrusting and pumping with frustration and anger. He cared not if he hurt the other young male, he just wanted to release his own pain. Slowly, but surely, hisses, moans and whispers of curiosity and tease were coming alive in the grand edifice. No one wanted to interrupt that raw sexual act between two Pets – one more inferior then the other. Naoki pushed harder and harder to the delight of the crowd. The brunette soon realized that the only way of not getting hurt was by adjusting to the situation. He placed his legs on Naoki's buttocks, offering him full entry inside a wet atmosphere he was exploring with fury. The younger one tensed his muscles to enclose Naoki and gasps of excitement escaped the young violator. He kissed the brunette with passion and rolled onto his back for the boy to straddle him.

Raoul's anger flared as the crowd surrounded the stage in order to witness the penetration up-close. He saw as Naoki slightly spread his legs to invite curious spectators to this demeaning act. It aroused the Wolf and the Master hated that. From the monitors, which were strategically placed around the arena, he could see the pleasure in Naoki, his precious Pet. He scrutinized the features on that juvenile face in an intricate interplay between two boys. They had something that made him frustrated, it made him almost jealous.

Iason approached Raoul with a smile.

"Oh my," he talked softly. "Look at his face. I believe he is about to come. Closer…closer…almost…."

Raoul held his breath and released an extensive exhale as the sweaty, oily bodies merged into a mutual climax spurred by the encouraging chants of the crowd. The juvenile lay down over Naoki's chest and they both intertwined in an embrace to regain focus and to hide their shame.

Iason recognized the fuming emotions within Raoul, but calmed him stating that those feelings would only lead to a dead end. The relationship between a Master and Servant was a delicate balance and either position was determined by who lost control of feelings first. Even a fettered Pet could be a Master if he never yielded and adjusted to the laws laid upon him through punishment. Naoki had won that battle weeks ago. He had also won this one. He had pushed Raoul over the limit even if he was the one being subdued and degraded in public. Iason was right; once again Raoul was the Elite Pet.

Raoul smiled and tapped his glass against the window sending a toast to his equal – the Mongrel Master.

"Touché, my love."


	25. Freedom

**FREEDOM**

They were sitting in the limousine. The streetlights were casting swift flashes of light inside the car as it followed the well-known road home to the prominent areas of Apatia. Naoki hadn't spoken the entire evening. He was mad at Raoul and could have killed him if he had access to a weapon at this moment. How could anyone be so cruel and cold as to subject someone through such degrading and heartbreaking events as that he had to suffer through? He sighed as the tip of his eyelashes held the tears back. He dared not to blink or his cheeks would be wet from those salty pearls of water and he didn't want to sacrifice those for the sake of Raoul. He felt as if his tears were the only innocent left in him after tonight's events. Naoki's silent hatred was not passing unnoticed although he tried his best to present a contained self. It was a struggle to even nod or to shake his head, hence speaking was impossible without breaking.

Raoul made no effort to push him further then he had already done, even though the Wolf inside him wanted to torment his precious prey additionally; just to hear him scream and cry, or to see him crumbling into madness. It would be so deliciously fulfilling to see Naoki at his feet bound in chains and shackles and tormented by blissful ache that would leave him exhausted and completely emptied of all emotions. The Master was soaking up the sufering of his beloved Pet as nurshment to his soul.

Now the boy was degraded into nothing, yet he dared not to confront his Master or he would loose the last fortress upholding his fragile pride. Raoul didn't want to deprave him of that and so he turned his attention to Iason and brought up the business of the future. At the same time his words reached for Katze like an invisible hand to include him in the conversation.

"There will be demonstrations against the meeting," Katze brought up and tore his gaze from Riki who sat across from him. "Rumors of this meeting have already spread across Ceres like a wild-fire, so you can expect a large mass wanting to be involved in the questions regarding their future."

"I know," Raoul said and looked outside the window. I had anticipated that. I contacted Hari Fachtna, the head of law enforcement."

"The chief of the Enforcement Intelligence Bureau?" Katze asked, while paying attention to the conversation.

Raoul nodded and enlightened Iason about the prosperous development of Fachtna's career the past months.

"You could say he is the directorate. Maybe just as well," he pointed out with a provocative tone. "He is the only one the word intelligence could apply to. He has fought his way to where he is today, a really hard working person that I respect. He is a brilliant tactic and completely devoid of empathy, which makes him dangerous and a relief to have on our side. Hari Fachtna is in charge of the military forces and has previously struck as unexpectedly as a cobra. "

"And how do their plans look?" Iason cut in.

"I have had a series of meetings with him concerning the matter, the last one this morning actually. Two hundred droids will be placed out around the conference centre where it has its weak points, snipers will be watching around the clock and guards will be patrolling in and outside the centre."

Raoul's explanation was good, but Iason it still made him feel uneasy. If things got out of control, the Elite would have to take drastic measure against the opposition.

"What about Ceres police," Riki asked although the matter had no concern to him.

"They are not as well equipped for these things," Katze sighed and lit his cigarette, but Raoul asked him to put it out since the smoke annoyed him.

"Won't there be a huge bloodshed if aggressions explode?" the mongrel went on in a worrying tone, but his Master stepped in to round up the discussions.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to any violence. It is not likely."

Iason knew he was lying, for the chances of an outburst of brutality were greater then a peaceful event.

* * *

A society is like a meadow of flowers. There are boundaries outside which the flowers do not bloom – laws to which structures are bound. The tallest and most successful ones, with the brightest colors and magnificent petals reach towards the skies to bask in the light each day the Sun rises above the horizon. Those that receive less light, the less fortunate ones, are shorter, weaker and closer to the cold ground. Then there are those that prefer the shades where they can live off the less fortunate ones without ever revealing their true identity. They are known as parasites, weeds; spreading their roots in the dirt until they formed a web beneath the meadow and impoverishing the ground – sucking the life out of all of the above.

The meadow looked flourishing and healthy form above, but beneath the dirt it was rotting.

The rebels were no longer a small groups or associations of frustrated individuals seeking for the comfort in likeminded. They had become a breathing organism that just like weed spread out of control and consumed all in its path. An organism with many heads and if one was cut off, another emerged from the network of roots; growing and advancing towards the skies.

The illegal weaponry was neatly lined in the transportation vehicles including explosives, minor launch systems and plasma rifles with enough capacity to vaporize five feet thick walls. The underground storage hangars were filled with equipment to take on Tanagura by force. The five rebel leaders strolled along the corridors. Their faces were like stone. None spoke. They didn't have to. All that had to be said, was already in the light and they all knew what was to come. As they arrived to the hangars, two thousand loyal followers roared out in tribute. Their eyes were black with hatred and their hands eager to handle weapons to subdue the oppression. There was, however, one person among them, whose hands did not lift a weapon towards the sky but a simple tool to capture the madness boiling under the streets of Ceres. This madness was about to surface and only a camera would be able to capture the undistorted truth about the war. Sean gazed up on the leaders standing on the ledge to the staircase, about a hundred yards from him. He could hardly see them from this distance, but he raised his camera to his eyes and focused in on the proud faces of the leaders that would lead these followers to their death and once again fire would be the only thing to cleanse the streets from the blood spilled by innocent and sinners.

The flowers would lose their petals; burn into black, charred remains on a dead meadow. But they would hopefully return to the impoverished ground to serve as a single source of nourishment for future generations.

It was what the leaders had said – thus it must be so. It was the right thing to do – the only thing to do in order to be free.

He lowered his camera and looked around. Hoping to catch a familiar face from the past of someone who had stirred his mind and heart. A stranger he had become obsessed with finding, but had not succeeded. He reached inside the jacket and took out a printed holographic photo of a black haired towering stranger. A beautiful face looked back at him and an instant flash of memory made Sean smile. He remembered the insecurity of the stranger, his obstinacy as Sean had proposed a daring session of ropes and leather and the hot kisses flowing from his lips. He was hoping to find this stranger among the rebels, but he had no such luck. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. No one had heard of him and no one had seen anyone resembling the descriptions he gave. Still, he haunted Sean's mind each time he closed his eyes. Who was that stranger? Well, if Sean would survive all this, he would most definitely search until he would find this person again.


	26. Rise of the Phoenix

**RISE OF THE PHOENIX**

The delegates were arriving; one ship landed on the platform closely followed by another, carrying officials dressed in glamorous and exquisite garments that immediately revealed their noble position. Prominent guests of power were escorted by a welcoming committee that would lead them through the grand halls of Xianti; the most marvelous architectural conference centre on Amoi, which was designed by the Blondie Sal'rhine and constructed under his close supervision. An outstandingly beautiful edifice that embodied many cultural pearls from different worlds of the past and present; it was therefore, also a historically and politically important gathering point and ideal for events like this.

Raoul greeted each of his guests personally as befitted a tactically brilliant politician. Ezkiel Siin was one of the most important key-players, but also familiar faces not seen in a long time, were approaching him with greetings and dry humor. Raoul took notice of was Verti Mediçi. He was followed by a handful of Pets and judging by the stories Iason had told Raoul, the dark haired girl with the short hair style had to be Matilda. She stood closest to her Master and unlike the other Pets, this one had true joy in her eyes. She appreciated her life even if she was subordinate to another person. She wore her delicate clothing with pride and her vivid charisma spread to her surrounding. Raoul approached Mediçi and they shook hands.

"I am very glad to be here," the elder Blondie began and Raoul nodded in response. Mediçi was a man of few words; he was mostly observing rather then talking and thus a little dull in the eyes of many. But Raoul had a feeling his presence would be beneficial somehow, for he had gentleness in his complexion that made him stand out from the other Elite.

The day was coming to an end and the meetings would begin tomorrow. The guests were to arrive a day early, for Raoul knew that if he would give them the chance to relax and get accustomed to the new environment, they would be less hostile in mind and after a good night sleep they could all converse on future matters. After an intense hour of arrivals, all the delegates were inside Xianti, relaxing and enjoying a light meal of tasty morsels and delicacies to nibble with wine or alcohol free beverages, which were flowing in quantities to quench even the greatest thirst. Fruits and sweets were offered in grand arrangements on rich buffet tables with decorative ice sculptures and lavish silverware. Large candelabras were illuminating the palatial hall and musicians were creating a soothing, luxurious atmosphere to which enjoyable social gatherings took place. It was all going well and Iason had watched it from a balcony above – from a distance. He wasn't going to show himself...yet. He was going to wait for a signal from Raoul, since this was all arranged on his command. Raoul was the leader of Tanagura, not Iason, and thus everything had to proceed according to his plans. However, Iason was most confident in Raoul. The Blondie watched Raoul from a distance as he walked around entertaining the guests with disarming jokes and conversations of mutual interests. The evening was most successful. After a while, as the guests settled in comfort and engaged in diverse discussions, Raoul broke free from the party and walked to the second floor balcony from where Iason, clad in a royal blue robe with embroideries over the chest and neck, was observing the events.

"So, what do you think?" Raoul asked and handed a glass of wine over to Iason. It wasn't so much as to give him something to drink, but a host never greeted his guests empty handed. By carrying a glass in hand, the host was ready for a toast and it made him appear more relaxed.

"I have to admit I am a bit nervous," Iason answered. "Where is Riki and the rest?"

"Riki and Naoki are moving about with some other Pets, but you can't se them from here, and Katze is just mingling to snap up anything interesting."

Iason could feel his body rocking to the powerful pounding of his heart. Nervousness was eating him from the inside, but it was time to reveal his presence to the rest of the world. Through the humming of the crowd it had come to his attention that there were some players in the Syndicate who were confident in voting down Raoul's proposals and thereby shaking the foundation of power on which he stands. If enough people were against him, declaring a vote of no confidence, then the ruler of Amoi would be replaced by a more docile candidate who would lead according to the wish of the Elite mass. However, there were some people who possessed more authority then others; the confidence of those players would have to be won. Who was a friend or a foe would be revealed in the coming days.

They took the way down the master staircase. Iason's magnificent royal blue garment with golden embroideries, swished to his steps as it slid over the ground. At first, no one noticed the resurrection of the Master, but as the first person dropped his glass at the sight of the approaching Iason Mink, others gasped with shock and surprise and the floating humming settled into dead silence. The stillness was so thick a sword could have pierced it like flesh, and even the tiny drops of water pearling off the surface of the sweating ice statues could be heard patting against the table surface. Iason was radiating confidence and overwhelming supremacy. He advanced closer to the flaxen Elites with graceful movements, though not too quickly, so that they could marvel at his superb essence that ascended over them like a delicate blanket of strength and aptitude. Words of superlative were not enough to describe the impression he left in their souls. The greatest and the most eminent had risen from the ashes like a Phoenix and he possessed more authority now then ever before. His essence was soaring through the frozen bodies in front of him and surrounded them with fierce ascendancy. He stopped a few steps above the deadened crowd, so as to make a statement of his power and superiority, which still entitled him to utter respect. Somehow he felt that as the leader of Amoi, he had never been this esteemed, and most likely never this feared. He raised his glass and announced their welcome and the opening of this historical event that would shape all generations to come. He could still identify the doubtfulness in their eyes; they couldn't believe that it truly was Iason Mink standing before them. The very first person who broke free from the immobilizing shock was a dear friend from the past; Verti Mediçi.

"A toast!" he shouted from the middle of the crowd and shattered the ice with a cheerful laughter of sincere reverence. "To the return of the Phoenix!"

Their voices joined in a chorus that hammered off the walls like a vibrating crescendo as hundreds of people announced their veneration for a great leader. Glasses were raised – shimmering above their heads like a sea of crystalline halo.

"To the Phoenix!"

Riki's heart almost burst with pride as he witnessed the reception of his master Iason Mink. There they were – the Elite of all the surrounding worlds. Icons of self-indulgence, perfect by nature and finely created beings of embodied superiority - creatures of light. Flawless beauties with sinister minds and dark souls that could make the streets of the Dark City seem cloudless and inviting. They hovered around like angels and they hardly seemed to touch the ground as they moved about. Riki observed them as he made his way through this flaxen forest of magnificence. He was drawn to them like the darkness seeking the comfort of the light in order to confirm its existence as the opposite of the two worlds. He came alive when he was in their presence; in the presence of Iason. Darkness could only exist in the embrace of light, just like bliss was the contrary of sadness – never emancipated from its opposite or it would never exist. Just like Riki. He couldn't live without worshiping his icon and nestling into the heat and love he radiated. He would always belong to Iason and never exist as a separate part or he would wither and die from this source of life that kept him whole and complete. The kisses he drank were flowing through his veins to keep him alive.

When the world came crashing down, mid-flight, he had realized that Iason was the only one to breath life into his soul. Iason was the heaven that shined down on him like a savior from the divine side of life – descending from on high to chase the darkness from Riki's heart that kept him a prisoner in Ceres. Iason was all he had waited for all his life but had never quite realized it. He watched his beloved Blondie as he mingled among his own, but never too distant to cast a concerned look towards Riki. The mongrel smiled to ensure the Master that he was all right and not alone even if he was standing abandoned among hundreds of people. As long as he had Iason he would never be lost – ever. Iason would illuminate the path before him and he would always find his way home – back to the heart of Iason; that heart, which contained the essence of life and made the Sun rise after a cold night. It harbored the very meaning to Riki's existence and he was devoured by that unbearable love that slipped him into silent bliss that would keep them intertwined far beyond the hands of Death. Nothing in the essence of the Creation could separate love so pure – so overwhelming – so Divine. They had reached for each other and found themselves past the boundaries of the mortal world and touched the face of God.


	27. Adherent

** ADHERENT**

"Iason Mink!"

Verti Mediçi burst into heaving motions as he approached to embrace the younger Elite. He held the Blondie from Tanagura close in his arms and the affections that exuded from his eyes assured of his earnestness. Riki was standing beside Iason, but lowered his head as the elder sacrificed a distinguished look on him. It made him feel very small, but Iason had ordered him to stay close for the remainder of the evening and thus accepted his inferiority compared to the politicians surrounding him.

Mediçi was as tall as Iason and only a few years older, but it was enough to make it show as a few extra wrinkles under his eyes as he smiled. His lips were perfectly symmetrical and flanked by seductive dimples as his face lit up. His blond hair was plaited on the back of his neck, just as his sideburns that were, in addition, decorated with some metal beads. As in defiance to his origin as a Blondie he even had the right side of his nose pierced with a delicate ring.

"I have heard about your death and though people were convinced...I had my doubts. I heard about the assassination attempt also, but I still doubted when the news hit me. You will survive us all."

Iason smiled as the fellow Blondie lauded him, but felt the urge to keep contained; not to reveal his positive emotions openly. He was not to show his favor of anyone, so that possible opponents would not know whom to manipulate to Raoul's disadvantage.

"I know that you have done really thoughtless things in the past and rumor had it that you threw your career down the drain," Mediçi set forth and nodded towards Riki as he brought up "…for a mongrel."

Iason lowered his gaze towards his beloved Pet, but his face remained unchanged. Mediçi accepted his silence with a benevolent grin as he leaned closer and whispered.

"Well, good job lad. It was about time someone showed that Pets can be used for something other then display. I do it too and I think so does each and every one of those supercilious Goldies, but they pretend to be above those simple demeaning lusts that haunt us weak-minded ones. I'm not one to be taken in though...and when it comes to Jupiter, I actually don't care. I think they are fools…all of them. I believe my mongrel cutie says they are called 'shitheads'."

Riki was stunned at first, then washed over by an uncontrollable and recurring urge to giggle and fought hard to hide it in his glass so as not to seem insolent towards the Blondie and thereby embarrass his Master. Mediçi, however, was very relaxed about the mongrel's loss of control and patted the boy on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"So that is what they look like," Riki had thought to himself. The Blondie rebels. They existed too, but as wolves in sheep's clothing. One could not tell them from any of the others unless they exposed their hearts. Riki had come to understand that the heart of a Blondie was all but easy to comprehend. The journey into it was treacherous and unwinding, and it was easy to lose oneself in them. It was a dark place yearning for release and the little warmth they contained had been denied from birth. There was a core of goodness in most of them, but years of relentless training and enhancement of genetic traits weak in expressing empathy were celebrated and brought forth. Cruelty was rewarded whereas those who were like Mediçi were looked down on. However, the right person at the right time, could melt the ice around even the most frozen of all hearts - that of Iason Mink. The elder was in a talkative mood, and continued.

"Speaking of mongrels, there is someone who will be most pleased to see you," he said. "Someone who believes in you more then all of us, I think. And she has never lost faith in seeing you again."

Riki's eyes grew big and he tried to find some answers in the shaded, hidden expressions of Iason's complexion as the Master followed the direction to where Mediçi was pointing. From a distant crowd of a few Pets, a familiar figure from the past stepped forward – Matilda. She still wore her hair the same way but her motions revealed a mature young woman. Iason smiled. As her senses perceived intense eyes watching, she raised her head and gasped with surprise. For a moment she forgot her place as a Pet and ran up to Iason, throwing herself openly into his arms while those surrounding hissed with dislike at the outrageous behavior. Her budding breasts had long become ripe fruit resting against her ribs and rocking enticingly underneath that semi transparent dress as she waved with her arms.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed with a trembling voice. "I knew I'd see you again!"

Riki watched them silently from the background.

"I knew that you weren't dead! Everyone said so, but I knew that my savior would come back."

"How come you were so sure?" Iason asked with a humorous touch completely taken by her overpowering charisma and childish joy. She exhaled a grin shaking her head.

"You saved me," Matilda argued as a matter of course. "The hero always survives. That's how fairy tales end."

"You still believe in those surreal tales," Iason asked and caressed her chin.

"Surreal?" she cocked her head. "I am here…that's not surreal. One day I was working in the gutters of Ceres and the next I am a princess in a palace."

Riki raised his eyebrows and tilted his head looking at Iason as a faint smile appeared on his lips. Raoul had been telling the truth – as incredible as it seemed then, but it was true. Iason had been in Ceres, following Riki's path.

"When was this?" he cut in with curiosity, failing to give due attention to his expected manners. The girl kept watching Iason as she recalled the extent of time, but then focused on Riki as she continued.

"Almost three years ago now. I was working as a waitress at the Rookie club for an owner who needed help."

Suddenly, it was apparent that the two Pets had something in common, despite the age difference.

"I used to go there now and then," Riki added as their conversation emerged. "I'm afraid it wasn't such a nice place, so what was a little girl like you doing there? You must have been very young…what…maybe eleven…?"

"Twelve," Matilda corrected him. "I was shortly turning thirteen. The owner was kind and didn't want me roaming the streets, so he offered me a job and paid enough for me to get a room in an apartment."

"How did you meet, Ias…I mean, my Master?"

Iason felt a satisfying warmth spread inside as he heard those words from Riki; 'My Master'. If he hadn't been among people, he would have asked the boy to repeat what he had just said over and over.

"Your Master came there one night," she explained. "He asked for something to drink and I think I gave him Stout. It must have been awful for you, Master Iason."

She burst into a muffled laughter, holding her hands in front of her mouth, but Mediçi couldn't help cutting in as he exchanged a swift look with Iason.

"Actually it's not so bad when heated with some cardamom."

Iason confirmed that statement with a nod, but then explained to the guests that it was time for him to mingle with the rest of the delegates. Mediçi understood and Matilda backed up to his presence to hold his arm. She was truly devoted to her Master and Iason was most certain that she aimed to please him with pure affection. There was no doubt in her love for him, whereas Mediçi – the warm-hearted Elite – completely adored his little mongrel female. As long as she would remain by his side, he would treat her like a princess. That was a demonstration of true and devoted love reaching across class, age and rank; blind in a way only love could be.

As they moved through the crowd, Iason urged Riki to have patience when it came to understanding the background of the event he just witnessed. With time Iason would fill him in with the details, but right now, he had to attend the other guests. To Riki, the details were of no importance, but he was interested in the sole purpose. However, he knew it was a waste of time and effort to plead and thus he did as he was told.

The evening was proceeding well. Raoul had done an outstanding job keeping the guests lingering in doubt and insecurity. By introducing Iason, those who have been certain of a clean success, were drifting into uncertainty. Iason Mink was a powerful player and not easily overruled because of his popularity. Although his name had been tarnished he showed panache in hovering closely to the mongrel that had been the cause of his downfall - making a statement of his immovable belief in the choices he made. This sent a chill down the spine of even the toughest opponent and seeded admiration in their cold hearts. A man who reaches past Death and remains firm in the scornful flames of his opponents and openly exposes his affection to his beloved Pet - it was a demonstration of leadership at its best. Many admired that and hence also treated Riki with a bit more respect. As midnight ascended upon Tanagura, the delegates were slowly escorted to their luxurious accommodations in the Five Towers, which was situated in connection to the conference centre. Raoul and Iason would also spend their nights at these towers - as with respect to the delegates.

"My head hurts," Raoul sighed as they took the elevator to the two hundred thirty-fifth floor. He cared not for the fact that he receive a suite, rather then an entire floor as the most prominent, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Iason was a bit surprised to hear Raoul in pain, for the athletic Elite was almost never ill. He continued off topic.

"I appreciate all you have done for me," and as he cast a swift look at his Pet, he added, "and Riki. I can never thank you enough."

Raoul leaned his head against the wall and bit his lower lip in a faint smile.

"You are welcome...both of you. I have to admit I had a hard time to keep myself from laughing as they went completely mute at the sight of your presence, Iason."

"Why did you let me go down first," Iason asked softly. "You shouldn't have hovered in the background."

"Iason," Raoul opened eyes that radiated with satisfaction and gratitude. "You are the star...the leader. I'm always second in command. We completely shook their world and it was thanks to you. I do believe we have a chance to win."

Iason stepped up to Raoul and cupped his hands around his jaws to offer him a lasting, sincere kiss. Naoki nudged Riki in the side to which the mongrel responded with a smile. Surprisingly he felt no competition or anger towards this action and remained calm at heart. He knew that Iason would want to take him through an adventurous night, to get an outlet for his whirling emotions, but the following day would be important and he decided to leave his Master at peace. Raoul and Iason parted as they reached their adjacent rooms and agreed upon meeting up before breakfast tomorrow morning.

* * *

**ABHORRENCE**

Sean found himself in darkness, surrounded by evil and abhorrence. He was one of them. Thinking and feeling like them. The camera clicked over and over, capturing faceless enemies ready to break free from the underground. They were divided into five groups – each lead by their own leader. In order to breach Tanagura, they would fight from different angles. They would have to penetrate and seed fear within each social level. Starting with the lowest of the low – the mongrels. The purpose was to open their eyes to their frailty and lack of worth. Not even when Ceres will be burning onto their dark skin, will the great leaders of the Elite come to rescue them. The Elite were all occupied in important meetings where they would set new rules for the poor to follow, whereas they would bask in wealth. Rumors had it that Dana Burn, the outpost of the last rebel stand, would be disgraced and made suffer indignity by being replaced by a playground for the Elite. An exclusive brothel where the poor form Ceres and adjacent worlds would be used for the deviant pleasures of the Elite. It was a slap in the face of the lower cast. A perfect demonstration of their nothingness in the eyes of the Blondies.

Sean spat on the ground as the thoughts whirled into detestation and he tightened his fingers around his camera. He was considering exchanging it to a firearm and thus asked a fellow rebel to examine a plasma rifle more closely. He lifted the rifle to his face and aimed at a specific spot far across the hanger. The sight focused automatically and he gorged in the thought of placing a hole in the head of a Blondie. The camera hung around his neck as the lifeless object it was, soon accompanied by a black firearm – an object of devastation. As a photographer he had an outstanding skill to keep any object in his hand perfectly still. It would aid him well as a sniper. He would be one of those who would get closest to the lead Blondies and shoot them. Only then would Amoi be free again. Their first move was on and soon the final Great War against Jupiter's allies would be fought.

They would attack at the same time; moving through the grand sewers that connected each of the great cities and suburbs in an impressive maze. Jupiter controlled the sluices, but many months of extensive preparation gave the rebels experience and knowledge about how to override certain commands to manipulate with the lock gates. Yes, the sewers; the only thing that connected the Elite with all social classes, and their waste was the only thing that mingled with the commoners.

"Disrespectful bastards", he growled and fired the gun; splitting the head of a Blondie dummy.

Suddenly, the entire crowd went completely silent as the leaders of the rebellion spoke to them. Loudspeakers enhanced their voices and all could be spellbound by the promises of a prosperous future once the Blondies and the Elites were out of their lives. One of the leaders, the one who would lead his team into Tanagura, was exceptionally loud. He had a ravaged serious face - a relic from the previous attack.

"They are NOT human like us...so when you will be killing a Blondie, you will NOT be killing a human! They pride themselves on being different from us...well, then that will be their downfall. Once again this planet will belong to non-modified humans...REAL humans...and not ruled by a computer. No more slaves and no more social differences!"

The crowd cheered and chanted to his proposals of murder and cleansing of the human race. Sean chanted along with the others. Soon, the black hair would once again be the strongest genetic legacy on the entire population of Amoi. As black and as beautiful as that towering stranger that had imprisoned the heart of Sean. He partially viewed the crowd from his position in the middle of this vast ocean of boiling hatred. Always hoping to see him. That stranger whose kiss was sweeter then honey, and with a body that could melt the toughest fortress of ice. Who was he? And why were the images of him taken with such brutality? He had so many questions that demanded an answer but realized that this mission was of priority and thus Sean forced the thoughts into the back of his mind. Perhaps one day he would find out the truth.


	28. Forever Mine

**FOREVER MINE**

Naoki welcomed the exhausted Master with an embrace as Raoul threw himself into the bed next to his precious Pet. He lay there motionless for a while as Naoki traced the contour of his face and snuggled closer.

"You know, it's you birthday tomorrow, Master", he whispered and kissed Raoul's shoulder. The Master smiled in response but didn't say anything, just closed his eyes.

"You'll be turning forty three", Naoki continued and brushed the tip of his nose close to the Master's neck. It made Raoul shiver with delight and moaned softly to encourage a closer physical contact. It even dampened his headache.

"Do you want anything special?" the Pet asked as his fingers traveled gingerly across the pale neck.

"I have never celebrated my birthday," the answer came as a cold statement at first, but then Raoul weaved in a warm suggestion. "But now that you ask about it; I could settle for a beautiful boy called Naoki, all wrapped up nicely in chains or leather. Waiting for me as I return."

_The Wolf peeked out of its nest. He had heard something. Someone was calling for him. He had been suppressed and starving for days. He sniffed into the air to catch the faint smell of a prey near by. His senses sharpened and he took a leap out into the open._

The thought was slowly arousing Raoul even though he was tired; he undid the jacket and took the shirt off as well. He leaned back next to Naoki and directed the strong hands of the Pet between his thighs – rubbing and caressing. Days had passed by without any affection for he had been too uneasy about the meeting. He had been constantly on the edge of belligerence and the loving Pet had respectfully kept his distance to not aggravate the Master. But Raoul was yearning for release now and asked Naoki to undress him completely. The Pet obeyed and kneeled before the Blondie. He undid the belt around Raoul's waist and anchored into his trousers along with the black underwear. The pulsating flesh swayed a little as Naoki pulled the fabric over the knees all the way down to the ankles. He removed Raoul's shoes and socks as well as all remaining clothing. As he was about to lean over the hot member, Raoul stopped him by cupping his hands around the juvenile face.

"Wait," he whispered. "Take your clothes off and just lie down on top of me."

Naoki did once again as he was told and as his body rested over Raoul, they two men engaged in lustful teasing. Raoul brushed his lips enticingly against Naoki's mouth but not pressing them close enough for a lasting kiss. The Pet responded by chasing his lips to capture them, but Raoul evaded with a smile and involved his fleshy pink tongue in the game as it circled, licked and taunted the tender lips of his Pet. Naoki was getting frustrated and as his excitement grew he started rocking on top of Raoul, rubbing his member against his beloved Master. The hard and erected penises were fencing between hips further fueling their arduous feelings until Raoul made a bold suggestion while revealing his notion of a capricious event he had once witnessed.

"I watched you play one night. You didn't know I was outside your room, but I heard everything you said," Raoul exposed and Naoki gaped with surprise and shame. The Master, however, continued with amusement. "I heard what you wanted to do to me…"

"I'm sorry," Naoki said with eyes downcast, but Raoul didn't let his shame continue.

"I want you to do it again", he whispered. "I want to hear you say it."

Naoki returned a confused look.

"Just lie here next to me…and talk to me," the Blondie requested. "Just look at me and talk to me."

Naoki kissed his Master and witnessed as the busy hands moved rhythmically up and down the shaft; pulling and tugging the thin skin over the bulging veins that decorated his organ. Naoki leaned closer to Raoul and whispered words of seduction into his ears. He evoked his secret dreams he sometimes brought into light as his body demanded ecstasy. He spoke softly; revealing the dirty little secrets to the delight of the Master. Raoul moaned and released an occasional gasp as the intensity of the words pushed him closer to a climax. The words were like tiny drops of water patting against the heated surface of his body, the engine of his desires. The tiny droplets of dirty little words evaporated as they pelted against his ears and leaving him hungry for more. He encouraged Naoki to speak freely in a way only a mongrel would.

"Say it," he panted with a trembling voice, as his breath was getting heavier.

Naoki caressed him over the groin to enhance his feelings. He knew what Raoul wanted to hear, but he was unsure if he was allowed to even take such a word into his mouth; to utter it before a Master. Raoul had reprimanded him for something far less innocent then that.

"What is it you want to hear, Master?"

Raoul's words were almost drowned in his husky voice. "Say it!" he panted profusely. His member was wet with seeping lubricants and he repeated his pleading over and over. "Say it now, please, say it now!"

Naoki leaned close to his neck, breathing out the forbidden, vulgar words.

"I want to…punish you…whip your back," Naoki whispered and caressed the broad torso; "Paddle your ass until you scream for me to stop", his hands traveled across the firm buttocks and delivered a tentative slap that made the Master hiss delightfully; "To fuck you mercilessly until you don't know what's pain or pleasure…"

"Mmm…say it again," Raoul groaned and arched his back; completely devoured by euphoria and desire, while adorations were escaping him like little birds fluttering above them. In contrast to the innocent fantasies of Raoul, a vampire extended its wings as it was released into the ether bearing the brutal suggestion of the Pet; "How about if I just do it instead?"

Raoul halted for second gazing into the burning eyes of Naoki. His hands stopped playing and he contemplated for a moment, but there was nothing hostile in his face. He nestled into the illicit vulgarity of the underground world, to gorge in the filth and the immoral, but he couldn't help it. It was far more exciting then the strict purity of his flaxen Universe. He could almost see the dirt covering his body.

_The Wolf was howling for the Master to yield; he wanted this, needed this and desired this. He was ravaging the inside of the Master to make himself heard and felt. His claws seeded a mad and obsessive thought within the Master and to his absolute bliss, the Master crumbled into the will of the Wolf._

* * *

**The room next door...**

Just as Riki had anticipated Iason was being mischievous, but Riki kindly declined his advances stating that the Master needed all the sleep he could get. Iason was standing in the shower, holding the tanned mongrel close to himself. Then he came up with the most peculiar question.

"What if I had skin like yours?"

Riki backed up against the glass wall in the shower cabin, clearly surprised, he watched the marble white statue before him. Iason had fabulous skin. It was so delicate and pale that it almost seemed transparent. Riki scrutinized the well-shaped body, the broad shoulders, the bulging muscles of the chest, the flat stomach and the narrow hips. Iason exposed his semi-erected state as he relaxed in the warm water. He was still game for playtime, but not necessarily, which his body revealed.

"You want to get a tan?" Riki tilted his head with a wink as Iason shrugged with "I was just thinking how it would look, since I am blond..."

"I noticed that," Riki interrupted teasingly, but Iason continued.

"Would you think me crazy if I did something like Raoul had?"

"Dyeing your hair black, you mean?"

The words were so odd to hear, for it was nothing a Blondie would ever say or even think of, but Raoul had crossed that line and to Riki it seemed though as the contained and disciplined Iason Mink was sliding in a similar path. The thought was intriguing but Riki dared not to approach such a subject, although it would be wonderful to see Iason in black.

"No I'd like that. And also...well, yeah...that would be nice."

He paused and Iason noticed there was something more Riki had wanted to say, but rather kept it hidden inside.

"Tell me what you were about to say," Iason encouraged his sweet Pet, but the mongrel shook his head. How was someone of Riki's bottom rank ever able to reveal that he wanted to see his own Master subdued and used; just like Iason had done so many times with Riki. It would be such a treat to see and enjoy Iason being delightfully tortured, but it would remain a secret.

Their fragile dreams were shattered by a knock on the door. At first only Iason reacted and pointed out that he had heard something. As the knock was repeated, Riki jumped out of the shower yelling; "Just a minute", while wrapping a towel around his waist and hurried to open the door - it was Katze. The redhead was a bit stunned and remained standing there watching the young mongrel with an unusual flash in his eyes. It didn't take long before Iason appeared behind Riki and Katze flicked his eyes to avoid his questioning expression. Iason had noticed something, but Riki had nothing but a naive look on his face and thus the Master understood that whatever he had witnessed was originating solely from Katze.

"What is it you want?" the Master asked and pushed Katze a step back with his invisible touch. It was as if his essence leaped outside his body to seal the doorway to the redhead.

"I thought Lord Raoul had this room," Katze mumbled with the regular brand giving off smoke between his lips. "I was to give him something."

"He has the room next door," Iason answered and nodded in the direction of their neighbors. He was very short and dry in his way of speaking and clearly annoyed by the asserting presence of his former Furniture.

Katze bid the couple good night and knocked on the door to Raoul's accommodation. Iason remained in the doorway a short while and witnessed as Naoki opened the door explaining that Raoul had already fallen asleep.

"He wants this," Katze handed something over to the Pet but Iason couldn't identify what it was. "Tell him it's from me and it's very important."

"I will," Naoki nodded and thanked Katze for his concern.

The Furniture cast a swift look at Iason on his way to the elevators and pretended to be indifferent to the Master's suspicion.

* * *

"Where were we?" Naoki asked with a mischievous smile and returned to Raoul who had been waiting for the lovely Pet to return. He received the disc from Naoki, sealed adn delivered with a kiss and placed it on the bedside table as he pulled the lovely mongrel closer. Within a short moment, they had taken up the game where they had left off.

As Naoki's swollen shaft prodded against the tight and wet portal of Raoul, the Blondie Pet grabbed a pillow and anchored his teeth into the soft fabric as the delightful pain cut through him. He lifted his feverish gaze to enjoy the scenery in the miror near the bed, displaying two fervent lovers and what he saw broke the edge off the sharpness of the ache. Naoki was careful and moved slowly in and out, not to hurt his beloved Master, but as the pain turned into pure pleasure, Raoul's hands found their way back to the throbbing flesh and he whispered allurements to Naoki to guide the Pet closer to forceful thrusting; dirty little audacities released from euphoric lovers.

Naoki was breathing obscene commands into the neck of the Master who was brought to his craving for a violent orgasm. The young mongrel felt the muscles around the entrance tighten and lock him inside his Master, resulting in a considerable increase in his movements. They moved along to the rhythm of each other, sometimes disturbing it only to provoke and increase their emotions. Finally, Raoul helplessly tensed and held his breath. Rocked by a pleasurable wave of tingling sensations, he divulged his climax as his seed covered his fingers like a slippery, glossy film. Consequently, the rhythmical spasm of his muscles lured his beloved Pet into spending inside the Master.

The act had been very short and intense, but calming. After catching their breath, Raoul turned to face his Pet. His member rested softly in the hands of Naoki who had become a bit introvert and seemingly troubled. Raoul kindly demanded to know what set off such gloomy thoughts after the wonderful event they just shared. Naoki mumbled something about being concerned with his performance, but Raoul knew there was more behind the anxiety.

"You did everything right, but tell me what you are thinking of. A Pet is not to be troubled by thoughts and feeling that concerns a Master."

"Just tell me the truth, Master," Naoki pleaded. "When are you planning on replacing me?"

Raoul kissed him and held him close.

"I thought you had realized it by now."

"Realized what," the redhead asked but didn't dare to face the Master for the fear that tears might appear in his eyes. Raoul would think him weak if he saw that, but the answer blew all of his fear into nothingness.

"That you are completely mine…forever."

* * *

Riki was quiet and Iason approached him with a careful question.

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time," he whispered.

Riki turned around smiling and started his response with an endearing kiss.

"You know you are asking a person who couldn't chose between you and a former lover. You are also asking the person who you have punished a few times for making out with other Pets." He sighed.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Iason asked and kissed Riki's forehead. "I'm just asking to make sure that you don't think I'll be inviting Raoul into my bed."

"I know," Riki nodded and uttered a word that surprised the Master; "Unfortunately."

"What do you mean, my Pet?"

Iason knew he was taking the risk of being terribly hurt by Riki, for the mongrel never masked his opinion; previously calling his Master everything from pervert to a crazy fuck.

"Look Iason, you grew up with Raoul and you two have shaped each other to the people you're today," Riki started with a clear sight; he knew what he wanted to say and the only way to make Iason understand was by being blunt. "You guys used to provoke each other to surpass one another and also had a flirtatious relationship in your teens...for, like, six years. And you still enjoy it, admit it Iason. I mean, six years leave traces and even I have come to terms with seeing you two in action. I know you are trying to be free from him but he is so deep within you that you'll be losing a part of yourself by leaving him. Well…," Riki paused to dress his thoughts in proper words for he knew he was hurting Iason deeply, but as the words started flowing there was nothing stopping them. "I fell in love with the Iason Mink who was still unpredictable and erratic, but now...I know exactly who you are, what you think and what you want. I guess it makes me feel safe, something most Pets would want from their Masters."

Iason let Riki out of is embrace and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Safe. Is that it? Safe? You have never wanted to be safe," Iason whispered softly. "You wanted to be wooed...I suppose you're not in love with me anymore, then."

"I do love you, Iason," Riki emphasized, "but I need to feel something from you, something you had back then…you sort of radiated…you had…," Riki was gesticulating as if he was trying to grasp his explanation out of the thin air, but Iason filled in the missing words. He knew very well what had been missing.

"Charisma?"

"Yes, that's it," Riki nodded, but as he observed the sadness within the Master he snuggled closer. "Look, Iason," he touched the face of his lover as the words hovered over them like a quilt. "You have my love, and I think I've proved my loyalty to you…still, you never even tell me you love me and you don't trust me with staying. I am always tagged. What is it that keeps you so far away from me?"

Iason remained quiet but in his head a heated conversation was in full bloom. Riki continued.

"I am marked forever with this ring aren't I? It's a bit demeaning to me...and it's..."

Riki quieted down and turned away noticing that Iason was far too distant. After a moment of conflicting thoughts Iason shut his eyes with a sigh and asked him to finish.

"You are so possessive," Riki whispered. "You're smothering me."

At that moment Riki slipped through Iason's fingers. The Master was lost, not knowing how to repair his past mistakes. There were no longer lashes cutting through the air, the rattling of shackles had died and the moans escaping from Riki were faint. The ropes were neatly folded in their place and Iason's touch had become far too tender to keep Riki's interest burning. Yes, he did love his Master - Iason was sure of that - but he was also sure of the fact that there were different types of love and as it seemed, Riki was not offering the kind of love Iason harbored inside towards the mongrel. Still the mongrel was right. They have not had sex unless someone else had initiated it; only when the couple saw others engaging in lustful games could sudden sparks of fire lit up, but when they were alone the passion was missing. The mongrel was also right about his jealousy. Iason had pushed Raoul away thinking that if he kept a distance to all those who had once nestled into his heart then more of it could be offered to Riki. But the Master had not counted on the fact that he too was shaped and influenced by his surrounding and in a desperate attempt to make Riki solely his own he had built a fortress around himself - shutting everyone one else out - and shutting himself inside. The fortress has grown massive and impermeable to everyone - including himself. Iason could leave everyone out - including his loyal friend Raoul - but he could no longer break free from the inside. He noticed that Riki was waiting for his lover to return from the shadows, but the question was how long would he remain waiting?

Iason rolled over to his side to watch Riki's tanned back as he slept. The Blondie gave his fantasies a chance to develop and closed his eyes. He wanted to be able to discipline his mongrel again, but he couldn't, there were no images of playful torture appearing in his head. Dejectedly, he opened his eyes. Iason Mink had lost his touch. The only emotions boiling and steaming within were those familiar thorns of jealousy and distrust towards...towards...himself. He was weak and knew no way of breaking free from his own obsessive thoughts. He just couldn't imagine a future without Riki; how could he ever remove the ring and risk the mongrel never returning again, or what if he was too rough with the inevitable consequence of Riki hating him?

He analyzed his feelings inside; he found resentment, hate, anger, jealousy, distrust, envy, suspicion, angst and only a tiny drop of love.

His jealousy was the deepest thorn causing most of the consuming pain and misery. Iason had tried to eliminate all the competition for Riki; Guy, Raoul and even Katze. He still vividly remembered how much he had hurt Katze for only playing innocent erotic games with Riki, when in fact it had been the Pet initiating the session. Katze was barely breathing after the Master's wrath and his body lay motionless on the floor – bruised and battered. He had not deserved such a harsh punishment but Iason had been beside himself with jealousy. And Raoul – he was demonstratively pushed away – the most intimate and dearest friend of Iason who had spent years supporting him and being by his side. How about Guy? Did he really deserve Iason's ravaging hatred? Iason had torn the arm off the young man – once again for the same reason as he pushed away the others. But was Guy really so different from Iason? Guy was ready to kill and die for Riki - and so was Iason.

The Master lay staring at Riki's nicely shaped back, watching the subtle movements of the ribs as he was breathing. Iason's thoughts were crowding in his head and finally, he gave an answer to himself. No, Guy was no more different then Iason. Both had done just about everything they could to reclaim and own the beloved mongrel. Both were driven to desperation and obsession with not loosing the Dark Prince. Iason was ready to kill anyone trying to steal his Pet; "What unbelievable crazy obsession," he reprimanded him internally. And what about Guy? The pairing partner of Riki had maimed the mongrel so that if Guy could not have him, then no one would. In that swift moment, Iason realized that he had been the twin of Guy. There was no difference between them, so why was he still hating Guy so much and not himself?


	29. Insufficient

_I DO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY, ALTHOUGH IT MAY HAVE A DIFFERENT APPROACH. IF YOU HAVE TIME TO SPARE AT THE END, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS IN ADVANCE.  
_

* * *

**  
**

**INSUFFICIENT**

Katze continued a few more floors up the tower to reach his room and as he entered the lights turned on to illuminate a luxurious flat that would serve as his home for the time being. He was most pleased with Raoul's generosity, but sad at heart, which made it difficult to enjoy his surroundings. He threw his shirt on the neatly made bed and poured himself a drink form the bar. He lifted his head towards the ceiling and enjoyed the sensation of the stingy brew as it ran effortlessly down is throat. He closed his eyes and just as he had expected, Riki smiled back from behind his eyelids. How fortunate for the young mongrel that his Master had loved him so deeply - a Master who had a friend like Raoul Am who had the power to offer them the best medical attention. It must have been a dream come true for Riki to die as a broken toy and awaken as a complete lover. Sadly, Katze had been an accessory to Iason during a time when the toy's feelings didn't matter to an Elite of Tanagura. What they took from the young man mattered not, for he was only to ornament a successful Blondie, but there were times when Katze had secretly wished for retrieving what was deprived of him. He remembered Riki saying to him just before the fire at Dana Burn; "I'm not a man...I'm just like you."

There was one big difference though. Katze had been castrated, whereas Riki was maimed by the removal of his member. Raoul Am knew Iason would never want to heal unless he had something to look forward to. Riki alive and reconstructed was a fuel to heal him back to his old self. Katze sighed. Yes, his old self. Iason would never see him as something other then an old Furniture.

He had always wondered what life would have been like if he had been able to feel desire. He finished his drink, took off his clothes and placed them on a divan at the foot end of the bed. He would take a quick bath and then go to bed. As he turned to walk to the bathroom a full size mirror on the door to the walking closet, caught his reflection and he remained standing there for a short while. Thoughts were taking over, seeping out of his sub-conscience.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully spread his legs. His slackened and slightly darker pigmented member hung like the branches of a sad willow, but other then that there was nothing to see, except for the scars that decorated the area where the testicles should have been. He knew that sterilization through castration was not practised because of lack of better options, but rather because it was a brutal and ultimate demonstration of power over the submissive party. It was something that lingered on from historical traditions. Furniture slaves, just like he had been, were merely modern eunuchs. It was a sad fate, no matter how highly regarded some were. They would always remain broken and unable to feel desire. Katze sighed. Well, it wasn't entirely true. In his dreams he could feel pleasure and his body remembered it as a distant memory from genetically imprinted impressions of instincts and emotions, and he sometimes woke up knowing that Iason had satisfied him fully; even if in the awakened world, the Master never laid a hand on him other then to punish Katze for his mistakes. Would it be possible to reconstruct him just as with Riki? No! He wasn't to think like that. Riki is a desired object whereas Katze is an employee - it could never be a question of something like that. Deep down, he envied Riki and each time they stood there face to face he was washed over by ambivalent feelings and wished he could have taken Riki's place. Katze chased away the thoughts; the payment would be significant and it dampened the pain of the past. The clock was already set for the time when it was to wake him up and thus he prepared for the next day.

Several hours passed by and Katze was still unable to sleep. Agonizing thoughts haunted him. He was confused and ill at ease. His feelings were tainting the peace in his heart and chased the dreams from his eyes. He wasn't able to focus on the next day although he only had a few more hours before he was to get up. Images of Iason had been replaced by Raoul. In the stillness of the night, emotional remnants from a past meeting between Katze and Raoul came alive and floated above the eunuch like daemons. Katze remembered the characteristic nonchalance of Raoul, his arrogance and his brutality in an attempt to rape the boy. Well, he was of course a Blondie and Katze's services were expected to be fulfilling on all levels. Raoul had not raped Katze, for he chose to listen to the pleading of the redhead and decided to be satisfied with merely pleasing himself over the shivering body. But Katze didn't shiver solely due to fear. Oh, no. He could still remember the electricity in that touch which was so warm, so seductive and so gratifying. Yes, gratifying even to a non-responsive body like his. It was almost as if the arousal exuding from Raoul was slithering into the skin of the poor eunuch and nourishing a starving soul. Katze opened his eyes with frustration and turned on his stomach. He tucked the pillows under his chest and watched the day slowly melting the night above the ground of Tanagura.

* * *

**BELOW GROUND**

They were planning for the first attack and it was to take place in Ceres. Sean was not among this group. He was to follow the troop that would show the people of the slums that there was a possibility of a better life. He was to be among those who would take on Tanagura; better yet the delegates. He knew that the chances of survival were minimal, for the conference centre would be well guarded, but his belief in a better future was carrying him with overwhelming faith that overshadowed the fear of Death.

Even though he had the rifle as his most trusted follower, the camera reminded him of a lasting passion. Sean picked up the camera and activated the flash. The sewer was a maze of blackness ahead of them - he caught its raw magnificence on film. The connecting corridors were like monumental constructions of metal that could easily fit a boat inside. The drainage pipes from the streets to collect rain and surface water were at least thirty meters in diameter and reinforced with a Statamon shell that gave them sturdy structures. The sewer of Tanagura and connecting suburbs was a like a city in itself and Sean imagined that the shear size could fit the above life inside the waste systems. It was marvelous, but frightening for in some strange way it was alive. It smelled of all the waste, hissed from the pipes and leaked vapor that dripped from the walls. Scratching and creaking noises of metal against metal, form the large grinding blades inside the pipes, were sending shivers down his spine. It sounded painful as if the insides of the metal pipes were being cut into pieces. The entire hostile environment and the impressions it gave rise to was a premonition of their future. If they failed this mission, Jupiter would crush them entirely. She would show no mercy a second time. They had to win. The Elite Blondies had to be destroyed. The trek to the core of Tanagura had taken hours and the troops would rest until the night had settled. All were armed to their teeth and when the positions of all those two thousand individuals were confirmed, the first command to begin the riot would be given.

They halted at a sluice. It was an impressive door, several feet thick and strong enough to halt floods if such should occur. One of the team members picked up a device from his rugsack and attached it to the control unit of the door. He started the device, which immediately began searching for the code that controlled the sluice. The leader of the team approached the young man working with the commands.

"What's the code?"

The young man revealed the numbers and letters in the order they appeared.

"Two, six, five, five, nine, 'R', 'E', 'E', seven, one."

The sluice opened and the team was advancing closer to the major capital. With the camera in his hands, he sometimes forgot about the terrible events he would partake in and though there were many images to scan through he kept on going back to that printed image of a stranger he so badly wanted to see again. Sean arranged his rugsack against the wall below a pipeline that gave off heat. It was a good place to rest and keep warm during the night. The large group of people, for they were almost two hundred, scattered around the monumental complex - the only source of higher organism beside the cockroaches that have visited this place in a long time. The insects peeked out from their nests. They most likely have never seen such a crowd, such hatred and such desperation among people.

Sean looked at the photo again. The faint light from the torches they had brought along was casting dancing shadows over the beautiful face. Sean started at it for a long time and couldn't escape the feeling that there was something familiar about it. It was almost as if he KNEW he had seen it someplace before; that the stranger was not really a stranger, but he was sure it wasn't anyone from Ceres. Perhaps the other side of Midas? The only thing he knew for sure was that he would be able to pick it out among billions of others. It was so perfect and beautiful. He had once felt the intense kisses and those were still burning his mouth.

As the leader approached him and sat down next to the young man, Sean put the photo away. To show reverence of course by focusing his attention on the man, but also because it was the only innocent and pure thing left in his heart. A cherished face of a beautiful man.

"Are you ready to make an attack?" the leader had asked and Sean nodded. The elderly man responded the same way as he sighed. "Good...good. You know you and three others have the most important task of all."

Sean nodded silently. He knew. He was one of the snipers and, if necessary, among those who would enter the conference centre to take out the leaders.

"I wont let you down, leader," he said and rested his back against the wall, but kept his eyes on the man beside him. He had short hair and deep furrows in his face and it was evident that he had lived a very troubled life. The darkness of life had formed his face and Sean was almost certain that this man had never laughed or even smiled.

"You know," the man began then paused for a short while before he continued. "There used to be a time when the Blondies were like regular people. They were a dying breed, since the blond traits are much weaker then the dark ones. If two people, one blond the other brunette, have a kid then it most likely becomes a brunette."

"Really?" Sean added, but he knew this already. His question was merely to encourage the leader to keep on telling his story, for it seemed though as if he had something to share - or at least get off his chest.

"Yep. But it's always like that. When something becomes rare enough, then it reaches a higher status since people want to preserve it. So was the case with the Blondies. When the world divided the blond traits were more valuable, but somewhere along this effort to save the trait and to make them more viable and better, things got out of hand and they became Elite. Mainly Jupiter's choice.," he sighed sadly. "It was then, that she created the Blondies as they are today. There was such a huge gap between them and us that they no longer seemed human. We tired to make our voices heard and fought back against injustice...but..."

The leader snorted a curse and added; "But the damn thing crushed the rebels completely. My great grandfather's name was David Savio, birth number eighty-nine, thirty-two, twelve, and identity tag 'F, three, 'B', zero, eighty-nine. He was a member of the opposition group and over night his name, his identity...all vanished...and years of hell began, tucked away in Ceres. Broken and nameless...and we still are."

"Jupiter won't be kinder to us now if we fail," Sean cut in. "She took their identity but I am sure she will take our lives."

The leader nodded.

"The most important thing is to kill the key-players - the Blondies of Tanagura. If we can manage that, then the rest will be easier. Now rest a little," the leader suggested and patted Sean's shoulder as he stood up. "You'll need it."


	30. Keep your eyes open

**KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN**

A new strenuous day had arrived. The first session of the meeting had begun with rather moderate feelings. The matter touched upon was regarding all planets and their shared future economy. Each of the delegates presented their current balance of material and credits that concerned subsidence through trading and collaborations. It was expected that Ezkiel Siin would present the strongest financial position of all the attending parties. He was a very good leader and possessed a strong mind, which aided him well in the career he had chosen. All he did led to success and it almost seemed as if he was immune to flaws that limited most of the others. Ezkiel Siin was very liked among his people on Nïk and Ryushi for he had a colorful language that all classes could understand - a trait worth learning and refining no doubt.

During the discussion on subjects of collaborations and exchange of beneficial material that would strengthen the position of current leaders, it was revealed that Raoul had played his cards well. Not only did he secure Amoi as the first-choice supplier of Statamon, but also as a centre of culture and an essential provider of highly educated Elites with Biochemistry as their expertise; the latter because it was right down the alley to Raoul's own passion from his university years. Also Amoi had Jupiter - the finest and most prominent artificial intelligence that supplied the Elite with the necessary genes needed to remain the superior layer of human kind. There was a complex interplay between the highly advanced biochemists and the recombination processes, since Jupiter was the one providing the calculation, but the biochemists, the Mensam, were Her hands to complete the creation. Hence, Amoi was fortified through three basic positions that were needed to stabilize societies. Raoul was aware of the fact that no one could cross him to the extent where he would threaten to cut off supply of any of the three veins in society. However, he was also aware of the fact that if too many enemies of the Elite society were to find his ways too deviant to accept, they could open for a vote of no confidence and then all his efforts would be wasted. He would have to step down and reappoint a new leader. He had a strong position, but not untouchable. The first session went well and without controversy, and most of the delegates seemed satisfied. They enjoyed the light snacks and something to drink while catching their breath before the next session. Iason had seen that Mediçi had been keen on catching his attention for some talk. The brief moment they had earlier was not enough to even begin sharing the weather forecast on Amoi. He nodded at the elder Elite who was standing alone in a secluded corner of the hall and walked up to him.

"My dear, Iason Mink," Mediçi opened with a friendly hug – once again. However, these friendly embraces seemed to be reserved for Iason only, for he greeted other delegates a bit more standoffish. He took a bite out of his Flamed-roll - a dish that Raoul had insisted on having served on this occasion, although it was very unusual for what Elites had as a snack - and continued while having a piece still present in his mouth.

"The first session went well, don't you think?"

He swallowed the last bite and wiped his lips as he leaned closer to Iason and whispered while looking past him towards the posh crowd.

"You need to watch out for the vampires. They are lurking in every corner and will consume you the first chance they get."

With that last warning he continued in his previous genial manner and added; "So are you looking forward to round two?"

"Well," Iason began slowly and cleared his throat discretely as a handful delegates passed them by. "I am quite pleased to hear that all surrounding planets have such prosperous lives."

Mediçi raised his eyebrows in response and tilted his head from side to side as he helped himself to another delicacy from Ceres while waiting for the imposing crowd to go about their business. They were not there to intentionally eardrop, but rather to taste that sweet dessert. As they walked on, Iason questioned the elder's skepticism that shined through his complexion.

"Good financial platforms, perhaps," Mediçi twitched the corner of his mouth. "The question is if their platforms are stable enough to support you and Raoul? Or will the wells of fortune dry out before the end of the next session?"

Iason was taken by surprise for Mediçi had pierced him with a dangerously perceptive aura that revealed knowledge of the plans.

"Do we need a private moment to discuss the matter?" the younger Blondie asked calmly.

"No," Mediçi shook his head and finished a glass of water. "The vote will not take place until a few more days and during that time we will learn who to trust. A discussion will be more fruitful when there are more people involved."

"I see."

"I hope so, Iason," the elder cut it. "Keep your eyes open for these vultures."

Mediçi was very odd compared to the other Elites, but whenever someone commented on his rather eccentric behavior, he simply apologized by saying that he had never received the proper manners from his mother's milk. An ancient proverb, which was still clinging to the present stating that good manners were provided through the mother's milk; and since all Elites were created through grafting, he would mock their snooty attitude by slapping them in the face with their lack of social dynamics. Hence it was not unusual to find him standing alone amongst his own. And now, Iason was standing with him – also an outcast amongst his own.

"I am very grateful to have you here, sir," Iason said as he drifted out of his thoughts. Mediçi knew what had been swirling in his mind and explained; "You don't have to be ashamed of what was in the past. I know that you had a similar opinion of me as the rest."

It was true. Iason had not paid any attention to Mediçi before, since he had shared the general attitude towards the elder physicist. However, he had been smart enough not to openly expose his opinion, for now there was a possible ally in Mediçi. Hence, Iason felt a little askance, taking advantage of the elder Blondie and lowered his gaze in shame, but Mediçi caught his awkwardness and brushed it away.

"I don't hold a grudge. As long as people can change I see hope and that is more important to me then past conflicts. There will be more important things to speak of later...more important then Statamon and financial success."

"I agree," Iason added and imbibed the friendly look radiating from Mediçi. From the corner of his eyes he suddenly noticed that Raoul had sneaked away from the crowd. He made his excuses to Mediçi and rushed off to catch up with Raoul.

An attendant had entered the assembly room during the meeting and approached Raoul with deep reverence. He bowed and apologized for his intrusion as he stepped up to him and spoke softly only for him to hear.

"The chief of the Enforcement Intelligence Bureau has contacted you, sir. I have told him that you were in a meeting, but he asked me to leave you an immediate message saying you should contact him as soon as possible."

Raoul had feared for this message to appear so quickly. This meant that Fachtna had come across information that meant a change in plan. As soon as the meeting came to a halt, Raoul had contacted the chief of the bureau and was informed about some disturbances in Ceres. A few warehouses had been blown up and people were roaming the streets - plundering and destroying everything in their path. The sun hadn't set and already a few lives have been lost. According to the police the riot broke out as two opposing gangs collided in territorial quarrel. And just as Raoul had anticipated, the Ceres police was sending their resources to the troubled areas to restore order, which meant that parts of Tanagura were left weakened. Raoul felt that he had to act more quickly then he had planned. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to convince the Elite of his plans - he lacked time. Radical ideas require radical actions, he thought and made a decision. It had to happen tonight.

The Blondie of Tanagura heard swift steps approaching from behind - it was Iason and he threw a question at the back of his friend

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back before the next session, so don't worry," Raoul mumbled as his friend caught up.

"I'm not," Iason assured. "But what could be so important that the host has to leave his guests?"

Raoul halted and cast a glimpse at Iason, who had obviously memorized the single question, which symbolized the beginning of the end of the Mink era – that brief moment before Dana Burn.

"So you remember my words?" he asked and then continued walking.

"It was the night of my assassination attempt...how could I forget?"

Raoul didn't respond but paced silently along and Iason felt the urge to get something out of his friend. It flashed through his mind that Raoul must have suffered the same, when Iason had shut him out and acted on his own, though he knew that Raoul would be involved or at least affected in some way by his decisions. He regretted it, but now it was too late. The only thing he could do now was to try to warn Raoul not to commit the same mistake.

"Raoul, please!"

The Elite stopped and faced Iason. His shirt was buttoned all the way up to his neck in the same manner as the green jacket, which reached to his shins and was slit on both sides up to his hips. The jacket was of delicate silk and secured around his waist with a broad belt of leather decorated with platinum threads. The color green had always been flattering on Raoul, for it brought out his beautiful eyes. However, those eyes seemed a bit sunken in and worried and Iason couldn't help but to interfere.

"What's going on?" Iason questioned and noticed Raoul holding something in his hand. He recognized the way it glinted in the light - it was what Katze had handed over to Naoki the other night. Raoul held up the object and showed it to Iason.

"It's a disc," he explained. "It is something for the gallery tonight."

Suddenly, a slight vibration from the bracelet tickled Raoul's wrist. He looked at the code that revealed the nature of the matter: Jupiter was calling for him.

"Go back to the delegates and entertain them a bit more until I get back," the Elite ordered and since Raoul was being secretive, Iason knew it was fruitless to pressure him further. He nodded and allowed for Raoul to go about his business. He watched Raoul disappear into the obscure parts of the stretched corridor.


	31. Fox in the Minkfarm

**FOX IN THE MINK-FARM**

As Raoul stepped into, Jupiter's chamber, he was greeted by the Queen that had momentarily taken control over Jupiter. She urged him to take a seat and listen carefully.

"I don't have much time left before She blocks this portal as well. Then I will have only one more portal as a way out of Her and I need to save that for more important actions than simple communication."

"Please tell me what you want," Raoul said with a concerned look.

"The Chiyo is still hibernating, but I have chosen to wake her up," the Queen explained. "You will have to collect her from the fertility clinic by orders from me, and take her to the Towers where she will be out of reach of Jupiter's surveillance."

"Jupiter will not be so easily fooled," Raoul set forth. "She will notice that the girl is gone."

The Queen hovered up to him like white noise.

"I have replaced her with a body from a human Pet girl that I have had the Mensam reconstruct in appearance. It has cost me many portals to have the Chiyo replaced with a copy, but it was necessary."

Raoul shook his head in disbelief.

"That girl will be killed by Jupiter."

"Of course," the Queen vibrated. "But the Chiyo is more important."

The hard answers, piled so quickly, were an indication that the Queen was lacking time and had to deliver a message in a short amount of time. Raoul focused to ask the relevant questions.

"What will I do with her?" he scratched his chin. "I have a meeting to attend soon."

"Your mission is to make sure she retrieves the genetic material of worthy males."

Raoul couldn't believe his ears and spat with dislike. It almost made him feel like a simple pimp and utterly degrading for someone of his caliber.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"The place is full of Elite Blondies, she will be able to value what she wants. That also includes you Raoul...and Iason Mink. And if she wants you...you shall obey."

The answer was so brutal that he dropped his jaw, completely dumbfounded. He couldn't speak and had it not been for the autonomous nervous system controlled by his brain, he most likely would have forgotten to breathe as well.

"I know you are thinking that you are sterile," She smiled. "Granted, your spermatozoa are designed to lack a midsection and a tail. Hence they are useless for natural insemination, but still they do contain viable genetic material, which can be retrieved and used. Your genetic material is among the best created by Jupiter and for that I owe her."

Raoul was still mute and eyes fixed on the projected spirit in front of him, which was starting to break up as the powers of Jupiter and Her knowledge about the portal increased. The blue goddess was beginning to pierce through with Her distinctive features. There was not much time left before the Queen would vanish, so he gathered strength and broke free from the invisible gag that kept him silent.

"But even if we manage to seduce her, the genetic material will not last more then a day inside her. If we take her to the fertilization clinic to freeze her, Jupiter will find out."

The Queen sent a shivering laughter at him.

"Though females are not tolerated on this world, they are superior in terms of their ability to harbor life, my dear Raoul. Just as you Blondies have traits in you that make you stronger, brighter and more superior then the rest of human kind, the Chiyo too is altered. Remember she is a pod to transport and save life. She can, just as anthropoids, separate and store material from several males and keep it vital as long as it is needed before insemination. Don't worry about her body other then keeping it alive."

"When am I supposed to do this?" Raoul argued. "I hardly have time to breathe. There has been a slight change of plans..."

"Yes, I've heard about the conflict," the Queen cut in.

"...and I have to get the approval of the board tonight," Raoul continued without halting. "If conflict breaks out while they are here, I will definitely fail and Jupiter will have my head."

"Your head is far less important then the next generation. The Chiyo is to have priority. She is kept at chambers under the fertility clinic. Make a note of this information and go before She realizes you were here."

Raoul returned to the meeting with a defeated look and as the delegates took their place, Iason approached his friend to ask about the conspicuous dilemma that burdened him.

"It was something Jupiter said, no?" Iason whispered discretely while arranging the notes and turning on the laptop in front of him to prepare for the next session.

"You could say that," Raoul added.

"Well, what?" Iason pressured him. "I saw you had called for Katze. He left in a hurry to the fertilization clinic, so what was that about?"

"Iason," Raoul began. "Brace yourself for there is about to be a fox lose in the Mink-farm."

The enigmatic response was dropped like stone in the sea. It sunk too quickly into Iason's mind and beyond understanding before he even managed to grasp the entire sentence. What in the world was Raoul talking about? He cast a suspicious look on the face of Raoul and if he wasn't mistaking, behind that troubled façade there as something mischievous shining through. In all this madness and nerve-racking tension, Raoul was flaunting a silly smile.

"Don't you think life is crazy sometimes?" he asked.

"Right now, the only thing I find crazy is you," Iason muttered and suggested they pay attention as the meeting started.


	32. Rescue Me

**RESCUE ME**

The burden had fallen upon Katze. He tapped in the code to the fertility clinic, which was solely Jupiter's dominion annexed to her Hive. She had some top scientists working there to do the physical work She was incapable of. But the place from where Katze was to collect this exquisite Pet was hidden beneath ground and sheltered even from the most destructive of weapons. It was a place Katze had never heard of, which was strange since he had ears that reached far beyond the mortal world. According to Raoul, this Pet was some sort of a superior specimen that he had let Jupiter design for the purpose of this meeting. Insane, according to Katze, but he was only to obey. Katze knew that there was something disturbing about this entire operation and that Raoul's story about a Pet was just a cover up incase he was asked something. He had never heard of such a thing as a Pet being so extremely precious as this one - they were all expendable in some way.

Apparently, she was sealed in a secluded chamber only Jupiter had access to and Raoul had given him only a narrow space of time within which Katze was to retrieve this Pet. He looked at the timer on his wrist and hurried along. As Katze was making his way about in the silent halls, trying to avoid running into people, the lights suddenly went out. Everything went completely black for a few seconds, but as the backup system started, emergency lights turned on and he could once again navigate himself. He followed a strange map Raoul had drawn for him. It was like a maze where each turn around the corner lead him to a more sterile and alienated environment. The walls were clad with reinforced Statamon-fiber laminate that reflected his image like mirrors. They were impermeable to any assault and in the depths of this fortress, Jupiter hid her secrets. Katze was sweating from nervousness and fear of being discovered, but mostly that he would not be able to succeed. The time Raoul had given him was so short that it offered no space for the tiniest mistake. He had said something mysterious about "This is as long as the Queen can ward Her off...make sure you succeed before the lights get turned on again."

Katze reached a set of elevators that were controlled through a code he had to enter to be transported eight stories under ground. As the elevators stopped, the doors opened, a curtain of disinfecting aerosols shaded the foreground and he could not see what was the in heart of the Hive until he passed the white mist and reached a magnificent colossal circular room, which was lined with thousands of thick protective doors that protruded like relievos out of the walls. Katze recognized them from hearsay, but had never seen such gestation chambers. These were the final resting places of the developed bodies of the Blondies before they were released above ground. Here they would mature into young children of a proper age to be cared for and trained. In that sense they were no more different then other humans, but they had a much-shortened childhood. Not because they developed faster, but rather because school for them started at the age of four and all were University students by thirteen, thus puberty was equal to the seriousness of life. As sexual awareness bloomed within them, they were already preparing for careers that required them to suppress their desires. The Elite looked down on childhood, since it was just a silly time, a necessary evil, which had to be suffered through in order for the physical body to develop.

The Elite had fought a battle against Nature, dating back many hundreds of years. They wanted to overcome the boundaries of the physical limitations, but Nature was always one step ahead and she was not going to surrender her patent on Life. The Elite could speed up or slow down any biological event they wanted, but Nature kept them confined in a set of mortal laws that made their bodies eventually crumble into dust - ashes to ashes. Nature provided with a game of Chess - the place of the King and the Queen was occupied by the Blondies who were surrounded by Elite Knights and Bishop, and protected within the Rooks of Tanagura. The Pawns were the outsiders, always sacrificed for the benefit of the Elite, but Nature was ingenious when it came to all the Players, for she had invisible pieces intervening with the battlefield on the board of Life. Viruses, diseases, and unforeseen mutations and genetic variations - things that not even the superior mind of Jupiter managed to control. Nature ALWAYS found a way.

Katze gasped with amazement – this was the birthplace of Iason and Raoul and many of the other delegates although they were released from their tempered prisons at different times. Katze picked up a note from his pocket and searched for a specific identity-tag displayed on one of the doors. As he found the door, he entered a code on the panel at which the door hissed and slowly opened. It immediately sealed as he stepped inside. The chamber was very small and reminded him of a tomb for there was only room for a sarcophagus in the middle of the room and a mesh of wires and tubes were connected to the heavy object. It seemed almost as if the sarcophagus was hanging on the web of these mechanical sustainers. Steam was running down the walls and it was keeping the air warm and humid for the body inside. He recalled Raoul's words; "She lays dormant inside. As the top opens, you must immediately take her out. Remember, you have no time to wait for her to wake up on her own."

He looked at his timer again. Twelve more minutes. While standing before the casket and waiting for it to open, he heard something and peaked outside through the tiny round window. Two members of the Mensam had just stepped outside the elevator. They were dressed in typical uniforms of a pastel green shade. They were wearing masks to protect the child they were to collect. As Katze could understand, a signal was sent to the central monitoring station by a chamber that had registered the completed developmental stage of a new Blondie. It was a chamber across this one and he watched with amazement as a sleepy towheaded toddler was carried out in the arms of one of the Mensam. He was wrapped in a blanket and rested his weary head on the shoulder of his savior. His body was completely relaxed and his expression revealed that he was at peace. As the Mensam carried him past Katze, the toddler's sharp eyes caught the Furniture's face framed by the small window, but he didn't react other then sending him a faint smile as the elevator door closed behind them.

Katze exhaled with relief and as he turned he noticed that the sarcophagus was already open and a naked girl was lying inside.

"Damn fool!" he reprimanded himself for he noticed he had seven minutes to get her out. He hurried to grab the girl. As he lifted her body out of the casket, which then sealed and the wires were detached from its shell. Suddenly, a gap opened in the floor and with a sharp sound of metal against metal, the casket sunk beneath the floor.

Situated beneath the gestation chamber was the carousel containing a cassette with similar oblong caskets seeded with growing fetuses. As the empty sarcophagus sunk into darkness to be cleaned and reseeded a new one was brought forth and ejected into the desired chamber. Katze witnessed with incredulity as an identical female replaced the one he held in his arms and as the life-sustaining wires of oxygen and nutrition reattached to the coffin, he realized he had to hurry.

The girl was unconscious and he carried her to the elevators. He was nervous about meeting someone on his way up, but as the doors opened he stepped inside an empty carrier and it made him feel a bit relaxed. The elevator moved up and he cast a glance at the pretty face in his arms. There was indeed something special about this girl for she possessed an ample figure and her face was delicately round. She was healthy and strong, he could see and sense it somehow and from her short gasps he understood that she was waking up. Katze had nothing to give her other then his jacket and with some effort, he managed to dress and shield her body. She was getting more and more alert and by the time they reached their destination, she managed to stand on her own with some support from Katze. She had a strong grip around his waist as they walked through the corridors. Her strength faded from time to time and she almost collapsed, but he kept her close until they reached the intensely trafficked parts of the fertility clinic. Unfortunately, this meant that they had a bigger chance of running into someone. He looked at the time; less then three minutes to reach the car.

"Shit!" he swore over and over. The girl did not respond only obeyed his motions and followed him like a loyal disciple. Katze started pacing but was soon halted as the backup system surrendered to the restored order as the lights flickered a few times and an electronic buzz spread across the halls like a wave as Jupiter resumed control over the complex. It was as if Her essence filled each wire and electronic component, making them come alive like an organic mass. It happened two minutes too early and the surveillance cameras started scanning the halls.

Katze realized that his major opponent at the moment was Jupiter - he was not to be discovered. He turned to find a suitable place to hide until he could come up with something better. There! The storage room and it was only a few steps from them. They hurried inside. Neatly folded uniforms for maintenance staff were decorating the shelves along with some bulk chemicals, such as detergents, and two containers were lined along the wall; one for plastic and the other for wasted glassware.

"Maybe we can sneak out dressed in one of these," he said and pulled some uniforms off the shelves. They were too large for the girl, but hopefully no one would care to look to closely if they would be able to cause a diversion. Or maybe if he could hide her altogether. Katze was thinking out loud and within seconds he found the answer to his problem. He transferred the plastic waste into the glass container and hid the girl inside the other. He then pulled down a pile of clothes unto the floor and poured a bottle of detergent over them to soak the fabric. With his lighter he set it on fire. Just as he had anticipated it didn't take long before the sprinkler system was activated. He rushed out of the room and then turned swiftly running towards it, pretending to be first on sight as the members of the Mensam hurried to the storage room. As a dressed staff member, Katze wasn't questioned to any extent, other then reprimanded for his thoughtless actions of forgetting his malfunctioning lighter in his pocket when changing for work, which somehow must have lead to the fire. He was to clean the mess up and hand in his identity card, for he was fired.

Katze bowed and the second he was left alone, he threw the pile of burnt, wet fabric inside the plastic container to cover the girl in case anyone cared to look inside. In a calm manner he rolled the container out of the building and within minutes they were on their way to Xianti.


	33. Approbation One

**TIME IN LIMBO**

Riki, the rogue mongrel, was being entertained by other Pets like him, with the exception that he was the oldest, closely followed by Naoki. All Pets were allowed to enjoy what the facility had to offer in terms of relaxation and recreation. It was all on the expense of the Master's and Raoul had made sure that certain programs were designed solely for the Pets. It kept them within the towers and near their Masters, but there was of course also an ulterior motive behind it, for a Pet in good mood could do wonders to soothe a troubled heart and many of the delegates would have to ease on their frustrations during these days. Raoul had also cut a deal with Jupiter before offering the Chiyo to be supervised by Her. He had asked for terminated supervision of the rooms, while the meeting was being held. She had been very reluctant in meeting with his demands, but he managed to convince Her that as long as the delegates were feeling well taken care of, the less likely they were to go against Her wish to reach a status quo between the opposition and the Elite.

To drop a hint on the exclusive freedom each person obtained, a welcome-basket of wine, cheese and fruits was waiting in the room at the time of arrival with a note saying; "Dear Guest, Accept this humble gift and enjoy it along with the FREEDOM of exploring the secrets of the Armoire."

Riki had been dumbfounded the first time he opened the armoire. Exclusive shackles of high quality design, including straps, whips and other types of toys, along with a variety of exiting clothing was offered to meet the demands of each imagination. Iason was fond of the shackles, since he loved to hear the rattle of the chains connecting the wrists and ankles as the Pet was struggling to get free from restraint. Iason had once forced Riki to masturbate for his viewing pleasure while his body was fettered with cuffs and chains. Riki had been furious and refused to yield, but the restraint had been unbearable in the long run and after hours of obstinacy he spent his anger in a deliberating orgasm. However, Iason had not been pleased until he could explode inside Riki through a violent intercourse that left Riki hurting and damaged - raped and tamed. Neither Riki nor Iason had dared to open the Armoire and explore its contents, for it was a reminder of the time before the Fire. A time when Riki was being tamed and Iason was crumbling into nothingness. They had shared wonderful moments of pleasure and pain, but would it be the same if they started all over again - or would the sensual memories be replaced by the fear and dread that had come to dominate the weeks before their death.

He no longer thought back with antagonistic feelings to those times of taming, although he sometimes woke up with anguish and fear. Iason never asked about his dreams, just held him close until his heartbeat slowed down. A few nights ago, he even vomited next to the bed as images haunted, depicting his chained, beaten body being satisfied by Daryl – another of Iason's toys. It made his stomach turn even in his dreams but as he woke and was held close by Iason, the anger faded away like the morning mist in the heating Sun.

As the other Pets chatted, laughed and drowned in conversations about life in general and simple pleasures, Riki nestled into the thoughts of Iason's punishments. As much as he wanted to avoid it back then when he was in the invisible web of Iason's overwhelming charisma, he missed it now. Riki leaned back in the settee daydreaming, but was shortly joined by Matilda. She had brought with her tortoise shell tea caddy and placed it on the table next to Riki.

"Choose which flavor you'd like and I'll make us a cup," she began. "I think we would find it interesting to talk to each other."

At first, Riki wasn't particularly interested. He had never really been drawn to the closeness of females, especially not since he met with Iason, but there was something about Matilda. Her sapphire eyes were just as convincing and mesmerizing as those of Iason, and her decisive tone spoke of a young-old girl with a past. Riki smiled and leaned over the tea caddy to inhale the sweet fragrance of the dried herbs inside.

"I'll have this one," he said and pointed at the black leaves that smelled of the Moonflower.

"Alright," she said and swayed her hips towards a Damasco table on which porcelain pots containing hot water were lined up to be used by the guests. She wore a silvery club wear halterneck dress, which left her velvet back bare and accentuated those nonchalant hips that teased with each movement as the long skirt, slit to the thigh on the right side, swished like a careful breeze in her steps. She added the leaves into a pot and returned to Riki with two cups. He thanked her for her kindness, but she joked back by admitting she still had some of her waitress skills left in her veins, though she was desperately trying to become the princess who could live up to her Master.

"I think you do," Riki assured and made a toast with his cup. "So, Matilda…"

Mm," she made him aware of her listening although she was drifting into enjoying the delicious taste of the tea.

"Tell me how you ended up here."

The water from the fountain in the middle of the lounge was giving off sounds of soothing pelting. Matilda began telling a fantastic tale and her bursting emotions were enhanced with her heaving gesticulations. She had so much to tell and it was a story she was most fond of sharing. Words unspoken for a long time flowed out of an endless source in the head of a charming young woman. He watched her full lips forming words, taking sips of hot tea and occasionally exposing the pearly white teeth. She was a beautiful girl and somewhere in her extensive tale he got lost; drowned in his own memories of what it was like to dream of a life outside the gutter. He had longed for freedom and through some divine interference of time and space – the mysteries of life – Iason had crossed Riki's path and became his savior; the two mongrels had this in common. They were conversing for a long time and by the end of her marvelous journey, she had seeded ardor inside him towards Iason. He could hardly wait for the evening to come, so he could show his appreciation to his Master.

As he drifted into all the things he wanted to experience with Iason, his mind shifted to a gloomy state and reminded him of the malnourished passion that threatened his relationship. Riki knew that the liaison was built on two and he had to do his part in order to make it well. There was no longer any space to play the rebellion when they hardly touched each other anymore.

* * *

**APPROBATION ONE**

Raoul was grateful that he wore a jacket over his shirt, for there were most likely huge continents of sweat under his armpits. Never in his life had he been under such pressure and stress was eating him up. But he was satisfied; they had won round two. The evening Sun had set a while ago and the air was completely consumed inside the grand assembly room. Although the construction was enormous, they all still felt as if the air was not enough. Especially difficult was it to breathe when the allotment of financial gain was brought up. Who was to get what and how much? Sadly, a trait that was following the Blondies as it had done mankind from the beginning of time was being greedy. They wanted to keep as much as possible of the profit and it was a dangerous path that would lead to a downfall as it had always done in history. It was what the Queen had said; every great nation outgrows itself and decadence takes over.

Dytee Ward was the youngest of the Blondies at the table, but he was far from as inexperienced as he looked. By the end of the meeting Iason and Raoul had found another ally who had supported the upsetting, but not unexpected proposal by Mediçi, of establishing a network that would hinder former Pets from falling into common prostitution after their lives with a Master. He had suggested that a Pet should receive a redundancy payment equal to his or her worth at the time of purchase, plus a ten percent interest for each year they were kept. This would have great benefits for the Master as well as the Pet. The Masters would be forced to take on lower as well as higher class Pets, and the Pets would be more willing to please their Masters to be kept longer. A network of insurance and schooling would be formed to educate worn out Pets to accustom them to the way of life without the Master. Many of them had beneficial talents worth using and encouraging. Iason had agreed as his thoughts leaned on Katze.

"One day they are living in your palace and the next you throw them out," he had grunted against Gaiesh Formas – a financial officer at the planet Cantoine, only five systems away – who mocked the suggestion, stating that no one with the right mind would sacrifice a single credit for a worn out Pet other then soft hearted Blondies.

"We all know your position when it comes to Pets," Formas had snorted scornfully, but Mediçi was relentless and cut him off then and there with an intimidating attitude that was very unusual to his Nature.

"You have received much pleasure from them too," he had yelled and slammed his fist against the table. All went silent and even Iason cocked his head with surprise. "All of you," Mediçi kept on gesticulating. "All of you have done the unspeakable but no one dares to admit it. We set the laws only to break them and then we are far too cowardly to admit that we have gone back on our own words. What's worse, Formas, softhearted or coward?"

Iason scanned the board and felt a malicious delight in seeing them lowering their gaze before Mediçi 's reproach. He was right and he had cornered them with force.

"I agree with Mediçi," the young Dytee Ward had stepped into the game. He was young and perhaps erratic due to his age, but he was smart and foresighted. In fact, he had volunteered to lead the network to pick up wasted Pets and place them into good use.

"I could use some extra programming skills for designing security programs at my software company. I can't meet the demands as it is."

He had an excellent degree in political science and Iason was most sure if anyone could pull off such an investment, it was Dytee Ward. For that, the Blondie of Tanagura set forth a supportive proposal.

"Make that a fifteen percent interest, which decreases with each year that the Pet is kept, but that interest should go to the network and annexed educational or training facilities."

That had set off an extensive activity dividing the board into two separate groups. They were discussing and arguing the pros and cons of all aspects and as the Sun set behind the horizon, another ally had appeared – Jaa Auris. He was created at the same time as Iason and a good biologist. It was surprising to see him involved in the matter whole heartedly for he was more interested in other Elites rather then Pets. His recent lover, Kinsh Delroy, was at first at the opposing part of the table, but it didn't take long before the two united in politics as they did in bed. That is, after an entangling lover's tiff, they settled for working out their differences in private. Delroy had cast a wicked look at his Master Auris, who would most likely use the contents of the armoire to settle the score. They had voted fifty-eight for and fifty-four against. It was a close call, but Iason was pleased. Before taking on the next point on the heavily scheduled agenda, the leaders took a short break.

Once again, and to Iason's great annoyance, Raoul disappeared without saying anything. He searched the flaxen crowd for the troubled face of Raoul, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead the young Dytee Ward stepped up. The meeting had exhausted him and small pearls of sweat appeared above his upper lip. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and called for Iason's attention.

"I heard you were in need of something like this," he said and handed over a small object. At first Iason was confused, but then he understood - it was the Virus.

"I had spent a long time constructing it. It is the second most advanced program after Jupiter I'd say."

"How did you know, my friend?" Iason asked a bit baffled as he scrutinized the laser diskette that reflected all the colors of the indoor lighting.

"Leader Am sent me a coded message a while back. I was extremely skeptical at first, but then again...whatever problems you have here on Amoi you are forced to deal with it in you own way. My creators identity is erased on the disc and whatever happens, I'll be forced to deny all involvement."

"I understand," Iason said, but Dytee grasped him by the arm emphasizing his point.

"No, you don't, my precious Iason."

Iason tilted his head with surprise.

"You have always been a role model for me and leader Raoul Am is highly regarded by me. But whatever happens, I will deny everything...do you understand? I can't clean up the mess, because this program is unstoppable. It is designed to learn faster, it is iterative and evolves by incorporating any electronic information into itself. It takes out everything!"

Iason pressed Dytee's hands assuring his understanding of the gravity of releasing this Virus into the electronic ether. He put the disc into his pocket and they continued conversing about the upcoming banquette.


	34. It's all in your head

**IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD**

Katze stared at the ceiling. He had never experienced anything like this in his wakened state. His body was completely relaxed and there was pleasant warmth inside his belly. He was completely exhausted but in high spirits; so delightfully euphoric. The girl was lying next to him watching him with a elfin smile.

"I told you it was all in your head."

Katze shook his head.

"I wouldn't have dared to think it…that I could do this."

She caressed his face with her index finger and sat up. He green hair was very masculine but it suited her extremely feminine features. The black eyes revealed no pupils and those double sets of eyelids blinked at him playfully.

"You know that you have an HRT-rod in the back of your skull. It's under the skin. Have you never felt it?"

Katze's eyes grew big as he sat up supporting himself against one arm while feeling the back of his head with the other. At first his fingers could not feel a thing, but the girl reached out and placed the tip of his fingers on a spot that reminded him of a mosquito bite. He laughed nervously.

"I've always thought it was a birthmark."

The Chiyo snorted, apparently amused by his ignorance.

"No, it's an HRT-rod."

"And what is that," Katze asked as his fingers explored the tiny bump on the skin.

"It stands for 'Hormone Replacement Therapy', the Chiyo explained and lay across his lap. Her breasts danced teasingly to her movements and he watched the dark nipples as they seductively swayed before his eyes. "When they took your gonads, your body was denied a large amount of hormones and if they hadn't added it from the outside you wouldn't have grown to be as strong and as developed as you are. Besides you would have been plagued by hot flashes, gradual bone density loss resulting in osteoporosis, and even potential weight gain. I do believe that Elites can do a lot of things, but no one can be that cruel. Besides, who would want a weak unattractive Furniture?"

Katze frowned at the mere thought; how cruel. As a Furniture he was castrated rather early, but apparently Iason had made sure he would keep on developing into a strong male and also forced Katze to keep on partaking in rough sports to enhance his muscles and attitude. It seems that he thought he would gain something from Katze keeping his aggressiveness and mental sharpness. The Chiyo recognized the thought behind the troubled facade and intervened to calm him.

"Listen," she began. "You are capable of all that any other male is, except breeding. I told you it was all in your head…literally. But you do have to agree, it is the most ingenious way of controlling someone. What better way to control someone then to convince them they are incapable of being independent...handicapping someone's mind. Perfect, if you ask me."

She winked and Katze leaned over to kiss her. She received his kiss like the desert receives water – she devoured his sweetness and turned it into a turmoil that swept him away. He wanted more, but she gently distanced him from her face as she spoke.

"I have a mission and I need proper clothing to achieve it. Something beautiful."

Katze nodded.

"Whatever you want…I can arrange it."

With her little hands enclosed around his erect shaft, they merged with a kiss and waited for another hour to pass; entangled in erotic games and euphoric desire.

* * *

**CLOSE YOUR EYES**

When Sean was a child, he had always been afraid of the dark. Now that the Sun was setting behind the horizon, it was making him feel more comfortable. He had been able to catch a few hours of sleep and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the beautiful stranger in his hands.

"You've held on tight to that image," someone uttered from next to him. He turned his face towards a fellow rebel. It was a young boy, hardly in his upper teens, with purple streaks shimmering off his hair. His rounded face told of his youthfulness but his eyes were saturated almost like that of an adult. They held no childish sparkle, only a depth of consciousness filled with harsh lessons of life. Sean showed him the photo.

"What do you think?" he asked the boy.

"I think he is very nice looking," the young one answered and lit a cigarette that Sean immediately took away from him saying; "You shouldn't be smoking at your age."

"Who gives a shit," the obstinate juvenile barked. "I'll be dead by the morning anyway."

"You will if that is your mindset," Sean said a little annoyed and threw the cigarette into the dark sewage that was flowing through the channel. He understood that the young one was not amongst them because he was fighting for a particular belief or conviction, but rather that he had nothing to lose. If he wanted to become something in life, he had to find a way out of Ceres and this was one way.

"Are you afraid?" Sean asked. The youngster shook his head at first, but after a short while he let go of his pride and found warmth in the comforting embrace of Sean as the boy admitted his fear of dying.

"What's your name?" Sean asked the teenager.

"Tyko."

"Well, Tyko," Sean whispered. "Just stay close to me and I'll look after you. Close your eyes and rest a little."

The boy closed his eyes, but instead of innocent dreams of a youthful heart, his inner canvas was displaying images of dread and broken bodies lying on the streets. The blood was reflecting off the sky until all color bled into red. Little did he know that his visions were collected from the near future. And it had already begun.

Chaos had started on the streets of Ceres. It was growing like cancer; metastasizing into flanking suburbs and slowly spreading into Tanagura. The Midas police was putting up a strong fight against the massive groups that pushed against the boarders of the city. They were, however, not ready for the efficient guerrilla tactics of scattered groups attacking from different angles, hence the opposition was washing over the fortress of officers like a wave of hatred. Efficient weapons were fired against them; explosives detonating and ripping bodies into pieces, firearms tearing limbs off droids as well as humans and target shooting taking out citizens known to be supportive of the Elite. No citizens were spared from the madness. Those of more friendly attitude towards the Blondies were cleansed out of the opposing mass, until fear rooted so deeply into those who remained that many reached for any type of weapon they could find - rocks, sticks or private firearms - and started marching towards Tanagura to support the opposition. The streets were lined with metal remains of burnt out cars, blocks of stone lay scattered about from torn buildings and the stench of death was slowly rising with the evening breeze. Distorted faces on beaten and slashed bodies were staring towards the sky until their eyes dried and collapsed into their heads - sunken in and rotting. Some of them were already bloating and discolorations on their skin revealed their death hours ago. Starving dogs took the opportunity to feast on the dead and tore pieces of their limbs lose from the bodies. It was a gruesome sight that greeted Hari Fachtna as he drove along the street in a convoy of armored vehicles to place out efficient army droids to put an end to this conflict. The night had not even begun and the Midas police was already forced to abandon Ceres. They had left the people to their fate and it seemed as if Ceres was more like a ghost town. Only a few terrified faces dared to look out of their broken windows or from some hidden corner where they were hoping not to suffer the same as those who dared to be a little braver. Opportunistic poachers were looting stores and homes, further punishing the poor and making them suffer for living in a place with no laws and order.

Hari Fachtna tapped on his communicator and called for Raoul, explaining the situation in Ceres.

"It's out of hand here, Leader Am. There is nothing we can do here; the troops have abandoned it along with a lot of citizens. I'll leave a small army of droids patrolling just to keep order, but the police is chanceless. Most of them are decorating the walls and the streets, so I guess those still fighting in the surrounding suburbs are just as doomed."

"How many places are under conflict?" Raoul asked with a worrying tone. He had occupied a small meeting room and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He was sitting there alone, with the communicator as his only light source. The image of Hari Fachtna was rather distorted for he was on the move in a vehicle under attack.

"All three major suburbs Midas, Pactolus and Sardis are under attack..."

"Surrounding Tanagura like a triangle; how very clever," Raoul cut in and leaned over the table, but he was hardly amused.

"I think they are already inside Tanagura, but we have not been able to trace them..."

The communicator was interrupted by white noise as the vehicle suffered from an explosive device. There was a violent burst, but after a while Hari Fachtna appeared on the screen again. The vehicle had survived the attack.

"This can't go on for much longer!" he yelled with anger. "I ask for you permission to take them out!"

Raoul nodded silently as images of the market and the romantic sceneries of Ceres flashed through his mind. He recalled lovely memories of the mysterious Sean, the Emerald dance club and the beautiful mongrel's of the dark world. His heart was bleeding for the wounded and the hurt as he wished he could have done it differently, but through an electronic signature he authorized the complete destruction of any opposition in the affected suburbs. Hari Fachtna immediately issued a curfew; restricting the movement of the people to be able to hinder unnecessary loss of life as well as more easily targeting the rebels.

The approaching evening exploded into an inferno; there was no right and there was no wrong. The droids patrolled the suburbs killing everything with a weapon. EM-grenades were hailing over them from rooftops and hidden corners. Firearms were maiming officers and vehicles were engulfed in flames as mines detonated under them. Ambulances and medical personnel were not even allowed into the areas, leaving hundreds of injured rebels and law enforcement officers scattered about on the cold ground; screaming with agony. Air force air crafts were called in and apart from shooting to kill, they released immobilizing gas to make it difficult for those without proper protective gear to breathe and to fight. Specially trained units of Fachtna's force roamed the streets and gathered information about the rebels and their movements, but nothing new emerged.


	35. Approbation Two

**APPROBATION TWO**

Raoul sat in the red leather chair at the head of the table. He was focusing on the arguing leaders but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Instead, bits and pieces of his past flashed before his eyes and he allowed himself to sink into his thoughts for a little while. He thought of the time when he rode on his high horses without the slightest care about the outside world. When his nonchalant traits along with his sadistic pleasures terrorized the Pets and servants in his home; trading them back and forth as he pleased wherever he was bored or disappointed in their performance. When no one knew if the night would end quietly or with punishments that would leave them aching and ridiculed. What a monster he had been. The names of his Pets and servants rolled over his memory and reminded of all those he had taken advantage of; Trey, Zuki, Alia, Vega, Martin, Naoki and once even Katze. These were but a fraction of all those who had been made to suffer when his mood dictated so. It made no difference whether he exerted his power over a male or female, if the difference in strength between him and the slave was not even comparable - he was at least fair when it came to that. He had all he needed; slaves, Pets, wealth, fame and a reputation that brought about great respect wherever he appeared. It was all a Lord could ever ask for, was it not?

Oh, how foolish. There were so many occasions at which he had uttered; "And why should I? I'm a Blondie. It's not my responsibility to attend to menial tasks."

The discussions were escalating in intensity and quite soon the internal strife between peers had developed into bickering and constant interruptions. There was no order among the leaders and finally a Blondie by the name Le'Treiff stepped in with a harsh comment to enlighten his friends of their despicable behavior. But by no means did he drift away from the subject on the agenda; the Million project. Raoul sat in his chair consuming the last few puffs of a cigarette offered to him by Iason and just listened to the conversations. He had already spoken his mind, and now it was up to the rest to make up theirs.

"When you decide to act according to your rank and origin...my esteem colleagues...I shall like to get back to the subject, for I have something to say about this matter," Le'Treiff started with his raspy voice and took a sip out of his wine. Raoul exchanged a swift look with Iason and twisted the corner of his mouth into a hardly noticeable smile; he couldn't have admonished the crowd any better himself. However, he was very careful not to interfere too often when the discussion drifted to the outskirts of the topic, for he had no intentions into taking the role of a "tutor". He had encouraged people to speak freely from the beginning, for he wanted to air all opinions.

"Let me get this straight, leader Mink," Le'Treiff turned his attention from the crowd to the Blondie across from him. "You wish to tare down the floating city outside Kasai, am I right?"

Iason nodded in response.

"Very well," Le'Treiff agreed and took another sip, then questioned with a callous undertone; "And will you be first in line along with the construction workers to initiate the demolition process?"

Iason narrowed his gaze, but he remained firm; careful not to lose his face in the eyes of his opponents.

"I would not be foolish enough to send anything living into that area until it was properly cleared," he argued. "There are other ways to demolish the city."

"Yes, by sending a huge army of cyborgs into that city," Kinsh Delroy added with a scornfully tinge. "Does Amoi have such a vast army of cyborgs and droids?"

"No," Raoul cut in calmly "That's why we are hoping that you will be able to provide us with some of yours…to lend it to us."

"Lend them," Le'Treiff repeated and scratched his lean chin. His angular face carried a very coarse and masculine appearance, which made him stand out among the rest of the crowd. He seemed older then he was, but it gave him the benefit of always being taken seriously. In addition, his brows were deeply lined and the eyes burned like blue flames from the bottom of their sunken sockets. It gave him an angry look and it was difficult to interpret his mood. He went on with his chin resting against his folded hands.

"I don't think I have to enlighten you of the fact that such a project would take many months, and having such a large number of droids in service costs enormous amounts of money. We are talking about billions and billions of credits just for the purpose of tearing and rebuilding. More over, leader Am, the droids will be affected by the radioactive dust and will have to be kept isolated and out of service until the dust have decayed enough for a human to be able to approach. That will take additional months if not years. Can you imagine the costs to any society?"

"I am aware of the costs," Raoul continued as the numbers were presented to him; "but whilst the droids will cling off, humans will repopulate the suburbs of Kasai and production will add to the economical benefits of restoring that city."

"Economical benefits for you and your society, perhaps," Le'Treiff argued; "but how about my society, which will be one of those sending the droids?"

"Well, my dear leader Le'Treiff, who said that you cannot transport human labor from the suburbs to offer them job opportunities not fulfilled by your droids and cyborgs," Raoul hissed in a brief mood of resentment. "I am quite sure the mongrels and workers of Amoi would have very little against an inter-nation job opportunity. Most of them have not even left their suburb, let alone their planet. We just have to provide the means for them to be able to leave more easily...to stop restricting them in everything."

The leader of Tanagura leaned forward as he put out his cigarette and released the smoke between the symmetrical lips as he spoke.

"I know that this project will cost during a period, but I fear the costs of a dead abandoned city of over two hundred acres of land without use, are far above what we can afford in the long run."

"If we invest now, we will be able to harvest the fruits of our efforts within a few years. All will benefit from it...I assure you."

"Do you really now," Le'Treiff questioned with a smirk and leaned back in his chair, seemingly uninterested to hear anymore.

"First, securing the future of worn out Pets across the squadron, and now wasting financial resources on rebuilding a dead city for the mongrels," Gaiesh Formas joined in with a nonchalant growl. "What is next to come, leader Am?"

"You see it as waste of resources, whilst I see it as a future investment," Raoul set his standpoint.

"My esteemed friends," Ezkiel Siin sighed and rolled up the sleeves on his pastel turquoise shirt. The color suited him well and was in harmony with the subtle creamy shade of his suite. The elder leader was very tired, just as most of the other delegates. The meetings have been going on for a whole day and thus he urged the board for a final vote in order to end the sessions of the day.

"I do understand that this is something that is very new to many of you...even for me," Ezkiel Siin set forth. "Changes can be quite intimidating, especially when this amount of money is involved, but as a financial officer I must say that I do agree with leader Am about the benefits in restoring the suburbs of Kasai."

He stood up from his place and slowly paced about behind the other delegates as he revealed his previous involvement in the matter.

"We made a large mistake when constructing those suburbs. It was a good plan, but in order to save money, as always, we did not conduct a proper investigation of the origin of the metal used to reinforce the concrete. Many lives were lost due to that and generations terminally ill. In order to get people out of the area we constructed then the buildings on the other side of Ceres...the Million project."

The elder leader brushed his blue fringe aside as he stopped behind Gaiesh Formas and supported himself against the back of the leather chair as he continued with a provocative approach.

"Can you remember the people involved in the decision of the Million project, my dear Formas?"

No one spoke and thus the elder continued.

"It was you, me...Lords Trevigen and Endre," the two Lords squirmed with awkwardness as their names were called, but leader Siin wasted no effort to gloss over the situation. "In addition, five more members who have long since retired from a political carrier so there is no need to address them here. It is, however, safe to say that the Million project was a total flop, only contributing to the severity of the ghettos and the slums..."

"And now you wish to compensate for past mistakes by throwing yourself into another costly project with very little future. Is it to dampen your conscience," Lord Trevigen muttered into his cup of tea.

"No," leader Siin opposed. "Not to dampen my conscience, but to dampen the poverty in the area. Can any of you present a proper reason as to why we shouldn't invest?"

The ruling body of disconcerted Blondies exchanged nervous looks with each other, quietly reasoning amongst themselves of the pros and cons of the investment in Kasai. After a while of murmuring and hisses, Raoul decided it was time to make a decision.

"I urge you to present your standpoint. Let us vote."

On the holographic screen before each member, the delegates could see the outcome of the vote. Although the number of the opposition increased rather quickly, those who chose to invest in Amoi were slowly but surely increasing in number. As the figures were added up, Raoul had realized that the panel was divided into a sudden death situation.

"Has everyone voted," he asked, but received nothing but silence in return as some leaders were trying to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. "Alright," he continued, "it is settled then...we will have to postpone this decision until another time."

"I haven't decided yet," Le'Treiff shook his blond curly hair. With the back of his right hand he traced the contour of his chin while fiddling with the keyboard with his left.

"You do realize that this will affect the entire squadron not just Amoi, leader Am," he pointed out.

"Yes I am," Raoul answered shortly and nodded.

"Good," Le'Treiff snuffled. "Then I am sure you will not have anything against sending a shipload of workers to replace my droids."


	36. Je Ne Sais Quoi

**JE NE SAIS QUOI**

Riki opened the armoire. His hands were trembling and his heart was racing. The shackles and sexual toys of pleasure and pain were hanging there within reach and inviting his dwelling fantasies to emerge from the shadows and take over his brain. He closed his eyes shut and after a while of anguish that rushed across his being, he opened them. He had been dying a little each time he thought of the times with Iason from a past that existed before the Fire. The fire at Dana Burn existed like a curtain to the past, through which it was almost impossible to see. Only his body remembered the burning sensations of the ropes, the shackles rubbing against his wrists and ankles, the toys penetrating his inviting body, the whips stinging his skin and the harsh commands that determined the boundaries within which he existed as a person – as Riki the Pet. He was afraid to start it up again, but he missed it. He missed it so badly he could hardly breathe. He wanted Iason's firm commands raining over him, the intriguing games the Master could come up with, the slaps from his firm palms and to use Riki's body over and over – throwing him into pleasure and discipline. He had been a dark leader of a street gang, lead by the light of Tanagura and it frightened him. He wanted to break free from those obsessive thoughts of harsh bliss that existed in his pain, yet each time Iason gingerly kissed him, he dreamt of a forceful lover who pressed him against the wall – demanding Riki to give him release.

Riki reached for the whip and remembered the time of taming; the lashes burning until he yielded and then the disgrace of spending before Iason as Daryl stimulated him beyond the pain that immobilized Riki. He remembered Iason's vicious smile.

"Why can't we go back to this", Riki muttered as he let go of the plaited whip and closed the armoire. He backed away until he stumbled over the bed and fell on his back. How crazy this love! A long dissipated storm whirled up – the indecisiveness that had caused devastation. He wanted something but couldn't bring himself to yield to the desire. Oh, by the Gods, how well he recognized those confusing moments. He had brought both Iason and Guy to their knees – two men ready to die for him and obsessed with loving him. Two men he ended up almost killing. Riki sighed and leaned back in the bed. He hadn't thought of Guy in a long time. What was he up to and where was he now? Would he be happy to see Riki again? Would he be angry and turn his back on his former pairing partner?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He jumped up and rushed to open it.

"Katze", Riki asked with an air of surprise. "Iason is not here if…"

"I'm not looking for Iason", Katze cut in. "I am actually wondering if you know where that Matilda girl is."

Riki tilted his head and after a moment's respite he nodded.

"Yeah, I know she stays in room six hundred seventy two, with Mediçi. I escorted her there just before I came down. Had a nice talk with her."

Katze threw a smile against the juvenile face of Riki, asking him to tag along as he lit a cigarette.

"Aren't you going to stop with that", Riki asked and closed the door behind himself.

They stepped inside the elevator and Riki cast a swift look at the time on his wrist. He sighed and rested his head against he wall glancing towards the ceiling.

"You seem very distant", Katze set forth. "Who are you thinking of?"

Riki released another sigh and blamed his thoughts on Iason and his long meetings, but the redhead was far more observant then what Riki had counted on, hence Katze corrected him harshly.

"Liar. You weren't even thinking of Iason at all."

"How", Riki began, but Katze shook his head as he blew a grey mist out of his mouth.

"Don't even think it. You left him in my arms and returned to Iason. You clearly made you choice back then and Guy had since then built up a new life."

The young mongrel released Katze from his gaze and remained standing speechless before him. Katze continued.

"Guy has built up a new life without you, now let him be at peace. I know you are curious and I was actually expecting you pestering me about him much sooner. Leave it Riki."

"Alright, alright", Riki barked a little annoyed but with a touch of sadness.

"Don't make things difficult for Iason now", Katze warned. "He is very busy and he has to keep his focus. Don't cause a scene…"

"A scene", Riki questioned with anger, and thus Katze apologized for his blunt approach.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but please don't say anything just for these few days. I'll help you later if it is still what you want."

"I don't know what I want, Katze", Riki emphasized. "I don't know what I want."

"Well, you'll have to set your priorities straight, for Iason has moved on believing you are his true love. If you turn your back on him now…it will kill him."

"I don't think so...", Riki began arrogantly, but Katze cut in with emphasis.

"No, Riki, you don't think a lot do you?"

"What do you mean", Riki narrowed his gaze, but Katze stared back with stiff resolution.

"Why would you want to back to Guy, Riki?"

"I just want to see him again and..."

"And then what", Katze growled. "You have had the chance to go with him when you pulled him out of the fire at Dana Burn."

"Don't remind me of that", Riki sighed.

"Why not", Katze spat back at him. "Did you make a mistake back then...should you have chosen Guy? You can't let go of the past, and this indecisiveness of yours is causing trouble again."

When no reaction came in response to his provocative approach, Katze went on in a softer tone.

"C'mon, Riki. When you slept with Iason, did you ever think of Guy?"

Riki said nothing because nothing had to be said. The question was purely rhetorical.

"No", Katze answered instead. "Not if you love him the way I see. And he adores you...so damn much that it consumes him like a disease. There is only one cure for what Iason has and it's...you. There are plenty of people who would change places with you, kid."

Riki lifted his gaze and planted it straight in the eyes of Katze – and then he was caught. He noticed something he hadn't seen before. He had heard something warm and sad in his voice - a longing hidden in the expressed words. Compassion, perhaps – no, passion! The young mongrel pressed his body against the wall watching the redhead as the muscles in his throat tensed when he sucked the last breath out of the cigarette. The redhead removed the cigarette from soft lips and held it between his fingers in a well-practiced gesture as if had been rehearsed form a glamorous advertisement for those sticks of poison. Riki felt cornered for he sensed the emotions reaching out from Katze like invisible tentacles – threatening and luring him closer.

"Guy has already built up a new life. He has gotten over you and he has nothing more to offer. Either from fear of getting hurt again or because of respect for Iason...I don't know. Don't forget that even Guy has Iason to thank for his life. You wouldn't have had time to carry him out past the last gate if it hadn't have been for Iason."

Riki listened in silence. Katze was right. Then suddenly the redhead touched upon the subject in a way that it made Riki numb. He was speaking of love towards Iason, masking it in the shape of Riki but it was really a reflection if his inner feelings.

"Your love for him can never cease...no matter what you do or say. This love is strange...obsessive and...possessive."

The former Furniture to Iason was still caught in a whirl of emotions towards the Master. Katze was just as unable to let go as Riki was. The difference was that Iason had disowned his Furniture, whereas Riki remained close to his heart. It must be torture to his soul, Riki thought but didn't dare to bring up the subject. Instead he switched his attention to the electronic voice that announced their arrival to the desired floor and hurried to get out of that confined space. He felt as if the walls were closing in on him, forcing him closer to Katze. The redhead made him feel a dangerous itch and though Riki wanted to resist, he welcomed it.

"Oh, Riki", he thought to himself. "You are getting into more then you can handle…again."

Matilda opened her door, and judging by her daring outfit she had clearly anticipated her beloved Master. Katze and Riki remained staring at her fine features, but she snapped with her fingers to bring them out of trance and invited them in.

"What is it that you boys want", she asked provocatively and walked up to the bed where she stretched out like a bored cat. She possessed something beyond the tease observed in other female Pets. She was sophisticated and captivating in the way she moved and behaved.

"You are perfect for the task", Katze burst out with enthusiasm and pulled her up form the bed. Matilda was surprised by his sudden physical approach and distanced herself with a slap on his face.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

Katze laughed in response. Matilda was a real lady, playing her part perfectly and accentuating the delicate subtleness of a woman in a lovely way.

"I need your help to kit out another girl. A woman actually, who has to be a real eye-catcher. I want her to take the breath out of the Elite class."

Matilda raised her eyebrows questioning the sanity of Katze and at that point so was Riki. Those who preferred males hugely outnumbered Elites that were interested in females; what was Katze thinking? Not even Matilda's beloved Master was a true deviant in that aspect; he was simply an omnivore. He penetrated whoever fitted his taste at a particular mood. Indeed, Matilda was sharing her exquisite palace with half a dozen harem-boys who took turns in satisfying the Master's grand appetite. "Why would I want to do that", she asked and turned away from the redhead in protest.

"I need your help, Matilda please", Katze begged. "You are the only one I know who really enjoys being a Pet to a Blondie and you can captivate them with your charisma. I have sold and traded Pets for so many years and I have yet to come across one who can be as perfect as you are. You know how to handle them and this girl needs your help."

Matilda smiled with her back still facing Katze and Riki. She loved to hear the men beg, just like her Master did when she rejected his advances and seduction. She loved to see Master Mediçi stick out his lips pretending to be hurt by her rejection and then observing her face with mischievous eyes waiting for her to invite him in. He always succeeded in subduing her determination no matter how hard she was fighting not to give in. His fingers tickling her side and his pearly teeth nibbling at that delicate spot on her neck until he made her scream for mercy.

"Hold on", she hollered from the bathroom. "I'll just change. But I'll have to be back before the Master comes. He gave me specific orders about that."

The Elite had left the assembly room rather exhausted and several of them went to their rooms without that last cup of refreshing tea. They all had a banquet to look forward to later on. A banquet with music and entertainment, and a grand surprise served with the desert, which would be dished up in the marvelous Sky-Gallery on the top floor.

Raoul was in a hurry to get hold of Katze in order to be updated on his success to retrieve the Chiyo.

"Yes", Katze nodded and told him about the ordeal they had suffered and added. "I don't know how long before Jupiter notices anything."

"We just have to trust that the Queen can keep her from knowing."

"What Queen? You've said something about it before..."

"Don't bother", Raoul interrupted him. "Where is the girl now?"

"Matilda is upstairs preparing her for the banquette, but I can tell you Master, that she will cause a commotion."

"Do you realize that you just called me Master", Raoul cut in with a faint smile.

Katze remained motionless before him, then made it clear that the past weeks a lot of things had changed. He defended himself by accusing himself of sudden confusion - but it was a lie. It was a secret wish that had slipped off the lips of the redhead.

"I have always considered Iason to be the most prominent of all the people I knew", he explained and then halted as he cast his look aside, avoiding Raoul. "But since I started working for you and after all you've done for him and Riki...and all of the people here...I think you definitively match him as a person."

Raoul placed a hand on the shoulder of the redhead as a gesture of appreciation. It was giving him strength to know that at least one person was surely on his side.

"So you don't think I am crazy for what I've done with the images and letting that Valkyria into this playground?"

"That Valkyria is here for an important cause and when it comes to the images...I think it's the most admirable thing an Elite has ever done to his people. You just need to convince Master Iason about that."

Raoul smiled at Katze and the young man returned the gesture. At that point, the Lord realized the beauty of the boy. Why hadn't he seen it before? As he removed his hands from Katze's shoulder he gently brushed his fingers against the young man's throat. It was so delicious, but so out of space and time. Perhaps if they had another chance to talk…later…maybe...it would be nice.

Iason was busy conversing with several Elites regarding future investments in Ceres and Ceres. Some of them, especially the erratic Dytee, were getting a bit ahead of themselves concerning the fate of Pets in general, but Iason was preparing the small crowd around him in a subtle way. He was bringing up subject regarding mongrels – bright and gifted ones – and the desperate need of investors to build up Dana Burn and the slums. No one dared to ask any questions, only listened to grasp the faint message in the shrewd suggestions presented by Iason. Though several of them were rather astute, they were not entirely blinded by personal gain, especially if they knew that change could lead to something greater then an increase in numbers on a bank account. After a short while Mediçi as well as Siin joined in on the discussions, and Iason showed no intentions of stopping even when the words crept into the ears of impropriate bystanders. They all agreed upon further bringing up the subject after dinner and promised to scan their own peers to see whom to trust and where to look for allies.

They had made it through the sewer system and hid in a desolate alley, near the conference centre. It wasn't time to attack yet. They would have to wait for the last group to position itself near Jupiter's hive. Sean locked the rifle onto a target, an innocent and unknowing passerby, to adjust the sight. He didn't fire, but now he knew the distance. He had only a handful of people around him, wearing thermoptic-camouflage to remain invisible to the thorough eyes of droids and reconnaissance troops patrolling the streets. The outfits bent light and cooled the skin so as to mask the heat of the body that could be spotted through infrared imaging. The rest of his group had positioned themselves around the conference centre where planned. Sean knew he had about thirty snipers around the area, scanning the ground for rebels such as himself; all of them would be well camouflaged just like him. He put on a pair of eyewear that revealed traces of pheromones from the body. It looked like mist in the shape of a humanoid figure and told of the position of the snipers. Sean knew that advanced technology such as the eyewear he had, was not used on a regular basis among the officers. They usually preferred infrared goggles that revealed body heat instead. It gave a sharper and better image of the victims.


	37. The Banquette

**THE BANQUETTE**

The delegates and their Pet slaves were slowly gathering in the grand reception hall enjoying drinks in a friendly atmosphere. They were all dressed in festive clothing of magnificent and imaginative designs; one more splendid then the other. The Houte Couture of the Elite was a creation of exclusive custom-fitted fashions and came in all colors and shapes inspiring to awe and admiration. The live background music was trembling across the atmosphere in a soothing manner as smiling faces were serving drinks and things to nibble to the guests. Feelings had settled since the meeting, but Raoul was all but at ease. Naoki was following him like a loyal pup and sent him an occasional smile to which the Master responded equally. Iason noticed that Raoul was somewhat distant and approached him in the company of the faithful Mediçi and Dytee. Raoul was never the one to open his throat to a possible attack, but his sincere answer to his disposition, made the tiny assembly to exchanged confused looks.

"I don't know, my dear friends," Raoul had answered. "The night has never seemed longer then it will be tonight."

He exhaled an insecure smile and asked them to pose the same question at the end of this evening or perhaps tomorrow. By then, however, they would most likely know the answer without him having to tell it.

"Now please excuse me. I spotted someone I need to talk to."

No one asked anything further and Raoul disappeared with Naoki into the crowd. Iason followed them with an intent look.

"What was that about?" Dytee asked and took a sip out of the exclusive punch of hot wine served as a welcome drink.

"I have no idea," Mediçi voiced in a muffled murmur. "But I do hope that Raoul Am will stand firm in these crucial times."

"Oh, he will," Iason cut in. "Trust me, he will."

He sounded so sure and confident in his way of stating his standpoint, but inside Iason was beginning to question his friend. Raoul had never before acted this way. Was the leader of Tanagura breaking under his burden?

"At least he is stating a good example, walking around with that old Pet," Dytee remarked. "He is a real looker for his age. What is his name?"

"It's Naoki," Iason answered and added; "He is almost as old as my Riki".

A comment to which Dytee raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"Are old Pets something common among Elites in Tanagura?"

His question was a little impish, but not to the extent where anyone concerned would be offended. Hence, Iason smiled and placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the young Blondie, suggesting he should try it sometime. Mediçi chuckled at the mere thought, since Dytee was hardly a few years older then those Pets and added; "Perhaps they would be a little too much for you to handle, my friend. Maybe you would need something younger and less experienced."

"I am open to new ideas, me dear Mediçi," the younger one countered humorously and joined them in a mutual laughter at the matter. "Besides, age is of no importance to me as long as they can satisfy my needs..."

He lifted his glass to make a toast as he continued.

"...at work, as in private."

The three Elite made a toast to the future, just as Riki approached his Master and greeted the party with a respectful bow. Iason welcomed him with a beam as the mongrel nestled into his presence.

"I have been looking for you, my Pet," Iason started and turned his attention towards Riki. The dark haired one gave off a deep sigh and bit is lower lip. There was something naughty in his eyes and Mediçi immediately made a comment on it.

"That boy is up to no good."

They laughed and Riki shook his head.

"No not me, Master Mediçi," he explained with reverence. "But I have a feeling this will be an interesting evening."

It was all Iason needed to hear. First Raoul and now Riki. What was going on and why wasn't he informed about any special event that would take place? He made his excuses to his peers and hurried to search for Raoul. Within a few short minutes, he caught his friend once again conversing with Katze with their features submerged in a serious expression. He stepped up to them and once he made sure no one was listening in on their conversation, he discretely asked them what they had been up to. Katze sent a silent gaze towards Raoul who allowed him to mingle with the others. Iason kept his calm until they walked to a more secluded area near a light-sculpture that depicted Jupiter as a Goddess.

"I don't like you keeping secrets from me, Raoul," Iason snarled, but Raoul shrugged impertinently as he stated that certain matters were not to be discussed for he wasn't in need of more opposition.

"You've been talking to Katze more often the with me. It seems though as if you trust him more," Iason empathizing, which made Raoul widen his burning gaze and take a step closer as if he prepared for an attack. Iason's words stirred upsetting thoughts from the past and Raoul growled with clenched teeth; "I hope you choke on these words, my sweet Iason. Do you remember when I begged you to let me into your life again and you just pushed me out?"

The Blondie remembered well; all those times he had refused Raoul - shutting him out. Bought several of his art only to be able to discard the metaphoric images of them as lovers. Through the perfection of the painting it was evident that Raoul had painted it with his heart - and Iason had destroyed it along with Raoul's advances. It had been almost twenty years ago now. Still after all the fights, the arguments and consuming anger, Raoul remained firm in his affections - true to Iason and even offering a part of it to Riki. Sacrificing it against his will to be able to save the life of Iason's most precious Pet if it was what it took to bring his best friend back. There was a paradox uniting the two Blondies, for as much as they wanted to share and merge their lives there was no limit to the cruelty they could bring upon each other. Hurting to see the other being ripped apart in heart and soul, for it was the very pain of the other that awakened the sympathy they needed to feel in order to function as one.

"So this is your revenge on me," Iason asked quietly, crossing his arms.

Raoul shook his head saying; "No, I left that part behind. You know that Katze is a blunt doer. He does not question his mission and he performs it no matter what."

"Oh," Iason snorted. "I guess you have been involved in things you know I would question?"

No answer.

"I told you I would support you in everything," Iason argued and urged Raoul to speak. "If something goes wrong tonight we might not be able to win their confidence at tomorrows final meeting."

"It's a chance I have to take," Raoul sighed. "We won today regarding the fate of Pets and to gain control of the black market selling them. One that both you and I have benefited from. It was a close call with only a three point five percent difference, but we won since the Pets are a part of our life. We can relate to them. However, the mongrels and the lowest casts are not. Only one person tipped the balance to our favor regarding Kasai and I don't think we can reach consensus about the next matter through discussions. It takes a radical change of heart to vote for their benefit. Even you had to fall to see Riki for what he was."

"What are you up to, my friend?"

Raoul was agitated and he was about to lose his patients, but Iason had a bad feeling that he desperately wanted to deny. The contagious apprehension reflected off the face of Raoul had found a way inside him as well.

"Look, the streets are on fire and I have reason to believe that we will be under attack very soon. I hope no one noticed, but I have locked down the entire complex. No one gets in or out. I don't think we can wait until tomorrow. We have to get that vote tonight and have them airborne by the morning. If the conflicts of Ceres reach Xianti before the vote, then no one will stand on the side of the mongrels...and we will have to turn to Jupiter to fight off the opposition. She wants this change to occur, but will not hesitate to use force to kill them all. She wants the Elite to vote for a new life, but if it that doesn't happen, I will lose my head as well as have sentenced entire suburbs to death," Raoul explained.

"So what are you planning on doing to radically shock the crowd towards your ideas?"

"Alright," Raoul nodded after a while and presented his outrageous plans to display the photos taken of him by that mongrel from Ceres. It was all set up in the gallery, where the desert would be served. "If I can show them that the difference is not that big...that we put too much focus into color. If I can be a mongrel, then a mongrel can be an Elite."

"Are you out of your mind?" Iason hissed through his clenched his teeth, trying to suppress the anger inside. His knuckles were itching to smash the face of his friend. "Are you trying to destroy everything we have managed to accomplish these past days?!"

"No," Raoul answered calmly and finished his drink under Jupiter's image.

"Then what," Iason pressed on. "This is political suicide! They will lose respect for you!"

"They don't have respect for me, Iason," the younger Blondie countered firmly. "I am just another player in a huge game everybody wants to win for the first price is to be the next ruler. Well, let me tell you Iason, I haven't asked for this honor," Raoul growled emphasizing. "And I don't want it...any of it!"

As a few bystanders turned to see what the commotion behind them was about, Raoul quieted with eyes downcast as a gesture of disapproving their presence of mind. Iason kept his focus on Raoul, slowly shaking his head.

"Well, then I hope for your selfish sake that you shock people enough to overthrow our efforts. In that case you'll get what you want."

"Don't be so dramatic," Raoul spat and was about to admonish Iason when there was a sudden knock on the majestic entrance to the reception hall. A servant ran up the spectacular festooned staircase, which coiled up to the entrance of impressive wooden doors - a legacy from ancient times captured through modern reproduction.

The Statamon hinges creaked as the heavy doors slowly opened into a widespread gap, allowing for an Angel to step into the light form the darkness behind it. The entire hall went absolutely numb. It was as if the doors were portals to another Universe from which this creature had just arrived. Dressed in a blood red gown that wafted around her like gentle feathers, she gracefully moved down the staircase, captivating them with her radiant charisma. The cowl neck was deeply cut and tantalizingly revealed the delicious roundness of her bosom, whereas the skirt was slit to her hips on the left side. Her back was decorated with straps overlapping diagonally from the shoulders to the hips where the skirt continued into a train that floated in her steps. A black velvet underbust corset accentuated her thin waist, giving her a desirable hourglass figure and on her feet she wore a pair of delicate stiletto sandals, decorated with gems that matched the dress. She was breathtaking, for behind all the exquisite fabric and the makeup, the girl revealed something alluring. She was mysterious in a way that helplessly drew in her victims to explore the unfathomable creature she was - their equal from another world. The temperature was rising and they could almost feel her melting in their mouth like candy.

Riki smiled for he was completely captivated by this beautiful creature. He had played around with female Pets before and had realized that there was pleasure to be found there as well. But the flash in Blondies' eyes as the female Elite arrived was beyond a playful fantasy - it was lust. Whether it was to own, possess or just to seduce for one night didn't matter. She was drop of fresh elixir in the flaxen sea that received her presence like a revelation. Iason was no exception although he tried to hide it from Riki. However, the dark mongrel had been informed about he Chiyo's mission and was proud to offer her his beloved Master. He had promised her to introduce Iason when opportunity was given.

The crowd was so quiet that the Chiyo's footsteps echoed inside the grand hall as if she had been the only one present. Even the background music drowned in the silence. Slowly, as they surfaced from their trance, a soft humming of questions and murmur spread across the hall. All wondering who she was and what she was doing there, but only a handful knew he real identity.

"Is that her," Iason whispered to Raoul but without letting the girl go with his focus.

"Yes...our entertainer," Raoul set forth and approached the girl with gestures of respect. "Welcome, my dear," he bowed slightly before her, then slipped up behind to directed her towards the viewing crowd. He was swept away by her hypnotizing fragrance that struck against his face and discretely asked her for her name. He had to make an effort to keep calm.

"Lady Eann," she whispered with a smile while greeting the audience in a submissive manner. She knew how to appease a tough crowd of contented Elite males with predilections for anything that could make them feel superior.

"Honored guests," Raoul began and the crowd listened with anticipation. "We have a very special visitor among us tonight. Lady Eann, an entertainer...," he announced proudly and then added a stingy tailing comment that only very few understood. "...with the aim to please her audience. And I am sure she will do her best at that."

The Chiyo, however, matched his wits quickly and cut in while holding on to his arm as a hostess.

"Since you are the host, leader Raoul Am, I feel obliged to honor you by offering you my limitless services to your great pleasure...and I wont take no for an answer. Will you please show me around among your esteemed guests?"

Raoul was completely dumbfounded as the dirty little suggestion tingled his very insides, whereas Naoki and Riki were trying hard to hide their laughter when the girl demonstrated her power. Raoul followed her steps with scrutiny and found himself drawn to the movement of those round hips and the slight tremble of the flesh as she the muscles relaxed in her buttocks with each step, the conical calves that narrowed towards the ankles and the delicate feet tucked into those marvelous stiletto sandals. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to firmly take hold of the smooth hips and just thrust inside her. He felt the Black Wolf emerging with those thoughts - to take a bite out of that luscious flesh. However, she was not a Pet to be toyed around with although she looked innocent and fragile as a woman and Raoul respected that.


	38. Admissions and Dreams

**_Warning: M/M/F and non-consensual sex._**

**ADMISSIONS AND DREAMS**

Riki was intrigued by the subtle body language as raw sensual instincts took over the Elite when Lady Eann showed them attention. Without even noticing, the men straightened their back, their voices deepened like thunder from their chest, and polished upper class manners shifted slightly to direct communication where stingy comments were not embedded in insinuating sarcasms, but rather spewed right into the open. The air was vibrating with adrenaline and hormones, and it almost seemed as if the Elite were growing fangs and claws ready to engage in a battle if needed.

"Fascinating," Riki thought out loudly and Iason asked him what he was thinking of. "She is really irresistible to you, isn't she?"

Iason turned his back against the crowd and the newcomer, positioning himself as a wall between them and Riki; blocking his view.

"No she is not," he opposed and muttered agitatedly; "But I do believe it is time for dinner."

Iason stepped away from Riki and walked towards a nearby table to place his empty glass on it. Riki followed him with a dejected sigh and caught up with the Master just as he disappeared into the men's room.

Iason sat down on a sofa in the decorated restroom in front of a wall of mirrors and leaned back with his head towards the ceiling. The mongrel joined him but didn't speak until he had properly arranged his black corseted top and the icy-grey stainless steel medallion that hung from the leather strap on his neck.

"Why are you so intimidated by her?" the mongrel began and then leaned back to face Iason. The Master seemed reluctant to speak about it and thus the dark one felt he could allow himself to further provoke Iason.

"I think you are afraid that you might like the taste of a female and..."

"I have had sex with females before, although not Amoian," Iason cut in.

"Oh yeah...I know, Iason," Riki brought forth. "Katze and I have become really good friends lately. He has told me a lot about your past that I didn't know. Things that happened before I came into the picture."

"Really?" Iason's eyes wandered over the face of the mongrel; narrow and somewhat threatening. Riki knew he was touching upon a delicate subject but he was reluctant to let go. He knew this was an area where he was superior to Iason and he wanted to bring his Master to his knees so badly he could almost taste it. He was excited by the sheer thought of Iason being entangled in the arms of a demanding female such as Lady Eann. It would mean that he would have to be submissive and accept his lower rank in comparison to her - if only for one night. She would lead and he would have to obey. If Raoul could do it, then why couldn't Iason? Even if the dark jewel loved the punishments of Iason, he did get a dangerous itch when dominating Raoul and he wanted it so badly to experience it with Iason. To grab him by the hair and force him to drink that white essence emptied inside him and to hear him whimper in a confusing state of delight and pain.

"I know that some of the females you've been with could hardly even be called humanoids, but I don't care. If I had the same opportunity as you to explore other species and people, male or female, all over the universe I probably would too. I'd really like to do something different...together with you, Iason."

He sighed and kept on going with his consciousness drifting into a careful wish. "We have been through the ropes and the pain...I miss it, but it's also scaring me. Each time I think of all that, I feel I am going back to how things used to be. I remember Dana Burn, I remember Guy..."

Iason's heart started pounding so hard his body was rocking with each beat. He hadn't heard that despicable name in almost two years now. He was starting to feel nauseous as his stomach contracted in cramps of fear for loosing Riki again. Tiny pearls of sweat forced their way through the pores on his forehead as he fought to keep his emotions in control. But he had to admit to himself that coming back to life was not as easy as he had hoped. That steaming sensuality that once wedged them into one was gone. Riki's skin no longer contracted into goose bumps as Iason caressed him, his tongue was not as responsive to his kisses anymore and though they shared a bed, Riki most often lay flaccid and indifferent next to his Master. Iason thought that by giving the mongrel time, he could win him back, but there was something missing in their life. Raoul had managed to unleash the fire within Riki those few times they had all engaged in an amorous moment, but when the couple was alone there was nothing but a wall of ice between them. Iason wanted to deny it, but finally had to force himself to accept the fact that Riki could not be tamed. He was still as wild as ever and though one Master owned him, he had to roam free or he would wither. Riki wanted to explore and to feel, for he was living off the emotional spectra of his experience of both good and bad. It was something Iason never did. He was always in control of his feelings and after the fire at Dana Burn, his old self had taken him over. And just then, it occurred to the Master that after all they had suffered through together, Iason had never even told Riki how much he really loved him. How could he expect that Riki would ever become truly his? He made an attempt to speak but all the wrong things came out.

"You like that strange girl don't you, my Pet?"

"I do," Riki answered frankly. "I think she is a fine creation, just like you. I like to feel your behind when you are on top of me Iason, but there is something special about a female like her. The softness of her skin, the smell of her body..."

Iason witnessed with a fuming jealousy as Riki slipped away from him into dreams he was incapable of providing his lovely Pet. He wanted to give Riki his very soul but there was a physical limit to what he could offer the mongrel for all feminine features in him were genetically suppressed. He feared that some day a girl might come along whom he would not be able to compete against and perhaps lose his dark Pet. How could he ever compete with a female?

"I think you lock yourself inside your own rigid ideas and principles and can't let go."

The statement ripped Iason from his self-pity and slightly annoyed he asked Riki to clarify what he meant by such an insult.

"I know you want to deny it but I saw the way you looked at her the first time you noticed her in the crowd."

Riki stared at the ceiling as he spoke; "It was impossible to hide that affection."

"What do you mean," Iason countered pretending to have lack of interest in the subject because it was a defeat for him as a Blondie to have his lack of control exposed so openly. Just like the story about the Master who sneaked into Ceres to get accustomed to the life of the Pet. Iason felt ashamed knowing that Riki had found out about it, but at the same time he wanted to know how the mongrel felt about the Master's actions and if it had changed anything within him.

"I saw that hunger in your eyes you used to have a long time ago," Riki said and snorted an arrogant, but sad smile as he delivered the final cut into Iason's heart.

"Damn...I'd do anything to have you looking at me that way once more. You think you know how I feel, but I don't think so at all. When I watch you sleeping next to me I'm no longer sure it's going to be you and me…anymore."

Iason roared out with aching rage; "You just shut your mouth! How dare you say such a thing? How can you do this to me now? I have tried everything to make things good and you have not eased up even the slightest! I am not entirely to blame for us not having a proper relationship. You avoid my touch and always fall asleep before I come to bed."

The veins in Iason's neck were protruding from behind the collar on his Nehru jacket. He was dissolving into sadness and Riki knew he had pushed the Master far beyond the boundaries he had intended to, but somewhere in the depth of his mind, he was certain that Iason needed to fight these haunting daemons of his. Daemons that were overwhelming both of then.

"You had no problems waking me up before," Riki countered aggressively although he was breaking up inside and would have wanted to take his beloved Master into his embrace. "I recall those few times I was too tired and you didn't respect my wishes but ran me over."

"And now that I do respect your wishes it's still not good," Iason argued jumping out of his seat. He leaned over Riki and gesticulated as he continued with anger. "I have a job to take care of! I have been working hard to help Raoul with his mission to make things better for dissatisfied mongrels like you…"

As he emphasized the word, he immediately realized he couldn't have made a worse choice; Riki returned a burning look and pushed Iason aside.

"A mongrel?!" Riki barked back. "Is that what I still am to you? A fucking mongrel?!"

Iason bit his lower lip, eyes downcast, and did something he had never done before.

"I am sorry, Riki," Iason apologized. "I didn't mean to say that. You are not a mongrel to me…you know it."

Riki shook his head and pushed Iason aside; "Fuck you, Iason!"

"Riki," Iason called out as the dark haired boy rushed out of the men's room.

Riki accidentally ran into the arms of Lady Eann. He was shivering all over and was incoherently speaking. She pulled him aside – away from curious eyes and asked him about what was upsetting him so much.

"He called me fucking mongrel," the young man hissed with clenched teeth.

She blinked at him with her inner eyelids; "Don't talk like that or you'll fit his description," she whispered and Riki went silent – lost in her words and suddenly his anger dissipated.

"Listen to me," she continued, holding him close. "This love you share is strange and infected…it has become sacrifice and you need to break free from it or it will destroy you both."

"I don't understand," came as a whimpering reply. The very soul of dark haired was drowning in foul emotions; emotions that were leading them down a path that was separating ahead.

"The love you have for you Master is like an open wound. It hurts terribly and all you want to do is to feel a gentle touch, but when you put pressure on something that's aching it will hurt only more. Let it bleed and heal itself. But you need to be patient."

"How do you know all that…how can you do that," he stuttered.

"Do what?"

"Take the edge off things."

She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Riki, you can't see the forest for all the trees...besides, you need to give Iason a chance. He is really trying very hard. I can feel it. He is burning up with fear of loosing you. You have to find your way back to him."

The dark one lowered his head and rested his forehead against that of the girl.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"When the opportunity comes, you'll know," she whispered smiling. "Meanwhile, I know it's hard but you need to keep that temper of yours under control or you will make things worse. Just love him."

Riki agreed wordlessly and remained standing close to her as if he was hypnotized.

"So tell me," Lady Eann encouraged him and locked her hands around his neck like a dear friend. "What's your deepest desire right now?"

Riki looked past the girl with a hypnotic complexion and spoke.

"To see Iason helpless, subdued...struggling...to be under his skin, to feel him deep inside me."

"Alright," she whispered. "Then close your eyes."

People were walking in and out of the restroom, but Iason remained seated on the sofa in front of the mirrors. Riki had gone back to the party and left him alone. They had nothing more to say to each other; thus instead of suffering from the agonizing tension between them, it was better to keep a distance. He closed his eyes and for a moment tried to think of nothing - completely emptying his mind. Drowned in the safety of his own inner world, Iason felt a hint of hostility hitting against him from within. There was something lurking in the shadows of his consciousness. Far inside the darkest corners of his mind, twin stars were twinkling back at him and he focused to see what it was as it advanced closer. Something in the dark was reflecting the light from his spirit and then it disappeared. Iason frowned and the muscles in his face twitched slightly as before submerging in deep sleep. The tiny stars appeared again and moved about in the darkness to the rhythm of a vicious growl. Suddenly, he saw a flash of pale yellow with an orange or brownish tinge; he wasn't sure if it was human skin or the shiny fur of an animal. Subconsciously, Iason tensed his legs to run. Then it all disappeared again and there was nothing but silence.

It made a leap out of the darkness and attacked with a tremendous force. Iason was on his back, defeated and naked, but fighting to rise. From the flashes of light that shimmered off the smooth surface of the attacker he could see the naked body of a woman...or was it a man? The light was glowing on her skin giving her a captivating aura that mesmerized him. A soft moan escaped his throat in the real world as the hand of the attacker traveled across his body in his dream. Again and again he tried to gather strength to struggle, but he was pinned to the floor, held down and immobilized. His eyes drowned in her intense gaze - the eyes that were blacker then the void surrounding them and not even the light could escape them. His palms were coming alive to the sensations of the soft skin he caressed, his mouth was drinking kisses that made him breathless and the universe around him was closing in to capture him in a web a euphoric desire. He had been hunted down like a common prey; chosen to quench the desire of a fierce hunter. Iason opened his eyes and saw his beloved Riki hovering above him; covering him with kisses and caresses that were so sweet he could almost taste it in his mouth. Iason lost himself in the intense gaze of the mongrel, but fear seeded in him as Riki dissolved into an unfamiliar shape of a Valkyria. He was breathing heavily, trying to escape not only her, but also his own confusing feelings. But they all kept preying on him relentlessly with lustful seduction.

His gasps for air were muted with something thick and fleshy pressing against the tongue and filling his mouth cavity. He could feel the smoothness of the glans stimulating his palate, whilst ridges, dents and bulging veins form the marvelous architecture of the shaft rested against the surface of his tongue and brushing against his lips. It was the delicious taste of Riki's pulsating member he swallowed ravenously. He wanted so much more. Iason spread his legs and invited a set of tiny hands enclosing him, a cool mouth stimulating and sharp little teeth nibbling. He knew not where in time and space he was caught but the serenity of the void offered such inner peace that he had no desire to leave or waken. No words were spoken yet Iason understood the subtle communication of the phantoms that guided him through his dreams. With his mind locked onto the taste of Riki and the teasing of the Valkyria, a long dwelling primordial instinct – something basic – came to life and he was exuding more passion than his body could handle. Each twitch of his muscles sent an electric little orgasm devouring his brain in addictive yearning.

The unfamiliar huntress licked his mouth and his lips reacted without control; he responded hungrily as he heard the soft laughter of Riki echoing through the organic darkness that crept closer until his body was submerged in complete enticement; it was soft, feverish, sweet and alluring. Iason closed his eyes pressing his lips against the softness leaving behind all the tension and ache that had tortured him for so long. He was free. He opened his eyes and to his astonishment the Valkyria had shifted to the enchanting image of Riki. Iason smiled through his confusion being completely comfortable in this state of mystery. Riki leaned over him, pressing him to the ground. The strength of the young man was intimidating but Iason relaxed as the familiar kisses of the dark mongrel tingled his lips. Riki straddled his Master and guided his hands around the firm bottom to caress his sensitive parts. Iason could feel the delightful weight of the groin as it rested against his warm palms and released a whispering wish for the young man to slide down on the Master's erect shaft that was prodding against a warm portal; but his wish was refused. Iason was pulled up in a sitting position; his back supported by the embrace of the Valkyria as Riki kept on teasing the Master with kisses and by rocking the hips against his swollen crotch. The mongrel spread his legs even more and while entangled in a captivating moment, Iason's fingertips slipped inside something wet and silky smooth. Frightened and confused, he reacted by removing his hands with a sudden jerk, but the dark one calmed him. Iason's heart began pounding increasingly violently until each beat gave rise to a resounding hammering echoing through the darkness. It sounded like thumping hooves; something dull. He saw a flash from afar – it was a hovering white aura in shape of a white stallion that came running towards him. Its hooves were thumping to the rhythm of his heart. It was wild and untamed and resisted the Master in black that kept a strong grip of the reins. The white stallion neighed in agony and reared as the whip cut through the air; but he had to be broken in and had no choice but to yield.

Riki kept Iason locked to his eager mouth while hands were seeking the crevice between his legs; exploring and violating his tight cave before removing the wet fingers and placing them on the lips. Between the kisses and the wrestling of tongues, Iason caught a taste of a slightly salty freshness, which was heaven and sacred to his taste buds. His eyes shut tightly as he savored the fragrance and taste of Riki's hermaphrodite twin who then guided him to discover the secrets hidden in his body. Iason watched with fascination as Riki lay down on his back on a bed of Moonflowers and opened up his feminine features – blooming like a flower. From those swollen petals, drops of nectar were slowly flowing from the cleft towards his buttocks and Iason was mesmerized into watching a magnificent dance. The powerful scent of the Moonflowers numbed his senses and Iason crept closer to Riki in an attempt to quench and insatiable hunger that ravaged him from the inside. Iason leaned in between Riki's thighs pressed his lips against the spread petals. The mongrel was flowing with all the femininity he harbored inside; it was as if Iason had opened a sacred phial that spilled its precious content into his mouth for him to drink and reminisce the ancient merger of two parts that has long been forgotten on Amoi. Riki arched with an extensive inhale, encouraging Iason to give in to his curiosity. The Master drowned in the shivering voice of the mongrel. The fox was watching from a distance – Iason could feel her stingy eyes although she was nowhere near to be found.

Iason's heart was beating heavily against his ribcage. Riki called for him and he obeyed. Iason plunged into the game and felt her body and the shimmering features of Riki merging with his as their skin melted into one and holding all three united in a cocoon. Her arms dissolved into his neck as she locked his face against her breasts and his hands were moving her insides - touching her from within - and somewhere deep within his belly he could sense Riki's forceful thrusts taking him closer to his climax. It was a rush to the system, but it felt like drowning in fire. He was panicking but couldn't break free. The mongrel angel was breathing words of ardor to his Master, but he was only to be found under her skin - within her body - from where Iason could se Riki shimmering through. The girl and Riki arched their back concurrently like united twins, exposing her ample breasts, symbols of celebrated fertility. They were glistening in the soft lighting of the ether; wet from the precious milk that seeped out of the dark nipples as if she had given birth to Passion itself. In their devout rhythmical unity, he leaned over the soft tissue to receive the tiny drops of white Life until he emptied his own inside the Fox and the Mongrel with an extensive exhale that left him falling through the darkness. Falling from a dream into reality. Iason jerked as the sensation rocked him into the conscious world and he stared at his perplexed reflection caught in the mirror before him. He shook his head unable to tell whether this had been a dream or not. He looked around the restroom. He was alone. It had only been a dream.

Riki's face was completely relaxed as he was waking up from a lasting pleasant trance. Lady Eann had her hands attached to his temple, holding his face in her electric touch. She blinked with her inner eyelids and he smiled wearily in response.

"What happened?" Riki asked.

"It was all your dream…your secret dream," she responded kindly and left to mingle with the others.


	39. Let it all Burn

**LET IT ALL BURN**

The rebels were moving in. Midas, Pactolus and Sardis were under siege. The streets were on fire; uniting blood, flesh and bone in a furnace of conflict and hatred. Parts of military droids were twitching on the ground, blown to pieces or set out of order by electric storms from the EM-grenades. Between the metal pieces and oily hydraulic fluid seeping from their tubing, were the fleshy remains of torn human bodies. Carcasses and distorted bodies were scattered over the streets. From afar they looked like used up mannequins, but reality was far more sinister. The Midas police and The Bureau were fighting fiercely to protect the borders of Tanagura. Many of the rebels have fallen along with enforcement officers in a common burial site - the streets of the suburbs. Three of the five rebellion leaders had also exhaled their last breath into the smoky air, and their last vision of the new world was that of a black sky above them without stars and the terrifying screams of the suffering people.

Hari Fachtna took a young rebel boy into sight and fired. The shot maimed the boy from the waist down and before the body realized it was dying, the boy screamed out his fear, calling for his friends and pleading for help, until the guttural murmur of his last breath ebbed into the night. Fachtna closed his eyes and shook his head. Such a terrible waste of life. Unfortunately he didn't have time to dwell on this tragedy, for new waves of rebels were pushing through previously secured areas and the sound of war was escalating to a crescendo.

"I don't think we can hold them off for more then a few hours, leader Am!" the head of the Bureau shouted through the communicator. He could hardly hear Raoul's response to that, but he understood that if the Elites were to survive, Hari Fachtna had to make sure that carriers would stand by on the platforms on top of Xianti to evacuate all people from that death trap. Those who remained would most definitely die.

"Why isn't Jupiter interfering?" Hari Fachtna had asked over and over, but it was a secret Raoul had promised he wouldn't reveal. The only thing he could assure was that with time She would react on the attack, but Raoul could not tell when She would decide it was time. Meanwhile he urged the all law enforcement officers and agents to uphold the boarders of Tanagura. From the background, Raoul could see and hear the explosions and screams of the people. It made him shiver to the bone and though he was fighting to win the confidence of the Elite board to change the future of unfortunate suburbs, he had to give orders of total annihilation of those who dared to approach the capital with weapons. He destroyed the likes of Riki on the streets and in politics he was promising milk and honey to the less fortunate. This was hypocrisy, but he had to force himself to believe in it and not to give in for his hatred of the rebels. He was fighting his own war to separate the people from their terrible act and to fight for their right in the future.

Fachtna realized that without Jupiter this mission would fail for the rebel troops had spread quickly over a large area and taken the suburbs by surprise. He called for back up and reinforcements. Carriers of droids and soldiers would be delivering armies within minutes, but still he knew they wouldn't reach the fields before the rebels have broken through to the capital. He had sent an order an hour ago and was now receiving confirmation that aircrafts were positioning themselves over the platforms of Xianti.

* * *

**THE FOX AND THE MINKS**

The fox was released in a cage full of beautiful minks. Precious creatures of great value; covered in silky fur but ferocious carnivores. As adults they were bold and virtually impossible to tame and as skillful hunters they preyed on a wide variety of game. One of its own principal enemies, however, was the fox. The dark agile eyes of the slender fox scanned the hunting grounds for worthy males - and she found an entire society of beauties. She could perceive their superiority as an electric field drawing her closer, making her shiver with delight. And they were so many - whom to choose? She scampered around them, from one to the other. Playing, listening and observing, but mostly to cause a stir. She loved the attention as they sniffed and nibbled to taste and explore. They were curious but cautious. A few of them were already picked out, but there was one more she had spotted...one that had evaded her black gaze and was trying to hide from her presence. The biggest Mink of them all - Iason Mink. He was already tagged, marked for a fate he desperately wanted to avoid; to be her prey. But in his presence, she had found an ally - one that, against the will of his Master, invited her in with an endearing smile.

"This is my Master," Riki presented Iason, but the Master's fondness of the situation was very limited. He knew the purpose of the creature, but he was trying to avoid being one of those who were chosen to engender. He shivered at the thought, for it was threatening and turning his world up side down. He was drawn to her in a way he had never felt towards a female before and it shook his belief. He was madly in love with Riki, but her gaze pierced him as if she knew about stolen moment in the restroom where she entangled his spirit in a libidinous dream.

"Master Iason," she nodded slightly, but remained firm in her position without showing him any exaggerated humbleness. Iason recognized the haughty gesture from his previous self; from a time when he was carried by the strong belief in his own over-confidence. He recognized the pride – he recognized that look. He used to have a similar expression when he knew he had the business partners cornered.

"Lady Eann," he mumbled softly and sighed.

Riki noticed the embarrassing silence that emerged and felt he had to start some sort of conversation before he melted through the floor in shame. He couldn't understand why Iason was so antagonistic, but it was extremely amusing to him. Iason had forced little devils like Daryl upon Riki against his will; thus how delicious wouldn't it be to see Iason suffer to Riki's viewing pleasure.

Katze joined the small group of people, dressed impeccably as always. He immediately noticed the tension between the ternion, but instead of leaving he waited for it to dissolve. Finally, the silence broke as Riki began speaking.

"So in what way were you planning on entertaining us, Lady Eann?" he began and handed a glass of wine to the girl. She flashed them all with her black eyes and smiled at the frowning face of Iason. He was so full of animosity that he shielded his spirit from her senses. She couldn't feel anything other then cold and bitterness from his body. Wisely, she left him dwelling in his own misery and turned her attention to Riki. She moved up next to him and placed one hand on his chest while swirling the contents of the glass with the other. They almost looked like a couple and the glass in Iason's hand cracked. Katze cast a quick look at Iason and cleared his throat to bring the Blondie out of his disturbing thoughts. Neither Riki nor Lady Eann took notice of it, although they were clearly aware of his anger. The discussion went on as if the Master hadn't existed. Riki wanted to catch Iason before he fell helplessly into that steaming sea of resentment, but at the same time he didn't want to let Iason have control over him. The mongrel gladly welcomed the obstinacy of Riki the Dark as it came alive again. Besides that, he had to admit that even he was attracted to the girl even if he wasn't worthy of her time.

"I can entertain in more ways then you think," she said with a voice that seemed to be carried on winds as it softly fluttered through the air. Lady Eann switched her position so as to catch a tiny glimpse of the fuming face of Iason. She winked at him with her inner eyelids, which made the Blondie jolt with surprise.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything like that," Riki began defending himself but she hushed him with a playful nudge. Iason snorted – what a debasing gesture for an Elite.

"Yes you were, but it's alright," Lady Eann assured the mongrel. "However, I see something that troubles you."

Lady Eann knew that Riki was thinking of someone other then his beloved Master and by the look on Iason's jealous face, she knew the mongrel would be committing a large and irreparable mistake. She continued by pointing out Riki's restless heart.

"What do you want, Riki?" she asked. "I have seen that you sometimes look in a different direction…into nothingness…and then just drift away…"

Riki lowered his head and Katze was planning a maneuver to change the subject, but the girl knew just how far she could go without igniting the fuel inside the Master.

"You hover among these well-mannered creatures and their finely bred Pets," she began while throwing a poisonous look at Iason as she went on; "A Pet who have managed to advance into the bed of an Elite. Well, not just any Elite, I guess, but a Blondie. You are dressed as one finely bred Pet, but you wear those clothes with such disdain that it is rather evident you have no origin in money or class."

She circled Riki while keeping Iason under close watch. The Master knew very well that her words were directed towards him rather then to Riki, but she had ingeniously masked her attack against a negligent Blondie, with an emotionally loaded presentation of Riki's troubles. Iason could not act, could not say anything or even interfere. The conversation was not concerning him and yet it was all about him.

"You have worked hard, no doubt, to please your Master and to manage among these conceited Pets and pretty slaves. But somewhere, all of this glamour and classy pack never let you forget your origin. Am I right? There is something drawing you back to the old world."

There was nothing but silence, but Riki could feel the sting from Iason's gaze prickling in the back of his neck.

"Come with me," she said softly and disappeared into the crowd, pulling Riki behind. Katze took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to Iason. He wished he could say something to ease his pain and anguish, but the Master wouldn't even hear him talking. Katze didn't matter to Iason. The only one that mattered anything was disappearing off with a scarlet butterfly. The redhead was contemplating if he should share his experience with the woman with Iason, but it would not bring about anything good.  
The girl walked towards the musicians, still holding Riki firmly by the hand. She stopped at the entertainer playing a white grand piano and asked him to step aside. Not minding the crowd or anyone other, she took the seat and encouraged Riki to sit by her side.

"Now listen. Sometimes memories can bring about a longing to a different place, but the memories can be deceitful and fool you," she said resolutely as her delicate hands danced over the keyboard. The perfect tones from the vibrating strings inside the heart of the instrument danced through the ether and called for everyone's unqualified attention. The grand hall went absolutely quiet as the enchanting words from a ballad embraced a restless heart;

/.../  
Don't abandon the one who loves you with a pure heart…  
Admit that even you have countless little faults…  
Even the thorn of a beautiful rose can make you bleed…  
Even the warmest Sunshine your eyes can kill…

If I ever hurt you, think of our first passionate night…  
Think of my words of love as your guiding light…  
Suddenly, tears will flood your beautiful eyes  
And you will realize…that you are forever mine...

I know there might be someone else preceding…  
Who whispers sweetness so much more endearing…  
Don't believe in dreams…  
They are deceiving…  
And before you know…  
You have grown old…  
And you are alone…  
/.../

As her voice ebbed out in the grand hall, the crowd started applauding. Iason stepped breathlessly up to the Chiyo and Riki, and placed a hand on the mongrel's shoulder. He met the black passionate gaze of the girl and mouthed a careful "thank you," followed by a faint smile to acknowledge her. She stood up and left the couple alone. She knew that Iason had loosened up a bit, but it was not her intention to take advantage of such a situation. Just as all Elites, she had her pride.

As the cheering and chants faded, a maître d'hôtel called for everyone's attention and asked the esteemed assembly to gather in the dining hall. He was dressed in a black and white traditional uniform and was in charge of the Silver service that was to wait on the guests.

The dining hall was breathtakingly astounding. To honor these days of historical events, but also to imprint the importance of Raoul in this context, the dining hall was decorated with the host's favorite flower – the carnation. The backdrop, with its red and cerise tones, was decorated with carnations, gerbera, blood-red roses, fescue grass and phaelenopsis orchids. Silver fir and branches of juniper provided a contrasting feel around the orchestra podium where the musicians were to create a pleasant atmosphere. There were also stalks of lilac whirling around the massive silver candelabras, that matched the exquisite utensils placed about one inch from the edge of the round tables, each one lining up at the base with the one next to it. The crystal glasses in turn were positioned about an inch from the knives, in the order of use; white wine, red wine, dessert wine, and water tumbler. The guests took their places as marshals escorted them to their respective seats, with a Pet placed between each Elite. It was a highly unusual arrangement, but then again these past days had been very extraordinary.

Since the dinner was most formal, it was served from the kitchen and carried out by a large number of Silver service dressed in white shirt, black trousers and black chaperons to the ankles. When the meal was served and all could begin enjoying the masterpieces neatly arranged on the exclusive porcelain, Raoul announced a general and final toast of welcome.

"Dear guests, I am most honored to have you all here and that we can all partake in this historical event. I know that...to many of you...these days have been exhausting and strenuous. But I hope that we can all just enjoy ourselves tonight and leave our troubles for tomorrow."

They all made a toast to the suggestion to leave their differences behind, but there were two people who were extremely skeptical if this fragile peacefulness would last an entire night; Raoul and Iason. Though he made a toast to Raoul, the wine was more bitter then ever and tension was building up inside him. Riki broke that sullenness by interrupting him regarding the manner and etiquette.

"How do I do this?" he asked referring to the extensive range of cutlery. He radiated with childish insecurity that made the Master all warm. Iason leaned over and explained that he should always begin from the outside, and then secretly placed a hand on Riki's thigh and teasingly pressed his strong palms against the hard muscles. Riki stared back and looked around incase anyone had noticed his Master's inappropriate gestures, but as he was convinced the act had been discreet, he allowed himself to relax a little and invited Iason's hand closer to the groin by slightly spreading the legs. Iason noticed the subtle hint and defiantly removed his hand to tease the Pet and received an incomprehensive grunt.

"You are being a rude Pet," Iason whispered while observing Riki's disappointment, but the mongrel swiftly delivered a comment that Iason had longed to hear for so long.

"I think you must punish me, Master."

Riki had uttered it with such sincerity that for the first time, Iason was truly starting to believe in his sole wish he had not yet dared to reveal to Riki. As he stared into the flickering light of the candles, he remembered that heartbreaking moment alone in the fire; the agonizing thoughts that tormented him as the heat crept closer. When Iason saw Riki disappearing with Guy through the final gate to freedom, his soul had already been suffering from the fires of hell as his soul shattered. He had been waiting...waiting for so long...waiting for the moment when Riki would truly become his. Truly his - wanting to stay with his Master without the ring, without the mark of a Pet, without the identity number; not as a Pet, but as Riki, and so when the mongrel had returned to die next to him, he had the privilege to taste the sweetness of this final wish even if it had been a brief moment in time. Minutes later, the mongrel was almost dead in his arms and Iason was barely holding on to his breath. He had so many times wished himself back into that burning hell just to re-live that short moment of complete bliss, but he wanted to feel it now that he had a chance to actually act on his overwhelming love. However, they had not opened the armoire since the taming of Riki the Dark. He dared not to suggest it to Riki. As an Elite he shouldn't care of what a Pet might think or feel, for it was the desire of the Master that was important. However, Iason was constantly divided between his upbringing and his feelings for Riki; because he cared.  
As the dinner began and cutlery was tapping against the porcelain, the musical entertainers played softly in the background.


	40. Fear is Just A Phase: Sedition

**FEAR IS JUST A PHASE…**

Sean placed his camera on the concrete roof. The warm breeze of the night brushed against his face, carrying a scent from the sea mixed with the pollutants from the streets. He peeked over the ledge and watched as cars and pedestrians passed by as tiny spots under the streetlights that resembled long chains of orange pearls. The streets were busy and middle to upper class people strolled in the peaceful evening, looking and commenting on fashion in the display windows. Tanagura was beautiful at night and his last thought was that perhaps he should take a photo to capture this unusual serenity of such a large metropolis. Then he raised the rifle before his eyes and used the sight to zoom in on the people passing by beneath him. The three snipers from the Bureau lay bleeding next to him - all shot from behind. The blood was seeping out of the open gap in their faces as the shot destroyed the front of their sculls. Without noticing Sean had placed the camera near the bodies and its bottom was soaked in the red coagulating fluid. The young boy, Tyko, lifted the camera out of the jelly-like pool and cleaned it in order to hand it over to Sean.

"Don't worry," Sean whispered to the young Tyko, who had never killed anyone before and hence was shivering by the dreadful sight of Death. "You'll get used to it during the night and by tomorrow, this wont even make you feel an itch. Fear is just a phase, but if you let it in, it will creep into your soul and you'll never have peace again."

"Sean," Tyko brushed his face from sweat as he was desperately trying to live up to the advice given by Sean, but he knew there was something more to what he had said then just simple advice. He had to ask.

"How come you are up on this roof?"

"Because I got direct orders," the other whispered with his eyes fixed on the camera; cleaning it again.

"Precisely," the young one continued not satisfied with the answer he received. "Why would a photographer receive such an important order from the leaders?"

"Alright," Sean sighed and gave in for Tyko's curiosity and clear sightedness. "Three years ago, there was an attempted murder on Iason Mink, but the opposition had been set up…"

"By who?" Tyko cut in.

"Who knows…the Blondies cannot be underestimated. They have a powerful ally."

"Jupiter?"

"Yes," Sean agreed.

Tyko watched as Sean exhaled on the lens and wiping the moist off, whilst bringing the conversation alive again.

"What happened to the opposition?" he had asked, but the intent look he received from Sean made him retract his question. "Sorry."

"No one came back," Sean muttered. "Not even my brother."

"I'm sorry…

"Don't be," Sean cut in firmly. "He knew the dangers of getting involved in the opposition. Anyway, we weren't really brothers...not by blood…but we grew up together. Now I am just finishing the job he should have done three years ago."

He raised his rifle again and watched as dozens of droids positioned themselves around the platform to protect and secure the area for the Elite who were still unaware of the shattering world outside.

* * *

**SEDITION**

Coffee was served demitasse and spoons were placed on the saucer to the right of each handle. Each one perfectly arranged on a beautifully laid centre table in the middle of the gallery. The dessertspoon, to the right, and dessert fork, to the left, were placed on dessert plates when brought to the table. The crowd was pleased with the delicious dinner and was now gathering in the grand gallery, inundated in discussion of lighter nature. They were laughing, smiling and generally contented. Raoul was getting second thoughts as he watched the crowd from the balcony to the gallery. They hadn't noticed his piercing gaze from above, except for one person. Naoki had been desperately scanning for his Master for he had noticed the faint appetite of Raoul during dinner and he could tell by the body language that the Master was agitated over something. Naoki walked up the staircase to the balcony, which surrounded the atrium like a crown.

"Master?" Naoki approached him from behind and placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder, but the Master remained motionless. "I know it's none of my business, but I can see that you are..."

The Pet went silent, for he didn't want to offend the Master by pointing out improper weaknesses in his way of acting. But as he was desperately trying to find the proper thing to say, he noticed a slight shiver in the powerful muscles beneath the layers of exquisite outfit.

"You are shivering," he whispered spontaneously and slowly Raoul turned to face him. The Pet knew he had said something he should have never even remarked in a thought, and thus accepted to be reprimanded as Raoul pulled him away from the balcony - away from anyone's eyes. Naoki was softly pushed against a supporting column and as he was about to apologize, Raoul silenced him with a hungry kiss. The guests were waiting, but Raoul took his time to have a last intimate and sensual moment with his beloved Pet. The tip of Raoul's nose brushed slightly against Naoki cheeks as his lips searched gingerly that of the Pet. The soft kisses released distinct sounds of sensual lust, which grew with each moan and fumbling touch. Raoul pushed his tongue into the receiving moist inside Naoki's mouth and circled it gently to explore the taste and sweetness of the Pet. With his arms locked around Naoki's body, he held the Pet so close he could almost feel his heartbeat. They stood united in a kiss for a long time until Naoki offered to please the Master to calm him a little and cupped his hands over the bulging surface between the thighs. Raoul moaned and rubbed his swollen genital against the palms of the Pet, but realized he had to gathered control enough to stop himself.

"You have always pleased me," Raoul whispered between kisses. "Always, always...always," he repeated with a smile, but the face of Naoki turned to a darker shade as the fear in Raoul's eyes seeped into his own. The Master, however, chose not to take notice and continued. "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I never had any attention in letting you go...ever. No one can replace you Naoki."

"Raoul," Naoki countered with a trembling voice. "You are scaring me. What is going on?"

"Shh," Raoul hushed him once again with a kiss. "Don't be afraid. I know you are not the type. Just promise me...that you'll run to safety and don't turn around."

"What do you mean...what..." Naoki fought to breathe and to speak, but Raoul interrupted him.

"Just promise me! Please."

Suddenly, life turned very bitter and Naoki had no choice but to obey. He nodded complying and rested his forehead against the Master's chest as Raoul placed a hand on his head to feel the sensation of the silky hair of the Pet against his palms.

"I just want you to know," the words echoed from within his chest; "that I have arranged a safe future for you and you won't have to worry about another Master. And I also want you to know that...I love you...and I always have. "

Naoki cried in silence and held on tight to Raoul; refusing to let him go for even a second. He held his Master in a cramp, knowing that parting would be inevitable. He had no idea of what was to come this evening, but it shattered his world and he couldn't hold back his feelings that flowed unhindered over the Master.

"I have a last request, my love," Raoul said and lifted Naoki's face with his index finger. "You need to make sure the Lady Eann survives. It is very important."

He dried the tears of the Pet and kissed him a last time, before disappearing down the stairs to the Elite crowd.

Riki and Katze were conversing about the desserts served, which Riki had recognized from Ceres. The cakes, the pastries and sweets were all things commonly prepared at feasts in lower class areas. But none of them dared to speak it loudly, incase they would be upsetting a Blondie.

"It seems though as if they don't mind," Riki commented and watched the people around him circle around the desserts for a second time. "Come to think of it," he continued. "I believe the entire dinner..."

"Shh," Katze interrupted him. "Don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Iason voiced from the background. He had unnoticeably stepped up behind them and caught a fraction of their conversation. He despised the fact that everyone was being so secretive and it was getting on his nerves.

"Katze," he began and the redhead faced him with eyes downcast. Through years of service and collaboration, Iason had learned to recognize the reaction pattern of Katze and knew that this way of avoiding Iason's gaze would mean the Master would probably receive a lie to any question he asked. Thus, he made no effort to further investigate what the two had been talking about. He looked around in the atrium. Dozens of massive boards, each at least the height of five men, were lining the round gallery and protruding in angles from the wall. They were all covered with drapes, but Iason knew what was behind the heavy and neatly arranged fabrics. He was very nervous and was desperately fighting to hold back his fury and was trying to keep up a front as Mediçi approached him, but to no use. Iason watched the ring in the Blondie's nose as Mediçi took a deep breath commenting on the anguish in Iason's eyes.

"You seem to be sitting on needles," Mediçi whispered and then peeked past Iason to wink at his beloved Matilda when she walked up to Riki and Katze. "What is it that makes you so agitated?"

"I fear Raoul Am is about to do something that will tare down everything we have built up."

Iason felt he should have bit his own tongue off before openly denying his belief in his old friend, but the words were now spoken and the smile on Mediçi's face disappeared as he was filled in with the details on what was to come. At first he said nothing only stared at the large boards surrounding the entire atrium. He gave off a slight and hardly noticeable shiver.

"We will have to wait and see and if everything crumbles...then we will have to focus on damage control."

Iason nodded and suggested that perhaps he should prepare Ezkiel Siin and some of the others for the upcoming event, but Mediçi intervened.

"I think leader Siin would rather make up his own mind about such a thing. He seldom listens to a negative approach. On the contrary, he might take it as if it is you and I who falter and question our loyalty rather then leader Raoul."

Mediçi had a point there and Iason agreed that perhaps they should wait and see how the people will react, instead of causing a stir beforehand. He felt as if he was in some way betraying Raoul. He was already making plans behind his back and assuming he would fail his mission. Iason was ashamed, but there was too much at stake.

Raoul walked proudly down the main staircase to the gallery and positioned himself in front of the crowd on a small podium so that everyone could see him. The gallery went completely quiet as he called for everyone's attention. Iason stood at the front of the crowd and scrutinized Raoul from his position. Compassion and sadness washed over him as he witnessed that very same humble gentleness he had felt that night at Dana Burn. Raoul was reborn as something new. The last remaining glow of a Blondie was still fighting for survival within him, but the Master was changing and he could never turn back to what he was. Iason realized the risk Raoul had taken. The immense pressure he must have felt when suddenly burdened by Iason's past and the duties he had to carry on. During all this time, Raoul remained true to his sole purpose - to lead the people of Amoi just as his predecessor had done - and continued along the path Iason had initiated. To open up a channel to the masses of Ceres; the rebels, the dark ones - Riki's people. Iason wanted to walk up to Raoul and offer him his support, but he was completely immobilized by the breathtaking charisma that shined through Raoul as he captivated even the coldest heart as he began his final speech.

"My dear guests, esteemed colleagues and many of you... my classmates from a long time ago..."

He smiled and looked into his glass, while continuing his talk.

"I don't know where time brought us, my friends. We have all grown up, specialized within our field of expertise...sometimes we are friends and sometimes we are foes..."

Raoul sighed and looked up to face the crowd.

"...but I do remember the times when we used to call each other up to ask for help in mid-term exams, reports that had to be handed in...or just to talk about some foolish events that had taken place."

Some of the guests were flickering with their nervous gaze to search for answers to the confusing speech that spoke so deeply to their very heart through vivid memories of a carefree youth. Things that they only dared to recall in the safety and privacy of their own home. Now Raoul was calling upon these times and strong emotions were awakening within contained spirits. Raoul continued with a resounding laughter.

"I do remember, and I am sure most of you who were present that day do so as well...the day when I placed a green dye in the sprinkler system and set it off."

People started giggling and laughing; some for they remembered that day very well, whereas others were greatly amused by the picture painted before them.

"I remember you, leader Siin," Raoul directed his attention to his former tutor; "dragging me by my green hair to the headmaster for messing up the classroom."

"It wasn't just the classroom," Ezkiel Siin cut in with a smile. "It took me over a week to wash it all out of my hair."

The crowd laughed at the thought and turned their attention to Raoul once again. Iason sighed and shook his head recalling those memories while stepping up to Raoul and positioning himself where he had always belonged; by his side.

"You were rebellious and out of control, leader Am," he said and stood firmly next to his friend."

"I know, that's what people said about me then," Raoul continued. "And that is what many say about me now."

The subject turned serious again and silence subsided around them all. Only the gentle voice of Raoul was vibrating through the air.

"I don't know if you all agree, but those years at the Academy and University were the best in several aspects...but above all...because we spoke to each other. We have long since then forgotten how to communicate. Business and politics have taken over our life and we can never allow ourselves to lose control over any situation."

The Elite was moved by the words for they shared the agonizing tension that ruled their life, but no one had ever dared to admit such a weakness. Raoul was indeed a rebellion and his spoken words were carrying an explosive message that was to burst into a political storm at any moment. Even the inexperienced Pets could feel the pressure building up.

"If we have forgotten how to communicate with each other as Elite, then what can we expect of those who don't even have a voice?"

Raoul made a well thought-out pause and though he felt the intensive gaze of Iason, he ignored it and went on with his speech. Little did he know that Iason was impressed rather then disappointed, but there wasn't any time to clear out the air from misunderstandings and hurt personal feelings.

"The voice of the lowest cast, the ones we call the mongrels, have always been too faint to reach Tanagura," he set forth.

These few words had caught the attention of Riki and he was swept into political issues and questions he had never before bothered with. He listened carefully while exchanging encouraging looks with his beloved Master Iason Mink.

"You have came across a lot of things these past days that have its origin in their world," Raoul went on. "The food, the drinks, the music and even the dessert you are all holding in your hands."

Soft humming was spreading within the crowd, but Raoul kept on talking in order not to give hostile feelings a chance to settle before he had made his point.

"The lowest cast has suffered, yet still offered a lot of things we have been able to benefit from; mainly through labor, but also pleasure. Even some of your Pets have found their way from the darkness into your life...and I know that some of you have even learned to love them. There is no need to deny such a thing; it would only prove us weak and a Blondie should always be able to stand by his actions."

Ezkiel Siin realized the power in Raoul's words and enthusiastically welcomed the change he witnessed in the eyes of some Blondies, but they were still outnumbered in comparison to those who were opposing.  
Then just as Raoul was to continue, Iason stepped in and announced his inner thoughts, stressing his past mistake as a fuel behind this radical change that demanded for a unique alliance between disciplines in order to restore order - a new world order.

"I know that many of you would like to bury past embarrassments along with the ruins of Dana Burn," he began. "And suggestions have been set forth to build a new pleasure dome for the Elite. However, we fear it would be an irreparable mistake."

"What do you suggest instead?" Jaa Auris sounded form the crowd with his submissive partner Kinsh Delroy nodding agreeing.

"We hope that you will all agree to our suggestion to build an up-to-date University matching that of the Elite," Raoul presented.

"In Ceres," Auris asked baffled and just as he, many representatives started mumbling at variance.

"Yes," Iason added.

"Leader, Am," Kinsh Delroy cut in; "an up to date University would require tutors of matching caliber. You do realize what you are suggesting?"

"Yes, it would mean that Elite teachers would be working in Ceres," Raoul asseverated to the discontentment of the guests.

"Outrageous! This is unacceptable!"

The crowd was getting louder and words of protest were hailing over the two leaders out front, but the Raoul remained calm and welcomed the people to discuss the matter. Just as he had expected the first conflicting questions were released from Gaiesh Formas.

"Granted the mongrels can give pleasure, and sweets are always a treat," the Blondie framed. "However, what makes you think that they can learn complex things comparable to what you've been taught at the Academy?"

Riki was about to burst into the face of the conceited elder Blondie, but Katze grabbed him by the arm and refused to let go although the mongrel tried to break free.

"Don't be a fool," Katze grunted and held him tight. "Don't make this harder then it is. Your outburst would only make the opposition look better."

Riki took a deep breath and clenched his teeth to regain control. He gazed at his Master who communicated words of comfort and love through those sapphire eyes and thereby blew the anger out of Riki's soul. The mongrel calmed down and smiled back.

"First of all leader Gaiesh, we need to start ruling by including the entire population for the mongrels make up a considerable fraction of Amoi. Even if they wouldn't be able to master all our knowledge it will be beneficial for them to have a higher education, in order to be attractive on a worker's market. A little compassion and empathy wouldn't hurt anyone…"

"Empathy?" Gaiesh cut it angrily with a murky complexion. His narrow eyes were like knives – sharp and agile – cutting through everything in the way as he continued. "Empathy is another way of saying that you, leader Raoul, cannot realize difficult decisions. Your conscience has you in a chokehold and you mask your lack of firm actions by calling it empathy, but in fact it is nothing more then a despicable weakness," he spat.

"That is your opinion, leader Gaiesh," Raoul argued. "However, even if they may be nothing but mongrel and lower class people today, do remember that it was the simple but united knowledge of their ancestors that piled science into its complexity and to what it is today. Those that cultured the very first dishes of cells and those who determined the structure of DNA are the ones who opened up for the opportunity to create us Blondies. In addition, those kids who were sitting with computers so limited in function that they could hardly perform a proper calculation, were the ones who laid the opportunity to design new, faster and better ones...and eventually artificial intelligence like Jupiter. Let's not forget that a society is a pyramid and the top layer still stands on the shoulders of the bearing mass and the shoulders of past geniuses, which includes the mongrels as well. Please keep this under consideration when you vote for the future of Ceres. It will be the last point on our agenda."

Riki's heart almost burst with pride as Raoul Am lifted the mongrels from the gutter into the light of Tanagura, claiming them to be equal to the Elite. It was provocative and dangerous with an impact that could change the course of their future. Raoul possessed a force that had always been kept down in order for him to fit into the frames of behavior among the Elite - the concrete flower that longed for the wild and had finally found a way to be released into the open. Although many of the Elite doubted, Raoul knew that all Pets, servants and slaves were supporting him wholeheartedly - the voiceless ones that kept the Elite content through pleasure and service. The leader went on as people were listening with breathless anticipation. Raoul radiated like an angel and his words rained down on the guests seeding new thoughts and appealing to the faintest softness in their spirit.

"I have always been a rebel amongst you and to see life from a different perspective had cost me a lot. It is dangerous to see and to feel, for it shakes ones belief and the chances of loosing balance are great, but it is necessary. And just as leader Iason Mink, we will all have to walk through fire to uphold the new society Jupiter wants us to create."

Iason placed a comforting hand on Raoul's shoulder.

"Let them see it," Iason said encouragingly and after a moment's respite, Raoul gave in. He gave the command to the servants at the cover boards to pull the drapes. The heavy fabrics fell to the floor and to the shocking astonishment of the crowd marvelously provocative images of Raoul were uncovered to be view, spat at or to be admired. Raoul had done what no Blondie had ever dared to imagine; to expose his offensive weakness that would bring him down and totally annihilate his worth in the eyes of his peers. He took the chance of being ridiculed and hated, in order to open their eyes. Even experienced leaders, such as Ezkiel Siin had lost his breath as he transfixed the Ebony haired mongrel twin of Raoul. The images revealed the Black Wolf to a world oblivious of its existence and emotions for and against it were bouncing off the walls. The humming of the crowd was like an incoherent wave of surging pounding against Raoul's ears. He blocked it all out. To him it didn't' matter what they were saying as long as they felt something.

Matilda walked up to an image depicting Raoul in a Shibari-harness and brought to his knees. His long black hair was resting against his shoulder, exposing the pleading in his eyes as the photographer captured the hunger within. There was something alluring with the images and she turned to her Master to pull him closer.

"He is absolutely beautiful," she exhaled with longing and leaned against the chest of Mediçi. He agreed with a low-voiced mumble and held her close.

"He has really managed to turn this meeting into an unforgettable event."

The reactions were extremely diverse; from the skeptical and the disapproving frown of Gaiesh Formas and his alike that led the opposition, to the yearning and excitement witnessed in the gaze of Jaa Auris and Kinsh Delroy. They hovered around explicit images that exposed the secrets of a fettered male body; the wet kissable lips enclosed around a gag that forced his mouth into receiving a ball pressed into the cavity, the broad shoulders drawn backwards as ropes forced his elbows to meet behind the back, the chest and ribcage decorated with leather straps that restricted his breathing, the lean hips carrying traces of whiplashes and covered with molten candle wax just as the erected penis. Pets giggled and slaves could barely look at the images they secretly welcomed. Naoki was numb as conflicting emotions whirled inside him. Why hadn't his Master told him about this and who had taken these photos? And when did this happen?  
The pain seeped out of every pore in his face and Raoul stood motionless next to him.

"I can see you have a lot of questions," the Master began. "I don't have time to answer them but whatever you feel right now, just remember what I told you a little while back."

Naoki nodded with his eyes fixed on the images before him.

"I don't know what to say, Master," he muttered.

"Just tell me what you think of me," the question slid across the air and Naoki shook his head.

"I think...it's just so...what I think," the incoherent words were stumbling in his throat, refusing to pass through that barrier of invisible sand that made his mouth dry and difficult to swallow.

"Tell me," Raoul urged him impatiently. "Please!"

Naoki bit his lips until they bled as he announced his unwillingness to live without the Master and added; "I think you are very beautiful...even as a mongrel."

Even though his arms were aching to reach out for Naoki, Raoul denied himself that last touch, for he knew if he would get to taste the pleasure in holding the young man close, he would never be able to let him go - and it was time. He could see Katze rushing towards him as he elbowed his way through the crowd.

Raoul was torn from the guests and many of them were offended by this impertinence of a leader leaving the crowd in such a manner. However, Raoul knew he had no time to take notice and make apologies for his behavior. A minor troop of droids and enforcement officers had arrived to the Centre and immediately barricaded the entrance after Katze had let them in. The apprehensive halo around Hari Fachtna made it clear that difficult times were awaiting and before Raoul had a chance to even open his mouth, the head of security approached him with grave news about their defeat. Before moving on to the top floor to the gallery, the head of security positioned out the guards and snipers so as to enforce the entrance as much as possible but it wouldn't hold for long.

"The suburbs are taken over and the rebels are half way through Tanagura," Hari Fachtna explained as they advanced to the elevators. His grayish body amour was making him look like a mechanical droid rather then human, but it was ever so important. The protective gear bore traces of weapon assault and thus it was evident that he has suffered close encounters with rebels. The bloodstains on his chest plate were still fresh and he smelled of ozone, which was formed by the plasma rifles when fired, and of sweat. He continued as the elevator doors closed. "We need to get everyone out now. The air crafts are waiting on the platforms and snipers have been placed out as well as droid guards."

"Alright," Raoul sighed. "Damn I had wanted to have just one more hour…"

"We don't have that my Lord Am," Hari Fachtna stressed. "We have to move now!"

"I will address the guests first," Raoul said firmly. "Please be cautious when you walk in. I wouldn't want to have people panicking. There are over two hundred people in there and I don't want them trampling each other to death."

* * *

_**Hi all. When you read the chapter, please take some time to share your opinion. Thank you and hope you enjoy it. :)**_

* * *


	41. Sinking Ship

**SINKING SHIP**

The crowd went completely numb as Raoul entered closely followed by law enforcement officers and military droids. What was going on? Whispers and soft mumblings were escalating, but Raoul hushed the crowd with a gesture as he was about to announce something important. The tension was building up and the temperature was rising due to anguish and racing hearts.

"My dear friends," he began calmly although his eyes scanned intensely for Naoki's presence. "I know that you have not noticed this, but the world order on Amoi has come to an end as we know it..."

The crowd hissed with nervousness and searched for answers among each other with flickering sapphire eyes. The Pets started immediately to draw closer to their Masters and held on tight to their respective Blondie.

"We are under attack!" Raoul set forth brutally. "Rebel troops have taken all three major suburbs under siege and have pushed half way through Tanagura. They will be here shortly and we will have to leave or…or die."

The crowd came alive with anger and a wave of voices washed over Raoul, verbally reprimanding him for being a weak and inadequate leader. Naoki almost cried in anger as he witnessed how his beloved Master was being rebuked for something that they all were responsible for. But since Raoul was the head organizer and most keen to bring about changes in everyone's lives, he was the one to carry the blame.

"Is this the empathy you were telling us about?" Gaiesh roared out and threw his glass at the feet of Raoul. "The spawn of filth is pressing its way through this city to kill us…and when were you going to tell us about it?"

The angry crowd joined together to point out a mutual scapegoat, but the head of this dragon of fury was Gaiesh Formas and he was ready to overthrow Raoul.

* * *

Jupiter flickered through the image of the Queen. She was growing stronger and her processor was eagerly and with tremendous speed finding alternative paths to the blocked portal that shielded her form the rest of the world. It was a strong firewall, but the last one.

* * *

The ether vibrated with electric impulses only a mechanical mind could perceive. There beyond all the digital numbers and the electromagnetic forces of biological matter, a specific code was delivered into the robotic artificial mind. The droid twitched its head as if it had been struck by a slight shock and by outer command it raised its arm and fired.

* * *

Raoul staggered backwards and fell on the ground. As he opened his eyes he realized that he was completely covered in red fleshy mass and blood. Someone screamed loudly with dread - it was a female Pet - and the crowd went wild. Raoul could taste the blood and had to spit out the drops that had spray into his mouth. Still confused and shivering with disbelief he knew he had to force himself to regain control and to calm the escalating panic that had followed the murder. Hari Fachtna had acted quickly and blasted the droid into pieces before it could do more harm. He shouted to the crowd to get moving. Utterly confused by what had happened, the sanest choice would have been to shut down all the droids - but Jupiter controlled these, and Her first priority has always been to protect Her own creation. How could it have malfunctioned in such a way? 

The lifeless body of Gaiesh Formas was trembling in muscle spasms until the brain was depraved of all the fluids that could carry information to the muscles. Finally, it stopped and the body froze in a hideously deformed shape.

"Hurry up…move to the platforms!" Hari Fachtna yelled and gave orders to his closest men to divide the guests into groups of people and lead them to the different platforms outside. They would have to divide up and the soldiers tired to make some order in the stirring crowd.  
Naoki quickly rushed to his Master where he joined Iason and Riki. Iason was helping Raoul back up on his feet and Riki reached out for Naoki, pulling him closer.

"Iason!" Raoul panted. "We have to move it. Where is Katze?"

"I'm here," the redhead shouted as he rushed up to them.

"Katze, I have one more important mission for you," Raoul placed his hands on the shoulders of Katze as he spoke. "It is dangerous…and I can't guarantee anything."

The eyes of the redhead grew big and he shook his head slightly. Raoul's lips parted a little as if he was about to say something, but the words stumbled in his throat and were instead spoken through actions as Raoul embraced the redhead. Katze felt the heat from the fierce hug and realized it was a place where he wanted to remain - but it was impossible. He raised his arms to return the gesture, but failed to bring his emotions into light. He lowered his arms again.

"I am begging you Katze," Raoul whispered holding Katze close with worrying eyes. "You are my last hope."

The young man took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and finally agreed with a complying nod saying; "I know."

"You are the only one who knows the way to the Hive…"

"Master Raoul!" Hari Fachtna shouted frantically. "Please!"

People filled the staircases and elevators – all moving towards the platforms situated on different parts of the building. Raoul was elbowing his way through the group into which he was pushed and searched for familiar faces. He spotted the Chiyo far ahead and the young Dytee closely behind her. Raoul hurried to catch up with him. He succeeded to do so on the platform. The vortex of air created by the blades and engines of the aircrafts were tearing through the hair of the beautiful Blondies. They looked like whitish veils swaying in a storm and one after the other was assisted to step inside the massive rescue crafts. Raoul called for the young Dytee and spoke frantically.

"Do you have the disc?"

"No," Dytee shook his blond head while his hair lashed him across his face as tiny whips. "I gave it to Iason a while back. Are you really ready to pull this through, Raoul Am?"

Raoul nodded firmly and watched as the young man stepped on board a promising safety.

"Take care of the entertainer girl," Raoul commanded. "She is very important to us."

"I respect you, Raoul Am," Dytee added before his voice drowned in the loud humming of the engines. Raoul smiled slightly and turned to look for Iason. The first two crafts had already lifted.

* * *

Sean watched from a nearby building as the flaxen crowd moved about on the platforms and their alarmed Pets running around, searching for their Masters. It was difficult to tell one Blondie form another, but he knew the characteristic signature of Jupiter that would be worn on the chest of the leader of Tanagura.

* * *

"Iason," Raoul shouted and run after the Blondie just stepping on board the aircraft with Riki. Iason turned by the sound of his friend, but pushed Riki inside the craft guided by a subconscious instinct to protect. 

"Do you have a disc that Dytee gave you a while back," Raoul asked as he caught up. Iason flickered with his gaze a bit confused at first, but then nodded in response and took out a blank object from his pocket.

* * *

"There he is," Sean muttered as he spotted the leader. He had that particular robe, ornamented with Jupiter's sign. He was standing partly shaded by people around him, but the mongrel had noticed the wings of Jupiter on his chest. He took the Blondie into sight and placed his finger on the trigger.

* * *

Katze received the order from Raoul. He was the only one who knew the way to the Hive and the heart of Jupiter and apart from that, he knew his way around computers. He had once found his way into Jupiter, he could do it again. Raoul revealed the secret stored on the disc. It was the most complex artificial virus ever constructed and the only weapon against the omnipotent Jupiter. It was to be inserted and had to happen quickly or Jupiter would destroy the opposition completely causing an irreparable damage to society. Raoul had failed to win the crowd – due to lack of time and due to lack political experience. He was a quarry to Jupiter.

* * *

There were too many movements around the leader and the sweat was stinging the black eyes of Sean; however, he felt urged to take a chance and fired.

* * *

Katze sunk to the ground bleeding. He was gasping for air as the blood was filling his left lung. He was coughing blood and pink foaming saliva was appearing in the corner of his mouth. 

"Katze!" Raoul shriek with dread as his voice was delivered int the night in the shape of a hellish roar. He wanted to rush up to the bleeding boy and provide a shield around him, but Raoul was forced to duck along with his immediate surrounding. Hari Fachtna noticed the murder attempt and had the guards blasting towards the building from where the shot was fired.

"Katze!" Riki shouted and jumped out of the craft. He kneeled beside his friend and held his head in his hands. "Hold on, Katze…hold on."

"Riki," Katze whispered.

"Shh…don't talk," Riki begged but the redhead wasn't listening to reason.

"Here," he said and handed a small note over to the mongrel. "This is the way to the Hive…you have to go there…here…"

He was starting to cough too badly to be able to speak any further. Riki took the note and looked at the instructions while Katze was lifted on board by Naoki and Iason.

"Give me the note and get onboard," Raoul commanded Riki, but Iason stepped in and took the piece of paper from Riki.

"I'll do it. I'll ask Fachtna to do a fly-by near the Hive and…confront her."

"Iason," Raoul began opposing and the words he spoke only made Riki agitated and all torn up inside, but he dared not to show it. "I cannot guarantee that you will return and Tanagura needs a leader after all this mess."

"Right," Iason agreed swiftly. "So I sincerely hope you will try your best to survive."

"What do you mean?" Naoki asked from the background stepping up to his Master. "What does Master Iason mean?"

"I mean that your Master was not planning on returning, Naoki," Iason brought forth with eyes anchored into the stiff complexion of Raoul.

"Is it true, Master?" Naoki asked. "You wont come with us?"

Raoul released Iason with his gaze and focused on Naoki; shaking his head. "What kind of leader would I be if I left my people when they needed me?"

Naoki shook his head.

"I don't understand..."

"They need me, Naoki," Raoul explained. "We have run from them long enough. They have to meet their leader."

With those last words, Raoul let go of his beloved Pet and gave Hari Fachtna orders to take off. Naoki was fighting with all his might to be free from the grip of the droids that carried him on board. He was screaming on the top of his lungs as he saw his dearly loved Master cast glances of longing towards the sky as the aircraft lifted from the platform. Riki witnessed the desperation and the agony ravaging Naoki and he felt an immense pain cutting through his belly. He realized it right then and there…he would rather die then having to go through that again. Raoul remained standing alone as his world disappeared into the night.

* * *

_No matter how illogical or cruel in the eyes of the one watching from a distance, the captain and the ship are always one.  
All hands on deck; they've run afloat. It was what the captain had cried. Explore the ship, fire the gun and burn the mast; let the others row from ship to shore to where the sand is white and sea so blue...no mortal place at all.  
Across the straits, turning and twisting around the horn on a perilous journey unknown to previous adventurers, the ship has finally come home to die. Water was seeping in through wounds on a tired and worn haul. With his hands firmly holding on to the steering wheel, the captain followed the ship to the depth of the ocean - his final resting place inside the womb that had carried and protected him from the roaring waves outside._


	42. Legends

**

LEGENDS

**

_According to ancient legends when God created Man and the Beasts, a line was drawn between the two kingdoms. The kingdom of Man was placed on one side of the line and the Beasts on the other. Then the line turned into a deep cleft that kept on growing between the two Kingdoms, for Man and Beast would never be compatible and belonged to separate worlds. Only one creature dared to defy the law of God. He realized that  
Man would always be in need of a loyal companion. And so the Wolf took a leap over the cleft and was forever separated from the kingdom of the Beasts and a loyal servant of Man._

Sean was running down the stairs – hurrying to cross the street to the centre. Tyko was following him closely and they met with the scar-faced leader along with a mob waiting outside the entrance. The police, members of the bureau and mechanical droids were still pressing on and attacking the rebels from all corners of the streets, but the mass was putting up a strong fight and kept a stronghold around Xianti. Jupiter would be sending her force of droids at any second and most of the rebels, if not all, would be killed. They had only a fraction of the night left to change the course of their future. The leader of Tanagura had to be assassinated.

"He is still inside," Tyko panted and supported himself against the knees as he leaned over to catch his breath. "He never left the building."

"Why not?" the scar-faced man asked and rubbed his chin submerged in thoughts. His frown told of a bitter man and the bridge of his nose was wrinkled like that on a mad dog. The smoke from surrounding buildings that were ravaged by fire, were carried by winds towards the skies and created a veil that set upon the city.

"I don't know," Sean answered and looked at the furious mob at the base of the grand stairs. "I think all guards and droids left as well…he must be alone in there…"

"Don't be so certain," the elder man cut off. "They cannot be trusted."

"What shall we do?" Sean asked and wiped the black fringe from his sweaty forehead.

The elder man loaded his rifle and took a firm hold on the weapon growling.

"You two can follow me and cover me as we enter. I want the son of a bitch alive…at least for a few seconds before I blow him to pieces."

"What about the rest of us?" another leader of matching authority had asked, but the scarred man responded that it was important to keep the law outside Xianti for as long as possible.

Sean eased the strap on his camera and handed the equipment over to a fellow rebel asking him to take good care of it.

"It's been my only friend," he said then turned towards the main entrance and followed his leader into the blackness inside.

Iason secured the protective chest harness and made himself ready to jump. Hari Fachtna had ordered the pilot to carefully land on the streets before the Mensam facility. Beneath all this he was to find the Hive where Jupiter was seeding the future generations of Blondies and where She had the base of Her heart; the largest and most advanced processor that generated a nearly omnipotent artificial intelligence that had tormented the lives of people on Amoi. Iason took a last glance on the shiny small disc that was an immense value in order to change their future. The area was infested by rebels and a careless step could bring about Death. A handful of soldiers stepped out of the aircraft and secured the near vicinity of the entrance.  
Riki cast a glance at Katze who had been sedated and watched over by Naoki. The young Pet was in deep mourning and hardly reacted as the mongrel spoke to him. Riki was trying to console him without slipping the name of Raoul off his lips. Naoki had become introvert and hardly touchable by the outside world. Riki could perceive the immense sadness radiating form the juvenile body and suddenly felt he unable to accept a future without his beautiful Blondie master. Images of Iason's laughter and warm sensations from intimate nights came rushing back and it was then when he acted without thinking – but somewhere in his subconscious mind he was determined.

"Take this Master Mink," Hari Fachtna advised and held out his pulse rifle. "It is loaded and cocked…you just have to pull the trigger."

Iason reached out his hand to receive the weapon, but Riki circumvented his actions as he threw himself between the officer and Iason and grabbed the rifle on his way out of the craft.

"Riki!" Iason roared after him but Riki was already on the street and on his way to the Hive. Iason had no choice but to follow. He jumped out of the aircraft and ran with superhuman strength to catch up with his friend. Inside the edifice the stiff and mutilated bodies of Blondies and Elites were scattered over the entrance hall. By the position of the bodies, Riki could tell that they had been trying to escape, but were surprised by a massive shower of blasts that virtually blew them to pieces. Perfect faces were distorted beyond recognition and deep knife wounds witnessed of unleashed fury in a hand-to-hand battle where the rebels slashed their way through the flawless bodies and transformed them into bizarrely twisted mannequins.  
The two lovers united again inside the entrance hall but Iason was furious and pushed Riki against the wall screaming and reprimanding him for his thoughtless behavior.

"How could you be so stupid?" he shouted as Riki was trying to wiggle free from his choking grip. "I am not doing this for anyone else…not even for me! I am only doing this for you, you little idiot. I want you to be safe and then you pull something like this!"

"I never asked to be a part of your life! You determined my future when you put the chains around me the very first time and now you are trying to push me away!" Riki barked at him defensively. "How can you even think of condemning me to the same fate as Naoki?"

A shot that ricocheted off the wall above their head brought them back to the harsh reality. They couldn't tell from where the shot had originated and thus took cover behind a nearby supportive column. By the way Riki was handling the rifle Iason could tell the mongrel had previous experience in handling weapons. He was not interested in finding out that part of his past for he was hoping that after tonight no mongrel would ever have to raise a weapon towards an enemy. Another shot scarred the wall and Riki peeked around the corner of the column to see where the perpetrator was hiding. There. He had spotted a rebel on the other side of the entrance hall behind a protective trench of demolished interior constructions and responded with a few blasts towards that direction. Meanwhile Iason studied the note, which was written to Katze in order for him to find his way to the Hive. He moved to scan the area around the entrance to find the nearest connective hall, but was forced to retrieve by the trigger-happy rebel.

"Shit!" he growled as he leaned against the column and Riki panted a smile as he heard his master swear for the first time.

"Look," Iason began while securing his bushy mane in a slipshod ponytail. "He knows you have the gun and that you are firing from the right. So give me the rifle."

"What are you up to Iason?" Riki asked as he was pushed to trade places with his Master.

"When I count to three you jump out on the left and I'll take him out."

Riki snorted with skepticism.

"Can you aim?"

Iason returned an indifferent look stating; "Do you think I'd let anyone hurt my baby?"

Riki smiled. There was something about Iason – something he had not seen before and could not identify. He was almost like a rebel himself. His comments were so much alike that of a mongrel that Riki forgot about the difference between the worlds and he could no longer see himself as the Pet of a Master. Iason had a dark side, which was welcomed by his beloved friend. Riki nodded and as Iason whispered the word "three" he made a jump and was closely followed by blasts that pursued his movements. Iason suddenly appeared from behind safety and aimed.  
The rebel was caught by surprise. The dark one was only a decoy. The Blondie possessed the rifle – but there was no time to react.  
Iason fired and the wall behind the rebel was spattered with blood.

"That's one," the Blondie stated and called for Riki. "We have to move that way," he continued pointing towards the direction of the connective corridor past the rebel he had just shot. As they advanced closer to the opening of the corridor, Iason noticed a slight movement form the body behind the artificial trench. The rebel was still alive and fighting for his breath. The couple stopped and watched the young man bleeding from his shoulders and stomach. His wounds were not immediately lethal, but he would suffer badly before life ebbed out through his wounds. His eyes were begging for mercy and with a muddled plea he asked for Iason to end this misery, but the Blondie refused with a single promise.

"If you hold on, you'll see that tomorrow will be a better day."

The scarred elder rebel was advancing through the darkness of the main hall; carefully measuring every step for if there were any soldiers left in the building, one careless move could be his last. Sean was scanning the area through the sight, but the hall was empty. On the wall in a faint lit connective corridor they found a flickering screen presenting the venue of the different sessions that had taken place the past days. It was the entire schedule of the meeting. The trio looked at the information presented and were about to decide on which floor to start looking for the leader of Tanagura when a tired voice broke the silence in the edifice.

"You don't have to look for me...I have come to you."

The rebels lifted their firearms and took the Blondie in sight. He was standing in a gathering hall on the other side of the corridor. With their fingers on the trigger they moved closer. The Blondie turned his back against them and waited for the rebels to arrive.

"No need to be frightened," he assured with his shoulders collapsed and wiped his forehead with the sleeves of his shirt. "I am the only one left."

When the thud of footsteps had died, Raoul knew he was strategically surrounded with weapons pointing at him. His heart started racing and he felt immense dread taking him over - he had to gather all his strength not to reveal his fear. It was such an alien feeling to him. Raoul had never been afraid of dying, but the concept of Death being definitive and irrevocable was beginning to seep into his consciousness. He could smell the bitterness of the great beyond and it was stinging his senses like a knife. A while ago he thought himself prepared for the End, but the sorrowful gaze of Naoki had set off deceitful encouragements within his mind; lies that gave him a sense of hope. Hope that was nothing but wishful thinking. Raoul took a deep breath and by the command of the rebel leader he turned to face them.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Sean for the shock at the sight of his idolized Stranger. He shut his eyes then opened them again - blinking to wash the stingy sweat off the cornea and still not sure if he was awake.  
No! No, it couldn't be. He tried to deny what he was seeing and though his soul imploded with sorrow and anger, his traitorous and disloyal heart was jumping with bliss. How great this deception!

"By all the Gods," Sean stuttered and slightly lowered his rifle. He was trying to fight his anger and his tears.

Raoul turned to face the mongrel that flanked him with a gasp. His eyes widened and his surprise was released in a hardly noticeable exhale. Raoul's breath was released with his last flickering flame of hope. He witnessed the hatred in Sean, but at the same time he was most pleased to know he would die by the hands of the person who changed his heart.

"Sean," he whispered and returned a compassionate look. They were reflecting the veil of grief that shaded their faces and tormented souls reached out with an invisible plea; longing to return to that enchanting night that spellbound them in the mist of essence and euphoria. The two opposite sides were merging in a common wish for another time in space where they could be uniting again. That was now impossible.

"Raoul," Sean gasped and the rifle started trembling in his hand. "Raoul...how...how could you..."

"I'm sorry," the Blondie responded shaking his head. "I am so sorry..."

"What is going on?" the rebel leader shouted nervously and demanded answers from Sean, but the young man was unable to speak. His throat was dry and he was choking on the words that were caught on his vocal cord like flies in a spider's web.

"Sean and I know each other," Raoul answered and there was nothing but dead silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, there was a blast and Raoul sunk to the ground, bleeding from his shoulder.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" the leader growled and aimed at the head of the Blondie.

"Wait," Raoul panted and held his bloody hand into the air as he begged for a few more seconds in life. "Sean," he said with a trembling voice.

The young man jerked as his name hammered against his ears. He looked around as if he needed confirmation of his existence. He felt disoriented and weak. This must be a dream he whispered to himself. A nightmare.

"Sean," Raoul repeated and reached for the young man, while fighting to keep the blood from flowing freely from the torn flesh. He spoke as the dark mongrel stepped up to him. "If this is what it comes down to...I couldn't consider a bigger honor then to die by your hands."

Raoul remained on his knees but moved slightly closer to the armed rebel and placed his shivering bloody hand on the rifle and raised it to his head. He was gasping for air. Not from the wound that was slowly draining him of his life, but of the pain and fear he was fighting. The muzzle of the rifle was tightly pressed against the temple of the Blondie's head.  
Sean could hear his leader shouting words of encouragement to fire. Lingering between worlds built on nightmare the young man felt a ruthless chill run down his spine. He lowered his head to watch he Blondie at his feet. The words were echoing off the walls and pierced him like arrows of hatred.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!"

Tension was tearing him inside but as he drowned in the green eyes he remembered all that he hated in them. The power they had; the power to seduce and the power to suppress. He had given himself to a Blondie and had been obsessed with a flaxen traitor that had sneaked into his life to haunt him in his dreams until he was completely enslaved by desire and obsession. Sean closed his eyes and fired. 


	43. Kings and Queens

**KINGS AND QUEENS**

The journey towards the Hive had been a dangerous one with a number of confrontations that left a trail of blood in their footsteps and countless bodies scattered along their path. Iason looked at the remaining charge in the rifle. They had no more then a few shots left – not even enough to make it through another assault. He knew they were close to the Hive and thus they ran along the vast passages, following the map that led them deeper inside the core of the facility.

The Queen was holding her fortress, but Jupiter was learning by the minute. It was a fight between the old and new, of subsidence and control, and the winner would write the future. The system was already over heated as two omnipotent powers of opposite sources were trying to assume a lead role in this war against time. Though she kept most of her strength to keep Jupiter at a distance and prevent Her from surfacing, the Queen registered the presence of two people as the elevators to the Hive sent a signal to her control panel. Jupiter reached through one firewall and locked the elevators between floors. The Queen quickly countered with a sequence of overriding commands that were based on a far too old script for Jupiter to interpret and the elevators started to move again.

"What was that?" Riki asked worryingly as he was startled by the sudden halt of the elevators. He was mostly concerned about the possibility of the metal blocks to drop.

"No, I think it's Jupiter trying to stop us," Iason explained.

"Why?" Riki asked but received no answers. He took the rifle from his Blondie while Iason removed the chest harness, which was restricting his body from moving. Iason was sweating profusely from the heat in the edifice and it was as if the harness made it difficult to breathe. It was of course all in his head, but at that moment Riki realized that not even a contained Blondie was indifferent to immense stress.

The display on the wall was flickering but indicated that they were two floors away from reaching destination. Iason took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead while retrieving the disc form the pocket of the harness. Riki watched him in silence and then secured the rifle, placing it on the floor.

"We wont be fighting an enemy that bleeds, will we," the mongrel asked.

Iason lifted his head and looked at the display as the final floor approached.

"No," he answered with his gaze fixed on the doors.

The elevator stopped and with snake-like hissing the doors opened. A curtain of aerosols cooled their skin as they slowly moved inside the Hive. As the mist dissipated an impressive circular chamber appeared before them. Riki was completely taken over by the striking features and magnificence of the Hive.

"I've never seen anything like this," he gasped as he discovered the extensiveness of the entire machinery – all the time, effort and complexity embedded and invested into the future leaders.

"This has to be wrong," Iason exhaled with disappointment as he walked around.

"What is?" Riki asked.

"There is nothing here. Just the gestation chambers."

Riki walked up to Iason and ripped the small note from his hands.

"Did you look at it right?"

"I followed it just as Katze had," Iason defended himself angrily and released another curse, while scanning the area with nervous eyes. Riki studied the note, but jolted with fear as Iason roared out with fury; demanding the presence of Jupiter.

"Where are you?" Iason shouted at the top of his lungs.

At first there was nothing but the pressing silence around them, but then the ground started vibrating with a deep humming that was perceived by all their senses. The two men looked nervously at each other then backed with fear up against the wall as the middle of the grand complex opened like the mouth of a monstrous beast while the humming escalated into painful vibrations that pierced their skulls like knives. The intense sharpness of metal against metal was overwhelming and both men fell to their knees covering their ears screaming. Finally, just as it was too much to bear, the noise stopped and an immense heat devoured them. It made Riki's skin contract and he shivered from the heat as if he had been submerged in ice. His senses were confused and he opened his eyes to see what was causing this agony. It was something bright in the middle of the room – so bright that the light was painful to watch. It was burning his eyes like the Sun, but he could discern the silhouette of Iason approaching the sweltering light up ahead.

"Iason!" he shouted, but to no use. The light even stole the sound flowing out of his throat.

"…You have finally arrived, my dear Iason…," the Queen voiced like a goddess. Her voice was a pulse of whisper desperately trying to hold the fortress against Jupiter whose complexion was shimmering through the projected image. The two creations of power were colliding in a manifestation of heat and electronically over loaded atmosphere.

"I have the disc," Iason held up the small shiny object and within seconds Jupiter reached through the Queen with her sharp aggressiveness.

"…Don't do it Iason…She is trying to fool you…"

"...Iason, insert the disc...it's your only hope...," the Queen continued with a fading image as Jupiter was breaking through the old lady. The heat was increasing in the chamber and Iason could hardly breath the air inside. It was stinging his lungs like acid.

"…Iason...," Jupiter shouted – reaching out for him, but her attempts were counteracted by the Queen. "…Iason…don't let yourself be fooled. I am your only future!"

Jupiter's voice was blurred by her alter ego and the Queen exposed the slot to the processor into which the disc was to be inserted.


	44. Dread, Sorrow and Darkness

**DREAD, SORROW AND DARKNESS**

Dread, sorrow and darkness. Tears were running down the face of the mongrel rebel. The blood was forming a growing pool of passion ebbing out of a twitching body. The last breath was emptied into the air as the face of the leader was frozen in a monstrous picture caught in the reflective surface of his blood. Sean wanted to collapse into nothingness and just fly away like a faint breath in a breeze, but his body was that of a trained soldier. It was firm and strong and though he had committed the most hideous crime ever imaginable, he was remaining seemingly proud and stalwart.  
Tyko walked up to him and lowered his weapon.

"What have you done? You shot the leader," the young one asked breathless with fear.

Sean stared right in the eyes of the beautiful liar before him. With a flicker of those lovely emeralds he had subdued Sean into betraying his principles and his people. The mongrel was a slave under the spell of Wolf and now he had sealed the fate of millions of mongrels by surrendering to the haunting lusts of the Stranger. He was confused and scared. What would happen now?

"Where do we go from here?" the Blondie voiced carefully rocking his body with every breath.

Tyko aimed at him, but the older rebel advised him to lower his weapon. Sean's voice was low but threateningly firm and thus the young one obeyed and watched the interplay between his friend and the enemy.

"What was your purpose in Ceres?" Sean asked the flaxen twin of his desired Stranger, observing as Raoul staggered while trying to find balance as the sudden drop in blood pressure made him dizzy.

"I wanted to learn about the people in Ceres," the leader answered but was immediately halted by Sean who accused him of lying. Raoul received a massive blow to his face but managed to remain on his feet.

"Why would I lie to you?" the leader of Tanagura asked and watched the mongrel from behind the golden fringe that hung like a curtain before his eyes.

"You lied to me about who you were!" Sean barked and clenched his teeth with rage. "I had hoped to see you again. I've been looking for you ever since you disappeared...then someone came and took the photos...and reminded me of what we had. Or maybe that was a lie too? We didn't have anything, did we?"

He licked his trembling lips and bit the lower one until the pain helped him to focus enough to continue.

"Of course, how stupid of me. Why would a Blondie ever care about the feelings of a mongrel from Ceres," Sean snorted with contempt while continuing his search for answers. "Everything you told me has been a lie, hasn't it?"

"No!" Raoul countered angrily. "I went to learn about your people. And though I was trying to fight it, meeting you changed my mind about so many things..."

"Liar!"

Sean picked up his rifle and aimed. Tyko backed away a little and prepared for the fire.

"Sean, please," Raoul sighed with frustration for he felt his strength would last much longer. "I admit that Jupiter has perfected my skills in manipulating. I have the greatest ability to stir the truth with a lie until no one knows what's real and what's not. I could even make the great Iason Mink go along my wishes…but people can change Sean. Even the Blondies. You said once that people only like the modern art that doesn't mean anything and forget what's real. Do you remember when I said I admired your eyes?"

Sean nodded but his complexion was drowned in bitterness and his fingers remained on the trigger although his faltering heart was screaming for him to listen.

"You do have the ability to catch the true image within a person and you did that to me. You caught the mongrel in me and gave him a face."

"You had the photos collected with one of your guns for hire, didn't you? It was you," Sean emphasized. "What did you do with the images? You destroyed them, didn't you?"

"No," Raoul shook his head and his fringe danced before his eyes. "I was trying to give him a voice."

"Liar!"

There was no reasoning with the rebel and after failed attempts to explain the situation, the beautiful liar finally made a bold suggestion.

" Please Sean, give me a chance to explain. Follow me, I have something to show you. "

Though he was wounded and weak, Raoul's voice was ever so lean and just as mesmerizing seductive as the first time they met. Raoul staggered towards the nearest elevator, closely and cautiously followed by Sean and Tyko. Both were ready to kill him if he did something to provoke them.

* * *

Riki tried to take a few steps towards Iason, but collapsed as the heat exhausted his body. His heart was beating so quickly that it made it difficult to move. His senses were confused and familiar sceneries form the past were washing over him in waves of nightmares.

"Iason," he called out with pain. "Iason, I can't breathe!"

As he had once returned to his beloved Master, he greeted his lover with a smile as Iason lifted the mongrel into his arms and carried him to safety. Riki's vision was blurry and he couldn't focus on what was happening, but soon the light disappeared and the heat was no longer digging into his body.  
Iason carried Riki into a chamber and opened the oblong casket in which the life of a young Blondie had been terminated. Jupiter had been gathering all Her strength to fight against the Queen and She could no longer keep the fetuses alive. The body had died in its hibernating state and Iason took it out of the casket, which would serve as a safety pod for his lovely Pet. Riki was weary and dizzy, but as he lay down in the cool sarcophagus something flashed warningly in his mind and his body began protesting.

"Iason no," he whimpered. "Iason, what are you doing?"

"Shh," the Master calmed him. "It will be just like sleeping…"

Riki reached out of the coffin and grabbed Iason by the arm trying to get out.

"But what about you?" he repeated with increasing desperation and tried to counteract Iason's attempt to keep him inside the casket.

"I'll be right behind you," Iason assured, but Riki was not easily fooled by such an obvious lie although he would have wanted to believe in it.

"No!" the mongrel shouted and grabbed Iason by the shoulder holding him close, refusing to let go as he continued opposing. "Stop lying just for once and tell me the truth. I know you are lying just to keep me calm, but I don't want to leave without you. You're lying…tell me you're lying…"

Iason kissed the mongrel silent; frustrated, sad and loving at the same time.

"I promise Riki," he whispered. "I'll be right behind you. I promise…when you'll wake up I'll be at your side. I'll find a way."

With those mesmerizing promises he subdued Riki into the casket and sealed it. Though Iason almost managed to convince himself with his own lies, a single drop of tear that fell from his eyes betrayed his deceitful promises and revealed the dreadful outcome of the parting between lovers. Riki observed as a teardrop patted against the oval window on the lid above his face. The tiny drop of salty water ran down the window and the mongrel realized it would be the last time he would ever see Iason alive. Panic exploded within him and while beating his fists bloody against the heavy lid he was screaming with agony and begging for Iason to let him out, but his lover denied him that wish. Iason shook his head and sent the mongrel a kiss through the window by demonstratively pressing his lips against the glass. Riki raised his head as much as he could until his lips touched the window to catch the emotions delivered by his soul mate from the other side. He was once again caught in a dark world, buried beneath his much-adored Blondie who was the bringer of light. Separated by a small window Riki was savoring the last kiss from his Master. He couldn't hear the world outside. There was nothing but complete silence inside the sarcophagus; it was peaceful but sad. As his coffin sunk beneath the ground and distanced him from his beloved Master, he could see Iason mouth the words his heart had longed to hear; "I love you". As immense sorrow took hold of his soul, the sedative mist filled the coffin; calling and rocking his mind into oblivion as the world outside disappeared along with his fear and grief.


	45. Resurrection Death

**RESURRECTION - DEATH**

They stepped into the gallery and Sean gasped with amazement as he stood face to face with his most magnificent creation - the images of the Black Wolf. That stunningly handsome Stranger that made the life in Ceres seem ever so peaceful and inviting just for one night. Sean had not wished to be anywhere else but in the arms of the Stranger that night. No golden palace could ever replace the luxurious passion he was privileged to feel. He hovered across the grand gallery and marveled at the magnificent images; enlarged and projected on a canvas it gave the impression of classical paintings of captured perfection. His images had been displayed for the entire ruling body of the surrounding worlds. What an honor! For a few seconds he had forgotten about the world outside and not even the soft muttering of Tyko could bring him back. He could only hear the soothing voice of Raoul.

"I was hoping that by showing them your masterpieces I could change their minds..."

"I remember the smell of your hair when I tied you to take that photo," the mongrel brought forth form the depth of his memories.

The young rebel looked around with astonishment, though stained with a sense of incredulity he asked his peer, "Have you really taken these images?"

"Yes he has," the answer floated form the Blondie.

"You were telling me the truth," Sean whispered and stroke his hands across the thigh of the Black Wolf as it exposed his body to the viewers. The mongrel could almost feel the tone of the muscles through the canvas. He listened as the voice of Raoul washed over him from the background telling him about the plans to rebuild Dana Burn to the benefit of the citizens of the suburbs; about Raoul's efforts to change the future on behalf of Jupiter and the war fought against his own beliefs and the war against the world of the flaxen rulers and the dark hatred of the mongrels.

Suddenly, the repercussions a powerful blast spread through metal and stone and a deep humming was pressing though the walls as if the concrete was sweating the noise from the explosion. Up until then, Tyko had been the quiet one, but he felt urged to find a way out of this confusing madness.

"What can we do now?"

"We have to find a way out of this building without being seen," Sean answered and scanned the area for the nearest emergency exit.

"We will go outside," Raoul gasped for air as his strength was failing. He was certain that the rebel leader had managed to rip a larger artery and blood was pouring into the cavity of his torso. He was slowly bleeding to death and time was of essence.

"We can't go just anywhere," Sean opened up. "There are snipers across the building, waiting to put a shot through your head.

"I wasn't planning on hiding," Raoul coughed and felt the pain in his lungs as the clotted blood was limiting their expansion. "I am going out at the front gate…"

"No!" Sean protested. "You'll be shot on sight…and we as well since the Midas police and the military force has most likely surrounded the troops by now."

Raoul gathered his strength and stood proud and erect before his fellow mongrel. His eyes were fortresses of ice and full of determination.

"I am ready to die for my belief," he announced steadily. "Are you?"

* * *

Iason was trying to avoid Jupiter's pleading and fraudulent reasoning that was seeding insecurity within him. The Queen was weak. Her fortress had been breached on so many planes that Jupiter would be coming alive with force at any second. Her words were dangerous; the gentle assurance of her support of those alike him and the promise of a better future was making Iason falter and his hands were shaking as he held the disc above the slot.

"…I can save you from this, Iason…," She was fawning him. "…You can be with Riki again. I can help you to escape..."

Iason held the disc above the slot, but froze in his movements as the ingratiating words seeped into his heart. He could hear the loud thud from the mechanical locks, shutting down the edifice and trapping him inside what would be his monumental burial chamber - alongside many future generations of Blondies that had been terminated. His thoughts drifted to Riki and suddenly it was difficult to focus on the task. It was tempting to give in.

"Do you promise me that, Jupiter?" he asked. "Do you promise to let me have Riki?"

The blue goddess nodded and promised a future of the two lovers together forever, but the Queen stepped in as Her fading image flickered through the projection of Jupiter.

"…Don't listen to her Iason…," Her voice shivered.

"Shut up, both of you!" Iason shouted and covered his ears as he clenched his teeth. Tears freely flowing down his face - an image that amazed even Jupiter.

"…Iason I promise…," Jupiter sounded across the heated ether.

"…You have to hurry…there is not much time left…," the Queen shouted.  
Iason took a deep breath and gathered his strength watching the two fighting parts of omnipotent intelligences. Suddenly, the images of the forces merged into one and the cracked shivering voice of the two resounded within his head; "Iason, I promise."

The disc slipped into the slot and the world dissolved in the powerful light of Chaos. The last thing Iason could hear was the piercing, icy cry of Jupiter as the content of the disc was emptied into her mind and the cruel heat that was generated by her fight for survival. Her unleashed essence hit against him like in a wall of conflagration and drowned him in light.

* * *

The war was raging on as the rebel troops were forced into their last stand at the base of Xianti. The attack hovered over ground as well as from the sky as mechanical birds of prey released their weapons of mass destruction over the enemy. Hundreds of individuals were climbing on top of wasted life, torn flesh and broken bones. The stench of Death united the rebels in a fierce fight for subsidence as blasts were fired into the sky, grenades shattered their bodies and laser sights took them into focus. All colors melted into one as flesh and steel merged into a burning inferno fuelled with hatred and abhorrence. Death was grinning into their sweaty faces as Jupiter's army was released like a metallic wave, relentlessly washing over them and the army would not halt until the last remaining rebel was crushed. With their bare mechanical arms, the droids tore and ripped human limbs, and squeezed life out of the mutilated bodies that cracked under tremendous physical insults. The saturated ground could no longer drink the blood of the warriors and pools of ebbed out life was glistening in the hot, flickering light of fire. There was nothing to see but destruction. In the intense moon light the bodies of fallen warriors resembled stones on cobbled streets. The surviving warlords walked on top of these less fortunate ones, slashing and killing their way to victory. They all knew that this war had no winners. Indeed, the massive ships of the Elite above them were spewing fire and destructive blasts over this cornered drop of rebels. For each fallen droid or soldier hundreds of more renewed the devastating line of foes. The war would not end until everything was crushed.

* * *

Everything was black, but there was something in the void calling. Iason cuddled up on the floor as he came to. The heat had settled and the stench of metal was dominating inside the grand edifice; it was choking and remained as a thick scent in the air. It smelled of plasma and ozone.

"…Iason…Iason, wake up…"

Someone was whispering. It was a soft and kind voice. He tried to focus his confused eyes, but jolted with fear as he saw the image of Jupiter hovering above the processor.

"No!" he released unwillingly in desperation. "How can this be?"

"…Don't worry, my love…," She smiled. "…You did everything right…"

Her voice was shivering through the air like that of a seductive female; dangerous, yet alluring and irresistibly sweet.

"I don't understand," Iason began weak and defeated. "This was supposed to take you out."

"…It did," came as a swift response. "…But not in the way you think…look at me…"

There was something different about Jupiter and Iason realized the extent of his mistake as the new Creation approached him. She was not dissolving into bubbles in order to reassemble as a projected image near his body. She was independent of Her pedestal of holographic projection as She stepped off Her platform and walked towards him. The closer She advanced, the more She transformed into a complete image of a human being. She was no longer the mono-colored goddess Jupiter who was restricted in space and time by mechanical constructions and electric impulses transported through wires or optic transmitters. She had become truly supreme.

The Deity leaned over Iason and he could discern the warmth from Her being as if had been a living organism. Her touch on his face lingered on like a caress from Riki. He found himself following Her hands closer to Her mouth until he swallowed Her kiss like a cool drink. It moved his bowels and tingled his senses - warm and cold at the same time, throwing him into a paradox of sensations. The kiss was quenching his thirst for emotions, but he forced himself to turn away while mumbling incoherently about a crazy dream. Jupiter, however, corrected him kindly.

"…No, it is not a dream. I am real and you helped to set me free. I was trapped in a web built on wires and electronic impulses only being able to go where there were receivers to my transmitted information. You have added an iterative system into my program, which allows me to learn until I refine knowledge to such perfection as Nature can refine her creation through evolution. You could say that this is my evolution. I can process electric impulses that are even released from your body. When you were in the respirator I could register your heartbeat through the wiring hooked to your body, but now I can feel it, just like I could feel your kiss."

She caressed his jaw and brushed her fingers gingerly against his swollen lips. He was surprised by his own immediate responsiveness to Her touch and could hardly listen as She continued speaking.

"I will always remain a computer, but I can more easily understand you now because I feel your emotional spectrum. The most complex set of information only generated by higher beings. It's not a question of registered pain through receptors in a nerve ending, but rather what comes from the spirit. I have no concept of a spirit, which will always limit me…but I can feel what the spirit can do. It is intoxicating."

Iason shook his head trying to deny his error - Jupiter's confession was a confusing rollercoaster ride and Iason could not comprehend the extent of the changes that had occurred.

"What happened to the Queen?" he stuttered as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"…My lovely Iason," She began softly and caressed his face. "There never was a Queen. She was a creation of me all along…but how could I ever win your trust again after what I had done to you and Raoul? I knew you hated me from the very start when I started interfering with your life with Riki. The laws I restricted you with. You always wanted to be free, but unfortunately…I had no concept of the desire to be free. But now I know…and it will make me a more complete ruler."

Iason opened his eyes and stared at the merged image of the old lady and Jupiter; it was all so fascinating. Jupiter had given the image of the old lady something more prominent and the old lady had give the goddess a more complete appearance of a human.

"What do you mean?" Iason mumbled and wiped his face with his trembling hands. Jupiter caught the pale hands and held them in her own.

"…Iason, I am keeping my promise to you. Everything that I've told you about my plans is true…whether it was the Queen speaking or I. I also know the hatred you have felt towards me. How was I to get you cooperating with me, when you wanted to destroy me?"

"How did you know?" the blond one asked.

"...I have created all of you Blondies. I have spent a lot of time studying you, Raoul and many others. I could calculate the most probable outcome of your behavior…and to some extent I was right…"

Iason snorted a tired smile.

"And at what point did you fail in calculating the outcome?"

"…That the war would be this extensive…I can already hear him calling…"

"Who?" Iason asked baffled.

"…Raoul…he is dying…"

She extended her arms and dissolved into the air like a dream.

"What are you doing?" Iason panted as snakes of light, emitted from her body, surrounded him and pulled him away from the wall.

"...There has been too much blood shed on my grounds..."

The snakes coiled around his limbs, helplessly immobilizing him. Iason felt as if his body was floating and the world started spinning faster until it formed a black hole that swallowed his awareness. His body shuddered, but his mind surrendered to the invading tranquility that seeped inside his spirit. Iason could still see Her appearance before him, hovering like a divine being, but he could no longer fight the weariness that finally took him over. Darkness.


	46. I am but their humble servant

****

I AM BUT THEIR HUMBLE SERVANT...

_According to ancient legends when God created Man and the Beasts, a line was drawn between the two kingdoms. The kingdom of Man was placed on one side of the line and the Beasts on the other. Then the line turned into a deep cleft that kept on growing between the two Kingdoms, for Man and Beast would never be compatible and belonged to separate worlds. Only one creature dared to defy the law of God. He realized that Man would always be in need of a loyal companion. And so the Wolf took a leap over the cleft and was forever separated from the kingdom of the Beasts and a loyal servant of Man._ _Ancient native american legend_

The grand portals opened up to hell...Raoul steped outside.

_  
Ancient legends hold that when God created Man and Beast, it was decided upon that the two were to live a separate life. Man and Beast were not compatible and thus God drew a line between the two kingdoms..._

The grand entrance to the blood-flooded base of Xianti opened with a deep growl as if the edifice itself was morning over the thousands wasted that night. The leader of Tanagura appeared in the mouth of Xianti, closely followed by the enemy. The sight of Misery ripped Raoul's breath from his body, leaving him raped and tormented in his soul. The war was raging in space as it was on the ground. Raoul forgot about Iason, about his beloved Pet, about everything that mattered on a personal level. Flames and devastation engulfed space outside and he realized his only purpose to this mission. He was the last border to be breached for total Chaos to rule – he had to stand firm in the gaze of the threatening Future. When all would collapse around him he would have to endure the fire consuming him along with the rest of the world.

_The line crumbled into a deep cleft that kept on growing and further separating the two worlds. God had laid down the law, by which the two kingdoms would be bound to evolve along two separate paths..._

The streets of Tanagura beneath him were but rivers of flesh and blood. The massive curtains of fire lit up the ground this night and he could see a new wave of Jupiter's soldiers moving towards the core of the war. He was trying hard not to think of any of his friends but the thought of them already being dead unwillingly paralyzed him a brief moment. As the dread reflected off the eyes of a young rebel in the moment of Death pierced his soul, his body reacted and a powerful scream was released from his throat – his demand echoed into the night.

"Jupiter!" Raoul roared and staggered as the words were escaping him on wings of fury. "Jupiter! I know you can hear me! Pull back your army! I am begging you to spare their life!"

The droids and soldiers kept on advancing with weapons ready to fire and end it all with a final insult. Thousands of laser sights flashed over the bodies of the rebels, aiming and taking them into line of fire.

_Only one beast was brave enough to defy God's will and go against the purpose of the creation. He knew that Man would always be dependent on a loyal companion who could protect and serve..._

"I am begging you Jupiter…spare their life," Raoul shouted again, but as the artificial ether surrounding them ignored his desperate plea, the father of Amoi announced his final wish.

"I will trade their lives for mine!"

Suddenly, the droids and soldiers stopped advancing ahead. No shots were fired and even the birds of prey halted in their assault – only gently hovering above ground like mechanical angels. The ether vibrated and the voice of Jupiter grew stronger as it swept across the lands like a shivering breeze.

"…Raoul…"

It was like a soft whisper transcending from the great beyond.

"I beg of you, Jupiter," came as a response. Raoul was tired and was lingering on his last few breaths.

"…I hear you, my love…," the ghostly voice assured. "…but are you really willing to trade you life for theirs…"

"Yes!"

"…what sincerity is there in your request…"

Raoul staggered to the edge of the top stair and looked down at the people gazing back up at him. There was an incoherent hum from the rebels reaching towards him. Suddenly, the fear holding him captive in an invisible web disappeared and set him free. The sky was radiant with the entire Universe basking in marvelous colors, galaxies and nebulas swirling above his head. Billions of stars were shining on him. He answered to distant voices that were calling for him, talking to his heart and soul and pride seeded within him. The winds awoke and the atmosphere was vibrating with serenity and consecration. Raoul sharpened his senses as the memories of his life followed him on wings of light and carried him to the great mass ahead. He was filled with the joys of laughter of his youth and the strength of the love he had the privilege to feel. He felt safe and filled with compassion. He stopped at the base of Xianti within reach of the ravaged warriors and with humble reverence he slowly went down on his knees and bowed before his people. Hatred dissipated and silence settled over the night as the ruler of Amoi placed his life in the mercy of the people he spent his life running from.

"I am but their humble servant," the leader announced before he lost his final breath and strength failed him.

Sean was running down the stairs but his desperate screams were drowned in the humming of the craft that was soaring like a mechanical angel and with its wings extended above Raoul, it slowly descended from on high.

_And so the Wolf took a leap over the cleft to live alongside Man as a loyal companion. Always there to protect and to serve..._


	47. Calling:calling:calling

****

TRAUMA

The aircrafts were penetrating the atmosphere of Nïk and fire devoured the metal haul as the friction ignited the over heated air around the vessels. The capitol of Nïk, and dominion of Ezkiel Siin, was in alert and awaiting the arrival of their leader and his followers. The nearby streets and landing platforms were lined with security officers, medical personnel and military. No one in the squadron of the ruling bodies was left oblivious of the tragedy that shook Amoi and left its citizens on the verge of anarchy. The ships landed and slowly emptied of its contents of dazed and wounded people. Leaders and their slaves were pouring out of the crafts - some in the state of shock while others just apathetic. In this time of distress, the borders between Master and Servant were erased and many of the Elite Masters were holding their Pets in the comfort of their embrace in a silent assurance of their lasting affection.  
Ezkiel Siin stepped off the craft, completely covered in the blood of Katze, and called for the alerted medical staff. Despite his efforts of putting pressure on the open wound, the young Furniture had lost a lot of blood. The leader knew however, that with proper care, Katze would make it through another day.  
He watched as the young man was attended to by the staff and immediately rushed to the Medical centre. Naoki followed him like a true and loyal friend - holding on to Katze's hand and refusing to let go.

"Get a stretcher!" someone roared frantically and the leader of Nïk turned to see what it was about. He witnessed Jaa Auris carrying a collapsed female in his arm. She was pale and in some sort of shock. Through the hectic discussion between the Blondie and the medical attendant, leader Siin understood that the female suffered from a metabolic disorder and was dependent on a special type of medication she had left behind. Her disorder drained her body of essential substances she needed to uphold vital functions, and she was in need of immediate care. She had been separated from her Master and the medics were searching her body for the identity tag, in order to find the owner who could enlighten them of her illness.

Some other leaders had taken upon themselves the responsibility to look after the slaves and Pets of the late Gaiesh Formas, whereas Dytee Ward was keeping the Chiyo under strict surveillance; just as he had promised Raoul. Others were trying to find their own belongings and structure up the chaos ruling on the platforms. There were people of mixed professions running and stumbling over each other, but a pattern and a consequent structure of actions slowly formed out of the dominating tumult. After a few hours the platforms were cleared and the exhausted passengers were either taken to the Medical centre or to accommodations where they could rest. Ezkiel Siin knew, however, that there was still much to be done for the Elite leaders and there could be no peace until the future of Amoi was secured in one way or the other. He would give the agitated and tired Elites a day to settle and then he would send out information to summon the participants of the meeting in order to reopen the agenda of Raoul.

* * *

****

FLOATING

He was floating. Time did no longer exist as the angel was soaring through space. Ever since his birth, pain has been the axis of his life. It was pain that drove him to take his first breath and pain from biologically generated pulses made his heart come to life as the first heartbeat hammered from within his body; pumping that thick mass through his veins to revive numb, lifeless limbs into the perfectly formed body of a young man struggling his whole life to live up to the demands of the world. He was born with a hunger. A hunger not possessed by many, but one that had to be suppressed. With time he learned the rules of life, what linked crucial events and actions to consequences; misconduct often followed by retribution that left him aching in body and mind until he yielded to the demanding society and until the darkness of his hunger dissipated. His success was rewarded by the absence of shame and ache that made his body feel light like a feather floating in the void. He had never thought there would be anything effective enough to break into his mental seclusion. He was harsh, crude, sadistic and inflicting most pain to others when they least expected it. He was the manipulator; mixing lies with truth and turning it into a maelstrom of confusion to mislead and deceive.  
It took a loving Pet, less then a fraction of a lifetime to show him how much he was wrong. He admitted his weakness through his clenched teeth, then with a deep moan escaping him as his whole body surrendered to the lashes of the dark Masters. The Black Wolf overrode all the logic in his mind, drained him of his will and turned him inside out. The Black Wolf gave him strength from the other world. Strength to go against all he had learnt and protected. He took a leap over to the other side; to be the loyal companion in no mans land. And in his marvelous journey to the other Kingdom he won the compassion of a lonely Goddess who pieced him together anew in the dark, silent hold of the spacecraft. The stars shone their dispersed light on him, as the craft drifted in the cold vacuum. Space was quiet and still. Only the soft droning of advanced machinery filled the vicinity as the body was weaved into a life-supporting web of wires. The Black Wolf was heading to new grounds; a sacred home where wounds could heal and the body would rest.

Tranquility rocked them in its soothing embrace. Days have passed by outside the black hole, but inside it time stood still. Each beat of the heart was slow and subtle, each breath was deep and complete, each flicker of anguish was erased and each sense of desire was enhanced. Oblong objects side-by-side harboring only two reaming lives; a Master and a Pet. Soundly sleeping in a hibernating state, whilst waiting for the light to return. Guarded by deity and kept alive for the awakening; all the weeping of the past faded in dreams of floating forests and spring freshness. The cross burdening their shoulders transformed into slivery clouds until they could freely drift without holding on to anywhere. Crossing time in an open sequel to the remnants of their old life and thus leaving behind despair. A repetitive sequence of vibrations carrying a precious message of emergency, pierced through the ground like an invisible arrow and spread into the void; calling, calling…and waiting for an answer.

* * *

****

THE SECOND ELEMENT…RAIN

The Sun moved across the sky day after day, illuminating the extensive trails of blood that covered the streets. Each drop of rain was welcomed with gratitude, for it turned the red streets into their familiar grey tone; once though to be dull, but now all citizens agreed that it was better then the passionate red that had flown out of the veins of tormented bodies. Cyborgs, droids and humans were patrolling the streets; enemies working alongside to wash away the traces of hatred and terror. Nations throughout the galaxy squadron rushed to offer financial and material assistance in this time of crisis; all were involved in the stabilization of the chaotic state on Amoi. A temporary leader was proclaimed; someone who could uphold the fragile peace while order would be restored, Ezkiel Siin. Through his command, vast armies of officers, droids and citizens were mobilized in order to restore what have been destroyed.

"Leader Siin," a young navigator from the air force ran up to the lead Blondie that paced ahead along the passageway that lead to his office. The leader stopped as he heard his name being called.

"Yes?"

"Flight command received an emergency signal from Jupiter…"

"Jupiter?" the leader asked with surprise and thus almost forgetting his manners to close his mouth.

"Yes," the navigator nodded. "She is in fact calling for you."

"Relay the signal to my office computer," Ezkiel ordered. "I shall open it form there."

The young man immediately rushed to meet with the demands of the leader and by the time the Blondie made himself comfortable in his chair and switched on his computer, the signal was appearing on his screen. Ezkiel felt a rush of anxiety, knowing that the survival Jupiter would represent fierce retribution. His heart was pounding so hard he feared it would burst through his ribcage, whilst his mind was still battling with the notion of Jupiter's survival. His palms were getting moist and icy and tiny drops of sweat were glistening on his forehead. It all happened so quickly. He hesitated before he opened up for communication, but while he gathered strength to be confronted, an unusually complete image of Jupiter appeared on the screen and greeted him kindly.

"Greetings, Lord Siin," She began smiling. "I am glad to see that you have made it through these past days of tribulation."

"Thank you Jupiter," the leader nodded to compensate for a bow and waited for the electronic mind to lead the discussion, while he loosened the collar on his shirt a little.

"I see you are suspicious and anxious…"

Ezkiel clenched his teeth and squirmed uncomfortably, but Jupiter reached out to dampen his nervousness.

"It's not that you do not hide it well, leader, but I have added another dimension to my features," she voiced with clarity. "You have five senses with which you interpret the complexity of your surrounding. Surely you cannot begrudge me second sense."

She smiled and winked at him, almost as if She understood the intricate ingredients of a joke or humorous approach. Apart from the words spoken, it had to be delivered with perfect timing and carry a flavor of something that could be related to or moved by; in her case it was the playful wink.

"My dear Lord Siin," She continued. "Don't look at me as you enemy, for I assure you that my presence will be less intruding in the future even if I shall keep my eyes on you all. However, I must admit that I was the one to eliminate the major opponent to Raoul Am; Lord Gaiesh Formas. I knew there would be forces to overthrow my lead Blondies, but I could not let that happen or my plans would not be realized. Please, let me explain…and do present this information to the ruling body before the final vote on the agenda. I am sure we can all reach a consensus we are all happy with."

The message was simple; it had all been Jupiter's plans from the beginning - the Queen, the Chiyo, the sudden meeting of delegates and she had also anticipated the revolution. She knew that the deteriorating genes of the Blondies needed repair that only a healthy counterpart to the male population could provide. Jupiter was a powerful nearly omnipotent being, but she lacked the skills of the evolutionary randomness of Nature - leaving her in need of the intricate mechanisms fueling and forming generations to come. That part was true, Ezkiel was quite sure. He knew that there was a different part of the Galaxy where a complementary world existed to their own, a place hardly ever visited although some rumors said that it does exist a insignificant Black Market trade of slaves amongst the worlds to please the Elite with the unusual Pets from such exotic origin. The Chiyo was such an exotic creation, manufactured for the sole purpose to harbor life and transport it between worlds; a mere pod.

Ezkiel could also understand the complexity of the political game Jupiter was playing. Through the Chiyo she would receive the genetic contribution with which she could secure her position of power for many generations to come. She would continue building and creating her Blondies - improving them and granting them superiority which will make them as dependent on her as they were now. In that sense, life would remain the same, but there was something else tainting the even flow of impulses within her processors. Social conflict was another threat that had to be eliminated. She wanted peace, but knew that it would take a radical change to bring about a new world; a new world that would accept the Jupiter who had defeated the rebels and stolen their identity. There were only two people who could pull through such a stunt - two men whose hearts had already changed from the solid stone all Blondies were blessed with, to the softness of the common man. She needed someone who could identify with the lowest cast. Iason was the first through Riki, but she had deliberately increased the pressure on Raoul to make him yield - to make him change. She had followed him through each step in Ceres; listening, watching and witnessing his change. Jupiter also knew that it would bring about illicit actions on his part - intimacy with the mongrels. She was, however, ready to accept it for she was fighting for own her survival; to survive for a thousand generations more. Jupiter was aware of the fact that most of the opposition was going to originate from her own creations, the Blondies. She had to separate the grain from the chaff and lure out potential threat to her new order. Gaiesh Formas had been the leader of the opposition and thus he had to be sacrificed for a better cause.

There was, on the other hand, a small glitch in her programming, for she too needed to advance. A brave new world with a complex social structure demanded new ways of thinking and she knew there was only one way to achieve that. Jupiter was quite aware of Iason's hatred and the ideas to overthrow her had emerged before, but she would take advantage of the situation and use the most complex destruction weapon to incorporate it into herself - making her stronger, faster and more intricate, more...human.

"We all want what we don't have," Ezkiel added. "For thousands of years we have created artificial intelligences to make up for the genetically imprinted human flaws and interestingly, the most complex intelligence ever..."

He paused and dared not to continue until Jupiter gave him permission.

"Please, say it."

He sighed and leaned forward to the screen. "The most complex intelligence is seeking the fragility of the human nature."

"We are all trying to come as close as possible to our creators...aren't we?"

Ezkiel nodded and smiled in return and relaxed a little.  
But did Jupiter have her own counterpart - or was that a lie? She had only given Ezkiel Siin a soft smile as an answer. The elder Blondie knew she was stirring the truth with lies to cause confusion until there was no proper answer to that. They would never fully understand her actions and her reasons.

Ezkiel Siin left his office with a light heart and his feet hardly touched the ground as he paced through the grand edifice of the senate where he had his office. He stepped outside and took a deep breath as the crisp morning air filled his senses. The twin Suns were just greeting him over the horizon and promising a fine day to come. He held Raoul's agenda in his hand and smiled as the warm rays hit his face, for he knew that the future would be promising.

* * *


	48. Flashes of Light

**FLASHES OF LIGHT**

Flashes of light. There was nothing but sporadic flashes of light. It was hurting his eyes and he wanted to remain sleeping – dwelling inside the comfort of his unconsciousness – but his body wanted would not obey. Katze opened his eyes and tried to focus. He took a silhouette into sight near the bed and watched it until the blurry features sharpened and the characteristics of Naoki took shape before him.

"Naoki," Katze exhaled weary and weak. The Pet next to him immediately rushed to the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Katze, I'm here."

"Where am I?" the Furniture asked and began moving his limbs in order to revive his body. The young Pet helped Katze to sit up and sat down next to him.

"You are at Master Siin's personal medical facility…on Nïk. We were all flown here. It's been ten days now since we arrived…"

"I've been here ten days?"

Naoki nodded.

"Where is Riki and the others?"

Katze reached for a glass of water near his bed and was assisted by Naoki to take a few sips. A few drops went down the wrong way, but as annoying as the forceful coughing was, it did bring about alertness in his body that sharpened his senses.

"I don't know," Naoki answered. "The last thing I know is that Master Mink and Riki went inside the Hive to kill Jupiter."

"And Master Raoul?" Katze had blatantly asked; not meaning any harm but the pain he released within Naoki was all of a sudden flowing down the cheeks of the Pet. "What's wrong Naoki?"

"I don't know anything about my Master," the young man spoke softly. "He had the droids drag me on board and he…he stayed behind. He never left Xianti."

The two men sat motionless and speechless on the edge of the bed. None of them spoke for a long time, for there was nothing to be said.

"Oh, so you have finally decided to wake up?"

The young men simultaneously met the firm gaze of Ezkiel Siin in the doorway to Katze's room and though Naoki was quick in greeting the Master as befitted a slave, Katze had problems in showing reverence due to his current state.

"Don't bother, Katze," the leader uttered and stepped into the room. "I understand that you have problems moving about. Soon the medics will be here and help your muscles to regain strength. In a few hours you'll be running through the desert."

"I am most appreciative of your kindness, leader Siin," Katze said. "I am grateful for all the help I received from you and…"

"Oh please, young man," the leader cut in and stopped at the foot end of the bed. "If I am to measure my efforts in comparison to the deeds of leader Am and Master Mink, and all of you who helped them in this…crazy…yet, grand battle against our old way of life…then my efforts are but a drop in the vast seas. I owe them much more. I owe the people of Amoi much more."

There was a moment of silence, but then the coordinating leader continued.

"These past weeks have been nothing but chaos. The Elite leaders have had emergency meetings that stretched on for days. It has been extremely...exhaustive" Ezkiel Siin sighed and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. "A lot of things were said and discussed...and now...a final decision has been made."

The leader reached inside his yellow robe, which was slimmed at his waist to bring out his broad shoulders and narrow hips. His long hair was simply brushed backwards and his blue fringe contrasted against he pale face as he spoke. He took out an envelope, which carried the blue seal of Ezkiel Siin and was of the same fine quality as most official documents.

"Here," he held the document in his hand and encouraged Katze to take care of it. He had noticed the important role Katze had played in Raoul's plan and thus knew that he was a trustworthy person to hand delicate documents to.

"Thank you, sir," Katze nodded and took the envelope.

"Don't thank me," Ezkiel added. "Thank Jupiter."

"Jupiter?" Katze asked baffled with widened eyes, but the elder leader clamed him with a smile.

"You will learn everything in due time. Now get ready. You are going to Cythzera, which will serve as a home for you until things are settled."

"Cythzera," Katze repeated and Naoki joined in by asking the nature of the business they were to embark on, on the neighboring planet Cythzera.

"Well, Pet Naoki," Ezkiel Siin turned in the doorway with a radiant look. "Your Master awaits your return home."

"My…my Master?" the boy stuttered unable to move or think straight. He was confused, happy and high on wild emotions of anticipation and blooming nervousness.

"Yes," leader Ezkiel nodded. "You still belong to leader Am…am I right?"

Naoki was in high spirits and completely out of control with eagerness and childish, entrancing joy. The young Pet was sitting in the departure hall, and Katze watched him from across the candy store as he paid for a few scoops of ice ream while awaiting the next flight to Cythzera. Naoki constantly changed positions; his arms and legs were moving about, shifting, twisting, trembling and shaking as if some strange disease plagued him. Suddenly, a familiar voice hit Katze from behind; he almost choked on his ice cream and froze in his motions.

"Are you going to ship that one to Iason as well?"

Katze turned and met the dark amethyst colored gaze of Guy. He swallowed hard. Of course, Guy must have heard about the incidents on Amoi; everyone had. Consequently, he must know the fact that Riki had been alive. Before he even had the chance to answer the first question, Guy had thrown against him another.

"Is it true that he is alive?" Guy asked with stiff resolution and rectified his leather jacket over his left shoulder where he lacked an arm; the arm Iason had once torn from his body. He was lucky to have survived the insane hatred of Iason as the two men had fought a battle over Riki. It wasn't until the war on Amoi, that Guy had understood that his most hated enemy had survived along with his beloved pairing partner from the past.

"What do you want, Guy?" Katze asked and tasted another flavor of cream. "You know that Riki had the chance to go with you, but he chose to return to the fire. I have tried to explained it to you…though you have been reluctant to accept it."

"Oh, you're wrong Katze," Guy shook his head. "I have come to terms with my past. I also know what you once told me…that despite all the hatred, Iason had been the one to carry me far enough for me to survive."

"So then why are you here, my friend?"

Katze returned a compassionate look and Guy responded the same way.

"Tell Riki that I don't ever want him to return again. Tell him I am not angry anymore."

Guy let out a muffled giggle and his face shone with sincere calmness. To his appearance he hadn't changed one bit from the time when he fought for Riki. His long dark hair was fastened in his neck in a ponytail as always and still finding dark colored clothes to be suitable of his taste.

"I know that little brat. Although he's been a rebel all his life, he has a weak spot when it comes to letting go. I've learned from him that only the one that hurts you can make you feel better, but in his case he is completely dependent on Iason. I am, in some strange way, satisfied with knowing that he will always have a good home. Even if I dislike his lover, he is being loved. The funny thing is…I don't miss him anymore."

From the corner of his eye Katze noticed a vibrant young man standing at a distance, watching Guy with lustful, longing eyes. He allowed himself to pose a daring question on a matter that didn't really concern him as an outsider.

"Is that him?" Katze nodded towards the direction of the blue haired youngster as he swallowed the last bite of ice cream. Guy confirmed laughing; indeed, it was his new partner. One that healed his wounds and helped him to forget and move on.

"I am happy for you, Guy," Katze set forth sincerely and the mongrel accepted it with a nod. He went silent for a brief moment, then continued with a serious complexion.

"Tell also Iason…I'm sorry I can't give him respect enough to address him 'Lord'…but tell him, that he and Raoul Am have definitely given the mongrels a chance to a brighter future and I can acknowledge them for that."

The electronic voice announced the last call for boarding to Cythzera and Katze could see Naoki waving frantically for him to pass the gate.

"Look, Guy…take this," Katze said digging into his pockets. As he withdrew his hands he exposed a set of key-cards and credits and handed them over to the mongrel. "I have to go, but take over my business."

"No, Katze," Guy protested, but the redhead was persistent.

"Please, take it. It's good money. There will be some change to the business, but it will still pay off. You have enough experience now. Do it for me."

Guy nodded and agreed to take care of Katze's business until he returned, but deep inside he knew that Katze would not return to this old way of life.

"I got to go now," the redhead said and the two men joined in a friendly embrace and wishful thinking before parting. Guy watched as Katze passed the gate along with his restless friend. His young lover approached him and nestled into his arms as he questioned the emotional state in Guy, for he had noticed the imbalance within.

"Oh, no…no," Guy opposed holding his lover close. "No, I'm fine…really…now, I'm feeling perfectly fine."


	49. A House by the Sea

**A HOUSE BY THE SEA**

A grand château was situated near the edge of a thickly wooded and leafy forest, only a stone's throw from the warm tropical sea. The moon had long since the sunset marveled at its own image in stirring waters and as the winds awakened, the roaring waves were whipped into thick foam against the cliffs.  
The orchestra of the animal kingdom came to life as the golden disc sunk beyond the horizon, but no one inside the grand château could witness the music outside, for they were all engaged in lively conversations and celebrations of their unity.

The invitation had been sent out only to a few of the prominent leaders. Raoul had done a fabulous job in entertaining the key players of the new Syndicate; leaders Siin, Mediçi, Le'Treiff, Delroy, Auris and Dytee. Others who could not attend had sent their apologies and regards. However, it didn't matter, for within a few more weeks, the complete Syndicate, with Lords Am and Mink as the lead figures, would return to it stronghold on Amoi. Politics had previously been discussed and nothing more had to be added. Raoul was pleased by the outcome of the agenda that been signed by an overwhelming majority to favor the change that was taking place on Amoi. Investors and entrepreneurs had found their way to a planet in need, and now it was blooming with force.

"It is most kind of you Lord Le'Treiff to lend your home to us," Raoul nodded acknowledging the kindness of the Blondie sitting to the left of him.

"Oh please, leader Am," the other chuckled. "This was the least I could do. I am honored that you've accepted this small summer cottage as your home for a few more weeks."

Naoki buried his smile in his wine glass. It was intriguing to hear the exaggerated belittling of such an opulent edifice. But it was the Blondie's ways. Thought his Master was forever marked by the Wolf, he would always remain a Blondie; indulging in affluence, pampering and always getting his way. Well, what did that matter? It was all that made Raoul such an intriguing character and the Pet loved his Master for it. All were conversing in that stilted manner, which was typical for Blondie demeanor until the cutlery stopped clacking against the fine china and the company moved into the guest lounge. Dimmed lighting and a glowing fireplace gave the perfect luxurious ambiance enjoyed by all. Exclusive wine sorts were flowing and tasteful drinks were swirled in crystal glasses; further adding to the friendly atmosphere.

Lady Eann was twisting a lock on Mediçi's sideburn around her index finger while smiling flirtatiously at his proposal to follow him back to his hotel. It didn't take an extended amount of time for her to measure up his genetic worth and agreeing to his suggestion. Matilda stood nearby giggling at their adolescent behavior.

Iason sat in a white leather canapé, flanked by Riki sitting on the armrest, whereas Raoul was making a toast with the unorthodox couple Kinsh and Auris.

"I am pleasantly surprised to have your support in the most important points of the agenda. I guess leader Siin did a good job in presenting the core and purpose of all this insanity.

Both Blondies nodded agreeing to Raoul's statement and Kinsh Delroy continued; "Of course, leader Siin does a thorough job as always…not that you haven't fulfilled your duties to the fullest; however, that's not really what changed our minds in the matter."

"It's not," Raoul asked and tilted his head a little as the scrutinizing gaze of Jaa Auris was lifted from his crotch. Just as he was about dwell on the nature of the younger Blondie's piercing look, Raoul was spoken to in the most unthinkable, vulgar manner.

"Actually, leader Am, we voted for your benefit with regards to the shear size your cock," Jaa Auris threw bluntly into the open, while giggling softly into his glass.

"I...I beg your pardon?" Raoul asked entirely taken aback, switching his widened emeralds between the two amused lovers.

"Well," the young biologist continued. "I figured that if the wits in your big head is half of what could be stored in the smaller one, then you could actually pull this off. I think I am most curious of the outcome."

Raoul turned his lips to a smile. "I do believe that the outcome will be most rewarding."

"In that case," Kinsh Delroy stepped in. "I suggest we celebrate it with a bottle of wine and...three straws."

He tapped his glass against Raoul's and made a toast for a future 'manage a troi' while adding; "I hope it will happen sooner rather then later."

Raoul revealed his agreement as he raised an eyebrow in a seductive way, watching the two players with a hungry look that made the younger Auris shiver with delight.

"By the way," Kinsh Delroy continued. "Was it really a simple mongrel who took those photographs of you Lord Am?"

Raoul nodded. "Yes, the one whom leader Siin has been dealing with lately regarding the Million Project."

"That one?" Jaa Auris asked with a touch of surprise. "Well, in that case, the man shows real promise. Quite an artist wouldn't you say, leader Am?"

"Yes," Raoul added. "He is very talented."

"Have you seen anything else produced by him? As an artist yourself, I do trust your opinion about his talents."

"Indeed. He has a whole collection of images ranging from nude to nature and he has an ability to elicit and capture swift moments or things one wouldn't take notice of. He is very good."

"In that case I might have found someone to run my gallery on Ryushi," Auris brought forth. "I have all that blasted modern art, which I find completely confusing and extremely tiresome. I have no time to interpret the meaning of all that scribble and splash and I simply can't abide those art critics trying to convince me of the next rising star. I need someone who knows what they are doing. I think I shall hire him to replace all that waste and get some decent…and indecent art into my gallery."

Across the lounge Iason was watching as Riki conversed with Lady Eann. He was still troubled by the way they could unite in discussions, fusing their ideas almost as if they were twins. Lady Eann noticed Iason's aversion and sighed dejectedly.

"I thought you'd be pleased that I am not hunting you anymore," she brought forth.

Iason cocked his head responding seemingly uninterested by her provocation; "What do you mean, my Lady?"

"It surprises me that you haven't noticed that I am not circling you like a vulture anymore, Lord Mink," Lady Eann smiled and walked up to the Blondie until her knees gently brushed against his. Iason tried to remain calm, but by the increasing heartbeat and subtle parting of his legs, Lady Eann could see that he was subconsciously inviting her closer. She couldn't resist shedding light on his obvious excitement that had infected his body and spread through it like a disease. It was the most pleasant disease infesting him, although he desperately tried to keep up a front and deny it; as befitted a Lord of course.

"Well, Lady Eann, you still have this mink to catch before you can return and I am not so keen on being subdued by a female," Iason presented with a distinguished performance and surprisingly he received but a resounding laughter in return.

"Oh, Lord Mink, I have already skinned you, eaten you and I am wearing your hide as a lovely coat on my back."

Iason was not amused by her cocksure attitude, and frowned with dislike as she leaned closer and forced her legs between his thighs. However, she was a Lady and he could not cause a scene by rejecting her in that rude manner he so eagerly wished to.

"What do you mean?" he asked and cast a quick glance at Riki to measure his reaction on her invading approach; but to Iason's disappointment, Riki was rather amused and not at all supportive of the Master.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. "That swift moment back at Xianti?"

The thought brought flashbacks into his mind; the men's room. He had fallen asleep and dreamt about her invasive presence, wrapping around him like the tendril of a vine and making him helplessly lost in her arms. She had come in the shape of Riki, subduing him by seeking out the deepest desire in Iason's heart. She had found the key to his soul and used it to fulfill her mission. She had stolen his seed and ravaged his mind, leaving him frustrate and fantasizing. Anger flared within him and he pressed himself against the back support of the canapé. His burning sapphires searched for Riki.

"Did you know about this?" Iason snarled with clenched teeth.

"Yes," Riki stated as a matter of fact. "And I enjoyed every second of it. All I had to do was to open your mind. Whether it was through jealousy or hatred didn't matter. When you kept on thinking of her, she could lock on to you...target you. So yes, I sold you out. I opened the door to your mind so that she could ravage you and I'm not ashamed to admit that I enjoyed taking out revenge on you for all the years you forced me to do things I didn't want to. The difference is that this was important. Besides, I was there too. Did you feel me? I was inside you."

Of course Iason could feel it, but he was too proud to admit how much he loved that illicit moment. He could feel, he could see and he could smell Riki all around him…inside him. Riki and Lady Eann had planned the Master's downfall all along; working together to catch and to tame the greatest Mink of them all. And together they had succeeded.

"Why didn't you just come clean about it, Riki?" Iason spoke through his clenched teeth, hissing like a snake.

"What better way to control someone then to convince them they are incapable of being independent...handicapping someone's mind," floated from the background; announced by Katze who had up until then remained behind them listening in on the conversation. The bitterness in his words was telling of a deeper meaning, but Iason could not understand the source of the ill will that the redhead was exuding. Instead he focused on Lady Eann and Riki.

"You two should enter politics, being so excellent in lying" Iason thundered from the depth of his chest, while Katze left, going about his way.

"Being your partner in that too?" Riki asked while licking the corner of his beautiful mouth. Iason was trying to hold on to his anger but Riki's seductive smile completely emptied him while something else was starting to come alive. He repeated Riki's words within his head - over and over. The mongrel had watched Iason being subdued, dominated and caught in an agonizing situation where he reluctantly, but helplessly emptied his essence on command. It was an intriguing thought and the more he reflected over the incident, the warmer and overwhelming the sensations in his body. He felt the moist in his armpits condense into a single drop of sweat that search its way down his side. However, it wasn't just a clear drop of water pressed through his pores in frustration and anger. It was something else and Lady Eann reacted immediately. Her inner eyelids slid across the black alien eyes; blinking dangerously. It was a tiny opaque pearl, saturated with pheromones that were released by the fuming desire that he stubbornly trapped within his being. However, his body was fighting against the mind and released those drops of aphrodisiac that revealed his yearning and betrayed his contained mask. He was no longer forced to do something on command, but the notion of him being the submissive one, the receiver and the one to kneel before a stronger opponent, left a powerful imprint in his mind. It excited him knowing he had been used, and by the look on Riki's face, the mongrel was just as intrigued by those vivid memories as his Master. Iason found himself longing for more. Yes, his beloved Riki had been inflicting that playful torture on the Master and when the guests would leave for the night it will be payback time for the mongrel. Secret images of intricate sensual games washed over Iason.

Riki noticed the flash in Iason's eyes and a flicker of hope bloomed within him. It was something familiar in the Master's face; it was that seductive, tortured and devouring look that he had once fallen for. The look that aimed to subdue and to reduce Riki to an obedient Pet. The relentless and merciless Master who would spend years to reach his goal and not once faltering even as the tears drenched Riki's face in a river of pain. Iason had changed after the fire at Dana Burn, and Riki could appreciate that, but somewhere along the way the Master had lost that magical touch with which he could reach inside the very soul of the Pet. Riki wanted it all back - the pain, the humiliation the desire and all those confusing emotions - and the hungry sapphires that now pierced him seemed promising. Lady Eann could feel Iason's stirring thoughts and whispered gently into his ears. He nestled with pleasure into the very fact that he couldn't resist her even if he tried. In the depth of his mind he detested the thought that he had been just another puppet for the Chiyo to play with, but he couldn't ignore that the very same thought left an obvious erection, pressing against his trousers.

"You need to be careful though, Lord Mink. There is someone waiting for you; someone who has been waiting for a long time. Are you man enough to take that step despite you having a Pet already, or will you continue watching from a distance and let that person slip out of your grip forever?"

Iason was speechless. The words of the Lady were confusing and he had no inkling of their meaning. Who was the person she was referring to?

"By the way, Lord Mink," she began anew with an increased strength in her voice backing away from him. "This is the last time I shall inconvenience you. I am leaving tonight with Lord Mediçi and tomorrow I will continue moving on. Jupiter has asked for my presence."

"Oh," Iason exhaled with sincere surprise.

"I know you never liked me, Lord Mink…"

"Well, I...," Iason cut it, but was interrupted by the smiling Chiyo.

"It doesn't matter. I'm neither here for your entertainment nor for you to like me. I was sent here for a far greater purpose then to be an accessory to a Blondie and I don't need anyone's sympathy. I don't have that in me and I don't want anyone to waste it on me. You hated me for the wrong reason though. I never competed over Riki's love for you…but you were too blind to see it then."

Just as Iason was about to ask the girl to develop her words more extensively, Riki stepped in.

"Funny, Lady Eann," the mongrel began seeming a bit absent. "You have spent hours convincing me of the very same thing. You said to me once, you can't see the forest for all the trees…and I guess you were right."

Suddenly, it occurred to Iason; Lady Eann had not seized Riki's attention to lure him away from Iason in order for her to seduce the Master; no, rather to convince the mongrel that his place was with Iason. She kept him close; always bringing Iason into his presence with words. As for her vicious attack on the Lord; she had a duty to perform and she had done it just as passionately as Iason had devoted his life to politics and leadership. In addition, she had brought Riki with her. She had been chosen to complete an ungratified task with those who were just as low in rank on her planet as the females were on his. That demanded nothing but the utmost respect, for she has proven to be a top predator. Iason cast a quick glance at Riki who winked playfully back at him and the Lord felt his heart jumping out of rhythm with joy. But as always, he refused sharing his ecstatic emotions with the crowd; at first at least and then he thought; "Why not," and clutched her into his warm embrace whilst wishing her a safe journey home.

All the guests were enjoying themselves and the person radiating the most with extravagance was Raoul. He wore his decorous outfit as a Blondie with passion and basked in the light of everyone's attention. Naoki was constantly at his side as if he had been insatiable with regard to the Master's presence. The young Pet intoxicated himself with every scent of Raoul's wine stained breath and the spicy fragrance of his exquisite Eau de Toilette of a sexy blend of fresh lemon and bergamot, softened with hints of orange tree blossom and warmed with soothing Guaiac wood. Naoki loved this scent on Raoul. It perfected the fusion of all the senses with which to discover the towering Elite; to watch with lustful eyes the finely shaped statue, the pleasurable sensation against the palm when caressing the flawless body, the gratifying echo of his moans hammering against the ears, the delightful taste flowing out of him at his climax, and his inebriating fragrance that drew the Pet closer.  
The evening was proceeding well and following the small feast some of the guests were awaiting the limousines to take them to their accommodations at the finest hotels in grand capital of Cythzera.

Iason approached Mediçi near the bar as the elder Elite took a few cookies to go with the last sips of wine. He has always been a sweet tooth and had no intentions on stopping now. His face turned to a warm smile as Iason asked him with careful enthusiasm, whether the Lord could consider running office on Iason's behalf a while longer; just until Iason had some time to get back onto his feet. Ezkiel Siin would be replacing Raoul a few more weeks, which was a wise choice in the eyes of many.

"I was expecting you to ask me that a lot sooner," Mediçi answered. "It takes time to think things over and take on the duties again. What took you so long?"

Iason sighed and shrugged in a way, which was not becoming a Blondie, but Mediçi let it pass without a slightest remark.

"Everything seems so strange since Dana Burn. I can't tell when I'm doing something right or wrong anymore. I thought I had Riki where I wanted him, but now I am not so sure. There are too many things that are going on in my head."

The openness of the younger Blondie surprised Mediçi, but he made no attempt to stop Iason from expressing his thoughts. It was better to let it out into the open and a softhearted Elite such as Mediçi was the right person to air opinions and thoughts with.

"Maybe you should stop thinking for a change," Mediçi said and placed a hand on Iason's shoulder. "Perhaps you should act on an impulse. If you get inspiration through memory or a sensation, then savor it and let that guide you."

"Thank you."

"Please, don't thank me," Medic waved it off and emptied his glass on its white contents. He nodded at the servant who announced the arrival of the limousine. "Have a pleasant night," he advised Iason with a mischievous expression and then moved towards to the host to bid him as well as the other guests farewell.


	50. Time To Give This Up Too

**TIME TO GIVE THIS UP TOO**

Iason scanned the area for Riki, but instead he noticed Katze leaning against the ornamented wooden railing on the veranda, which was incased in glass to be enjoyed even when the heavy monsoon was washing over the area. Katze looked very dejected and as he noticed that Iason was watching him, the redhead stepped outside and moved towards the cliffs.  
He followed.

Katze sat on a cliff near the roaring sea. The air was warm, but the winds were strong and the night would turn out to be stormy.  
"What are you doing out here," Iason walked up to the black silhouette at the edge of the cliff. Katze's feet were already wet with the countless salty drops that were thrown into the air as the water hit against land. Since no answer came from the redhead, Iason put a hand on Katze's shoulder and repeated the question. In return he received a shrug while the Furniture took a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips to light it. Iason watched as the tiny flame of the lighter swiftly illuminated the lovely features of the young man and he realized something. Katze could no longer be called a boy, for those days were long gone. He was still very handsome, but not in a boyish kind of way. All that he has suffered through has left an obvious mark of maturity in his presence that shined through his lean façade.

"Something has been eating you since you returned," Iason said and removed his hands. "Can't you share that with me?"

"No I can't," Katze replied shortly; then after a short break he added; "I can't and I never could talk to you."

Though the words were stingy and provocative, Iason tried to look past them.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"Honestly?"

Katze cast a look at the Lord sitting down next to him and staring out into the vast blackness beneath them.

"Yes, honestly," Iason said.

In that split second Katze twisted his torso and slapped the Master across the face as hard as he could. Iason's anger flared, ready to strike back, but as he saw the sadness in the lines of the troubled face, he was stripped off his fuming emotions.

"This!" Katze began with a scream. "This is how I felt the day you left me! You threw me away like a used toy, then you pulled me back to float on by your side to do all the dirty work…and as a prostitute I did everything you asked for."

He wiped his eyes from tears and continued. "And then when you died…nothing mattered anymore. All the money you paid me…nothing."

Katze let out short exhale of laughter and took the cigarette to his mouth again. His hands were trembling. Iason remained silent and waited him out.

"Then…then you turned out to be alive and I immediately fell back into that 'good-to-have-Furniture'-position, whereas you offer something else to Riki and even Raoul…"

Iason was caught a bit off guard and couldn't find words, but Katze was in no mood to listen. He continued with his monologue.

"The only person who has ever taken the time to listen to me was Lady Eann. She even made me feel like a man…the kind of man you never wanted to see in me."

"That woman is a rapist," Iason exclaimed frowning, then muttered; "but a talented one."

"Yeah well, she made me come more then once," Katze announced and sucked the final breath out of the cigarette. "That's a lot more then you ever accomplished."

Iason cocked his head in disbelief stating; "Then she is definitely damn talented."

Katze noticed the condescending tone but chose to let slip off his mind along with the grayish smoke that left his lungs. He threw the cigarette bud off the cliff and turned to leave when Iason called him back.

"Don't you want to hear my version?"

"No," Katze said firmly. "I don't want to listen to your manipulative words anymore. You are just as bad as Raoul."

Iason stood up and growled angrily.

"Not many Blondie would tolerate such impertinence…and for slapping me, I could have your arms cut off!"

Then do it!" Katze roared and turned in a huff. He grabbed Iason by the collar and challenged him in a threatening manner. "Then do it you bastard! You took my life, you took my manhood and you even took my soul, so what difference does a pair of arms make? Take them," he cried. "Take them!"

But all he received in response was a soft kiss; gentle like a breeze and ever so sweet as lips merged to hide the sliding tongues.

"No," Katze pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Don't play with me. It was a long time ago when I was your toy."

"Then leave, damn you," Iason let his frustration show.

"I wish I could," Katze whimpered. "By the Gods I wish I could, but it's hard. Don't you ever wonder why Riki returned to you while I took Guy to Nïk?"

Iason's eye grew big as he took the Furniture into focus.

"What do you mean?"

Katze sighed dismally and opened up; "I had met with Riki when you asked me to lure him back into your claws and destroy his gang. I had a little chat with him and showed him the Furniture's tag. I told him already then that once the ring was on, not even its removal grants you freedom. Not if you have had a taste of Iason Mink. Total opposites that pull together."

He took a step closer to Iason.

"I never wanted any of you to get hurt, but when I saw that there was no way out, I handed Riki the Black Moon, not so much as to be merciful on him…but rather because I still…I still…"

He was running short of breath. It was agonizing to see the pain radiating through him, but Iason wanted Katze to finish.

"I still had feelings for you. I've always remained by your side although it was the most painful time of my life…but it was the only way for me to be close to you…and I am still here now, but I can't take this anymore. Both you and Raoul are just playing with me. I have spoken to him and he doesn't even see me. Please, just set me free!"

"And if I don't want to?" Iason asked.

Katze shook his head in disbelief.

"What possible reasons do you have to treat me so bad? To place me in your home and force me to listen day in and day out as you screw your Riki or someone else, while leaving me with cheap fantasy and a hunger I can't even still? Why would you do that to me? What have I ever done to you for you to treat me that way?!"

Iason looked through Katze with a frozen gaze; "I didn't know you felt that way," he mumbled. The storm was increasing now, tearing his long blond hair.

"No, you didn't…because you never cared!"

The Blondie nodded; Katze was right. A lot has happened in the past years. Amoi and Jupiter had fallen and risen out of the ashes, just like Iason and Riki before them. New ideas were replacing old ones and a new life was dawning. But the past – unfinished business – was casting chilly shadows over the morning Sun of their future.

"Look," Katze continued when he calmed a little and backed away from Iason. "My plane is leaving in a three hours."

"What?" Iason gaped shaking his head. "Why?"

"I didn't want you or Raoul to know, but I had made up my mind days ago. I've seen the way you both look at your Pets and I see that there is no place for me in your lives. I realized that it was a mistake of me to come back, but I just wanted to be here on Raoul's big evening. It has been an honor to work for him. He has been really great these past months…so…kind."

The Blondie narrowed his gaze to catch that slight flicker of passion in Katze.

"You are in love aren't you, Katze," Iason asked and reached to touch the face of the young man, but Katze avoided it. "You are in love with Raoul…"

"It's not a big secret. Naoki knows about it and even Riki," Katze cut in coldly. "But what does it matter now? I just wanted to say that this was our last meeting…just don't tell Raoul about it. I can't face him."

Katze could not reveal the reason as to why he was reluctant to face Raoul, but Iason knew by experience that the redhead never engaged in something he emotionally could not pull through. The Lord was most certain that Raoul would make Katze falter and make his decision difficult.

"So I wont see you again?" Iason asked carefully.

Katze shook his head and reached inside his pocket for another cigarette. He took the packet out and looked at it. With a determined throw, the small pack flew over the edge of the cliff; swallowed by the sea.

"Time to give this up too," the redhead sighed and started walking towards the chateau.


	51. Reconciliation

****

RECONCILIATION

The guests had left hours ago, but a few people in the household were far too restless to go to bed. Confusing emotions had soiled the blissful atmosphere that had settled before. Raoul was furious at Katze. What has that crazy eunuch been thinking? Leaving without saying anything…let alone saying goodbye! Although Iason had made a promise not to tell on Katze, he couldn't help but to discuss the matter with Raoul. The Lords knew that the Furniture was virtually irreplaceable as a right hand when it came to delicate matters dealt with within politics or other issues, but beyond that, Katze was a part of their lives. Both had known the young man since his teens and they knew a part of their lives would be empty without him. Raoul had begged Iason to stay away, whilst he would try to talk some sense into the Furniture.

Katze sat in the canapé, waiting for the hours to pass. Suddenly, Raoul growled from behind his back and made him jolt with fear.

"I know what you are up to."

"Iason…"

"No," Raoul shouted cutting off Katze's attempt to defend himself. "Don't even try. He was right to tell me. How can you even think of doing this?"

Katze shrugged in response. He couldn't offer a proper explanation for he had to gather all his strength to keep his front.  
Raoul circled around with a vicious scowling face.

"You branded us criminals with the words you spoke to Iason," he snarled. "Your luxurious home and all the money you received…I heard none of it mattered anything, yet you didn't decline any of it. And now you can't even be man enough to at least say goodbye?"

Katze was shivering with fear for Raoul was in a most foul mood, but that very same threatening attitude forced a few words out of the redhead.

"You are right, Lord Am. I am not a man."

Raoul was relentless and indifferent to that lame self-reproach.

"Is that all? Don't I deserve an explanation?"

Katze tried to remain calm, but as Raoul repeated his question and mercilessly kept on pressuring him for an explanation, the redhead lost his control and flew up from his seat screaming; "What the hell do you want from me?"

Too late to realize his mistake. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Raoul attacked with all his might, nailing Katze to the floor. The young man cried out with pain as his wrists cracked in the forceful clutches of the Master while the chest was restricted of its movements by Raoul's knees pressing against the ribs. Raoul tried to stop, but there was something in him wanting to hurt the young man even more. He had always witnessed a slight sadness in the eyes of the redhead, but never been able to figure out where it had its origin. He wanted to know so badly he was ready to crush Katze if it was what it took to hear his secrets.

"I want to know why you are doing this!" Raoul roared like a rabid animal and tightened his fingers around the wrists of Katze until he felt he was on the verge of crushing the bone. "Why?"

Katze's lips were trembling as he muttered with an angst-ridden whine; "Because I have fallen for you…"

Raoul gaped and his desires to inflict pain ceased as a single drop of tear appeared in the corner of the eyes of the redhead. Raoul was completely taken aback for Iason had not mentioned any of this. Was he aware of this?

"Oh, I didn't realize...I didn't know...I am sorry," the Lord said and released the young man from his grip. He felt a bit awkward having to apologize to a Furniture, but he felt obligated to do so after treating Katze so harshly. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

Katze remained sitting on the floor with collapsed shoulders not commenting on Raoul's dry apologies. He was overwhelmed with sadness and cared nothing for kind words. Those words would fade as soon as the Master left the room, leaving the redhead as alone as he has been for so many years. Longing, hurting and no one to share passion with. Iason had thrown him out and Raoul rejected him. Even if he wasn't able to perform in the way they desired, he wanted someone to hold or be held by. He couldn't help that the genetically programmed yearning for compassion was tainting the peace within and thereby making him restless and rebellious. He could have even considered being a Furniture again, to degrade himself to be owned once more; anything just as long as he could feel a gentle touch on his aching skin. But it would not happen; no Master wanted him.

"Do you remember the last time we ended up like this?" Raoul asked but Katze just nodded to confirm for he was too short of breath to be able to communicate. Raoul's pressure on the chest of the redhead had been too immense. "I think it was when I had asked Iason to send you over to wait on me when my servant was gone. It was under more pleasant conditions, I suppose."

Raoul sighed as he shook his head. What was he to do now? Katze had rejected the advances of Raoul back then, and his callous, uncaring behavior as the right hand of the Lords', had given the impression that he was all but receptive to gentleness; a castrated male with no empathy and no desire. Granted, they were all responsible for creating him, but it was shocking to finally see him this small and completely shed of his tough fortress. Raoul had given his heart to Naoki, just as Iason offered his to Riki; there was no more space left. They could have offered him sensuality as they were offering it to each other to add an exquisite spice to their erotic fantasies, but what good would that do for a eunuch? As no response came from the Furniture, the Lord stood up and with a final glance over his shoulder, he advised Katze to hurry to catch the last flight. He was completely empty of emotions; or rather too overwhelmed. He wasn't sure, for there was nothing he could focus on. Everything was just a confusing storm inside him.

Katze remembered the last time Raoul had rested his body on top of his. He also remembered putting up a fight against Raoul that time. He regreted it now. He would have wanted Raoul to pin him down on the bed, just as he had done then; to forcefully kiss him until he lost his breath and to bite his neck until the redhead would scream for mercy. Although pride had been preventing him from releasing his wish upon Raoul, the choking desperation was now forcing him to put his silent plea into words.

"Don't leave me like this...please..."

Raoul stopped and slowly turned to face the young man.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't leave me like this, Raoul," Katze begged from the floor and added humbly. "I want you to make me yours."

Raoul snorted coldly trying to hold back and hide his true feelings and fighting a fierce battle not to break as he released a shower of daggers with his next sentence.

"What am I supposed to do with a castrated Furniture who has reached the age of thirty almost?"

Katze bit his lips giving off a faint smile nodding; his heart was shattered by the invisible daggers.

"I'm sorry. I forgot...you are right, Lord Am," he sighed. "I apologize for being so blunt."

Raoul broke in two; quietly reprimanding himself for being the absolute monster he could be, but there was no turning back now. It was better to let Katze leave.

It was a gloomy night. The winds were howling outside and what was to be an adventurous ending of a successful gathering turned out to be a sad parting. Raoul sat at the table in the kitchen. He wasn't hungry still he provided himself with a large portion of chocolate cake and a beaker of tea. He never drank from a common beaker, but at this point he cared not for what the servants might think of his chipped pottery. Iason sat across the table watching him, nibbling at the edges of the cake and stealing occasional sips out of Raoul's tea. The clock on the wall displayed the time as it passed by. None of them said a single word for a long time. The artificial ticking of the clock was the only thing conversing through a monotone monologue, telling them that another hour had been wasted. Finally, Raoul broke the silence.

"What am I supposed to do?"

His voice was calm and soft, just as that of Iason as he answered.

"I don't have an answer to this one. I am still trying to understand what went wrong between Riki and me and I am focusing on our way back. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's alright," Raoul assured and took another bite of the cake. "I'm not asking you for an answer, really. It's just that...I don't know...well, the kid is kind of cute isn't he?"

Iason agreed nodding. Raoul continued.

"He has always hovered on in the background for a very long time. One of you first Pets, no?"

Iason repeated his wordless response, while Raoul went on.

"It never really occurred to me why he never sought to be hired someplace else, but hearing him say all that makes some sense."

"I for one never took him all that seriously," Iason impinged. "I've seen him making out with Riki and Daryl, but it was rather harmless due to his state so to say. I didn't figure that his desire would be so strong though."

"You did keep him in that HRT-program. I told you it would cause trouble with time," Raoul brought forth.

"Yes, but I had no problems with him other then some sudden outbursts of aggression. Katze never doubted in the fact that he was insufficient. It was enough to control his urges."

"Alright," Raoul washed down his cake with some more tea. "So what went wrong?"

Iason sighed and thought of Lady Eann; the only person who took the time to listen to Katze and to make him a man again. She had been referring to Katze when she spoke those mysterious words. She had been so right when it came to Riki and Iason, perhaps she was right about this too.

"As I understood it," Iason began, "the Chiyo blew some life into him."

Raoul began to chuckle; "Oh yes, that fine little fox. Yes, she did cause quite a stir among the men, didn't she?"

"A stir?" Iason asked baffled and drifted off topic. "A stir? Do you know what she did to me?"

"Probably what she did to me," Raoul answered cheerfully, but as their laughter settled the air turned shaded again. He sighed and went on; "Anyway, I can't imagine that it was just some encouragements from a girl that changed him."

"Well, no," Iason sighed while gathering up the chocolate icing on his fork and closed his eyes as it melted in his mouth. He went on. "Katze told me he has felt like this for a while and I did find his behavior peculiar this whole time. One thing is true though."

"What's that?" Raoul asked as he leaned back in the chair, placing his feet on the edge of the table.

Iason raised his eyebrows and snorted a smile as he continued; "He has fallen for you, so the question is what you think we should do?"

Raoul's expression remained frozen for a few seconds then he rubbed his eyes to wipe the lethargy away as he spoke; "We both have our problems and Katze deserves more then just a half-hearted effort to keep him near. He wants emotional and physical affection and it's just as much of an uncharted territory to me as it is for him. I have Naoki, and I am flattered that Katze likes me that much despite our disputes in the past, but I don't think he has a place to fulfill."

"I agree," Iason nodded at first, but then halted with features inundated with contemplation. Raoul asked about this sudden change in expression and Iason's sapphires lit up with hope as he stated; "Two halves make up one complete."

The younger Blondie tilted his head and an insecure smile appeared on his lips. Was Iason really suggesting such a daring thing?

"Do you want to share him," Raoul asked mildly sinfully, blinking with his glowing emeralds as Iason confirmed with a smile.

"Let's put it like this," the elder Blondie started. "You have always had an excess appetite and I am quite sure you have what it takes to keep two demanding Pets satisfied, but those times you feel like being left alone just send him over to me. I do remember he has a delicious body."

"So what do you think we should do now?" Raoul asked and nodded towards the clock. "He is leaving in a half an hour."

Iason stood up and wiped his mouth. "Let's see what the Chiyo has done to him."

* * *

Katze had positioned himself at the bar and was enjoying a glass of beer while waiting for the cab to arrive. His suitcase was packed and his jacket was neatly folded on the canapé. The Lords walked up to him, but he avoided their faces and stared at the sorrowful image trapped beneath the table surface.

"Why don't you take at least the night to think this over," Iason started gently and kept on provoking as his question was brushed off with a firm protest. "You know what I think, Katze?"

"I really don't care," the redhead muttered clearly demonstrating his sulky attitude, "But I guess I'll be hearing it anyway, so spit it out."

He was angry and rude, but the Blondies were rather amused.

"I think that you are afraid of what might happen if you stayed."

"True, Lord Mink, and since I know the consequences of being around you two, I will not give the situation a chance to develop. I will not be persuaded to stay and do your dirty work for years on."

"Are you really that afraid of spending one last night with me?"

Katze snorted without answering. He felt very uncomfortable being flanked on each side by a Blondie, but he was determined not to show any more feelings. Never before had he opened up; this night he dared to do so and it turned out to be his biggest mistake. They slashed his very soul.

"Alright," Iason continued. "Let's forget about what you want for a change. What if I want to sleep with you?"

"I've slept with you before, so that neither attracts or intrigues me," Katze spat and threw a few peanuts into his mouth. "Go to Riki."

Raoul stepped in; "What if I wanted to kiss you then?" he whispered into the young man's neck, but Katze moved off the barstool and walked towards the pool table. The Blondies were following his path like a pack of hunters.

"I definitively don't like you kissing me, Lord Am," Katze chewed on. "The last time you attempted to kiss me you almost ate my face. Hardly erotic if you ask me, so that doesn't change anything either."

Raoul shook his head and waved it off adding; "How about having sex with me then?"

Katze stared back furiously, but couldn't move since the intruding presence of the Lords kept him immobilized. He felt like a hunted animal being cornered and still not daring to move incase the slightest twitch of his muscles would set off the hungry predators.

"What am I supposed to do with a castrated Furniture who has reached the age of thirty almost? Wasn't that what you asked me, Lord Am?"

Katze could hardly keep the tears from appearing. He was trembling with fury.

"Oh Raoul," Iason frowned falsely. "That was really cruel to say."

"Don't patronize me!" Katze snapped at Iason, but the Lord responded evenly.

"I've seen you steal a kiss from Riki the other day."

"Well, you are wrong, Iason. Riki kissed me when I told him I had spoken to Guy."

Iason's face turned stiff as a rock just as it always did before his fierce retributions, and thus Katze continued before the Master had a chance to ask the nature of the issue discussed between his Pet and the eunuch. "But you don't have to worry, Guy just wanted me to deliver the news about his new life without Riki. Your Pet was just happy to hear that he doesn't have to waste any more feelings of guilt on his past lover. He also wanted me to tell you that he could acknowledge what you and Raoul had done for the people."

Iason's heart was leaping out of his chest and it was tremendously difficult for him to hide his exultant emotions. Guy had completely cut the bonds to Riki, and their paths were never to cross again. Iason was now the one and only love in Riki's life. The Master, however, kept on with his theatrical ways and responded in an edgy, aloof manner to mask his jubilant state; "How very commendable of him, don't you think? But that still does not explain the fact that you so endearingly responded to the kiss…and such a long time."

"So?"

"I know you'd like to feel affection…from Raoul especially," Iason blatantly revealed Katze's secret to the utter shame of the eunuch. Katze lowered his gaze and huffed repeatedly; "So, so what?"

"So, why don't you take the chance now that the offer stands," Raoul filled in for Iason and ran his fingers over the delicate ear of the redhead. It made Katze shiver for he was faltering, and Raoul could see that by the insecure flickering gaze that was desperately scanning the area for a place to escape.

"No," Katze replied and dug his hands into his pocket looking for the packet of cigarette.

"You had thrown those away," Iason reminded him with a smug expression, for he knew that this nervous display was a clear sign of Katze being indecisive. It had been an unwise gesture on his part, however, for the redhead suddenly moved away from them shouting; "This is what I hate about you...both of you!"

Katze paced to the canapé and grabbed his suitcase; yelling and reprimanding them in a crude way that was highly surprising. It was part of Katze they had not encountered before.

"You do this all the time, damn you! Patronizing, mocking, making fun of...screw you both. You play with people's minds and feelings like the spoiled, stupidly pampered upper class brats that you have always been. Bored kids brought up to think that everything and everyone is your toy and life is just a big playground. Well, it's not! Grow the up!"  
He suddenly halted.  
"Wait, why am I telling you idiots this? I really shouldn't give a damn...I'm leaving," he growled and moved towards the entrance hall.

"Yes, do so," Raoul shouted after him. "You've always been good at running away when the heat is turned up."

Something burst within the young man and the suitcase flew across the air; hitting against the Blondie's body - shortly followed by Katze. The young man was blinded by the ache inside and threw himself at Raoul with clutched fists. Each blow was an attempt to kill the feelings within; it was all illogical and foolish for it only seeded guilt. Raoul's massive torso absorbed the strikes like a dull concrete wall, and though he only focused on defending himself a few lucky punches from Katze depleted his patience. Raoul had never before come across such disrespect and grabbed Katze by the neck, lifting him above ground.

"I will skin you alive!" he roared and threw the redhead on top of the billiard table, but before Katze even had the chance to move, Raoul squat down over him pressing those large hands against the young man's mouth. In addition, he received assistance from Iason who held Katze's arms firmly in his clutches; stretching the body into a vulnerable position. The fight had been utterly unfair; not only in number but also in shear strength. They beat, fettered, tore and scratched Katze's body until he shivered completely naked before them; drained in power and covered in the marks of their ferocity. When there was no more feistiness left in Katze, the violence stopped.  
Raoul changed position and straddled the young man's chest. The redhead felt ashamed and awkward displaying his body so openly, but the Masters were not going to let his misbehavior pass this time.

With his eyes anchored into the redhead, Raoul removed his jacket and his shirt. Sweat was making his skin glisten like silk in the dimmed light in the lounge, accentuating the bulging muscles as he reached for a white billiard-ball and held it above Katze's head. The redhead started wiggling to free his arms, but it was a futile attempt for Raoul was extremely heavy and Iason's grip was too strong.

"I'm sorry," Katze whimpered.

"Shh," Raoul hushed him softly. To Katze he seemed almost insane the way he tilted his head and played with the ball of solid Amarith; pretending to drop it, then catching it just an inch from his face. Sweat was breaking through Katze's pretty face as he feared Raoul would drop the ball, crushing his scull.

"Are you nervous?" Raoul asked with an exaggerated surprise and devoid of empathy, but Katze was unable to return anything other then a shivering expression.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about," the Master continued. "You only have to worry if I lose control...like this!"

Unexpectedly, Raoul raised his arm and brought the Amarith ball down so hard next to Katze's ears that it cracked the surface of the table in a sharp explosion that kept on ringing in the ears of the redhead. Katze gasped for air and shut his eyes.

"Or like this," Raoul shouted and crushed another billiard ball near Katze's head. Iason could feel the entire body trembling under his clutches and he gorged in Katze's misery like a sadistic predator. He loved it, he had longed for it and he wanted more.  
Suddenly, a rude and provocative question broke the Masters' cruel tease with the redhead.

* * *

"So what does one have to do in order to get a decent fk around here?" Riki voiced sharply and stepped closer to the fettered boy; closely followed by Naoki. He had waited for Iason for a long time and his patients had run out. They were only dressed in a simple silk yukata, which was loosely tied around the waist to demonstrate the absence of any clothing underneath. Iason's gaze narrowed as he took Riki into focus. The mongrel and his friend walked up to their respective Masters; Riki nestling into the vicinity of Iason and leaning against the pool table so that the yukata slit open over his hips, revealing his semi-erect member.

"I see one has to get in line," he continued scornfully, supporting himself on the elbows as he spoke; "Were you planning on playing all night without inviting me? Well, no wonder you're never keen on screwing with me. You exhaust yourself before you come to bed and at your age the potential to last isn't as great as before."

"Shut your mouth, Pet," Iason growled deeply. His saliva was almost foaming with hunger and he almost forgot about the frightened Furniture he was holding down.

"Pet?" Riki continued arrogantly and snorted. "I'm not your Pet. Pets need to be looked after and perhaps played with now and then. I don't see you doing that..."

Iason threw his arm towards Riki, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him close while growling viciously to the delight of Raoul who watched them from the top of the table. Riki was caught off guard and instinctively grabbed Iason by the wrist to break free, but to no avail. Iason switched his grip from Riki's hair to his throat commanding harshly; "Take off the robe!"

The mongrel had no choice but to obey; the yukata dropped to the floor exposing his tanned, naked body. But the commands did not end there. Iason continued as new ideas appeared in his head. "Now straddle Katze's face with your back against me."

Iason let go of Katze's hands but warned the redhead from moving or he would bring his wrath over the tender body. Katze nodded with trembling lips as Iason positioned his Pet above Katze so that the firm bottom was right above his lips, whilst his shins pinned the arms of the redhead to the table. Katze had once tasted the wrath of Iason and it was a lesson he would never forget – his bruised body remembered it as if it had been yesterday and thus he remained docile.

"I need you to prepare my Pet for intercourse," Iason hissed with words worthy his origin as a Blondie while removing his shirt and easing the belt on his trousers. Riki caught a fraction of the words spoken and was ready to turn towards the Master, but Raoul grabbed the mongrel by the neck and forced his head between Katze's thighs. Iason smiled viciously and ordered the mongrel to open his mouth. Through clenched teeth brought about by Raoul's powerful grip, Riki growled his disobedience, which was rewarded by a stingy slap on his bottom by Iason's leather belt. The punishment was repeated over and over until Riki cried out his willingness against Katze's lifeless member that slightly twitched as the vibrations hit against the skin. Although Riki was drenched in the sharp pain, he noticed a gasp escaping the Furniture as erotic sensations pierced his body, and before he had time to reflect over the reactions of Katze, his mouth offered the flaccid penis a safe haven where it was nurtured through gentle stimulation. As Katze's soft tongue circled the tight entrance of the mongrel to make it slippery, relaxed and easy to penetrate, Riki began rhythmically sucking the increasingly warm member. And quite soon, the soreness of his skin faded to the delightful sensation brought about through Katze's playfulness.

Through the swaying movements of the hips, Iason noticed that his beloved mongrel was enjoying Katze's explorative tongue. He reached to touch Riki's entrance and demanded more stimulus.

"I want him more wet!"

As a result of that harsh comment, Riki perceived another twitch from the member in his mouth. To his utter surprise it was almost filling his mouth to the limit and he sucked more eagerly; encouraging it's increasing awakening.

Raoul watched the pair before him and gave command to Naoki to undress and bring him the largest candle still burning in the candelabra near the service table in the lounge, and while he was at it, he was to get a bottle of chilled wine. The Pet did as he was told and within a short while, he returned with the burning candle and the wine.

Iason pulled an armchair up to the billiard table and kneeled behind Riki. He tied the belt around Riki's elbows and pulled so hard that they almost met behind the back; expanding the chest until the skin stretched to it's limit. Riki whimpered with pain; he was out of balance but the Master was holding the mongrel in a firm grip, allowing him to orally stimulate the redhead.

From his subdued position on his back, Katze could see the strong fumbling fingers of Iason pressing against Riki's entrance. The muscle enclosing around Iason's fingers was swollen and glistening with the intimate kisses of the redhead. Katze sensed that exciting saturated scent from Iason's hot crotch as he pushed himself close to Riki's bottom. With feverish eyes and tensed with excitement, the redhead witnessed up-close as the faintly pigmented shaft was forced inside the plaintive mongrel.

"That's it, my Pet," Iason released from his chest. Taking firm hold of the belt on Riki's arms, the Master began thrusting harder as if caught in a state of frenzy – something he had longed for. Katze saw the male attribute of mounting Master colliding and bumping against the dark one and immense arousal crept under his skin. He allowed himself and extensive moan that caught the attention of Raoul who had during this time removed his clothes and situated himself strategically close to Katze.

"I believe he is enjoying this, Iason," Raoul smiled and uncorked the ice-cold bottle. His fingers brushed gingerly against the delicate skin of Katze, from the knees towards the thighs. The redhead spread his legs to invite Raoul closer and just as he had anticipated the Blondie wasn't able to resist the temptation to release that sadistic little devil inside him.

"Remove your head," Raoul told Riki, but those few seconds of hesitation resulted in Iason anchoring his hands into the mongrel's hair pulling him forcefully away from the redhead; revealing a pulsating, swollen member yearning for more. Riki screamed out his curse towards the Master as Raoul exclaimed his ecstatic fascination at the sight of the splendid erection; "Unbelievable!" Raoul threw himself mercilessly between Katze's thighs and eagerly retraced the path of Riki's adventure over the pulsating member. He shared his hunger with Naoki as both Master and Pet kept on playing in a playground they had never explored before. Katze's body moved to the wonderful sensations blooming within.

Riki was putting up a fight against his Master, trying to resist his firm grip of the hair and elbows, whilst Iason was using force to immobilize him as much as possible not to slip out of the hot entrance he was thrusting against.

"You are hurting me, you bastard," Riki shouted, but to no advantage for Iason was far more superior in strength. During the commotion Katze managed to free his arms only to betray his friend as he quickly wrapped his arms around Riki's thighs to keep him down; to keep him close to Katze's face. The actions of the redhead surprised even Iason, but he welcomed the busy mouth of the third party, feeding them with pleasure and fueling his own delightful erection. Still holding the couple close with one hand, the redhead licked his fingers and reach towards Iason's entrance. At first the Master refused and tensed his muscles, but as Katze's mouth moved across his groin the intense delight forced him to release a breathless encouragement; "Do it…that's it, use your hands."

And as Katze's fingers entered the Master as deeply as he could – massaging and teasing from within – previous grudges for stealing Riki's kisses and using his body for erotic games were pushed out of the euphoric Blondie.  
At the same time, Raoul's hands were exploring the symmetrical shape of Katze's engorged shaft and glans. The redhead moaned with his lips tightly pressed sometimes against Riki, sometimes against Iason – kissing, tasting and letting his own body be swept away by the obscenities exhaled by Iason.

Raoul asked Naoki to force Katze's legs apart and held the candle above his hips. The Master tilted the candle. The molten wax dripped over the inner thighs and Katze cried out with the short burst of sting while the heat penetrated his skin. Immense cold followed as the expensive wine washed over the tender area, but Naoki's kisses were there to balance the confusing sensations while his lips traveled across the blushing skin. Raoul repeated his game, constantly plaguing Katze with heat and icy cold and each time getting closer to his throbbing member. Katze was wiggling to get free, but the couple above his face hindered him from moving from his position.

"Well, my sweet Pet," Raoul smiled, "brace yourself."

The scream cut through the lounge mixed with the fiendish laughter of Raoul. The wax ran down the erected shaft, burning and stinging every inch of skin in its path; leaving stripes of red little rivers while solidifying under the ice-cold wine.  
Katze tried not to reveal his anger, but as the pain conquered him, the redhead yelped in a confusing state of hatred and ardor; "Raoul, you sadistic fuck!"

Raoul tilted his head with an expression as alarming as that of a madman – calm but in an absurd kind of way.

"What did you say, my Pet?"

Katze listened to his voice for there as something behind the vicious tone; something he recognized from Iason as well. They had both repeated the same word over and over; "pet". However, he had no time to reflect over the meaning of this sudden change, before the hot wax covered his crotch followed by the nip from the wine that once again tortured his erect member. It was a strange feeling of opposite sensations; both arousing and hurtful.

"Please stop, Master," Katze yelled humbly.

His begging vibrated against the pumping hips of Iason, exciting him to the fullest. The Blondie could see the sweat running down Riki's back as the strenuous position tormented his joints. Iason could be rough though he had decided to be kind to his Pet and give him a little stimulation not to be left out of the fun.

Riki jolted as the powerful impulse from the ring around his shaft dug into his member. It was so strong that it was almost unpleasant. He screamed out loud, trying to hold back the strong sensations induced by the metal ring. The blood rushed into his member but was prevented from returning to the body and thus made his crotch extremely sensitive for stimulation. His body developed an overwhelming itch and it almost felt as if his entire being was lifted to a higher level of rapturous bliss; high on endorphins and addicting his mind to ecstasy.

Naoki couldn't stop himself from covering the groaning mongrel with kisses. Iason smiled from behind Riki's neck and pulled Riki against his own massive torso to expose Riki's penis for caresses. The intensely stimulated member was leaking with lubricants to the extent where it left a tiny pool of clear fluid in the depression on Katze's neck where the collarbones met. The mongrel and Naoki engaged in lustful kisses to the delight of the Master who encouraged them to act on their passion freely, while sinking deeper on the penetrating fingers of the Furniture beneath him. He could feel the fingers inside him stimulating the bulging libidinous gland and building up a tremendous force pressing against his already cracking self-control.

Naoki's tongue was circling and exploring the mouth of Riki, sliding across wet lips, inhaling the breath of frustration of the mongrel, while tugging his sensitive shaft.

After a while of only witnessing the unity of a Master and his slaves, Raoul turned attention to his own desires and ordered Naoki to please his own Master.

"Back up to me, sweetheart," Raoul demanded from behind the bottle while swallowing the last drops of its contents and throwing the flask against the wall across the lounge, shattering with a loud explosion. The boy turned his firm bottom to towards the Master, while lowering his head over Katze's hips. Raoul's eyes rolled back as he slowly pushed himself inside his sweet Pet. Naoki moaned and moved his body to entice the Master through both vision and sensations. Katze preened as he opened up his legs; parting them to allow for Naoki's explorative touch. The Pet kissed the scar tissue beneath the erect member, using both hands and mouth to give the former Furniture the desire he so desperately hungered for.

Bodies were merging to the rhythm of the night, bringing starved souls into a sacred unity – releasing strong affections and leaving behind the fury that had tainted their past. Hope was thriving within the motions of the lascivious bodies of Masters and Servants – diminishing the borders between the owner and owned, Mongrel and Master, Slave and King, insufficient and fulfilling. The night echoed with familiar sounds of released passion, moans and encouragements to fulfill dreams. Their spirits intertwined and climbed higher like a vine reaching towards the sky. Muscles were tensed, grips tightened, and their breath was fuming with the hot moist escaping with the increasing exhale that witnessed of a culminating climax; reaching the zenith of overwhelming orgasms that opened the flood gates within. Ecstasy was flowing through their touches and pouring out of their body like fulgent liquid, spraying like drops of diamonds over sweat covered skin. And by the time the morning Sun broke through the horizon beyond the ocean to chase away the heavy mist, a silvery metal ring flashed off the exhausted member of Katze; Pet-identity number Kat-52893.

* * *

That night, Katze remained in the arms of Raoul. He watched the Blondie sleep next to him and on the other side, Naoki had snuggled closer to the Master. He smiled and did the same at which Raoul opened his eyes and turned to Katze.

"I'm sorry," Katze whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright," Raoul responded in a meek whisper. "I wasn't seeping…just resting."

After a slight moment of silence, Raoul spoke again.

"I'm sorry for hurting you today."

"You mean the candle? Don't sweat it, Raoul, I've done worse to others."

"For sure?" Raoul asked with an apparent interest in his eyes.

"Yeah," Katze sighed. "Being around Blondies have taught me a great deal. But I do appreciate more affectionate encounters. Occasionally it's fun to play, but variety is always better."

Raoul giggled softly and nodded. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around Katze to pull him closer.

"Noted, and I appreciate your honesty, but I wasn't only referring to the candle, love. I was also referring to what I said about what I am supposed to do with you…I wish I could take those words back, Katze."

"You meant it?"

Raoul nodded and with his gaze against the ceiling, he revealed his idea to share Katze between Masters, if it was what it took to keep him close, but before Raoul managed to finish his self-reproach for being insensitive, Katze cut in.

"What if I don't want to be shared? What if I chose to be with only one?"

Raoul turned to face the young man and though the room was dark, his lips found Katze's lovely mouth as if it had been a well-known path for him.

"Then I hope you will choose me," he whispered after a sincere demonstration of true affections.

"Look Raoul," the redhead began slowly. "I value the meaning of this Pet-ring and I will keep it. But I can't be a very good Pet…ever. I hate serving people like a servant. I have my playground in Ceres and I like to roam different places. I like to work and I like to get around. But when I return…I would like to have a place called home. And I want someone to expect me home…waiting. You know what I mean?"

Raoul nodded and was just about to speak when a soft voice broke through the night.

"You have a home here, Katze."

It was Naoki. He sat up and they both could see his masculine silhouette standing out against the silvery shine of the moonlight that entered the room. The Pet moved slowly away from next to Raoul and lay down beside Katze. He supported his head with one hand and ran the fingers over the ring with the other.  
Katze relished at the soft touch of the boy and felt his entire body relaxing in the cuddle of Raoul's embrace. His skin was warm and his heart began racing.

"Naoki is right you know," Raoul assured and kissed Katze's neck. "You have a home here…with me…with us…"

Katze accepted the proposal with a kiss and invited the explorative hands and loving bodies to fulfill him the way he desired it. No pain, no commands, just pure pleasure and sincere affections.

* * *


	52. Construction of life

****

CONSTRUCTION OF LIFE

The Chiyo lay dormant in a hibernating state. Once again returning to the long sleep for her journey home. The oblong sarcophagus carrying her hibernating body enclosed and sealed while Jupiter inserted the coordinates to the automatic, unmanned ship that would transport her. The engines of the ship came alive with heat and the mechanical angel took off into the cold void among the stars.

The very essence of life is dependent on the most complex unity in Nature.  
Cell division following the merger of genetic material, defined as Mitosis and divided into five phases; all steps heavily supervised by Jupiter. It was the moment She had been waiting for.  
During prophase, the replicated chromosomes underwent extensive condensation. The mesh of genetic material greatly thickened and took the shape of the familiar 'X's while still contained within the nuclear envelope of the cell. Late in prophase, within six minutes of nuclear envelope breakdown, the mitotic spindle began to grow. She smiled at the intricate mechanisms of Nature and watched the two triangular clear zones become visible, one on each side of the nucleus. With continued spindle expansion, the nucleus rapidly became compressed and elliptical in the optical section provided by differential interference contrast optics. Prophase ended with the sudden dispersion of the nuclear envelope, and the chromosomal mass was no longer occupying a discrete, spherically shaped zone in the cell.

The cell was entering the next stage; prometaphase. Once the nuclear envelope has broken down, the spindle microtubules and the chromosomes were no longer separated by a membrane boundary. The microtubules began to interact with the chromosomes, that ended up with their centromeres all situated in middle of the spindle. The congression of chromosomes and the alignment of centromeres in the approaching metaphase plate represented essential prerequisites for the orderly separation of the replicated genome into two equal parts. The mechanisms underlying congression were under intense scrutiny.

Anaphase commenced with the initial splitting of sister chromatids at their centromeres. These daughter chromosomes then began to separate from each other. Jupiter measured it to be of the perfect timing of one point four micrometers per minute. The mechanisms that controlled chromosome separation clearly involve the interactions between microtubules and components in or near the kinetochore. Time was ticking by and about nineteen minutes after anaphase onset, the chromosomes had moved close to the spindle pole regions, and the spindle midzone began to clear. In this middle region of the spindle, a thin line of vesicles accumulated. The vesicle aggregation event was a harbinger to the assembly of a new cell wall that was to be positioned midway along the length of the original cell. It formed the boundary between the newly separating daughter cells; and the first cell division had occurred. A new life was developing.

A similar event was naturally occurring inside an organic pod, a host, in which the cell clusters went through further developmental phases. Protected in the womb from the cruel and bitter cold of the void, the expression of the Toll-receptors determined the gradient of the uniform cell cluster and differentiation would eventually form the different parts of the developing embryo. The journey would be many months, but by the time the Chiyo would dock into the safety of her own world, two towheaded little children would be ready to take their first breath in a world so different from that of their fathers.

Jupiter smiled at the thought. A whole new generation of Blondies were already being seeded into the maturation chambers and for the first time as an artificial intelligence, she could marvel at something only reserved for humans – the feeling of pride. A Mother's pride over her new creations – her children.

* * *


	53. Ai No Kusabi Wedge of Love

****

Ai No Kusabi - WEDGE OF LOVE

A peaceful week passed by. Iason was sitting in the left wing office looking through the panoramic window while closing the purchase of his new palace with the previous owner. He switched off the communicator and leaned back in the armchair, content and happy; his new home with Riki and a set of servants. It will be heaven. Riki entered the office and stretched out on the cushions decorating the massive windowpane then watched his Master with a smile. Iason was not as liberal as Raoul when it came to change, but he did dare to play around with altering a few features to please his darling mongrel. His pale skin had developed a slight tan that was further enhanced by the sun-bleached hair, for the dark one had encouraged him to spend several days on the beach, talking, playing and making love and thereby inevitably exposing Iason to the sun. The Master sat in the armchair, dressed in a way a Blondie would never do in public. He wore white creased shirt on his back, which was nonchalantly buttoned up all the way down, whereas his trousers were of shiny, black leather that he had spotted the other day when the couple was strolling about in a store for adult toys and fetishes. It was actually Riki who had spotted it first and nagged until Iason agreed to at least try it on. However, it didn't take long to convince the Blondie to buy it, for as Riki nearly climaxed at the mere sight of the curves enhanced by the leather, Iason knew he could use it to take advantage of future situations. But the most disgraceful addition to his already shocking outfit was the very fact that he was barefoot. Unworthy and unheard of among the flaxen! Iason would have to return to his strict uniform once they enter the atmosphere of Amoi again, but until then, he would enjoy being a little deviant.

"Did you buy it?" the mongrel asked with enthusiasm and Iason nodded with a beam.

"It will be perfect for us," the Master added. "It's a bit outside Apatia and…"

"How far from where Raoul lives?" Riki interrupted rudely, but instantly apologized with an insecure smile. However, the Master understood Riki's concern for the intimate players in his life. Five people, fused together through years of hardship and conflict and it was his entire Universe.  
Riki had never cared for Raoul, and the feelings had been severely infected between the two in the past. Raoul was the sadistic monster despised by Riki and the mongrel was the despicable gutter-worm that Raoul detested – one that had stolen the love of Iason. They had both torn Iason's heart and just as Riki was with Guy, Iason was reluctant to let go of any of them. He shared far too much with Raoul to give up the friendship and even through years of conflict and hatred, their desire and deeply rooted alliance had survived and conquered it all.

"It will only be a half an hour drive to Raoul's place. Don't worry, you'll get to meet with Naoki and Katze whenever you like."

"Whenever I like," Riki repeated and looked out the window.

Iason noticed a tinge of sadness in his complexion, but when he asked about it, he received a comforting denial of any negative emotions.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am…I was just wondering about something."

"What is it, Riki?" Iason walked up to the mongrel and sat down next to the dark boy.

"Several things really."

Riki was quiet again, but Iason pressured him slightly until he began speaking. "Well, why did you remove my Pet-ring and put it on Katze," the mongrel started. Iason sighed and leaned gently against the torso of the mongrel – lying in his embrace as he explained. Iason opened up in words that took them back to the terrible events at Dana Burn nearly two years ago. He was completely shed of his fortress, exposing his vulnerable soul to his much-adored lover.

"When we were at Dana Burn and you left me, I kept on thinking of how much I…I kept on thinking that…"

He took a deep breath to regain control of his bolted feelings, and Riki held him closer as his body let off a slight shiver. The Master made another attempt to talk, but his voice was unusually weak.

"I was thinking that all I wanted was for you to be truly mine. The time when you would choose me before anyone else. Not because you had a ring attaching you to me, or because you owed it to me...but rather because…"

"Because I love you?" Riki filled in as he caressed Iason's face. "So what makes you sure I will stay now that the ring is gone?"

Iason shook his head and shrugged slightly. Not for he was arrogant, but rather because it was the only response he could display without exposing his hurt and fear.

"I'm not sure at all, but I am hoping you will stay with me."

Iason turned to face the young man and rested his forehead against that of Riki's while continuing. "You hated me for calling you Pet and mongrel, so I will stop. You don't have to address me your Master and I don't want you to serve me when you don't want to. But I hope you will stay with me and love me just like I love you, Riki."

Iason halted as he traced the contour of the mongrel's face with the tip of his finger then suddenly shuddered as his mouth ruptured with the whimpering words that escaped on wings of fear.

"Oh, my sweet Riki...stay with me."

Iason was completely tamed – just as Riki had been. Compassion and a slight drop of fear of the powerful emotions washing over him froze Riki for a swift moment, but his mouth instinctively searched for the lips, swollen with desire and salty with desperate wishes. Then he continued.

"I can meet some of your demands and some I can't," he responded with a firm gaze and Iason distanced himself, tilting his head while listening to all the mongrel had to say.

"I don't mind you calling me Pet; at occasions it's even kind of cute. I don't mind serving you with whatever you demand and I do enjoy your firmness form time to time. Actually, I like you humping my back even when I'm cursing at you. But!"  
Riki lowered his head and then lifted it again as he brought into light the terrible truth; "But I will never be free from the ring Iason."

There was a moment of thick silence. The Master raked his fingers through the flaxen hair that slipped over his face. He wasn't sure how to interpret Riki's words, but the seriousness reflecting off the complexion before him, made him ill at ease.  
The dark jewel noticed the sadness slowly overpowering his Master, and hurried to neutralize the anguish that built up. They united in a kiss, but the Blondie was hardly responsive to the offering of the boy. With stubborn perseverance, Riki guided Iason's hands between his thighs to clearly demonstrate his wish to engage in an amorous moment; to dampen the sadness and to bring about some affection from the Master. He was countering every half-hearted response with all the hunger he was exuding through lust, but Iason was consumed with anxiety.

"Iason, please," Riki whispered impatiently. "Taste me."

He bit his lips and flashed his Master with a warm smile, repeating his plea over and over until Iason granted his wish. The Master kneeled before the mongrel and slowly undid the buckle, while the boy removed his shirt. Riki lifted his hips to allow for Iason's determined grip of his trousers to free his body from the last bit of fabric on his skin. It was then when the Master noticed Riki's astonishing deed. Iason gasped with surprise and fell on his back as he jolted. Riki giggled still lying on the cushions while supporting himself on his elbows.

"I thought you'd like it," the mongrel brought forth and displayed his erected shaft by widely spreading his legs. Iason was still in shock and it took a while before his body responded to the command to move closer to Riki. With trembling hands he reached for the beautifully shaped member – ornamented with a tattooed replica of the Pet-ring at the base of the shaft.

"Don't you like it?" Riki asked slightly insecure now that Iason still hadn't responded. "Well?"

"I love it!" Iason announced breathlessly and kissed the permanent ring that even illustrated the code, which identified Riki as the "property of Iason Mink". Iason was touched beyond his wildest dreams – tears were freely flowing down his cheeks as he buried his head in the lap of Riki. The mongrel took a deep breath and sighed with relief, while leaning back to expose his body to the brilliant sunshine that warmed his skin. He placed his hands on the golden hair to comfort his Master. Iason assumed control over his rapturous bliss and slowly moved up to face Riki. He gave the mongrel and endearing, lasting kiss and then buried his face in the neck of the boy.

"Master, I will always belong to you…if you want me," Riki spoke softly, as if he was afraid to chase away the sacred moment they shared – a discrete engagement that wedged them together for the rest of time. Iason was trembling and couldn't offer anything else but a series of gasps and nodding to confirm his grateful acceptance of Riki's generosity. He was blissful beyond words and held Riki tightly; remaining in his arms for a long time. His dreams had finally come true. Iason was sure that neither a mountain of stone, nor fire could keep them apart and unbending laws would break under the pressure of their love. They have tasted fear, pain, cried rivers of tears, consumed by jealousy, hatred and anxiety – yet they have survived it all. Standing their grounds even in the toughest winds and coldest rain. Both have held on tightly, then pushed each other away and wandered off on stray paths – yet they had found their way back to each other's arms. They were forever engaged and nothing could stand in their way now. The Master was the Servant's haven and only source of tenderness in a tough world. There was only one thing Iason ever wished for in his secretive heart – he had to be sure that in the depth of the night, when life came crashing down and when trembling by a dying flame, Riki was there when he called for him. Iason knew he could face the bitterness of life, but life without Riki was not an option.  
With the ultimate evidence of devotion, all previous antagonism blew away and Iason was set free of the most devastating emotion ever plaguing him; jealousy. He could dwell in the fantasies of past unions, for he was certain that no matter who caressed the skin of his beloved mongrel, the true affections were only his to treasure. And without even reflecting over it, their shared passion for that familiar game was on.

"Are you going to lay about like heap of dead meat on top of me or will you make yourself useful?" Riki chuckled and pushed Iason aside with a mischievous expression. Iason was quickly on his feet pursuing the mongrel with a dangerously alluring gaze - threatening, but emotional.

"Don't be rude, Pet," he rumbled and transfixed Riki who kept on backing away. "Come here! Now!"

"The fk I will," Riki spat defiantly at the Master as he backed towards the doorway.

Iason tilted his head growling; "Don't make me repeat myself. Come here!"

"Make me!"

With that last challenging snap he ran out the door closely followed by a provoked Master who was determined to teach the Pet a thing or two about manners. Their short journey of hunter and prey came to a halt at the master bedroom. For a long time they had both dreamt and wished for this moment – hoping – but the cruelties of life made it impossible to return home; back to the warm embrace inside familiar arms. But as the doors closed to the bedroom, a new way of life began through the well-known path of the past – in private. The armoire was wide open and Riki's skin was rediscovering the wonderful pleasure of playful torment brought about a loving Master – his one and only love.

* * *

_ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AFTER THIS... NOT OVER YET. BUT I DO APPRECIATE YOU LEAVING COMMENTS AS FEEDBACK._

* * *


	54. One day at a Time

**ONE DAY AT A TIME…**

Raoul was sitting on the veranda, watching the sun set. The three Pets had gone to have a night out, but he was in no mood to elbow his way among a heavy crowd, and thus remained at the chateau – accompanied by Iason. He had avoided Iason for a few days, but he knew that the older Blondie would confront him today on his actions, for Raoul was the one paying and supporting Riki in tattooing a permanent ring onto himself; a forever lasting proof of undying affections and loyalty towards his Master. Just as Raoul had suspected, as soon as the ternion pack left the edifice, Iason approached him with a cup of black coffee and Avec. Raoul had is thumb near his lips, biting his nail while staring at the orange clouds standing out against the increasing darkness of the sky near the horizon.

"I didn't know you were a nail biter," Iason smiled, knowing that his presence was the very reason for Raoul's odd behavior. He placed the tray on the table between the two chairs on the veranda.

"And I didn't know you had become a servant," Raoul countered by commenting Iason's service, unfitting a Blondie.

"Yeah, well things change," Iason sighed and moved his chair a little closer to Raoul while handing a cup over to his friend. Raoul accepted kindly and took a sip, but frowned at the immensely bitter taste for Iason always drank his coffee far too strong for the general taste. The younger Blondie took his brandy and poured it into the black liquid to add a different flavor stating; "Now this is better."

Iason held the saucer and cup in his hand and leaned back in the chair, sitting with his legs crossed and starting off the conversation that should have been held a long time ago.

"I am most honored of what you and Riki did. The tattoo I mean."

"Oh," Raoul sounded nasally. "Well, I didn't do much really."

"I heard it was your idea," Iason impinged and waited for a response; a response which was released with a sigh.

"Well…you know me Iason, I can always come up with a crazy idea."

"Did you only support him because of a crazy idea?"

Raoul shook his head; "No, he is very much in love with you, Iason and it's time for you two to settle down. That's why."

"And you?" Iason threw at Raoul quickly. Their eyes met with intensity, but Raoul broke the contact as he spoke.

"You know I was and to some extent still am attracted to you, but I have two Pets now. By the way, I have spoken to Katze and I believe he would rather stay with me, then to be shared…and I have accepted it. I would very much like to keep him all for myself. I've grown quite fond of him. Do you think me selfish if I do so?"

"No, Raoul, I don't find you selfish," Iason assured, although it did sting a little knowing Raoul had been chosen before him, but then Raoul returned to the subject asking; "Why does it matter what I feel?"

Iason removed his sapphires from his friend and directed them towards the floor.

"Do you know what Riki told me a while back?"

Raoul knew it was a rhetorical question and remained silent for Iason to continue. "That I can never fully emancipate from you."

"And what do you think?" Raoul asked, frowning again as he swallowed the sip of coffee mixed with Avec. It wasn't so much for the odd taste, but rather for the conversation that left a foul bitterness in his mouth. It was uncomfortable and threatening.

"I think he is right, Raoul," Iason said softly. "I have spoken to him about it…or rather, he lectured me in the matter."

Raoul snorted a smile and arranged the sleeves of his shirt. It was a warm evening and he welcomed the slight coolness against his arms as the skin was exposed to the air. Iason watched him for a while then set aside the saucer and turned his full attention to his friend.

"Raoul, could you ever consider going back to where our friendship left off?"

The younger Blondie turned away, looking at a different direction – once again his thumb was placed between his teeth.

"Raoul…Raoul?"

"Iason, it was over twenty years ago," he whispered annoyingly into the air.

Iason nodded but argued for the benefit of such a friendship by pointing out the flashes of desire they had been sharing the past year after Dana Burn.

"There is so much betrayal and anger casting a shadow over that bridge of twenty years. It was good during the Academy years, but then it all broke," Raoul brought up and Iason drifted into the vivid memories of the past. The unpleasantness. All the hateful words they had thrown at each other, the betrayal of friendship, the violence and the jealousy that had rooted itself into their hearts. Both of them were affected, but Iason tried to find those tiny moments of affection they still harbored and brought them into light.

"Yes, there has been a lot of obstacles parting us, but what about when you returned Riki to me?" Iason asked faintly. "What about when you sent the rescue team for me and Riki despite the fact that you hated him…and me. What about going against all we grew up with just to bring about a better chance for those that are like Riki and Naoki?"

"What about it?" Raoul asked with forced surprise.

Iason smiled as he shook his head, seeing through his friend's obvious theatrical production.

"Raoul, just tell me with sincerity that you don't care to be close to me anymore and I'll leave you alone."

It was a cocksure challenge on Iason's part that both intrigued, but also infuriated Raoul. They were both very well aware of the fact that Raoul still cared for Iason dearly, but at the same time the younger flaxen could not withstand the urge to rub Iason's ill-mannered rejections in his face.

"That I don't care about you," Raoul growled deeply insulted. "You decided a long time ago that politics were more important then our friendship…and I respected that. Then you drew me in again, just to push me away for Riki's sake. You made it quite clear, through bruises and words that you had no more interest in me. Look, I have finally come over those years and now you want me to bring them back?"

Iason felt he needed to intercept with a lifeline in order not to drown the emotions from the past; into the gloomy reality that was present.

"Do you believe me if I say I'm sorry about the past?" he threw in.

"I thought you didn't believe in apologies," Raoul emphasized as Iason reached across the tiny table and brushed his fingertips against the pale face while repeating; "Please…I was wrong."

The young Blondie shook his head to free his face form the tantalizing touch that could make him falter. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"No Iason. You see, there has always been a slight problem with you."

Iason removed his hand, but kept his gaze on Raoul; "And what is that?" he mumbled with stiff resignation.

Raoul scratched his forehead contemplating as he spoke; "You speak so warmly about loyalty and spit on those whom you consider being unfaithful, but the truth is…you've never even known what the concept 'faithful' meant until you fell in love with Riki. That's when your obsession began and it was then when you understood how much it hurts to be betrayed."

Iason wanted to present his disagreement, but Raoul was relentlessly continuing.

"It's not about sticking to only one person in life. We both know very well that turning your back on past friendship was just your desperate attempt to own Riki. You have never been monogamous and never even cared about the Pets you traded back and forth. You've always been unfaithful – especially to yourself. Even Riki saw that because it made you change into something you were never comfortable with and that's why you almost lost him. And how about me?"

"What about you?" Iason asked kindly and without any apparent hostility in his voice.

"You've teased me back into your arms when it suited you, then pushed me away when your bad conscience haunted you…"

"Raoul, it wasn't like that," Iason sighed and placed a friendly hand on the Blondie's shoulder but Raoul reacted with fury.

"Shut up and listen!" Raoul grabbed Iason by the wrist to remove the poisonous hand. He slammed it against the glass table as he barked; "You have always had my support and you will always have it although I wish I could just throw you to the wolves and see you being torn to pieces. You told me off when you saw me in the arms of your opponents, but my missions were always to make sure Jupiter had Her way no matter the cost."

His anger was foaming at the corners of his mouth and the elder Blondie was beginning to feel uneasy being so close to this ticking bomb. Raoul was strong indeed; stronger than most Blondies even – defeating anyone in a physical challenge unless he was attacked with force from the back. Iason remembered very well, that it was the only way for him to subdue Raoul the very few times he actually managed to restrain him. Superior strength was a small gift Jupiter had given Raoul during his creation; it was a natural consequence since he was the one supporting Iason in everything – the base of the mountain carrying the magnificent face and all its burdens. Iason was also made to bask in the excellence of the gene pool, but his traits were enhanced in intelligence and mental endurance, although his strength was far superior to most others on Amoi. Even if politics were not Raoul's major area, he knew how dictate the law and even now he was the one continuing with burning anger.

"You called me so many things I never even imagined you could say to me after all I had done for you."

He paused a few seconds then blurted out something, which left Iason completely shaking.

"I even learned to accept your Riki and during your time at the Centre I cared for him more dearly then you had ever cared for me even when you claimed your affections to me. I am not denying though that there has been moments of true feelings involved both on your and my part."

Finally, Iason had enough and defended himself shouting; "You left me behind a long time ago!"

The flickering gaze of Raoul told that he was completely ignorant of the meaning of the outburst of his fellow Blondie. Iason was showering his friend with accusations.

"You left me alone, drowning in responsibilities while you…you played around with everyone as if life was a huge bed where everyone was invited. I had to fight, while you…you…"

"While I slept my way to the top?" Raoul finished with an arrogant rhetorical blame. "Is that what you are saying?

Iason sighed. Of course it was what he was saying, but now that Iason actually heard what was crowding in his mouth, he realized how dreadful his thoughts were.

"Do you think for one minute that it was always a joy for me to be used back and forth either by you, Jupiter or by others? Sex is a universal currency and I paid the highest price with my self-respect. But that never occurred to you, did it? There are more or less efficient ways to manipulate people and between the sheets is the easiest way. And when words were not enough, I used the body language to persuade them. Besides, I didn't hear you complain when I pushed beneficial allies your way through a little sweet-talk."

There was a moment of silence, then Raoul began again.

"If I wanted to sleep my way to the top I would have been with you, but I hardly touched you the past twenty years and I've barely ever spoken to you during the peak of my career. You weren't even present when I received my position."

True. Raoul had fought fiercely to reach to the top, to become the prominent biochemist he was. Raoul was acknowledged through a lavish banquette held by the Academy in order to honor the most prominent ever graduating within the discipline of biochemistry. It had been one of the most difficult battles Raoul ever won. Years of hard study, but also a battle against his rebellion self that threatened to ruin his future unless he managed to defeat the restless spirit within. Finally, he defeated himself and resurrected as the pride of Ezkiel Siin. Iason had not been there to share his moment though he knew how important it had been to Raoul – that was the very concept of being unfaithful. Raoul cared not for how many lovers Iason had as long as he was there when Raoul desperately needed him. Iason understood what Riki meant now, but it seemed so distant to his previous principles. Raoul was building a fortress against Iason.

"Jealousy has always been your greatest enemy, Iason," Raoul added with a compassionate expression. "It didn't matter if it was towards Riki or me…you wanted confirmation and even though we were crawling at your feet...we still are...but you were too blind to see it or perhaps it was never enough. What else do you want from me? I returned Riki to you. So stop playing with me and stick by your words for once and don't take me back."

Raoul's sadness could be witnessed on his beautiful face. With their eyes firmly attached, he presented his true feeling towards Iason.

"It hurts a lot. A lot more then any of the lashes you ever brought down on my skin by revenge. A lot more then when you claimed I wasn't comparable in worth to your mongrel. I know you bought that chateau near my house so that the Pets can have a secure foundation to stand on, but…I'd rather you moved further away."

Iason nodded with narrowed gaze but didn't move from where he was seated.

"Does it make you feel better to have someone to blame?" he asked carefully. "Granted, I used to play with you…because I could. You were manipulative and cunning but also the tool to use against people like Formas and even Jupiter at occasions. I knew you were running Her errands, that's why I had to shut you out. I couldn't let anyone take Riki from me, or hurt him. What if Jupiter had given you the order to kill him? Would you have placed him in the line of fire as you did with the rebels? Riki means more to me than anyone else, just like Naoki means the world to you, I suppose."

"Yes he does," Raoul sighed while leaning his head against the back support of the chair. "So what is this discussion about, Iason? We are back at square one. We are arguing and it doesn't help or change anything."

"Look, no one can compete over my Riki, but when I get close to you...I feel...attracted. I have to be quite honest with you," Iason stated as with characteristics of a proud aristocrat. "I tried to deny it, but those times we've shared after Dana Burn made me think."

"About what?"

Iason let out a dampened chuckle as he walked up to the younger Blondie and shamelessly positioned himself in his lap like an innocent schoolboy. Raoul jolted with surprise and it was then when it occurred to him that Iason had actually put up his hair in that charming ponytail he used to wear during the Academy years.

"Raoul," Iason whispered. "Don't do the same mistake as I did."

The younger Blondie tilted his head questioning Iason with his emerald eyes.

"Don't shut yourself inside self-pity," Iason continued. "I did that and I could hardly break free."

"Why not?" Raoul whispered and closed his eyes. "Have you ever come across a more pathetic person then me? Someone who is so reluctant to be with you, yet so incapable of breaking free?"

The words spoken were not that of a Blondie Jupiter had once created, but rather a premonition of the new generation. Iason found it hard to listen to self-reproach. It was a demeaning act that sent chills down his spine, but he had to learn to listen and to incorporate into his own being. Flaunting weaknesses was alien to both Iason and Raoul although the younger one was a little ahead in experience.  
It was evident that Raoul was still besotted with Iason, just as Iason was with him. Raoul was at Iason's feet, kneeling humbly and waiting, just as Riki had been along so many others who had tasted the Blondie's dangerously addictive touch. Iason leaned closer to his friend, not giving in for the slight rejections radiating from Raoul's worrying eyes.

"Yeah, I've met such a person before…me," Iason responded and rested his forehead against that of Raoul's as he continued. "Look, I will be returning to politics as head of the Syndicate and I want you as my main advisor and support. But I don't want any of us to be fighting impossible feelings all the time. I don't want to feel any more resentment from you or Riki. I am so, so...so very tired at that."

"Alright," Raoul sighed, but felt the urge to find the answer to a question that has been bubbling on the surface of his tongue. "And what are we to do with those impossible feelings then?"

Iason filled his chest with an extensive, deep inhale while tracing the contours of Raoul's lips with his fingertips; "Taking one day at a time."

Suddenly, Iason ripped Raoul out of that alluring hypnotic state he knew he could entangle people with. With an affectionate smile Iason dug his hands into the well-combed hair of Raoul and turned it into something that reminded him of a wind tousled mess.

"What in the world are you doing?" Raoul barked with a slight shock and watched his disordered image in the reflection of the window behind Iason.

"This is how you used to look every morning when you came ten minutes late to class," Iason laughed.

"You are crazy!" Raoul commented and tried to arrange his hair.

"Not as crazy as someone turning everyone green, during chemistry," Iason cut in; "Or having constantly disarranged clothing," he ripped Raoul's shirt open so that the buttons ricocheted off the walls; "Or sneaking into the wine cellar - a restricted area for students I might add – just to find enough privacy to be able to screw his best friend."

"Alright!" Raoul shouted, to catch just enough time for him to be able to find a suitable apology to reject Iason's advances, but when he realized it was a futile attempt, he allowed himself to laugh at the old memories. Iason took that swift opportunity to disarm Raoul by unexpectedly kissing him. At first Raoul could only blink as his body froze stiff, but Iason's breath crept under his skin, melting the ice around his spirit and seeding a delightful tingle in his belly. Iason's lips were soft and there were nothing but pure affections flowing through the older Blondie. Raoul couldn't help but to drink the kisses he had been thirsting for a long time. Iason pulled away with slow, cautions movements. He opened his eyes as their lips unwillingly parted.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Iason asked teasingly and Raoul immediately recognized the game. He regained control and after a swift moment's respite, he responded by shaking his head and Iason decided to revive the game from their youth.

"Good. Then how about if I kissed you here?"

Iason nibbled on the younger Blondie's earlobes. Raoul's body was moving to the rhythm of the increasing arousal that spread with each heavy pulse washing through his veins. He closed his eyes and held Iason close to encourage his game of seduction.

"Still not uncomfortable," Raoul moaned and welcomed Iason's hands fondling with his chest and tantalizingly pinching his nipples, followed by his deliciously sharp teeth whilst continuing his way down to the stomach; undressing Raoul as he went along. The younger Blondie remembered his own journey over Iason's body that very first time, and he felt pleasantly satisfied in knowing that his friend had cherished those memories just as much as he had. At least this was something remaining pure within – not tainted or spoiled by the darkness ravaging a large part of their adult life. It was something they still shared – it was their way back to what once was. Raoul was trembling with each caress and assisted Iason in removing all of his clothes, but just as Iason was about to press his mouth against the very tip of Raoul's member, the younger Elite placed his hands on Iason's face and intervened.

"What about taking one day at a time?" he asked, but the flirtatious smile and the body language of Iason spoke clearly. The elder let go of the erect penis caged within his fingers and stood up, pulling Raoul up on his feet.

"Were you thinking about Riki and Naoki," Iason cast as an inquiry at an obvious concern that needed no answers to be confirmed. He knew that Raoul was still worried about stepping into areas he had no right trespassing. He had learnt his harsh lesson from before.

"Today is not that 'one-day-at-a-time'," Iason whispered reassuringly as his hands slipped between Raoul's thighs; stimulating and massaging the engorged organ.

"What day is today then?" the younger Blondie asked as he unzipped the overall top, peeling it carefully off Iason's torso. His eyes were moving over the tanned skin like a gentle caress, tracing the path of the delicate fingertips gingerly exploring the surface of the flawless chest. Raoul placed his middle finger in his mouth and carried the slippery moist to a tiny nipple as he circled it tenderly. A slight shiver shot through the elder and Raoul lifted his gaze as if that physical manifestation ripped him from a seductive trance. Ever so endearingly, he kissed Iason's collarbone then licked his way along the contours of the elder's throat to his lips, teasingly avoiding his craving mouth, and kissed him softly on the cheeks.

"So what day is it today, Iason?," Raoul repeated and backed away, closely pursued by Iason's intruding presence. The two Blondie leaders were exchanging feverish looks like two lions in a standoff. Finally, Iason broke the tension with a genuine smile and moved up to Raoul. The table was knocked over and the coffee was spilled out over the floor…

* * *


	55. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Riki was very nervous. Why in the world would Jupiter ask for his presence in Her chamber? Why was an omnipotence such as Her interested in conversing with a mongrel?  
Iason was standing beside Riki, trying to comfort him as the grand portals to the chamber opened. Raoul was following closely behind and although the meeting was not directly of his concern, he was still rather uneasy. Jupiter had not given any order of the kind previously. No mongrel had ever brought face to face with the artificial Goddess.

"Please, do come in," She voiced firmly as She hovered up to greet them. The grand edifice was sealed behind them and Riki felt a sudden burst of panic seeding within.

"Don't be afraid, Riki," Jupiter smiled. "So finally we meet face to face."

"Yes, ma'm," the dark one responded submissively.

Jupiter laughed in return; "I have heard you spit out more obscenities during one day then I had time to sort in alphabetic order...so what happened? I would have expected you to curse at me."

Jupiter's complexity was shining through. She piled exaggerations into humorous construction to lighten the atmosphere very much like a real person, and after a short while Riki felt more secure in conversing with Her. After presenting his new life with his Master and neighbors, he found an opening in the conversation to add the question they all wanted an answer to.

"...so why am I here?"

Jupiter took place at Her pedestal again and spoke; "I was just waiting for that question. Well, Riki...do you know what an opportunist is?"

Riki nodded and sensed something in the atmosphere surrounding them. It was unpleasantness that both Raoul and Iason also perceived.

"Please, look at this," Jupiter said and projected a holographic screen before them. But it was blank.

"What are we supposed to look at?" Iason asked shaking his head.

Suddenly, the screen flashed and projected a three dimensional image of something that resembled a kindergarten. The Blondies and Riki were surrounded by little toddles running about; through them and around them - playing and laughing.

"I received this message two days ago from Azar," Jupiter explained. "Thirty-seven of the forty-three chosen candidates were successfully seeded and this is the result. The children are of mixed sex, just as Nature had intended them. But do you know what is interesting, Riki?"

"N-no," Riki stuttered as he walked around the little toddlers that hovered about like ghosts from another world; oblivious to his presence. He knew however, that it was merely a playback from a message sent by the Chiyo. An assurance of her successful mission.

"Some things, even things that are considered to be an abstract perception, such as 'liking' someone, can be genetically imprinted from birth. A lot of things you think you developed as a consequence of experience is in fact already determined in beforehand," Jupiter clarified. She noticed that Raoul remained frozen while staring with fright and insecurity at a little boy holding a fluffy teddy in his arms. The child hardly reached to his knees, but he could see the resemblance nonetheless; the white hair, the limpid emeralds that radiated with vibrancy and life, and the shape of the face.

Jupiter smiled and encouraged the father of the boy to get acquainted with the son he would never encounter in real life. Those were the laws decided a long time ago when the worlds divided.

"Yes, Raoul...he is your son. He is a fine creation and a strong survivor. Interesting how you could sense him among so many others alike."

Raoul squat down in front of the child, reaching out with trembling hands to touch the visage. Though the image was purely electronic, he could almost feel the softness of the skin and the delicate features of the round face. Suddenly, the little boy turned as if he heard someone calling and toddled through the crowd towards a remote corner in the room. Jupiter followed the child in its path, adding projected information to the image as it shifted scenery. The child stopped beside his friend; a blond little girl who stole Iason's breath as his own eyes pierced him through in her complexion as she turned.

"By all the Gods," he whispered faintly. "Is that...is that..."

"Yes it is," Jupiter answered. "She is a born leader...just like her father. She already shows traits of dominance and endurance. Things that made you so special...made you stand out. I am sure she will do her part in shaping the future on their world."

Riki could no longer hold his tongue and expressed his amazement in a series of crude words; "I am so ing impressed. This is like...shit...this is, this is..."

"That's not all," Jupiter cut in and zoomed in the girl sitting behind Iason's daughter; the one with cinnamon skin and Ebony black hair. The one that completed the trinity that also wedged the bearers of their genetic superiority into an intimate unity on a distant world. Riki felt weak and lost his balance, but leaned against Iason until he regained strength. He was washed over by joy, but as the little girl's traits as a mongrel in that river of flaxen seeped into his soul, he was consumed by worry. He remembered Matilda.

"What will happen to her?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Is she going to be sold off or..."

"No," Jupiter answered. "They don't structure society as we do. Her dark traits are of no importance to her success as an individual. I cannot say what will happen to the girl in life, but she was created as an equal to all the others around her. Don't forget, Riki, her mother is an Elite of the Elite. The Chiyo wouldn't have turned her back up against your hips if she thought you weren't worthy to live on through your daughter. And that, my dear Riki, makes you an opportunist. You intervened with the mission and seeded her when the opportunity came."

"I'm sorry," Riki gasped not knowing what Jupiter would do to punish his actions. However, She responded kindly. "All humankind is opportunistic. That's why you have the ability to lie, to cheat, but also to survive successfully. I don't hold this against you. Now tell me," Jupiter said. "Do you think it is by chance they play together - together just as you three are standing here before me?"

No one said anything. There was but complete silence and thus Jupiter continued; "Can life be predicted from a series of genetic combinations or are we shaped by chance? Or both?"

Riki held on to Iason as it occurred to him that Jupiter was no longer a threat to his existence. She had reached a higher level of understanding and accepted Riki as an equal to her finest creations. As they stepped outside the chamber, Jupiter cast a final request at them; "I have sent a message to the successful fathers, notifying of their offspring, but I have only showed this to you three. I trust this will remain our secret."

Indeed, the most well kept secret on Amoi.

* * *

HELLO ALL. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, BUT KATZE'S DIARY IS STILL ON-GOING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE CONTINUATION OF THE OVA. IT TOOK QUITE SOMETIMES TO WRITE IT, SO I HOPE YOU CAN TAKE A FRACTION OF THAT TIME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TAKE CARE... HAKUCHO

* * *


End file.
